The Mockingbird Song
by BlueEyedSam
Summary: This is a joint venture between Kikila14 and Stardawn19, posted under a new name to suit us both. This is an Uber, modern day, adventure, involving the use domestic discipline. Join us in following Dani and Emma as they explore their lives together and discover; love, family, and just how much nightmares can influence the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

-X-

**Chapter 1**

-X-

Danielle Ryan sighed as she stood in front of Ryan's Books. It had been over six years since her last visit and now it was only her uncle's funeral that forced her to return. Looking at the marque on the window, she shook her head. The place hadn't changed a bit. The gold letters on the bay window still glittered in the sun, just as they had during her childhood.

Figuring she may as well get it over with, she pushed open the door; the familiar sound of the bell announcing her arrival. Putting her bag down, she surveyed the store in wonder. Although the outside remained the same, the inside had been altered dramatically. Gone were the straight-back chairs and musty shelves of her childhood. The shelves themselves had been replaced with lighter more open racks; giving the store a sense of space, and lending room for the plush, oversized chairs and ottomans which liberally littered the floor area.

Moving deeper into the store, she adjusted her silk scarf over her shoulder, before tucking a piece of jet-black hair behind her ear. Looking upward, she noticed the crow's nest; the old store office. It had been transformed into a reading area, complete with a tan micro-suede loveseat, full sized leather-couch and assorted dark-oak tables. With a bit of a shock she realized that the furniture not the only major change. In the front of the store and the corners there were dark-oak tables, matching chairs, and signs that proclaimed free wi-fi availability; something that her uncle swore would never catch on.

Turning toward the checkout counter, she noticed the one thing that had stayed the same. The old-fashioned cash register that Uncle Sean had loved so much was still proudly perched on the end, but just like the rest of the store even that had been affected. Although it still graced the antique, dark-oak island, a newer model complete with a credit card machine balanced out the other side.

Letting her ice-blue eyes scan down the length of the counter, she took note of a petite redhead only a few years older than herself behind the register. Brushing her hair from her eyes, she picked up her bag and made her way over, her heels clicking with each step. Her long legs made short work of the distance, but she was somewhat taken aback when she noticed the smaller woman studying her intently. There was something about the redhead that made Dani uneasy. It was like she'd seen her somewhere before. Perhaps it was in a dream, or maybe some past life, but there was something about the way the women's nose was slightly upturned, or her slightly lopsided grin, or perhaps it was her emerald-green eyes that seem to be able to see right through her, that seemed almost too familiar to Dani.

Clearing her throat, Dani finally spoke, "I'm Danielle Ryan and I'm looking for…"

"Me," the redhead cut her off. "Emma Gray." She held out her hand took Dani's into the firm handshake. "Nice to finally meet you, Dani."

"It's nice to meet you as well Ms. Gray, and it's Danielle," she replied, her eyes narrowing at the forwardness of this woman calling her by her first name. Dani and Emma continued to grip each other's hands for a few moments before jointly releasing.

"Please, call me Emma," she insisted, smiling openly.

"Alright, Emma," Dani nodded as she began to walk the length of the checkout counter, running her fingers along the smooth oak as she went. Stopping at the old register, she looked up, her blue eyes glistening. "I never thought he'd stop using this for transactions."

Emma chuckled. "Well, it took some doing, but I finally dragged him, kicking and screaming, into this century."

"I didn't know anyone could make Uncle Sean do something he didn't want to do," Dani said as she turned and watched Emma's reaction.

"It wasn't easy. Let's just say, he and I had a meeting of the minds." Coming out from behind the counter, Emma picked up Dani's bag. "Let me help you up to Uncle Sean's apartment. I changed the sheets on his bed and tidied up for you a bit. I also took Atticus to my apartment for now, unless you want him."

"Atticus?" Dani asked, hurrying to catch up with Emma.

"Uncle Sean's cat. We found him in the alley behind the store about two years ago. He was a great companion for Uncle Sean."

Dani balled her hand into a fist, but said nothing. Emma had some gall, speaking of her uncle so casually. With a sight shake of her head, she thought the reading of the will couldn't come soon enough. "No, you can keep him, I'm sure he's more comfortable with someone he knows."

Emma nodded, "Sure, just let me know if you change your mind." Handing Dani her bag back, Emma pointed up the stairs. "The door is unlocked, and the key is on the kitchen table. I took the liberty of stocking the refrigerator as well as buying a few items for the pantry. I wasn't sure how long you'd be here, but don't worry, whatever you don't use won't go to waste."

"Thank you," Dani responded curtly. "I can manage now," she added as she headed down the familiar path of the back stairs up to her uncle's apartment. Reaching the landing, she walked down the short hallway to the last door on the left. Turning the knob, she found it open, just as Emma had said.

Entering, she noticed that the store wasn't the only thing that had a makeover. The apartment actually looked good. There were newer curtains, a flat screen T.V., an overstuffed lounge chair, and matching couch in his living area. A round wooden coffee table sat in front of the chair and a large bookcase framed the window to her left. Wondering when her uncle decided to update his apartment, she turned and carried her bag down the hall.

Despite Emma's assurance that her uncle's room had been made ready for her, she instead entered the apartment's second, much smaller bedroom. Stopping short, she dropped her bag and took in the room. The bed that had always been there was gone, as was the child sized furniture. It had been replaced by a dark-leather wing-back, low ottoman, and walls of books. A small secretary desk graced the only open corner, while recessed lights and a floor lamp completed the picture. Realizing that he had finally transformed this room into the personal library he was always talking about, she smiled before walking to the table near the chair. Dani picked up the book that had been left. She shook her head at the dog eared pages and worn cover. To Kill a Mockingbird had always been his favorite book, and this copy had obviously been loved.

Deciding that she would scan his personal bookshelves later, she sat in the chair and leaned back. Now in the still and quiet of the apartment, her thoughts and memories begin to stir. Why had she stayed away so long? He'd been her only family and though he'd been to visit her as she established her business, she never bothered to come back to the place where she'd spent so much time as a child. Feeling angry with herself, she stood and picked her bag up once again before placing it down in her uncle's bedroom.

This room had been updated as well, and she couldn't help wondering who had helped her uncle with the decorating. Sitting on the tan colored comforter Dani smiled at the framed photo of them on her twelfth birthday. He'd kept that photo on his nightstand ever since it had been taken. Feeling safe, but alone, she drew his pillow into her body and lay back, trying to remember happier times.

-X-

Dani was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her second diet soda when she was interrupted by a knock on the front door. She was trying to finish the last minute details to a large event in Chicago, and was less than pleased with the interruption. Looking up from the computer screen, she rubbed her eyes and was startled to see that the clock read 7:00. Stretching she headed to the door as the knock sounded again.

Opening it, she was surprised to find Emma, bags of takeout in hand. "I took the liberty of bringing you dinner. I hope you like Chinese, I know Uncle Sean did," she announced entering the apartment uninvited.

Heading to the kitchen she gave Dani a pointed look. "You need to move the computer, dear. We have to have someplace to eat."

Finally coming to her senses, Dani stiffened. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm working, now if you'll just…."

"Nonsense, you need to eat and we need to discuss the funeral and other things. Now, please move the computer and sit."

Huffing, Dani moved her laptop and sat down as instructed. She silently watched as Emma began to remove plates and silverware from the cabinets and drawers. The fact that Emma seemed to know where everything was was not lost on Dani. Opening the refrigerator, Emma poured two glasses of lemonade before sitting down and taking out the food cartons. "Well, help yourself, Dani," she directed.

Feeling out of sorts, and still a little annoyed at the interruption, Dani crossed her arms, refusing to move. Catching Emma's gaze, Dani tried to hold it long as possible. Emma broke contact and began dividing the food among two plates. Putting one in front of Dani, she placed the fork down by her hand. "You need to eat, Dani. I know you had a long drive from Chicago and from the looks of you, Uncle Sean was right about you not taking proper care of yourself."

Dani's back stiffened. "What do you mean by that?"

Emma relaxed into an easy smile. "Just that you work too hard. Uncle Sean told me how much your job meant to you and sometimes you forgot to take care of you." Her smile faltered a bit. "What would he think if I didn't look out for you now, since he can't?"

Relaxing slightly, Dani picked up her fork. "I guess, but please call me Danielle," she said quietly. Uncle Sean was the only one she ever let call her Dani, and now that he was gone, she wasn't about to let the impudent redhead change that.

Emma nodded, but said nothing. There was something about this dark-haired woman in front of her that intrigued her, and she decided that she was going to get to know her better.

"So tell me, why do you call Sean, uncle?"

Emma's green eyes held Dani's blue for a moment. "In order to answer that, I should probably tell you how I came to work for Sean."

"Okay," Dani replied, shifting bit as she took another bite of sesame chicken.

Emma put her fork down and took a sip of lemonade before beginning. "I've lived in Fort Strymon most of my life. I went away for college, but after graduating, I returned home to help take care of my ailing grandmother. I was looking for a part time job when I saw a sign posted in the bay window downstairs. Sean gave me the job and worked around my schedule." Emma stopped and fingered her fork for a moment before continuing. "My grandmother died six months later and since my mother wasn't close," she pausing giving Dani a rueful smile, "suddenly I was without a family and a place to live. Sean had just had the apartment down the hall redone and offered it to me. I jumped at the offer and came to work for him full time."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Using the MBA, I worked my ass off to obtain, I manage Ryan's books and helped Sean with everything that had to do with the store. About a year into me living here, Sean slipped, fell down the stairs and tore up his ankle pretty badly. They weren't going to let me see him at the hospital so I told them I was his niece." Emma smirked at the memory. "He's been Uncle Sean ever since."

Dani looked at her half eaten plate and twisted her napkin in her hands. "I remember that. It was about four years ago, but he told me he was fine."

"He didn't want to bother you. He knew how important your career was and I was here to take care of him." There was a slight edge in Emma's voice that Dani picked up on immediately.

"You mean he didn't want to force me back to visit him, he wanted me to come on my own."

"I never said that, Dani."

"I told you its Danielle now!"

Emma reached across the table and took one of Dani's hands in hers. "There's no need to yell at me, I'm sure you're tired. I'll clean up here, why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"I still have work to do," Dani answered reaching for her laptop.

Rising from her chair quickly, Emma claimed the laptop before Dani could. "Work can wait. We have a big day tomorrow and you need rest."

Not believing what had just happened Dani practically growled at the women across from her. "Give it back," she demanded.

A red eyebrow rose at the command. She put the laptop back on the table, but also put a hand on Dani's arm. "Calm down, Danielle. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I have an event coming up that I need to work on," Dani tried again.

"When is the event?"

"In a month."

Emma sighed. "So it's not an emergency?"

"No, but…"Dani bristled, feeling both annoyed and oddly cared for in the same moment. On one hand this woman had no right to do what she had, but on the other, she felt strangely safe with Emma. She sensed that Emma was truly concerned and, like her uncle often did, seemed to be able to call her on her actions. "Perhaps you're right," Dani relented. "It's been a long day."

Emma smiled. "Good. Now, don't worry about a thing. You go rest, and I'll clean up in here."

Dani nodded, not thinking as Emma pointed her toward the bedroom. Once she shut the door though, the realization hit her. She wasn't one to give in so easily, but that little red-haired dynamo had somehow convinced her not only to stop working, but to agree to go to bed. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Dani groaned; it wasn't even 9:00. Last time she'd been sent to bed this early was when she was twelve.

Shaking her head in disbelief she sat down on the edge of the bed. The wedding she'd been working on was still a month away, but it was a big one, with lots of details that needed to be sorted out. But then, she supposed, they could wait until tomorrow or the day after. Lying back on the bed, she let her mind wander to her earlier days, happier days, when she felt free and without the weight of the world on her shoulders.

When she'd gotten the phone call about Uncle Sean's heart attack, a piece of her died as well. Her uncle had always been the one constant on her life, and even though they'd grown apart, he'd always been just a phone call away. Knowing that he was no longer there left her feeling hollow.

Her parents both passed when she was little, so growing up, she'd lived with her grandparents. All she'd had to do was pout or throw a fit to get her way, but when she was with Uncle Sean, things were different. She spent every summer and most holidays with him, and although he'd been strict with her, she wouldn't have traded that warm and secure feeling he gave her for the world. She hadn't felt that feeling in a long time, and she missed it. With a small smile she realized that Uncle Sean wouldn't have put up with the little tantrum she just threw and something told her it wouldn't work with the small dynamo either.

Getting up she opened her bag and pulled out her favorite pajamas. They were old, tattered, and a little bit too small, but there was something about the warm, red-flannel that always made her feel better. It was a small comfort that she more than needed tonight. Now dressed she, managed to crawl under the sheets, taking additional comfort in her uncle's bedding. The lingering scent of old-spice brought back warm memories, and if she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his presence. Feeling much better, Dani suppressed a yawn, and although she didn't want to sleep, she couldn't resist the pull. Her last conscious thought was that 9:00 was just too early to go to sleep.

-X-

Her heart pumping, Dani bolted upright. It had been years and she couldn't believe that the dream had returned. It was the same dream. Always the same dream; red clothing, a full moon, and the fear, worst of all was the fear. Looking at the clock she realized it was still early; 3:30. It was too early to get up, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer.

Maybe it was the stress. Maybe it was the fact that being in Uncle Sean's apartment brought back so many of her childhood memories. This was had been a happy place, but her childhood wasn't always happy, and the dreams plagued her, even in her happy times. It was more than disconcerting that they were back.

Rolling out of bed she shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed a diet soda out of the fridge. She then retrieved her laptop and headed to the sofa where she could switch on the T.V. for background noise. She still had details that needed to be sorted out for the wedding she was planning and with the funeral later in the day and the lawyer tomorrow she wanted to get as much work done while she still could.

-X-

Dani sat in the lawyer's office as the balding man in a wrinkled suit and Emma made small talk. She was still numb and only half paying attention to what they said. The service had been nice. Her uncle would have approved. By the amount of people who showed, and shared, he was well liked and that had pleased Dani. Her own memories were just as fond.

The night before she'd had another nightmare, and again had attributed it to stress. Not that any of it mattered, in a few minutes she'd find out the details of Uncle Sean's will, then she could deal with sorting out the store and his possessions before heading back to Chicago. All and all she hoped to be home within a week.

Turning her attention back to the conversation, she realized that the lawyer and Emma were both looking at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Danielle, were you even listening?" Emma groaned.

Dani shook her head. "No, sorry, what was it again?"

Emma and the lawyer exchanged a look while the lawyer patently read the first section of the will again. Dani sat for a moment digesting the information. "You're kidding right? Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you, Ms. Ryan, your uncle was very clear on his wants and expectations, both for you and for the store."

She turned to look at Emma. "Did you know about this?" she demanded.

"No," Emma answered quietly, "but that's the type of man Sean was, Dani."

"It's Danielle," Dani corrected again. "And don't you think I know what kind of man he was?" she continued narrowing her eyes at Emma. Not getting an answer, she huffed and threw herself back into her seat. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down. "Okay, tell me exactly what this means."

"It means that Emma is now the owner of her apartment free and clear, just as you now own Sean's apartment. The two of you equally co-own the building the bookstore resides in, and the bookstore itself," the lawyer explained to Dani watching as she slid lower into her chair before continuing.

"There is a clause however, that states if you do not want to stay and run the bookstore that you may sell it to Emma for $1000. If you choose to stay then you may offer her your share after one year for a fair market price. There will be no outside sales of the bookstore for at least a year, and then, only if you both agree. Also, during the first year, Emma is to have the final say in the day to day operations of the bookstore itself. "

Emma shook her head, "You're sure about this, Roger? He really wanted me to have all this?"

The lawyer nodded and handed the stunned woman a sealed envelope. "He said everything would be explained in here." Smiling he handed an identical envelope to Dani. "We can go over the deeds in a few days, get the ownership of the building and store transferred."

Emma stood, reaching out to shake the lawyer's hand. "I'll call you in the next few days. Thanks, Roger."

"My pleasure. I'm going to miss the old goat, he was a great friend."

Emma nodded in agreement before glancing at Dani who was still slouching in her chair. "Come on, Dani, we'd better get going. We need to discuss this new chain of events."

"I need to get back to my event and contact my attorney in Chicago." Dani stood and tried to walk past Emma, but Emma put a hand on her arm, effectively stopping her.

"I don't want to keep you from your work, but you and I still need to talk, and we both need lunch. Your work and phone call can wait an hour or so."

Dani pulled her arm away and glared at the shorter woman, but Emma simply ignored her. Instead she addressed the lawyer. "You know how to reach me if anything comes up."

The man nodded, "Yes Emma, I know how to reach you."

"Good," Emma responded before turning back to meet a pair of steely-blue eyes. "Come on, Danielle. There is a little coffee shop around the corner, best sandwiches in town," she explained, brushing by Dani, and out the door.

Dani blinked, and then started after her. There was something about Emma that infuriated her, but there was something else that made her want to follow her to the very ends of the Earth.

-X-

The women were sitting in a booth staring at each other. Dani was definitely on the defensive, with her arms folded across her chest. After a long moment, she leaned forward, resting on her elbows on the edge of the table. "Despite the relationship you had with my uncle, that doesn't give you the right to order me about like a child, Ms. Gray."

"Well then, I suggest you not throw tantrums like a child anymore, Danielle." Emma took a sip of her water. "That display in Roger's office was ridiculous, and as I said, we do need to talk about the will and what it means for us."

Dani sat back and nodded slowly. "I agree. We do need to discuss this. I want to know exactly how the bookstore is run and if it might be profitable to add or change anything there."

"I'd be happy to go over the books with you, Dani," Emma paused as the waitress delivered their food. "However, before deciding to make any major changes to the store, I do think you should get to know how it's run, as well as the community we serve."

"I'm not a novice at this. I understand the store. I spent every summer of my childhood there," the Dani replied picking at her sandwich. "My clients are just going to love that I'm stuck here rather than easily accessible in Chicago for the next year."

Green-eyes flashed. "You don't have to stay. I'd be happy to buy you out."

"I don't think you understand, Ms. Gray. That bookstore is more than just a business. It's part of me. I'm not going to just give it up."

"I think I understand more than you think I do," Emma managed, giving her darker-haired companion a small smile. "But you need to be sure. Keeping the store may mean giving up your life in Chicago. Are you sure you're ready to do that?" Emma challenged. Taking a bite of her sandwich she studied Dani as Dani continued her pouting.

"No, I'm not sure, but Uncle Sean didn't give me much of a choice did he?" Dani responded shortly, stabbing a pickle with her fork.

"If you aren't going to eat your lunch, at least stop playing with it," Emma directed before leaning back in the booth. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out if you want to continue your event planning from here. There has got to be a happy medium, and after all, it's not as if we're that far from Chicago."

Dani took a bite of her sandwich. "I suppose," she responded.

"Emma!" a tall, blond, man with dark brown eyes called as he approached their table and slid into the booth next to Emma. "I am so sorry about Sean."

"Thanks, Jake," Emma smiled softly as she motioned to Dani.

"Danielle Ryan, I'd like you to meet Jake Braun. He and Uncle Sean used to play cards together every Tuesday night down at the lodge. Jake, this is Dani, Sean's niece from Chicago."

The man smiled and shook hands with Dani. "So you're Liam's kid? Sean was always talking about how proud he was of you." He reached across the table to rub Dani's hand. "I am sorry about your Uncle. We all miss him."

Taken aback by the man's words and familiarity, Dani looked at the table able only to mutter a quiet, "Thank you," before the man excused himself and left.

"Finished?"

Tossing her half eaten sandwich back on her plate Dani threw a couple of bills on the table. "Yeah, I'm done."

Taking a deep breath Emma echoed the nod and took the check to the front counter. Paying the bill, she watched as Dani slowly made her way to the door, making a show, as if waiting for her was the worst thing possible. Wondering just what type of upbringing Dani had had, Emma thanked the cashier before exiting the restaurant with her new business partner.

-X-

"You want me to do what?" Dani asked indignantly. She hadn't spent four years of her life in college to ring up book sales or stock shelves.

Emma regarded Dani's outburst coolly. "Please sit down and stop yelling at me, Danielle."

At the tone of the words Dani stopped short. No one spoke to her like that and they certainly didn't boss her around. Feeling incensed once again, she rounded on Emma. "I do not like being spoken to in that manner. I am not a child."

Emma sat back in the chair watching Dani's dark hair swing across her shoulders. "Then stop the tantrum and sit down." Her tone was even and she waited patiently for Dani to do as she asked. "Danielle, please sit down and I'll explain myself."

"Fine," Dani huffed throwing herself into the chair across from Emma.

"Have you ever worked in a bookstore before?"

"Of course. I told you I spent much of my childhood here. Every summer, I helped Uncle Sean."

Emma smirked. "Did you ring up customers, answer the phone? What did you do?"

Dani frowned. It had been a long time. Yes, she did help the customers, but she also was underfoot a lot. "I did a little of everything."

"Perfect," Emma relayed. "Then this should be a good refresher for you." Dani ground her teeth as Emma continued. "I know you think you know what's going on, but ultimately it's up to me to make sure that the store still running and being profitable. I've been doing this, full time, for many years now.

"A lot has changed in the last few years. If nothing else you need to refamilarize yourself with the store. Working here and doing the everyday tasks of making it run will allow you do that. Once you are more comfortable, then we can adjust things and see what works for us."

Blue eyes locked into green before Dani stood and walked across the office, pausing briefly to study a framed photo of her Uncle and Emma at some sort of birthday party. "I suppose you have a point, but I still need to be able to work the events I am planning. I suppose I can do most things remotely, but it's going to take some time to adjust."

"Of course," Emma agreed. "We have wi-fi here in the store and when we aren't busy you're welcome work on them. That is if you think you won't be distracted."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Just show me what to do and I'll do it."

Emma smiled at the tall figure who was once again looking at her. "I'd be happy to show you what to do, Dani. If you'd follow me please…"

-X-

Dani sat behind the counter on a tall stool, her laptop was on, but she was lost in thought as she stared at the old fashioned register. Smiling, she remembered her uncle showing her how to use it when she was around seven or eight. Shaking the thoughts from her head quickly, she returned to the laptop ignoring the customer at the other end of the counter.

"Excuse me, miss," the older lady by the newer register called in an attempt to get Dani's attention. Having no luck, she smiled with relief when she noticed Emma come out from behind the stacks. "Emma dear, I need to check out, time to get to my yoga class you know."

Emma quickly came to the counter and smiled. "Of course Mrs. Pemberton, didn't Dani help you?"

"Who, that girl on the computer? I tried to get her attention… repeatedly. She didn't even notice me," the woman explained.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Pemberton," Emma said as she closed the laptop and pulled Dani from her stool. "This young woman is Danielle Ryan, Sean's niece," Emma continued to explain as she took Mrs. Pemberton's credit card and rung her up.

The older woman expression softened as she addressed Dani. "Oh you poor dear, no wonder you didn't see me, burying yourself in your work I bet. We all loved Sean." She paused as her brown eyes bored into Dani's blue, "But next time dear, please try to remember that some of us do have other places to be when you're working the register."

"She'll remember," Emma reassured her, handing her the receipt as Mrs. Pemberton turned to leave the store.

The moment the customer left, Dani glared at Emma. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I was in the middle of something on my computer."

"I suggest you watch that tone with me, Danielle," Emma began. "You were ignoring one of our best and nicest customers. That is not acceptable and you will apologize to her the next time she comes into the store."

Cheeks flushing, Dani shook her head. "I will do no such thing. I was in the middle of something and it wasn't like she couldn't wait a few more minutes…" she suddenly stopped her tirade as she noticed green eyes flashing at her.

"You do not make customers wait like that, Danielle." Emma's tone was even and controlled, but something about it made Dani uneasy. "I think you should go. Go on upstairs where you can finish whatever you were in the middle of. I'll bring dinner and we'll discuss this tonight."

"We have nothing to discuss, Emma," Dani said picking up her laptop and quickly walking to the back of the store and up the stairs.

"Oh yes we do," Emma mumbled under her breath. Turning she looked at a photo of herself and Sean taken during the town's July 4th picnic the previous year. "Just what were you thinking Sean? What were you thinking?"

-X-

Dani was on her third diet soda when she heard the knock on her door. Glancing up, she noticed the clock already read 6:30. "Damn," she mumbled, "must be Emma with dinner." Leaving her laptop on the kitchen table, she rose to open the door. Emma entered, placing a pizza on the kitchen counter. "I'll get the plates. You can put the computer away and get the drinks tonight."

Temper flaring Dani turned on her heel and quickly walked back to the kitchen. "I told you we had nothing to discuss. Now take your dinner and go."

It was only then that Dani noticed the spark of anger in Emma's eyes. "Turn off the computer and sit down, Danielle," Emma repeated, placing a slice of pizza on each plate before setting them on the table. Tossing napkins in the middle of the table, she removed Dani's soda and grabbed two bottled waters from the refrigerator, also placing them on the table before she sat down.

Emma said nothing as she waited for Dani to sit. Blue eyes met green, but lowered before Dani sat back down at the table without her computer.

"Thank you." Emma took a sip of her water before pulling her now opened envelope from her pocket. "Have you read your letter from Uncle Sean yet?"

Shaking her head, Dani took a small bite of pizza and resumed glaring at Emma.

"Please get it and read it, I think we have more to discuss than I first thought."

"I'll read it when I'm ready to; later, in private," Dani emphasized the last word as she crossed her arms in front of her and continued to shoot dagger through her eyes at Emma.

The redhead leaned across the table. "You're acting like a child again. Now, stop this and go get your letter," Emma countered evenly.

Dani tried to resist, but her eyes quickly darted to her purse, before fixating again on Emma. Dani stayed seated as Emma exhaled deeply, stood, and walked toward Dani's purse. She didn't ask permission before opening the purse and removing the letter. Placing it on the table, she slid it over to Dani, who looked at it like it was a snake that would strike her at any moment.

"Stop being a brat, and read the letter, Danielle," Emma directed, "and maybe you should remember what Uncle Sean would have done to you if you were to act this way to him."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Emma." Long fingers pushed the letter back across the table, "Besides how would you know how Uncle Sean treated me?"

Green eyes regarded her coolly. "I would know because I've been here, with him on a daily basis, for the last five, almost six years. The bookstore staff was like family to him and he was like family to us as well." Emma rose again and pushed the letter back toward Dani. "You and I are going to talk, but you need to read your letter first. I'll be in the living room when you are ready."

Huffing, Dani sat for a long time before she succumbed to the need to rid herself of Emma and opened the envelope. As she read the letter, her eyes went wide at what it contained.

_My Dani,_

_ If you are reading this you've met with my lawyer as well as Emma, and so you are aware of my wishes. I know you are probably a jumble of emotions right now, and I'm sure you're confused and perhaps a little frightened, but don't be. Although I'm gone, and can no longer be with you, I was only thinking of you when I wrote my will. _

_ There have been two things in my life for which I have been the most proud: my store and you, Dani-girl. The store is just a thing, but you…you are my pride and joy and there is nothing I wouldn't have done for you. My only regret was that I couldn't keep you with me full time when you were younger. When you were little and you'd ask me why, I'd tell you that it was complicated, and to be honest that is still the best answer. And so, why did I set things up this way? It's complicated, but I hope in time, you'll understand. _

_ This brings me to Emma. Know first of all, that the bookstore is as much a part of her as it is a part of you. She may not have grown up in the store, or with me, but she's become an important part of my life. Give her a chance to become family to you the way that she has to me. You need someone in your life, Dani, and I'm giving you the gift of friendship with Emma. _

_ I know it won't be easy for you, but I need you to try. I know your life in Chicago is important for you, but it's also left you hollow inside. You need family, Dani, and you need to come home. I tried, so many times, to get you to come, but perhaps in death I can succeed where I failed in life. So, it is with that hope that I leave you with this; listen to Emma, and allow her into your life. You are to follow her directives, at least within the confines of the store. She knows what she is doing, and I expect you to honor her wishes as if they were mine. _

_ If this is too much for you, then leave and allow her to buy you out, but I hope that you will not run away from this opportunity. I think if you give it a chance you'll be surprised. After the year, if you still wish to leave, then I would understand. I would be proud of you for trying. It was never my intention to trap or weigh you down, only to give you a system of support to help you continue your own life journey. _

_ I'll leave you with this final thought; behave and be brave for life is full of hard choices. I'm no longer there to guide you, Dani, but remember I didn't leave you alone. _

_ All my love,_

_ Uncle Sean _

"He's kidding, he must be kidding," she mumbled. All bravado was gone as she looked toward Emma, who was reading one of the old books piled on the end table. Shaking her head once more she pushed the thought aside as she worked up her courage to face the little dynamo once again.

"It's not like I'm clueless with the store, I did work here when I visited in the summers," Dani announced, entering the living area and taking a seat across from Emma.

Emma closed her book. "So you keep saying, but I know he wanted to make sure that everything continued to run smoothly." She then moved over so she was next Dani, and placed her hand gently on Dani knee before continuing. "We'll be fine working together, Dani. You and I will work out what needs to be done, just remember that I have the final say."

"I'm not used to collaborating with anyone in my work. Not like this."

"Well, this isn't your work, it's mine and you need to figure out how you fit here."

"I'll fit just fine, thank you. I'm sure if I can plan an event for 500 guests I can figure out what makes a bookstore run."

A small smirk played at the corner of Emma's mouth. "I'm sure you can. You'll be family in no time." She then stood up and walked to the door. "Oh and Danielle, if you ever treat another customer the way you treated Mrs. Pemberton today I'll deal with you the same way Uncle Sean dealt with me the first and last time I did something like that."

Standing, Dani frowned in confusion, "Oh, and what was that?"

Smirking outright this time, Emma kept Dani's gaze, "I'll take you over my knee and spank you." Opening the door, Emma left as Dani's chin dropped.

Suddenly feeling rage at Emma's remark, she grabbed a pillow off the sofa and flung it across the room. "Just who does she think she is?" Dani shouted to no one in particular.

-X-

Emma sat with her feet tucked under her, one hand absently petting Atticus as she re-read Sean's letter to her.

_My Dear Emmy,_

_ I know by now that you've met with Roger and are probably still in shock about my wishes regarding you and the bookstore. Believe me; I knew exactly what I was doing when I wrote my will._

_ I'm sure by now that you've also met my niece, Dani. As you can see, I think she'll benefit from some loving guidance from you. She has potential Emmy, not just for her role in the bookstore, but for so much more. Let her know this and don't let her get away with anything. She'll try, believe me, but she's a smart girl and needs to have someone help her find herself before she turns into a copy of her grandparents._

_ You've been a wonderful 'niece' to me Emmy. Remember that I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Uncle Sean_

_P.S. If you need a little help in working with Dani, remember what I put in the top left hand drawer of your desk in the office. Use it wisely._

Folding the letter, Emma placed it back in the envelope and then rose to put it in her favorite book on the bookshelf next to her T.V. Returning to the couch, she pulled Atticus onto her lap and cried silent tears in his fur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. **. **

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 2**

-X-

Dani groaned. It was her third day working in the bookstore and she was already bored out of her mind. She tried working on her laptop, but even it wasn't able to hold her attention. It wasn't even 5:00 yet, and she felt as if her brain was slowly wasting away. Emma had told her that their employees were coming in after work, and for that distraction she was grateful. She had met them in passing during work, and briefly at the funeral, but hadn't really had the chance to get to know anyone yet.

They seemed nice enough, but only time would tell. She only hoped that they turned out to be friendlier than Emma. Already Emma had found fault with the way Dani stacked books, ordered items, rang up customers, and closed up shop for the night. If it was anywhere but her uncle's store, she'd probably have sold and high tailed it back to Chicago on the second day.

"Dani, have you gone over the invoices for the mysteries we ordered?"

Dani rolled her eyes and turned from her spot dusting the shelves to glare at Emma. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans and jade green blouse that matched her eyes. Shaking her head at her co-owner's rather casual appearance Dani's retort was stopped when the bell on the door jingled and their employees entered en-masse. Stevie, the tall blonde, led the group, her arms carrying three pizza boxes. Behind her, the slightly shorter raven-haired woman, Anna, was carrying paper plates and napkins. She was followed by the teenager, Will, his short blond curls bouncing about and framing his face, as he carried in the drinks.

"Dinner is served ladies," the young man announced as he set the drinks down on the checkout counter before turning and locking the door. Flipping the open sign to closed, he picked the drinks back up and headed up to the crow's nest.

Shoving the paper plates and napkins at Emma, Anna smirked. "Okay boss, you cart that up there and I'll make sure Dani doesn't lose us."

Emma chuckled. "Anna, you just don't want to carry anything upstairs."

"Damn straight, boss," Anna returned, brown eyes twinkling. "Come on, Dani, you can sit next to me and tell me everything about yourself."

Accepting Anna's invitation, Dani followed her up to the crow's nest and found herself actually enjoying the friendly banter between the employees. With a little bit of a shock she realized that their employees were more family than she had thought. Stevie and Anna were actually partners, and Will, who they treated like a son, apparently lived with them as well. Wondering just how liberal her uncle had become, she placed her empty soda can on the table in front of her as she picked up a slice of pizza. She took a small bite as she continued to watch the interaction around her.

"So Dani, early bird or night owl?" Will asked.

Dani thought for a moment before answering, "Both I guess. I tend to get up early, but stay up late as well."

"All that means is that you're burning the candle at both ends," Anna interjected. "But I'm sure Emma will be able to help you with that."

"As long as it's not too early, she's a bear in the mornings!" Stevie teased.

"Oh come on Stevie, you're just jealous because you find it impossible to sleep past eight," Emma laughed.

"Damn right I do. I mean why do you need to sleep past that anyway?"

Will laughed, "Because some of us prefer to see the moon rise than the sun rise."

"Yeah well, never thought I'd see the day where Sean opened at 10:00 instead of 9:00," Anna winked at Dani, "But then again, he usually liked for his manager to be here on time when the store opened."

The group erupted into laughter and Dani couldn't contain the small smile that the teasing brought.

Filing away the information about Emma's sleep preferences for another day, Dani reached for another diet soda but was stopped by Emma. "Time for water I think, you need to be on your game for inventory."

Dani rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl. I think I can handle another soda."

"How many is that for you today?" Emma pressed.

Dani shrugged her shoulders, she really had no idea how many sodas she'd had. "I don't know, five, maybe six."

"Ah," Emma answered, "Well let's get to work then," she continued picking up a bottle of water for herself.

Dani looked down at the can in hand and sighed as she put it back and grabbed bottle of water. Inventory, she thought, there had to be better ways to spend a Thursday evening.

Inventory started slow and spiraled down from there. The three employees chatted among themselves, with Emma chiming in from time with a rib or giggle. Dani though, started feeling terribly out of sorts. All the stories she was hearing about her uncle were putting her on edge. She tried to concentrate and ignore the chatting around her, but she kept finding her mind wandering.

Suddenly she jumped as she felt someone touch her arm.

"Dani, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

Dani looked down at her notes, realizing that she'd somehow missed a whole shelf, skipping from G right down to K. She frowned. "Sorry, I guess my mind is elsewhere."

"This is important, Dani. The stock has to be right."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dani suddenly hissed back. "It was one correctable mistake."

"It was a mistake that could have cost us quite a bit of money if I hadn't caught it."

"Well you did catch it, I guess that's because you're so good at looking over everyone's shoulder every five minutes to make sure they aren't screwing up."

"Dani, this is the first time I've checked up on you all evening."

"So what do you want from me, my first born? I said I was sorry. And the name is Danielle."

A red eyebrow rose. "Alright, Danielle, I want to talk to you in my office. Now." Without waiting for a response, Emma turned on her heel, fully expecting Dani to follow.

Dani didn't disappoint, slamming her clipboard down onto the nearest shelf and stalking after her 'boss.'

Watching them go, Stevie asked, "Who wants to take bets on when Emma finally beds her?"

"I'll take the odds on that," Anna chuckled. "That is if Will doesn't want in on the action," she finished watching as the women stalked away.

Will blushed and put up both hand defensibly. "Don't look at me, ladies. I want no part in this."

"Smart boy," Stevie chuckled, and then winced as she heard the fireworks start from Emma's office.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Dani accused as soon as she'd crossed the threshold.

"Close the door, Danielle, and have a seat," Emma replied calmly.

Dani smirked for a moment before slamming the door, and then plopping herself down on one of the chairs in front of Emma's desk.

Emma sighed. "Was that really necessary? You're acting like a spoiled brat again, Danielle."

Dani couldn't help but sulk. "Yeah, so?"

Emma shook her head. "I know this isn't easy for you. Being in the store probably brings back a lot of memories. But," Emma emphasized, "That's no reason to be disrespectful to me. Out there I'm the boss, and I can't let you treat me as anything but."

Dani tightened her jaw. She knew Emma was looking for an apology, but at the moment she was in no condition to give one.

Giving Dani a chance to respond, Emma waited patiently. When it became clear that she wasn't going to, Emma sighed once again. "Fine, then you are done for the night."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me. Go up to your apartment, go out, I don't care, but you're not welcome to work with us if you are going to keep up with the attitude."

"But..." Dani trailed off. "Aren't you over reacting?"

"Good night, Danielle," Emma said once before getting up and leaving her office.

Dani sat dumbfounded for a moment. Finally, she got up and stalked out of the office. Rushing up to her apartment, she went straight to the bedroom, slamming the door in frustration before throwing herself on the bed just as the tears began.

-X-

The next two days were rough. Emma and Dani spoke only when it was necessary and the tension between them just seem to keep getting worse. It came to the point that when they were both on duty, Emma would spend her time her office, while Dani would hide behind the counter.

She wasn't really sure how things got out of hand, but Emma kicking her out of the store was a real eye opener. For the first time in a long time, she'd cried herself to sleep, not just because of Emma, but because she realized just how abhorrent her behavior had become. She'd been depressed, distracted, and plain unpleasant to be around ever since she'd arrived. Not that Emma had made things easier. It seemed that every time they spoke, they would end up in some sort of alpha-dog contest.

That night as Dani was closing up the store, and was just about to head up to her apartment, she practically ran into Emma. The redhead was carrying a stack of books at least a foot taller than her when she tripped on the rug, sending the books flying. Letting out a string of muttered curses, Emma bent to pick them up. Dani watched her for a moment before sighing and moving to help her.

"It's alright, I got it," Emma insisted as saw Dani approach.

"Nonsense," Dani argued. Between the two of them they quickly cleaned up the mess. "So," Dani started casually after the books had been placed on the correct shelf. "Do you have any plans for dinner?"

"No," Emma quickly returned. "I was just going to heat up a can of soup or something."

"Ah. Well, you know I've been meaning to talk to you. I made a real ass of myself the other night. Why don't you let me make it up to you and let me buy you dinner?"

Emma smiled. "I'd like that. I know of this great little Italian place."

"They have stuffed shells?"

"Amazing ones," Emma reassured her.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. Dani hadn't realized it was only around the corner, so they didn't bother with a car and just walked. Once seated, Dani was sipping on a diet soda, while Emma tried to make small talk. They chatted a little bit about Uncle Sean, and some about their childhoods. Eventually though Dani brought the conversation back to what Emma had said to her after her encounter with Mrs. Pemberton.

"You know, I was curious about something," Dani started. "The other night, what exactly did you mean when you said that Uncle Sean spanked you?"

Emma nearly choked on the water she'd just tried to swallow. When she caught her breath, she shook her head in disbelief. "After everything else, that's what you want to ask?" she teased. "You sound like you don't believe me? Didn't he ever spank you?"

Dani couldn't help a slight blush. "Let's just say I was a handful when I was a child. My grandparents really didn't know what to do with me. It's why I spent most of my summers here."

"I'll bet," Emma returned with a smile. "You'll have to tell me more about your childhood sometime. Uncle Sean loved to brag about you, but I could always tell by that twinkle in his eye that you were really a hellion."

"Hey," Dani pouted. "Was not."

"Hmmm, let see. DER loves HJC? What did he do when he saw that caved into support beam in the loft?"

Dani scowled as Emma continued to tease her. "Who was HJC anyways? Pre-teen crush? Let me guess, Hector? Hank?"

Dani chewed her lip, looking rather flustered. Quickly tiring of the teases she spat out, "Heather. Her name was Heather."

"Oh," Emma suddenly pulled back. "I didn't know. I mean, I thought maybe, but he never said."

"I was thirteen, and stupid, angry, and in love. I got grounded for being out too late, and bored to death I carved that up in the loft."

"Didn't think he'd find it, but he figured out pretty quick who HJC was. It's how he found out I was gay."

Emma was quiet for a long moment. "It's still there you know."

"What?"

"When we redid the loft, he refused to let the workers sand it down."

"Oh," Dani replied. "I didn't know."

"So," Emma continued, after another awkward moment. "How did that go? Him finding out?"

Dani shrugged. "I think he was a little uncomfortable, but he told me it didn't matter. Didn't change how he loved me."

"Sounds like him," Emma smiled.

"Yeah. Didn't stop him from blistering my backside for carving up his store though."

Emma threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, now that definitely sounds like him."

-X-

Early the next morning, Dani slowly entered the bookstore. The nightmare had woken her up again, and she again had been unable to return to sleep. Managing to wait until dawn she went for a long run before stopping by the bagel shop. She was balancing a giant diet soda in one hand, a large coffee in the other, and bag of bagels somewhere in between. Cursing as she dropped her keys, she repositioned everything so that she could bend and pick them up. Finally making it to the stairs, she managed the ascent without dropping anything else.

Her hands full she smirked as she used the toe of her shoe to knock on Emma's door. Waiting a moment, she knocked again, this time harder. While she waited her mind flowed back to night before. They had a good time at dinner. Maybe before, she wasn't giving Emma a fair chance. They were both stressed from the recent events, and maybe if she put a little more effort into being friendly, she and Emma might find some common ground. If nothing else, the little redhead was certainly easy on the eyes. It might just be worth it to get to know her better.

Still not getting an answer, she kicked the door a third time, and was rewarded when Emma opened it. Dani opened her mouth to announce herself, but was suddenly taken aback. Emma had a scowl on her face a mile wide, but seeing her in her pink and purple poodle pajamas, her tousled red hair, and fuzzy pink slippers, it all Dani could do but gape. She was adorable.

"What?" Emma curt question brought Dani from her musings.

"I brought breakfast," Dani answered quietly.

Emma raised an interested eyebrow as she practically snatched the bag from Dani's hand.

"You're lucky you brought food, or else I'd have to kill you for waking me up at this ungodly hour."

Dani took a step back, the harsh tone of Emma's voice suddenly making her want to run for cover, but her thoughts were interrupted by a giggle. Confused she met Emma's green eyes, noticing the spark of mischief hidden within them. "Well don't just stand there, get in here before you start catching flies," Emma teased.

Dani closed her mouth, not realizing that she still had it open. "I didn't know what you liked," she quickly explained, trying to recover as she followed Emma into her kitchen, "So I got a little of everything."

"So what do I owe this surprise?" Emma asked, as she pulled out a plate for each of them and started rummaging through the bag. Go ahead and sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Dani pulled out one of the kitchen chairs, and did as requested, before answering Emma's question. "Well, you see…"

"You got chocolate chip bagels? My hero!" Emma suddenly screeched, interrupting and making Dani jump at the same time.

"Yeah, I like them too," Dani replied. "I had a good time last night. I just wanted to thank you again, for accepting my apology."

Emma stopped and turned to acknowledge Dani. The sincerity in her gentle blue eyes was clear, and Emma found herself for a moment distracted as she suddenly realized that Dani was something more than Uncle Sean's spoiled niece. The woman was physically attractive, no doubt, but for the first time she saw that there was more to her.

Emma quickly crossed across the kitchen, and sat down in the chair next to Dani's. Reaching out she took Dani's hand in her own and smiled. "Thanks Danielle, I know that wasn't easy for you, but I already told you I accepted last night. I think it's time we both move on, and try to get along better in the future."

Dani returned a shy smile as Emma pulled away, but then, with a shock, she realized that she suddenly felt sad, and was desperately missing the touch of the smaller woman. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was a warmness when Emma touched her. It was entirely too pleasant, and she couldn't help but to find herself yearning for the touch once again.

The next few minutes were a blur and before Dani knew it she found herself picking at her bagel and sipping orange juice. Tasting the tangy flavor, she wrinkled her nose and wondered what had happened to her soda. Emma was sipping the coffee she'd brought, but Dani's giant Styrofoam cup was nowhere to be seen.

Seeing the odd expression on Dani's face, Emma asked, "What? Do I have cream cheese on my face?"

"No, I'm just glad you're enjoying breakfast," Dani replied, not wanting to mention the real reason for her distraction.

"I am, and you should too. Eat, young lady, before I inhale another one," Emma laughed as Dani took a real bite of her food.

Dani returned Emma's smile and managed to consume rest of her bagel with the same eagerness. She even managed to finish almost half of the glass of orange juice.

"Well, I think I need to get dressed so we can get this day started." Emma rose from her seat and patted Dani's hand. "Thanks again. Feel free to wait for me, maybe Atticus will poke his head out and say hello."

Dani watched Emma as she walked toward her bedroom. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off Emma or the way she walked. Sighing, Dani shook her head, stood up, and began to clean up the breakfast mess.

A few minutes later, she'd put the bagels away and the dishes in the sink. She still hadn't found her diet soda however, and was contemplating running back to her apartment for another one when she felt something rub against her ankle just before hearing a loud "meow."

Looking down, Dani smiled. "You must be Atticus," she cooed bending over to pick the gray cat up. He was adorable; green eyes, short hair, and had little white boots on all four feet with a matching white stripe running from his forehead to his nose. "My, you are a big boy aren't you?" she questioned carrying the cat to the couch. Sitting down, she allowed him to get comfortable on her lap before scratching him behind the ears.

"So Uncle Sean and Emma found you in the alley, huh?" she continued to scratch the cat as he purred loudly. She hadn't petted a cat in ages. She had one when she was younger, but after it scratched her grandmother's favorite sofa, the animal had suspiciously disappeared. She had been heartbroken. Uncle Sean told her she could have a cat at his place, but she turned him down. No need to get attached to something that could just be taken away.

"I see you've met Atticus," Emma's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, he's very friendly."

Sitting down next to Dani, Emma reached over to scratch the cat's chin. "I still remember the day we found this furball."

"Oh, tell me about it?"

"Uncle Sean and I had just come back from a book convention in Indianapolis," Emma explained with a smile. "It was a long drive and we were ready to order in and head to bed. In the alley, next to the dumpster, I noticed this small white and gray ball of fur." Emma stopped as her fingers brushed Dani's for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, I investigated and discovered Atticus. He was cold and half starved, so we brought him upstairs with us and he and Uncle Sean bonded immediately. The rest is history."

"I take it Uncle Sean named him for his favorite book?"

Emma laughed. "Actually I named him, thought it was a fitting tribute for your uncle.

"Yeah, I love reading and Uncle Sean introduced me to so many books, but To Kill a Mockingbird was different for him somehow." Dani chuckled as the object of her scratching suddenly stretched before leaping onto the floor and disappearing toward the kitchen.

Emma's hand still rested on Dani's knee and she made no motions to move it. Dani smiled as they shared a moment just watching the cat.

"So what is your favorite book?" Emma asked.

Dani laughed fully at this. "I have too many to name, and am totally eclectic in my tastes. I'll read anything from teen-fiction to biographies, to sci-fi, to mysteries."

"Well then, it's a good thing you have access to a bookstore on a regular basis now isn't it?" Emma asked. The twinkle in her eye wasn't lost on Dani as she patted her knee before standing.

"I guess we should get to the afore mentioned bookstore and start our day."

Dani sighed, already missing the Emma's touch on her knee, but stood up and smiled. "If you insist," she began. "So what's your favorite book?"

Emma gave the taller a smirk, "You'll just have to figure that out on your own now won't you, Danielle?" she teased before leading the still speechless brunette out of her apartment and down the stairs.

-X-

"So you never did tell me why you stopped coming to the store," Emma prompted.

Dani shifted uncomfortably in the booth. She and Emma had decided to go out for lunch and she now wondering if that had been a mistake. Shaking her head, she shrugged. "It kinda just happened. I was busy with college, and then setting stuff up for Ryan's Events."

"But surely you still took vacations, especially while in school?"

"Well sure, but it was easier to just stay away…"

"Uncle Sean would have loved you to come home," Emma interrupted.

"I know. Geeze, it's not like I was trying to avoid him. We still spent time together, talked on the phone at least once a week."

Emma sat back, studying Dani for a moment. "Then who were you trying to avoid?"

Dani narrowed her eyes. "That's a rather personal question."

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized. "You don't have to answer. I was just curious."

Dani was quiet for a long moment before she gave in. "It wasn't him, it was my grandparents."  
"Oh," Emma explained. "Sean never went into details, but he didn't seem to like them very much."

"He wasn't the only one," Dani snorted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma prompted again.

Dani rolled her eyes. She didn't want to, but had the feeling that Emma wasn't going to give up until she got the story out of her. "I told you that Uncle Sean found out I was gay when I was a teenager, right?" Getting a nod, Dani continued, "Well my grandparents didn't find out until a little later."

"They didn't react well?"

Dani snorted again. "I brought my first serious girlfriend to one of their fundraisers. I just turned twenty, and she and I had been dating about six months. Tabitha Prentiss came from a very good family with very old money. I thought my grandparents would approve."

"They didn't?"

"Let's just say that they were civil to her, but told me later that if I ever embarrassed them in that way again they would make sure that I suffered for it."

"Suffered?" Emma's voice was quiet.

"Yes, basically, cut me off. Money wasn't really an issue, I already had access to my parent's estate, but socially, if I wanted to ever get anywhere, they could have made it impossible. In essence, I'd become persona non grata with them." Dani huffed. "As if I wasn't already that.

"So, I went back to school and only went back to their house after that when I was guilted into coming. I guess that's the real reason why I stopped coming back to Fort Strymon. I kept busy, traveled or had other activities going on in my down time and vacations. It was easier just to stay away, then to give them an excuse. Uncle Sean though, he never pressured me. He would always make the attempt to come see me. Even flew all the way to Paris to spend Christmas with me once."

"God, I remember that Christmas. You have any idea how busy it is at that time of year? That was the first time Sean left me totally in charge. Between the stress and the excitement, I thought my head was going to explode."

Dani chuckled. "Well if I would have known what he was hiding here, I would have spent my vacations very differently." Dani suddenly blushed, realizing what she said.

Emma merely smirked, giving Dani a nod as they both turned their attention back to lunch.

-X-

Dani groaned. Working the counter was the most mind-numbing job in the entire store. Over the past hour, she'd waited on a total of five customers, but felt like she could climb the walls out of pure boredom. The worst of it though, was Anna, who Dani had been resisting the urge to choke over her non-stop chatter.

Picking up her can of diet soda, she frowned, realizing that it was empty. Scowling for a moment, as she knew it was her last can, she suddenly got an idea. Smiling she pressed the buzzer that would sound in the stock room.

Dani waited until Will made it up front before opening the cash register. Handing Will a couple of bills she put on her most charming smile. "Will, do you mind running out for me and picking up a case of diet soda? I completely forgot that I'm out and am stuck here for at least another hour."

Will smiled at her before wrinkling his brow. "Um, sure, but just this once. It's not really part of my job description you know."

"Oh, I understand that, but I'm also your boss, and I think we can make an exception."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he pocketed the money and grinned sheepishly. "Well, since you put it that way, sure, I'll be happy to go get your soda for you." Heading for the door he turned around for a moment, "Might want to close the register and don't forget to replace what you gave me, we don't want the drawer to come up short."

Dani agreed, trying not to respond too curtly, "Sure thing, thanks for the reminder."

-X-

Dani was curled up on the overstuffed chair in her uncle's apartment, deeply engrossed in a book, when she heard a knock on her door. Checking the time, she realized that it was a bit past seven, and it was probably just Emma with dinner.

With the exception of the little tiff over inventory night, Dani and Emma had managed to eat dinner together every night since. Dani had found herself looking forward to the ritual and since tonight was Tuesday it was Emma's turn to pick up the take out. Smiling, Dani rose to answer the door, hoping that Emma had opted for Chinese.

"Danielle." Emma's voice caught her by surprise, "You and I need to talk."

Dani's smile suddenly faded. "Sure, come in. What's up?"

Emma didn't give Dani a chance as she suddenly rounded on her. "Did you take cash out of the drawer to send Will out on a personal errand this afternoon?"

Dani took a step back, confused by Emma's anger. "Well, yes. I gave him ten dollars, and I was going to put it back, but I forgot. Here, I'll get it out of my purse."

Dani started past Emma, but the redhead grabbed her arm. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sit down," Emma commanded.  
Dani frowned, but did as she was told. "Don't you think you are over reacting? It was just ten…"

"The money is just part of it," Emma cut her off. "Didn't I tell you that if you needed cash, to get it out of petty cash? You never take anything out of the drawer."

"Well, yes, but you weren't there. And it's not like you've given me the key," Dani argued. "Besides I was going to put it back, not like I was stealing it."

Emma shook her head. "Maybe not, but it's more than that. Will is paid by the hour. You sending him out on a personal errand_ is_ stealing. The store paid for the time he was gone, and his job wasn't being done while he was gone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way. I'll replace the money and won't use Will that way anymore."

"You'll do more than that. I'm going to dock two hours off your pay and tomorrow you're going to spend the day helping Will in the stockroom."

"Oh, come on. You're not serious? I'm supposed to be off tomorrow."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "This is not a joke, Danielle. I told you the rules about the cash drawer and the employees. They are not your personal assistants. They don't work for you, or even for me, they work for the store."

"Last time I checked I was still half owner of the store; I think you are being a little ridiculous, Emma."

"Your uncle left me in charge. Therefore my rules, his rules, are still in effect. If you don't like it, you're welcome to accept that check any at any time."

Dani bristled. "You know I won't do that."

"Good, then let me remind you of another one of his rules. If something like this happens again…"

"Yes?" Dani challenged as Emma paused.

"Well I think you remember what your uncle used to keep in his top drawer. Let's just say that it's now in my top drawer, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Dani scowled at the threat. She wasn't so sure that the petite redhead, wouldn't follow up on it, but she had a hard time really believing it. Emma wasn't Uncle Sean, and threats were just that, threats. Still her mind flowed back to the letter that her uncle had left her. Emma was technically under her rights, under the contract that he'd set up between them, to do exactly what she threatened. If Dani didn't agree she was always free to accept that check and walk away.

"I'm going now. Just remember, tomorrow Will has class, so he starts early. He'll be expecting you at 8."

"Fine," Dani agreed, "Not bothering to get up."

Pausing for a minute, Emma gave her a short nod before letting herself out. Dani watched as the door closed, before she let the tear escaped down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 3**

-X-

Dani had gone to bed hungry and upset after Emma's visit. She didn't realize how much she had looked forward to their dinners together until it didn't happen. Added to that, was the idea that she needed to go in on her day off. It seemed pointless and just a way to satisfy some urge Emma had to play boss. Dani was no stranger to running a company. She'd run her own for the last four years. She knew how to mess with employees, and how they messed with bosses too. Deciding that she wasn't going to give into Emma's demands, she made up her mind to deal with tomorrow her own way.

Dani was up, dressed, and out of her apartment shortly after sunrise. She had decided to take care of some business matters as well as drive around the area to reacquaint herself with it. She was curious to see how town had changed in the last few years, and hadn't had the chance to do so since she'd returned.

Having procured a croissant and diet soda from the local bakery, Dani chose to eat at the local park. The park itself was huge; with softball and baseball diamonds, basketball courts, and even an area reserved for tennis. Farther in, it turned into a wooded area with trails and a play area for children.

Sitting on a cement bench, she watched the early morning joggers, and let herself get lost in thought. She wondered once again why Uncle Sean had placed such stipulations on her working at the store, and why he'd left Emma with so much power. Every time she thought about it a part of her became incensed, yet the other part of her was curious about his reasons. Shaking the thoughts, she checked her phone and sighed; time to get the day going for real.

Brushing the crumbs from her jeans, she stood, dropped her empty soda container in the trash, and headed back to her car.

-X-

The banging on her door woke Emma. Looking at the clock, she grumbled noting the early hour. Flinging the door open, her mood changed immediately as recognized a distraught Will on the other side. "What's wrong?"

"Dani never showed up this morning and there's no answer at her apartment. I thought maybe you could check and make sure she's okay."

Nodding, Emma grabbed the spare key and headed down the hall. Getting no answer to her knocks, she let herself in and searched each room before returning to Will. "She's not here. Her car keys and purse is also missing, so my guess is she's out someplace."

Closing and locking the door behind her, Emma cursed under her breath. How could Dani do this to her, to Will? Walking with Will back to her apartment she paused. "You get back to work and I'll get dressed and see if I can find her.

Will agreed and quietly made his way back to the stockroom.

Entering her apartment, Emma closed the door and gave Atticus a pet before picking up the phone. Cursing again when the call went to voicemail on the second ring she slammed down the receiver before picking it up again to dial the number for Anna and Stevie. Quickly filling Stevie in, she requested that they both come in early. She was going to be out and needed them to cover.

Heading to her office, Emma sat in her chair and looked thoughtfully at the photo of Sean and Atticus. It had been taken when Atticus was just a kitten. Sean had a look of utter contentment as the kitten licked him. Making up her mind, she put the picture down and opened her top left hand drawer. "I hope you know what you were talking about, Uncle Sean," she whispered before removing the mahogany hairbrush, and depositing it in her purse. Grabbing her keys she then headed back to her car.

-X-

Fitting her key into her lock, Dani smirked. She'd been gone all day, drank more diet sodas than she could remember, and had found a wonderful sweet shop on the other side of town. She knew Emma would be angry, but at the moment she didn't care. Shifting the bags of Chinese to make opening the door easier, she almost dropped them upon the sight that met her eyes. Emma was not only sitting on her sofa, but there was a rather familiar looking hairbrush gracing the coffee table in front of her.

"Have fun today, Danielle?" Emma asked quietly.

Nodding slightly, Dani shifted up her bags, before slowly making her way to the kitchen. Putting them on the kitchen table, she debated if she should run to her room, or out the fire escape and all the way back to Chicago. The choice was suddenly taken from her when she felt a small hand grab her ear with the grip of a strongman. Leaning down as she was pulled along, Dani whimpered in pain until she found herself deposited on a kitchen chair that Emma had moved into the living room.

Emma stood in front of her, arms crossed, and tapping her foot. She allowed Dani to rub her ear for a moment before speaking. "I'm just curious, Danielle, did you misunderstand me last night?"

"About what?"

"Don't play games with me, young lady," Emma snapped. "You knew damned well that you were to help Will out this morning in the stockroom."

Glaring up into the flashing green eyes, Dani shrugged. "I already had plans. I told you it was my day off."

"And I told you that I expected you in that stockroom first thing this morning to help Will."

"I had plans that did not include the stockroom. I am not a child that you can just order around."

Emma grumbled and looked to the ceiling before turning her attention back to Dani. "You keep telling me you aren't a child, Danielle, but you sure have been acting like one."

"I have not, and I'm sure Will did just fine on his own today."

"Whether or not Will did okay is not the point and you know it. You ran off, left your responsibility, and then act as if it's not a big deal to disobey your boss and skip work."

"My boss?" Dani stood up and glared down at Emma. "We are co-owners of Ryan's Books, or have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. Have you forgotten that letter from Uncle Sean and what he told you?" Emma's voice was even as she held Dani's blue eyes with her own. "You, young lady, knew what would happen if you stepped over the line again."

"You have got to be kidding me. I don't care what Uncle Sean told you. There is no way I'm going to let you spank me!"

Emma sat on the coffee table and motioned for Dani to return to her chair. "You're right, I can't force you to allow me to spank you. There is another choice."

Dani smirked. "Fine, then I'll take that one."

Emma looked at her and smiled. "I'll go get my checkbook and you can head back to Chicago tomorrow."

"No, now wait a minute, you can't do that!" Dani stammered.

"I can. Uncle Sean left me in charge. You either accept me and my authority, or you allow me to buy you out and head back to Chicago."

Dani's eyes dropped to her lap. The last think she wanted was to give into Emma's demands, much less let the little dynamo spank her, but she sure didn't want to go back to Chicago either. The store and everything it represented was too important to her. She didn't want to disappoint her uncle, and she wasn't going to give up on it, or Uncle Sean's memory.

"What do I have to do?" Dani whispered.

"Go wait in that corner," Emma instructed as she pointed.

"But, no way am I…"

"Then I'll go get my checkbook."

"Fine…" Dani looked at Emma as she slowly stood up and dragged herself to the corner.

The time in the corner passed slowly, and she hated being there more than anywhere else in the world. Uncle Sean knew that, and she couldn't help but wonder what secrets he'd shared with Emma about her. The idea made her mad, but it also hurt. Why had Uncle Sean given Emma so much power over her? It just didn't seem fair. Dani's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard Emma call her name. Dani turned, answering the call only to see Emma was standing by the couch, the dreaded hairbrush lying next to her.

"Okay Danielle, let's get this started." Emma reached out and pushed a piece of wayward hair behind Dani's ear. "Tell me how we got here."

"Because you have a key to my apartment and let yourself in."

"Ow!" Dani squeaked as a quick smack to her backside took her by surprise.

"Let's try that again without the smartass comments, Danielle. Why am I about to spank you?"

Dani stared at the floor and gulped. The words seemed stuck in her throat, and the memories of being in this very apartment and having been asked that question before made her heart beat faster. She wanted nothing more than to run down the hallway and hide in her room.

"Danielle, I'm waiting."

"I didn't go into work today and disobeyed you," she whispered as Emma's question brought her back to the present.

"Good girl, let's get this over with. Pants off please."

"Oh no, I never agreed to that," Dani protested.

"Yes, you did," Emma replied calmly.

"When?" Dani challenged, her blue eyes going wide, as she shifted from foot to foot.

"When you agreed to allow me to spank you rather than go back to Chicago. Now, pants off."

More memories started to flood her, causing a single tear to roll down her cheek. Dani managed to unbutton her jeans but could bring herself to do no more.

Sighing, Emma reached down, and unzipped them and slid them down to Dani's knees in one fell swoop, leaving her panties up. She couldn't help but noticed the shiver cross over Dani as she sat down, and patted her lap. "Come on, Danielle, over you go."

When Dani didn't move, Emma reached up and grabbed Dani's wrist. Not wasting any time she quickly adjusted her over her lap so that Dani's feet remained on the floor, but her upper body was supported by the couch.

"I want you to remember, Danielle, that every time I promise to spank you, I will." Emma lectured before raising her hand and bringing it sharply down on Dani's upturned bottom.

A slow and steady stream of swats followed as Emma used her hand to begin to make her point. She alternated sides with each stroke, yet tried to make the strikes random enough to keep Dani focused.

It didn't take long before Dani started to react. She's tried to say tough at first, but the building heat was causing her to squirm and gasp as it continued to grow.

Emma continued just long enough to notice a rosy pink color peeking out from under Dani's panties. Deciding it was time for the hairbrush; she picked it up and rubbed it across Dani's bottom. Feeling Dani tense with the switch up, Emma asked, "Now, tell me again why we are here Danielle?"

"Because you're enjoying the power trip," Dani answered.

Shaking her head, Emma set the brush down, removed Dani's panties with a flourish, and resumed spanking her now bare backside with her hand. It took less than a dozen swats before Dani's resolve melted and she was unable to stay still. "Let's try this again. Why are you here, Danielle?"

"Because I took money from the drawer instead of petty cash and had Will do my errands, and because I disobeyed you about coming into work today," Dani gasped.

"Very good," Emma responded. She rubbed Dani's backside gently before picking up the hairbrush once again. "Let's drive the lesson home now, shall we?"

As the first crack of the hairbrush bit into Dani's already sore bottom, she quickly began to squeal and squirm in an attempt to avoid the deadly strikes. Her attempts though, were futile, as she was unable to go anywhere, for despite her size Emma had a vice grip around her waist.

When Dani began to cry, Emma lightened up the swats. She wasn't going to stop this lesson yet, but was taking her cues from Dani. Finally feeling Dani go limp over her lap, Emma realized it was time to finish the spanking. Her strokes once again sped up and with an added strength she delivered the last ten to Dani's sit spot, effective creating a lovely crimson color.

Throwing the brush down, she gently rubbed Dani's now red backside gently. "It's all over, Dani," she said quietly.

After a few moments, Dani was able to stop the frantic sobs and reduce her cries to quiet sniffles. Only then did Emma help Dani up, and pulled her to sit gingerly in her lap. Underwear forgotten, Dani also forgot all the hate and anger she had for Emma, for in that instant she needed to be held more than anything. Laying her head on Emma's shoulder, Dani sniffled as Emma comforted her.

After another long moment, Emma gently moved Dani's chin so she could look into her eyes. "Listen to me, Dani. I will do that each and every time you need it. I care too much to let you waste your potential." Letting go of Dani, she gently kissed the top of her head as Dani began to cry once again. Dani allowed Emma to continue to comfort her until her stomach finally gave in and let out a loud rumble.

Laughing Emma pushed her back slightly. "You go get washed up and into your pajamas. I'll reheat dinner for us."

"Okay," Dani sniffled.

Dani slowly stood and Emma, despite Dani's protests, helped her right her clothing. Emma couldn't help the small smirk as she noticing the way Dani winced when her jeans met her backside, and couldn't help wondering if Dani knew just how cute she was at the moment.

"Go on, Dani," Emma encouraged, tapping her backside to hurry her down the hall, "the food will be ready in a minute." Emma then got to work and had just placed the drinks on the table when Dani reemerged in a pair of gray sweats with a loose t-shirt sporting a rainbow. "Have a seat, Dani," Emma directed noticing that Dani looked at the hard kitchen chair with horror.

"Can I have a pillow?" Dani asked slowly.

"Nope, part of the punishment," Emma answered waiting for Dani to sit.

Dani winced as she sat slowly, wondering if this was another secret that Uncle Sean shared. He had no qualms with making her sit on a sore bottom either. Adjusting in her chair as she tried to find the elusive sweet spot, she looked at the table. "Where's my drink?"

"In front of you," Emma responded pointing to the water.

"But I wanted my soda."

"Well, you're having water tonight. You don't need the caffeine this late." Emma pointed to the plate in front of Dani and waited for her to start eating.

"I always have soda with dinner," Dani protested.

"Not tonight," Emma muttered before looking across the table. "You'll be going to bed right after dinner, Danielle, and you don't need the caffeine."

Noticing the change in tone, Dani turned her attention to the chow mien and orange chicken in front of her. "Just like Uncle Sean," she muttered quietly looking up as Emma began to chuckle.

"Where do you think I learned it?" she remarked, winking at Dani.

Dani's eyes narrowed, "Just how often did you and Uncle Sean talk about me and the way that he punished me?"

"You?" Emma seemed surprised. "We never talked about how he disciplined you."

"The letter then, he must have told you…"

"I'm not sure exactly what your letter said, Dani. The only thing he told me was that that old hairbrush was there if I had trouble working with you."

"I don't understand. Then how did you know about the corner, or the pillow?"

Emma laughed. "You think you're the only one that's ever been on the receiving end of that hairbrush?"

"Really?" Dani took another bite of chicken, suddenly seeing Emma in a whole new light. "What could you have possibly done to incur the wrath of Sean Ryan?"

Emma chuckled. "You'd be surprised. I was a rather hot headed thing when I first started working for Sean. Thought I knew more than he did, I learned quickly that wasn't always the case."

Dani rolled her eyes at the explanation. "That doesn't sound like much."

"Oh it's not." Emma took a small bite of an egg roll. "Unless you happen to count yelling at your boss and call him an old fool in front of a customer."

Dani almost choked on her water. "You didn't?"

"I did," Emma admitted with a small blush. "And that, my dear, was the very first time I felt that hairbrush on my backside."

"But not the last?" Dani asked with teasing blue eyes.

"Nope, not the last," Emma answered with a sparkle of her own. "Now, you finish up, it's almost bedtime for you."

Dani scowled at the idea, but managed to finish her dinner and then help Emma clear the table. She was just putting plates in the dishwasher, when a large yawn escaped.

Putting down the dishtowel, Emma put an arm around Dani's waist and began to lead her to the bedroom. "Come on you, time for bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed," Dani whined.

"Well, you're going anyway. You've had a very big day, Danielle."

"But I'm not tired."

"Uh-huh, sure you aren't," Emma responded as Dani yawned again.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Emma pulled down the covers before helping Dani crawl in. Tucking her in, Emma sat down next to her and took her hand. "Before you fall asleep, I want to talk to you."

Dani shifted, looking down and playing with the bedspread with her free hand. "Talk about what, Emma?"

Emma smiled and used her fingers to tilt Dani's chin so until she caught blue. "I have a feeling this is not going to be a onetime incident, so I want to establish a few ground rules so you know what to expect next time.

"Next time?" Dani asked, instantly not liking the idea.

"Can you honestly tell me that I will never need to spank you again?"

Dani shook her head slowly as she dropped her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Emma squeezed Dani's hand before continuing. "First, you will always have a nap or be sent to bed after a spanking. This is non-negotiable," she added seeing the blue eyes start to blaze.

"Secondly, I will decide when you do and do not need to be spanked. I also decide how, when, and where you will be spanked."

Dani resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "When, where, and how, I get it, you're an adverb. Anything else?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at Dani's sarcastic tone, but at the moment she chose to ignore it. "Yes, there will be additional consequences for your actions if you don't comply with my rules." Emma locked eyes with Dani once again, "And above all Danielle, I want you to know that you can trust me. I won't speak of this to anyone, unless you are okay with it, nor will I threaten you or embarrass you in front of others. This is between you and me. No one else needs to know about it."

Dani tilted her head slightly, noticing Emma's eyes soften with this last statement. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Not that you're giving me much choice, but what if I think the punishment is unfair? I need some way of communicating that without making the situation worse."

Emma rocked back for a moment. "Tell you what. We'll set up a code word, say, 'mockingbird.' If you promise not to abuse it, I'll promise to always stop and listen to your side of the story before making my final decision."

"That seems fair," Dani agreed as she shifted trying to find a more comfortable position.

"I'll always try to understand, Dani," Emma responded honestly. "Now, you need anything? Water, last trip to the restroom?"

"Do I look like I'm six?"

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm just trying to make you comfortable, Dani. Plus after I send you to bed, I expect you to stay there."

Dani let out a long slow breath. "I'm fine, but I do have a request." She paused for a moment, suddenly feeling shy. "Can you stay, please?"

Emma looked down at Dani, trying to decide what to say.

"Tonight, all this, it brought back a lot of memories. I just don't want to be left alone," Dani admitted.

Taken a little aback by Dani's sudden confession, Emma quickly decided her next course of action. "Of course I can stay, just let me get something a little more comfortable on and I'll lie down with you."

Looking at Dani and getting silent permission to open her dresser drawer, Emma located a large t-shirt. Disappearing into the bathroom, she removed her jeans and sweater and donned the shirt like a night gown. Returning to the bed, she pulled back the covers and slipped in next to Dani. It was a little awkward, but after a few moments Dani found her spot. She curled up to Emma, with her head on comfortably on her upper chest, like a human pillow. Dani then found herself lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Emma's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

-X-

**Chapter 4**

-X-

Emma woke to the smell of something burning and the sound of swearing. Noticing Dani was no longer in bed with her, she made her way toward the noise and shook her head with laughter at the sight before her. Dani was covered in flour, as was the countertop and a good portion of the floor. There was smoke coming from the oven, and Emma was shocked the fire alarm hadn't gone off yet. The top of the stove wasn't in any better shape. She had no idea how many eggs Dani had tried to open, but at least half of them landed on the stovetop or the floor.

"Dani, what happened?" Emma asked as she opened the oven to remove the now burnt lumps of dough.

"I wanted to make breakfast for us," Dani cried.

"So you decided on a blackened theme?" Emma teased.

"No, I burned the biscuits and the bacon stuck to the pan and I dropped the eggs."

"Sounds about right," Emma confirmed. "Tell you what, I'll help you clean up this mess, then we can get dressed and you can take me out for breakfast."

Surveying her kitchen Dani started to chuckle, "I think that's a better plan."

"As well as safer," Emma added.

-X-

Dani shifted again in the booth. "Are you sure we can't take our breakfast to go?"

Emma shook her head. "No, we're eating here, so you can stop asking."

Dani crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she winced. Her bottom was still sore and Emma's teasing and lack of sympathy wasn't helping. Then again, since Emma put her bottom in this state, asking for sympathy was probably a little silly.

The women sat in silence looking out the window by their booth. Each lost in her own thoughts; they were interrupted as the waitress put breakfast down on the table.

"Excuse me, but where's the diet soda I asked for?" Dani asked the waitress before she could leave their table.

The waitress looked at Emma and then back to Dani. "I thought you wanted orange juice."

"But I ordered diet soda," Dani protested looking pointedly at Emma.

"Don't you think it's a little early in the day for soda, Danielle?" Emma returned with a raised eyebrow.

Dani shifted. "The juice is fine," she gave in, realizing with her backside still tender, it was best not to argue the moment.

The waitress nodded, and left them to enjoy the meal.

"You know, just because you are the boss inside the store, doesn't mean you can boss me around in my personal life," Dani quietly commented.

Emma sighed. "I'm not trying to boss you around, Dani. I care for you and I'm just looking out for your best interest. After all what would Uncle Sean say if you ordered a soda a breakfast?"

"I'm not six years old, Emma. I can decide what I eat and drink."

"Dani, just what was the nature of the personal errand that Will ran for you?"

The question caught Dani off guard, and she shifted once again. "What does that matter? We've dealt with that already."

"I know, but I want to know what was so important that you felt breaking the rules were necessary."

Dani put her fork down and sat back against the booth. "I was out of soda, so I sent him to pick me up another case." Green eyes sparkled, and Dani realized that the news wasn't news to the redhead. "But you already knew that."

Emma nodded, "From now on, no more soda with breakfast."

Dani scowled. "Fine."

-X-

Dani shifted from foot to foot. She was tired of standing, but the last thing she wanted to do was sit on the high stool that was behind the counter. It was another long day in the store, two hours into her shift, and they'd hardly had a customer all day.

After breakfast that morning she and Emma returned to open. Emma had then retreated to her office to work on paperwork, leaving Dani behind the counter until Anna and Stevie showed up.

Dani tried to tune out the incessant talking of her two co-workers, and was trying to concentrate on her laptop when she suddenly heard a loud slap. Dani's head popped up at the noise only to see Anna giggling. The raven-haired woman was pinned over one of the tables, as her partner swatted her a second time with a large hard cover book.

Stevie let Anna up, where she swatted Stevie playfully on the arm and they both giggled. Anna then noticed that Dani was watching them, and blushed slightly, playfully pushing Stevie away. Stevie turned as well, giving Dani a grin and a wink.

Dani chewed on her lip for a moment before her eyes quickly return to her computer screen. Not that she was reading anything there; it was just a convenient place to hide. Wishing again that she could sit, so that she could further hide behind the screen, she glanced at the clock. She was never going to make another four hours of this.

She managed another fifteen minutes of shifting and avoiding looking at either Stevie or Anna before she gave up and headed to Emma's office. Knocking softly on the open door, she was met with green eyes and a smile. "Hey, Danielle, what's up?"

"Ah, I was just wondering. It's pretty slow. Would it be okay if I went upstairs for a while?"

Emma furrowed her brow in concern. "You okay, sick?"

Dani shifted from one foot to the other, she didn't want to lie, but the excuse was almost too convenient. "I'm a little tired. Might want to lie down for a bit."

Emma stood and crossed the room, putting the back of her hand on Dani's cheek. "You're not warm, but go ahead. I'll come check on you in a little bit."

"You don't need to do that. I'm sure I'll be fine, just wanna rest for a while."

Emma nodded giving her the permission she needed, to which Dani smiled in thanks, before heading up to her apartment. Once safely inside though, her smiled widened. "Nice," she praised herself, as she quickly walked across to the kitchen and opened a fresh can of diet soda.

It seemed as soon as Dani left the store, it suddenly got busy. Emma was forced out of her office to help run the register while Anna and Stevie helped various customers. It was almost three hours later before things slowed again, mid-afternoon, and Emma hadn't even had lunch yet. Deciding a break was in order, she left the store, with the intention of checking on Dani and grabbing something to eat.

Heading to Dani's first she knocked on the door gently. Not getting an answer and figuring Dani was sleeping, she slipped her key into the door and let herself in. The main room was deserted, so Emma headed to the bedroom. Finding that room also empty she just was about to go check to see if Dani's keys and purse were gone when she heard a loud yell.

"Sparrow, damn it, look behind you!" Dani's voice suddenly rang out. "Gunner57, no, to the left...your other left," Dani continued.

Thoroughly confused, Emma followed the noise only to discover Dani in her uncle's study, fully engrossed in some sort of multi-player on-line game. Dani had her back to the door, with her laptop propped up on one of the built in shelves. No doubt so she could stand and still access it. She was wearing headphones with a mouth piece and yelling various commands at the screen.

The real surprise though, was the state of the room itself. Emma counted three empty soda cans, a half-consumed bag of chocolate chip cookies, two different bags of chips, one which had been knocked to the ground and kicked half way across it, as well as a bowl of popcorn, some of which was also decorating the floor. Shaking her head at the parts of the mess she could actually identify, Emma took a deep breath. "Danielle Elizabeth Ryan!"

Dani's back stiffened at the sound of her full name, and she slowly pulled the headphones off as she turned to face flaming green eyes.

"Shut that off, this instant," Emma commanded.

Dani swallowed hard, as she moved to close the laptop. "Emma," she started to explain, but Emma shook her head forbidding Dani to say another word.

"You don't look very sick to me."

"I never said I was sick," Dani replied. "Just that…"

"You led me to believe that you weren't feeling well, it's the same thing, Danielle."

"Do you need me to come back down to the store? Did it pick up?" Dani asked.

Emma shook her head. "You're done with work today. It's obvious you don't want to be there anyway." Emma paused, staring down Dani for a moment before she held out a hand. "Give me the laptop."

"What, I need it. You can't just take it. My work."

"You didn't look like you were working to me."

"I was just taking a break," Dani tried to defend herself.

"Give it to me, Danielle, if I leave without it I'll come back with the hairbrush."

"Oh, come on," Dani protested, but she handed over the laptop anyway.

"When can I have it back?" she asked in almost a whine.

"I haven't decided yet," Emma snapped. "Tell you what I have decided though. You have exactly one hour to get this mess cleaned up. I doubt you're hungry after eating all this junk, but I am. I'm going to get something to eat and calm down. One hour, Danielle," Emma repeated before turning and storming out of the apartment and toward her own.

Dani gave herself a minute or two after Emma left to remind herself to breathe again. She hadn't been this scared since Uncle Sean caught her smoking when she was fourteen. With a sigh she looked around the room. It was a pigsty. Shaking her head at her own behavior she bent to pick up the bag of chips from the floor.

It took her a good twenty minutes to get the study spic and span again. She'd had to vacuum to get all the potato chips up, and found herself vacuuming the rest of the apartment as well. She did the few dishes in the sink, straightened up the cushions on the sofa and even remade her bed, making it as neat as possible.

By the time her hour was up, she found herself sitting in the middle of the sofa, twitching nervously every time she heard a creak or a noise that could signal Emma's arrival. Emma managed to drag out the torture though, making her wait nearly another fifteen minutes. By the time Dani she heard the key rattle and saw the door knob turn, she was sure her heart would explore from pure stress.

Not sure if she should stand, or say something, or what, Dani decided to go for the safest option and study the ground. She sensed Emma move across the room, and felt the sofa sag as Emma sat next to her. It was only when she felt Emma's gentle hand on her knee did she look up.

"You know, Danielle," Emma began. "I was really worried about you today. I thought you were getting sick."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Emma squeezed her knee. "You lied to me, Danielle. You left your shift under false pretenses. That's unfair to me and to our employees. This is the second day, in a row, that you've skipped out on work."

Dani didn't know what to say, so instead she let her eyes travel back to the floor.

"I don't know if you are testing me, or if you really just don't want to be here. I thought we were getting somewhere, Danielle, but seriously, if you don't want to be here, let me buy you out so you can get back to your life."

Dani felt her eyes suddenly fill with tears. They were hot, angry, tears of disappointment. "I don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave," she managed to force out.

The two women sat in silence for a moment, as Emma debated what to say and Dani fought the tears that so stubbornly insisted on coming.

Emma reached out and wiped a tear off Dani's face with her thumb. "Oh, Dani," Emma breathed, encouraging Dani to turn toward her as she wrapped her arms securely around her. "Shhhhh, now. It's okay," Emma continued to coo as she rocked Dani gently.

"I miss him so much," Dani blubbered between sobs. "He would have been so disappointed in me."

"No, sweetie, no. He loved you. Do you have any idea of how often he spoke of you? I felt like I knew you before we ever met."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. He was so damn proud of you, Dani."

"He wouldn't have been proud of the way I acted today," Dani whispered.

"No, probably not. He'd probably be paddling your butt right now, giving you a reason to cry," Emma half joked

That got half a smile out of Dani. "Probably," she agreed before frowning again "Is that what you are going to do?"

Emma considered Dani's question carefully. "I think there has been enough crying today, so this is what is going to happen. I'm going to keep the laptop until bedtime tomorrow night, which will be at 8, same as tonight."

"But…" Dani started to protest.

Emma held up a finger silencing her. "Since you were pretending to be sick, you can spend the rest of today and all day tomorrow in bed. No T.V., no electronics. You may read or write, or draw, or sleep, your choice. Since you'll be missing your shift tomorrow, you can make it up on Saturday."

Dani frowned, grounded, like she was fourteen.

"And, if you can manage to follow all that, I might consider not paddling your butt before bed tomorrow."

Dani's chin dropped. "Might?"

Emma smiled. "If, you behave and follow the rules, I don't think you have much to worry about. However, if you don't, I promise you the spanking you got last night will feel like a warm up compared to tomorrow. Understand?"

Dani nodded her head.

"Good, now go put on some pajamas for me."

"What? Why?"

"So I can remind you to behave before I tuck you in."

"But… you said you weren't going to spank me."

"No," Emma corrected. "I said that if you behave I wouldn't paddle you tomorrow night. I wasn't planning on paddling you tonight, well unless I need too…"

"No, no, that's okay. I get the message, I'll go change," Dani grumbled.

"Good girl," Emma praised as Dani shuffled toward her bedroom.

Emma gave Dani five minutes before she followed her. She paused briefly by the study, just to make sure that Dani had indeed cleaned it before heading to the master bedroom. Knocking softly with her knuckles Emma caught Dani just as she was buttoning up the front of her pajama top.

Not saying a word Emma crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Turning herself slightly sideways, she motioned for Dani to come closer. Reaching out she didn't give Dani any warning as she gave the loose pajama bottoms a tug, encouraging them down to Dani's knees. She then grabbed her wrist and guided her over one knee, letting Dani's weight from her torso rest on the mattress.

"Danielle, tell me why we are here?"

Dani took in a breath. "Because I mislead you into thinking that I was sick so I could skip out on my shift at work."

Emma smiled, pleased with the response. "And tell me, Danielle, was it worth it?"

Dani was quiet for a long moment, but when she did speak her voice betrayed her as she squeaked out, "No."

Emma reached down and slid Dani's panties down over her hips. She then ran the palm of her hand along each cheek, as if memorizing the bruises from the paddling the night before. She heard Dani sniffle, and for a moment felt bad about what she knew she had to do, but wasn't going to shy away from her task now.

Raising her hand she let it fall quickly and rapidly, alternating cheeks with each strike. Dani moaned and wiggled under her attack, but like the night before, Emma held her securely around the waist. Emma tried her best to avoid the worst of the bruising, but knew that Dani was in no way comfortable. Her hand fell no more than two dozen times, but it didn't take much to rekindle the fire in Dani's backside. When she stopped it was almost as hot as it has been the previous night.

Dani seemed to agree, for when Emma let her up, Dani's hands flew to her backside, in an insane attempt to rub out the heat. Giving her a moment to calm down, Emma reached out and pulled her closer.

Dani winced as her still burning bottom came in contact with Emma's lap. "Did you really have to do that?" she whined, wishing that she was still rubbing her sore backside.

"What do you think?" Emma asked.

Dani frowned, but eventually caved. "If I ever deserved a spanking, I guess it was for today's stunt. But did you have to do it bare?"

"Yes, Danielle. I bared you for your own protection. I wanted to see the damage from yesterday to make sure I didn't hurt you unnecessarily."

"Well if you didn't want to hurt me, you could have just not spanked me," Dani complained.

"That's true, but really, I think you more than earned this spanking. Let's just make sure you don't earn another tomorrow, okay?" Emma encouraged. Dani continued her frown as Emma motioned for her to stand and then replaced her panties and pajama bottoms. "Now, off to bed with you."

Dani reluctantly crawled under the sheets, careful to keep her position so that her bottom didn't make contact with the mattress. She couldn't help but glance at the clock, noticing that it was almost four.

"Do I really have to take a nap? I mean I already have to go to bed early and I won't be able to sleep if I nap now."

Emma studied Dani for a moment, "If you promise me that you'll stay in bed, you don't have to sleep. I think the early bedtime will satisfy the nap requirement, this time," Emma agreed.

"I'll stay in bed if you'll stay with me," Dani bargained, hoping Emma would agree.

"I can't right now. I need to finish up downstairs. After we close though, I'll bring dinner up before I tuck you in for the night."

Dani sighed, supposing that would have to do. "Emma, could you do one more thing for me before you leave?"

"Sure Dani, what do you need?"

"Would you bring me Uncle Sean's copy of To Kill a Mockingbird? I think I'd like to read it."

Emma smiled. "Now that, I can do," she said as she headed out of the bedroom to retrieve the book from its place in the study. Returning quickly she handed Dani the book, before kissing her on the forehead, and leaving her to enjoy her punishment.

Exiting the apartment, she locked the door and looked up at the ceiling. "You taught me well, Uncle Sean. I don't think that one will ever play hooky again. I know I didn't." She smiled at the memory, however unpleasant it was originally, before slowly walking down the stairs and returning to the store.

-X-

The next morning Dani found herself sitting in bed, more bored than she'd been in her life. Even her ninth grade biology class was exciting compared to this. She'd already eaten breakfast with Emma at the kitchen table before being banished back to bed.

Throwing down her book, Dani moaned and looked at the clock. It was only 10:30, and she had no idea how she was going to survive the day. Emma had been clear on her directions though, and Dani knew if she stepped out of the bed, her life, not to mention her bottom were in Emma's hands. Sighing, she picked up her book and once again tried to read.

It was an hour later when Dani jerked her head up at the loud pounding coming from her front door. Hearing yelling, she got out of bed and opened the door to discover Will nearly in tears. "Will, what's wrong?"

"You weren't answering your phone and I wasn't sure if I should bother you, but I can't reach Emma and wasn't sure what else to do."

"Slow down, Will, tell me what's going on."

Taking a deep breath, Will ran his fingers through his hair as he entered the apartment and sat down. "It's Stevie, she sliced her hand up pretty badly opening a box of books. Anna had to take her to the hospital and like I said, I can't reach Emma. I'll have to close up the store if you don't come help me."

"Take a deep breath, Will. Why will you have to close the store?"

"Sean's main rule; you always have someone to watch your back when you work. We have to have at least two people in the store at all times, or we close. No questions asked."

Dani began to move toward her bedroom, "Give me ten minutes."

"Are you sure?" Will stood and considered Dani. "I mean, Emma told us you weren't feeling well today…"

He trailed off as Dani gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine, Will, thanks for your concern. Now you go back to the store, I'll get changed and be down right away."

The young man breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Dani."

Dani merely nodded continuing to her bedroom.

It was almost two hours later when Dani grumbled before putting her cellphone back in her pocket. She still hadn't been able to reach Emma and was becoming worried. She and Will had been swamped for the last hour and she was anything but bored now. The crowd had quieted when the familiar bell ran above the door. Turning, she was relieved to see Emma. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"What are you doing here, Danielle?" Emma asked coldly as she turned the store's sign to closed.

"I came down to help Will out…"

"Great, now get back upstairs until I'm calm enough to speak with you."

"Emma, just listen would you?" Dani protested as Will came from the back of the store.

"Later, Danielle," Emma snapped handing her a sack. "Here's your lunch. "I'll be up shortly."

"But Emma…"

"Go Danielle, now." Emma's voice was cold and Dani turned to follow the order, trying to hold back the unexpected tears.

"You were kinda harsh on Dani weren't you?" Will asked, as Dani rushed through the store and up the stairs.

"She shouldn't have been in the store today," Emma answered.

"If you would have listened to her, she could have explained it to you."

"There's no reason to be down here today."

"Damn it, Emma, she was covering for Anna and Stevie!" Will's brown eyes blazed. "Stevie got hurt. They're still at the ER. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What happened? Is she ok?" Emma dropped her eyes and threw her purse on the counter.

The redhead's mood wasn't lost on the teenager, but the indifference she was showing to Stevie's injury making him more upset by the moment. "She'll be fine. Not that you seem to care. Just needs a few stiches. Cut herself opening a box."

Emma frowned. "I'm sorry. I'll call Anna later and make sure everything is okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Will returned, but then more quietly added, "But something tells me you're not."

Emma tensed for a moment. "Patrick showed up," she managed in a whisper.

Will's anger deflated immediately and he drew Emma into a bear hug. "God, Emma. Anything I can do? I'll go beat him up for you if you want me to."

"No, no, I told him to leave me alone, but I don't know if he will," Emma chuckled between sudden tears. "Damn it, right in the middle of my bank errand and running to the lawyer's office. I turned around and there he was."

"Well, I'm here for you. Now that Sean…well, I'll take care of it for you now, Emma. I promise I won't let him hurt you again."

Stepping out of the hug Emma gave the young man a small smile and rubbed his cheek with her hand. "Thanks, Will, let's hope he takes the hint and leaves town."

"I hope so too, but what about Dani?"

"Damn, I messed that up didn't I?" Emma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily. "Guess I'd better go apologize to her. Close up the store and take an early night. I'm sure Jess would be thrilled to see you."

"Yeah, she would. Thanks, Emma."

Nodding, Emma picked up her purse and slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment with the intention of changing into something more comfortable and checking on Atticus before heading to Dani's. Slipping out of her business clothes, Emma donned a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. Sitting on her bed, she allowed the tears to come once again. "Damn him," she muttered, "Why couldn't he just leave me alone?" Shivering, she pulled on a sweatshirt and managed to wipe her face. Sean wasn't here to protect her now, so she'd have to do it herself. Standing, she called out a goodbye to Atticus before heading to Dani's apartment.

Getting no answer to her knock, Emma silently let herself in. Seeing the bag of unopened food on the kitchen table, she headed toward the bedroom. Knocking on the doorframe she noticed the six-pack of soda, with two empty cans tossed on the ground, and a third open on the nightstand. There was also an empty bag of chips on the floor as well.

Dani was curled up on the bed, facing the window. If she heard Emma, she made no acknowledgment of her.

Emma slowly made her way to the other side of the bed, before sitting next to the dark-haired woman. "Dani, can we talk?"

"Why, wanna yell at me again for covering for an injured employee?"

Emma gently put her hand on Dani's hip, tapping it, "Please sit up. We need to talk."

"You made yourself perfectly clear, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes and took a breath, "Mockingbird."

Dani's head turned and she slowly sat up. "I thought that was for me,"

"Well, I think I needed to use it today." Tucking a piece of hair behind Dani's ear she gave a rueful smile noticing Dani's tear stained face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you that way, especially not in front of Will."

"Then tell me why you did."

"I'd had a really bad morning, Dani," Emma explained, seeing the hurt reflected in blue eyes. "That doesn't excuse what I did, but something came up and it put me on edge."

"And so you apologize and I'm just supposed to let it go? Is that the way it works?"

"Please I'd rather not talk about it right now. I really would rather just forget it."

"Emma, I need to know why you bit my head off. I can't do this if you're not going to show me or my feelings any respect."

Emma turned and walked to the window. Pulling back the blind, she briefly looked out before turning back around. "Alright. You're right, but you need to understand, I almost never talk about this. Sean was the first person that I told, and he and the gang in the bookstore are the only ones that know," Emma began.

Meeting Dani's eye, her voice quieted. "I told you I grew up here, in Fort Strymon, right? We moved here when I was about nine. My mother got remarried, and she wanted to be here close to my grandmother. Before that we moved around, a lot."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with today?"

"I'm getting to that." Emma ran her fingers through her hair once more as she returned to the bed and sat down next to Dani. "I didn't find this out until I left for college. My mother had always told me that she and my dad got divorced and went their separate ways when I was a toddler."

Placing her hands in her lap, she tried to calm their shaking. "That was only partially true. My mother left my father when I was little. He was not a nice man, had a mean streak a mile wide, and when he turned that anger on me, we left. I don't remember any of it, thank goodness.

"Life was pretty good here. My grandmother was wonderful, and with my mother and step-father, we made a nice little family. One thing led to another and before I knew it, I'd gone off to college. One night, I walked out to my car to find this strange man waiting for me. Turns out, it was my father, Patrick Sampson."

"Sampson?"

"Yeah, we changed our last name after mom left him. She really didn't want to be found. The thing is, he still wasn't a nice man, but I didn't find that out until after I tried to forge a relationship with him. He pulled me into some dealings he had with the mob. I didn't know it at the time of course, but when I found out, I left. Came back home and tried to forget Patrick Sampson ever existed."

"How did you do that without him following you?"

"I phoned an anonymous tip into the FBI. He and some buddies were arrested. I never told him where we'd settled, so I thought I would be safe when he got out of jail. I was wrong. He showed up today, in town. Will couldn't get ahold of me because I was too busy telling him to leave me alone. I guess he thinks that I'll welcome him with open arms and pocketbook."

Dani pulled Emma's hands into her own. "But you said Uncle Sean and the others knew about him?"

"A few years ago he sent a friend to visit me. Uncle Sean scared him off, told him if Patrick Sampson or any of his friends ever bothered me again, they'd answer to him."

Dani chuckled. "That was Uncle Sean, the world's biggest softie, unless you crossed his family."

"Yeah, I guess he saw the obituary and figured that since I don't have Uncle Sean to protect me anymore, then I'm fair game."

Dani's blue eyes hardened. "Then he doesn't know this family very well. I'm not going to let him hurt you any more than Uncle Sean did. I promise you, Emma, you'll be fine."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Danielle."

"I'm not. You don't know everything about me Emma Gray. I have skills you aren't even aware of, yet," Dani teased.

Emma chuckled, "I look forward to learning about those many skills of yours. Now, tell me how did you end up in the store today?" she asked effectively changing the subject.

"Will came up to my apartment in panic, seems that Stevie cut herself and Anna had taken her to the ER. He couldn't get ahold of you and we didn't want to close the store. He told me about Uncle Sean's number one rule, so I went down to the store to help him out."

"Thank you for doing that."

"No need to thank me, it's the least I could do after cutting out yesterday," Dani conceded. "Hey, does this mean I don't have to work Saturday?"

Emma chuckled and pulled Dani to her feet. "Nice try, young lady, but you're still working on Saturday. Now, get this mess cleaned up and we'll finish our discussion in the kitchen. I think you need more to eat than a bag of chips and a couple of diet sodas."

"Awww, Emma," Dani whined with a twinkle in her eye. "Do I hafta?"

"Yes, you have to," Emma answered with mock sternness as she grabbed the reminding soda cans and headed to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 5**

-X-

"Dani, would you like some company?"

"I'm not speaking to you," Dani answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she flung herself back on the bed.

Emma followed her into room, chuckling. "You mean you aren't enjoying your time off work?"

"Come on, Emma." Dani sat up suddenly. "It's only 1:30. Let me go back to the store, please?"

"Nope, you're right where you need to be."

"But the pajamas? Seriously, why did I have to put them back on?" Dani pouted.

"Because when you're sick, you stay in bed in your pajamas all day. Where did you get these anyways? They are falling apart," Emma frowned at Dani's red-flannel choice.

Dani looked down, shrugging. "They are comfortable, besides they are my favorite." Seeing the look, Dani groaned before dropping onto her bed again. "So when do you head back down?"

"I don't. I closed up early and told Will to go home."

Dani once again popped up on the bed as Emma sat next to her. "So I'm not really missing work am I? I mean if you closed up early and all, maybe I could at least get to lie on the couch and watch some movies."

Emma laughed out loud this time, "No, you are staying right here."

Dani raised one eyebrow, "So are you planning to stay here and babysit me all day?"

"Yup, scoot over and I'll read to you."

"But I'm sick, you don't want to catch what I have."

"Oh, I don't think it's contagious," Emma responded as she leaned against the bed's headboard.

"You know, we could open the store back up, no reason to disappoint all those readers in town."

"Uh-huh." Picking up the well-worn book on the nightstand, Emma opened it and smiled as Dani grumbled, but leaned back into her, head on her shoulder as she began to read.

Dani was half asleep, when she noticed that Emma's voice had stopped. Opening up her eyes, she snickered and removed the book from Emma's hand. Emma had fallen asleep before the end of the first chapter. Laying her down gently, Dani covered her up and smirked before slowly crawling from the bed and heading to the living room. Quickly grabbing her cell phone, she returned to the bedroom and slid back in. Turning off the volume, she pulled up her e-mail, checking and responding to several of them. She was about to turn the phone off when her assistant messaged her. Sighing, Dani stole a quick glance at Emma, glad to see she was still sleeping. She then answered and decided to deal with the crisis du jour before signing off.

Frustrated, Dani turned her phone off and was getting ready to put it on the nightstand when she felt another hand close around it. "Have a nice chat?"

"Damn," Dani muttered. Turning she was met with mutinous green eyes. "Now Emma, it was my assistant, I can't ignore my business now can I?"

"I suppose not," Emma narrowed her eyes. "What exactly was the problem that you couldn't ignore?"

"Well, we had an emergency," Dani began.

"What type of emergency?" Emma asked quietly.

"A business type."

"Danielle," Emma's voice was low making Dani gulp. "Give me the phone."

Handing it over, Dani waited for the inevitable.

"Oh yeah, crisis over the red or black dress for her dinner date…" Emma trailed off after skimming though the texts. She shook her head in disappointment. "And just how is it you started messaging with her in the first place?"

"I was just checking my e-mail, I wanted to make sure I hadn't missed anything important, and then she messaged me and I…." Dani trailed off at the look she was receiving from Emma.

"I see." Emma slowly got out of bed, taking the phone with her. "We will discuss this later, Danielle."

Dani nodded as Emma moved to the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

Emma smirked. "Thought I'd go watch some T.V. and figure out what to make us for dinner. You stay in bed, young lady."

"But, I'm bored."

"Well, you can read your book then," Emma answered leaving the room the cellphone still in her hand.

-X-

"But I'm not tired. I don't wanna go to bed," Dani whined as Emma entered the bedroom at 7:45. "Besides, I have fifteen more minutes."

"I know you do, but you and I also need to talk about you breaking the rules with your cell phone today."

"Oh."

Emma chuckled as she sat on the bed. Looking at Dani she took her hands in her own. "First, I'm keeping the phone and your computer until tomorrow."

"But you said…"

Emma raised an eyebrow and Dani quieted. "Secondly, I think another reminder is in order."

Dani pulled her hands from Emma and tried to scoot back, but stopped by the headboard. "I don't want a reminder. I'm good."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you think that, but the fact is you used your phone when you weren't supposed to."

"But I have to work. Come on Emma, I can't just go AWOL."

Emma sighed. "I don't want to keep you from your responsibilities, and if you were just checking e-mail I would have been okay with that, but chatting about a dress choice and…"

"You're not being fair," Dani interrupted. "She's my best friend, and my right hand at Ryan's Events, I can't just ignore her."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "When you realized that she wanted to talk about something other than work, you couldn't have told her you were busy, or that you had to go?"

Dani's eyes suddenly dropped. "I didn't want to," she murmured.

"I see," Emma returned, waiting a long moment until she saw blue eyes again. "When you are grounded, I will not keep you from working. I will allow you to check and respond to e-mail or make phone calls, or whatever you need to do, but when you are grounded, you will not use your devices for other activities. That includes chatting, gaming, and entertainment. Clear enough?"

Dani's eyes slowly dropped back down to hands. "Are you still going to keep my phone and laptop?"

"Yes, but I will let you check on things; you just have to ask."

"Am I still in trouble?" Dani couldn't help but whisper.

"Can you honestly tell me that when you were talking to your friend that you didn't feel like you were doing anything wrong?" Waiting for a dark head to shake, Emma nodded. "I thought so. So yes, Dani, you are still going to get a spanking."

Dani sniffled but didn't resist as Emma took her hand, before escorting her off the bed and over her lap. "You know," Emma began, "I was going to use the hairbrush, but since you did help out in the store, I decided that my hand would suffice." Emma paused making quick work of relieving Dani's of both her pajama bottoms and panties. "And then," she continued as she rubbed Dani's now tense bottom, "I thought I should give you one swat for every non related work text." Emma raised her hand before bringing it down causing Dani to jump. "But one hundred and twenty-seven swats is a few too many, even for you. So I've decided," Emma continued as her hand began a slow and steady rhythm, "that I'll just give you a good bare bottomed spanking to make sure you remember what being grounded is next time."

Dani quickly found herself trying to squirm from Emma's lap, her cries starting almost the instant Emma's hand did. It didn't take much to reignite the fire in her already sore bottom, and she knew that Emma was right; next time, she'd think twice about breaking her grounding.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Dani sobbed, too tired to fight any longer.

"Glad to hear that, Danielle," Emma replied finishing the spanking with a dozen hard swats to her sit spot. Now done, she rubbed Dani's bottom gently before releasing her hold.

Dani didn't move, but lay still sobbing on Emma's lap.

"Hey now, it's all over," Emma cooed as she helped Dani to an upright position on the bed.

Dani put her head on Emma's shoulder and as she struggled to stop her sobs. "That hurt," she whined.

"I think that's the point, Danielle," Emma chuckled. She kissed Dani's forehead, and helped her get comfortable on her stomach in the bed.

Bending over, Emma gave Dani another kiss on the temple before standing. "Sleep well, Dani."

"Stay?" Dani turned over and looked up, her blue eyes still glistening with tears. "Please."

Emma locked eyes with Dani. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was certainly attracted to the younger woman, but they were just friends. Still, her friend needed comforting and she was available to do it. "Tell you what, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Getting a nod from Dani, Emma crawled under the covers and let Dani put her head in her lap. Emma tucked a bit of hair around Dani's ear and continued to stroke her hair until she felt Dani's body relax.

Knowing she'd fallen asleep, Emma carefully moved Dani's head off her lap and onto the pillow before scooting out of the bed. Relocating out to the living room, she straightened up a bit before settling on the couch and finding and old movie on T.V. She didn't think Dani would mind her staying. The meeting with her father had bothered her more than she let on and the last thing she wanted was to be alone for the night. She'd make herself comfortable on Dani's couch tonight and tomorrow she could figure out how to deal with Patrick Sampson.

-X-

Stretching, Dani looked at the clock and grinned. The sun had barely come up, but it was the perfect time to go for a run. Knowing that Emma was probably still comfortably down the hall in her own bed, Dani wondered if she should surprise her with breakfast again. Maybe she could make a morning person out of her yet.

Quickly getting ready, she padded down the hallway only to chuckle at the sight that met her eyes. Emma was stretched out on the couch with one leg hanging off and one arm over her eyes, blocking the morning sun. Her red hair was askew, strewn all over the pillow, while a small puddle of drool glistened at the corner of her mouth. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing Dani had ever witnessed. Easily deciding on a course of action, Dani scooped the smaller woman off the couch and returned to her bedroom. Gently tucking her into her bed, she smiled before grabbing her keys and heading out for her run.

It was nearly an hour later when, Dani dropped the now empty soda cup into the trash can. Figuring Emma would never find out about her new morning habit, she ran up the stairs carefully holding the bag from the diner. Entering her apartment, she put the food on the table before peeking into her bedroom. Emma was still asleep. Deciding to let her slumber a bit longer, Dani took the opportunity to grab quick shower and disappeared into the bathroom.

Emerging a short time later, Dani noticed Emma still hadn't moved. Dani though was dressed, anxious, and ready to wake up her sleep friend. "Wakey, wakey, Emma," she whispered shaking her shoulder.

The only response was a groan from Emma. "Breakfast is waiting for you," Dani said a bit louder.

"Alright, I'm coming," Emma muttered before opening her eyes. Confused, she sat up. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you in before my run, figured you'd be more comfortable in here than on the couch. Now come on, I stopped by the diner for breakfast and it's getting cold."

"It's breakfast time already?" Emma whined.

"Yup, come on, Emma. If I have to work on a Saturday, so do you."

"That's what you think, young lady," Emma teased, crawling from the bed. Running her fingers through her hair, she headed for the kitchen and helped Dani set the table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a catered breakfast?"

"Just thought it would be better if I didn't cook. Didn't want to burn the place down around you while you slept," Dani joked as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and looked at Emma.

Emma shook her head and Dani frowned before tossing the pillow back to the couch. "You are evil, Emma, plain evil," she kidded before wincing as she sat down. "Wooden chairs should be outlawed," Dani muttered, grabbing a biscuit.

-X-

Emma was helping Mrs. Pemberton find the perfect book for her granddaughter while Dani was covering the front counter. Anna was busy with another customer with an online order, while Will wasn't back from lunch yet. Dani groaned, wondering when Stevie would come visit. It had been a week since the accident, but her hand was still sore and the doctor wanted her to keep it immobile until it had healed. All in all she'd taken nine stitched across the width of her palm. It wasn't a particularly dangerous wound, but it was deep, and because of the location, it made doing just about any task impossible.

Hearing the familiar bell, Dani looked up and was met with an unfamiliar face. She'd begun to get to know their regular customers and since she'd been jogging through the town for over a week now, she was starting to know people by sight. As the stranger approached the counter thought, something about his eyes made her wary. She stepped back before asking, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see my daughter, Emma Sampson."

Dani stiffened and took a step forward, her voice lowering, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong business, nobody by that name works here."

"Oh I know that, I think she's the owner."

Dani gave her best smile, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm the owner of Ryan's Books and as I said, nobody by the name of Emma Sampson works here."

"Don't play dumb with me, I know she's here." The man's eyes flashed and Dani stiffened, bracing her legs in case she had to move quickly. Praying that Emma wouldn't come to the front, she continued, "My name is Danielle Ryan and I own Ryan's Books. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

Narrowing his eyes at Dani, she wasn't the least bit convinced as he seemed to agree, "Maybe I do have the wrong place, Ms. Ryan."

Dani resisted the urge to shudder. His eyes, they were so like Emma's but so different. He was cold, and he was giving her the creeps. She managed to force a smile. "I suppose so. There is another bookstore one town over, maybe that's where she works."

"Maybe," he seemed to consider.

Watching him go Dani exhaled slowly, letting that shudder course through her. What on Earth was he doing coming into the store like that? The man really must be crazy if he thought that Emma would want anything to do with him. Dani's thoughts were interrupted by the small gray-haired woman in front of her. "Mrs. Pemberton, did you find a book for Chloe?"

"I certainly did, dear, thanks to Emma." The elderly woman smiled warmly at Dani. "So how long have you been here now?"

"Almost a month."

"That's wonderful. It's too bad about you being sick last week though. I hope you're feeling much better."

"Oh I am, thanks for asking, Mrs. Pemberton."

"I just hope whatever you had didn't get passed along to Emma, the way she ran upstairs so quickly. Poor girl, she said she wasn't feeling well and she'd talk to you later."

"I'll be sure to check on her as soon as I can," Dani assured the elderly woman as she handed her her bag and smiled.

"It's so nice the two of you look out for each other. Sean would be proud."

Dani watched her go while she fought all her instincts to run up the stairs. Not wanting upset Emma even more by closing down the store or getting the employees involved, she waited twenty minutes until Will came in to relieve her. Quickly explaining that Emma wasn't feeling well, Dani raced upstairs to Emma's apartment.

"Emma, Emma," Dani called knocking loudly on her door. Hearing the door being unlocked, she entered the apartment, and was almost knocked over as Emma fell into her arms.

"I heard his voice and ran."

"Shhh, it's okay, Emma. I told him that I owned Ryan's Books and nobody by the name of Emma Sampson worked here. I think I might have confused him just enough for now," Dani explained sitting in a large leather chair and pulling Emma into her lap.

"What am I going to do? Sean's not here to stop him now." Emma curled up and put her head on Dani's shoulder. Dani rubbed her back until she was able to even out her breathing.

"Well, the first thing you're going to do is get Atticus and move in with me." Dani held up her hand as Emma started her protest. "It'll be safer and I don't want you being alone with him on the prowl. The second thing we do is call a family meeting to brainstorm how to get rid of Patrick Sampson for good."

Emma looked up into caring blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered before putting her head back and relaxing into Dani.

-X-

Two pizza boxes, six cans of soda, four water bottles, and three juice boxes littered the crow's nest. Dani had her arm protectively around Emma as they continued to debate what to do about Patrick Sampson.

"Why don't we see if he's wanted on any charges?" Will suggested, crushing his latest juice box.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Any idea how we go about doing that?" Dani asked.

Stevie smiled, "Yeah, we ask my brother, the cop." She tossed a full bottle of water to Will, "Knew there was a reason we let you stay with us."

Will grinned, "And here I thought it was my charming personality."

"Nope," Anna chimed in, "Free manual labor was the first draw."

Emma tried to enjoy her friend's bantering but was still tense. "Actually, Will," she began. "Stevie and Anna just wanted a free pet sitter for Roxy."

"I knew they loved that Rottweiler more than me," the boy grinned as Anna lunged across the open area to hug and tousle his hair.

"Well, the dog doesn't talk back," Stevie retorted as the group laughed.

Dani couldn't help as she pulled Emma closer to her. "Okay, so everyone know the plan then?"

Will nodded, "Yep, first thing in the morning you guys go to the police and file a restraining order against the bastard."

Emma squeezed the hand around her shoulder as she listened to their plan being solidified once more.

"Then, if he comes into the store, we can call the police for violating the restraining order," Anna added.

"We also deny that Emma Sampson works here and let him know that Dani is the owner of Ryan's Books," Stevie concluded. "Though, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"It's all we have for now, you be sure to check with your brother on outstanding warrants and we all need to keep our eyes and ears open." Dani squeezed Emma's shoulder in support. "Uncle Sean isn't here to protect her now, so it's up to us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 6**

-X-

A week and a half passed without incident or word from Patrick Sampson, and although attempts to file a restraining order were halted when Emma couldn't produce a current address for him, Stevie's brother had come through, finding a bench warrant had been issued for not checking in with his parole officer. Knowing that he would be arrested when found allowed everyone to rest a bit easier.

Unfortunately, even though there was no physical sign of Patrick Sampson, he was still affecting Emma. Emma had begun to be plagued by nightmares. She needed her sleep and without it was becoming jumpy and moody. The lack of sleep, and the constant worry that he'd come back was starting to affect not only those around her, but also her work.

Opening her eyes, Dani yawned. Kissing the top of the Emma's head as she clung to her in her sleep, Dani allowed her thoughts to wander. Last night had been rough, Emma had had nightmares most of the night and if the clock was right, she'd hardly had five hours of sleep. Dani could relate, being plagued by nightmares as long as she could remember, she understood what it was like to wake up, your heart pounding and drenched with sweat. She also knew that sometimes a change in venue could help. As a kid she always felt safer here with Uncle Sean then at home with her grandparents. Maybe that is what Emma needed as well.

Things had been so busy, Dani hadn't had time to return to Chicago. She'd been using the excuse of staying busy to keep pushing it off. Up until now she didn't really know what she wanted to do, but looking down at the redhead tightly wrapped around her suddenly made the decision easy. It was time to go back to Chicago to pack up her condo and make a more permanent home here, with Emma. Yawning again, Dani decided that this would be the perfect weekend to do so. She could use the excuse to pack up, as well as give Emma the respite she desperately needed. Deciding her early morning phone calls could wait another hour or so, she snuggled back into her pillow and tried to sleep once more.

Dani returned from her jog and was already showered and dressed before Emma started to stir. Sitting on the bed, she kissed Emma gently on the forehead. "Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up. It's 10 already."

Slowly sitting, Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. "Why didn't you get me up, we'll be late for the store."

Dani smiled as she handed Emma a cup of hot tea. "Don't worry about it. Will and Anna are covering for us until 1:00."

"Dani, we don't need to be gone from the store that long," Emma protested. "Why on Earth did you do that?"

"Because I'm heading to Chicago tomorrow to pack up my condo and thought maybe you'd like to come along." Her blue eyes twinkled as Emma playfully slapped her on the arm.

"You know I'd love to come," she answered gently easing out of the bed. "But I don't think I need that long to pack my stuff. It's only a four hour drive."

"I know," Dani agreed as Emma sat at the kitchen table. "But I thought you might like to relax just a bit this morning. You had a rough night and deserve a little break before working today."

The rest of the day continued uneventfully. They went into work late, and closed up the store before having dinner and plopping down in front of the T.V. As the night wore on, however, Dani realized it was getting late, and snatched the remote, shutting off the T.V.

"Hey," Emma protested. "I was watching that."

"It's getting late, and we have an early morning tomorrow."

Emma scowled. "What if I don't want to go to bed yet?"

"It's not going to bed that's the problem it's getting up. You deserve a good night's sleep," Dani explained getting a glare from Emma. "But I suppose, if I have trouble with you in the morning I could just throw you over my shoulder and toss you in the car with suitcases," Dani teased.

Emma smiled shaking her head as she slowly allowed Dani to pull her to her feet. "Hmm…I'm sure that treating your boss like a suitcase must be under one of Uncle Sean's rules," Emma teased. "I'd hate for you to have to drive that far with a sore bottom."

"Nope," Dani grinned. "I happen to know that Uncle Sean _loved_ being treated like a suitcase."

"Oh is that so?" Emma challenged.

Blue eyes twinkled as Dani moved a little closer. She bent over the smaller woman, her lips stopping just short of her ear as she whispered, "Uh-huh, it is."

Emma suddenly squealed in surprise as Dani grabbed her arm, and like a sack of potatoes, effortlessly tossed her over her shoulder.

"Dani!" Emma yelled, fruitlessly pounding on her back. "You put me down this instant."

"What was that," Dani teased, giving Emma's bottom a healthy swat. "I can't hear you, someone is yelling in my ear."

"Danielle!" Emma said sternly as Dani started walking toward the bedroom. "Put me down!"

"If you insist," Dani suddenly stopped and Emma found herself flying through the air, only to land on the bed a moment later.

Glaring up at Dani, Emma half sat up, using her elbows to balance. She then crooked her finger and beckoned Dani closer. Dani debated for a moment but finally took a step forward, only to be pounced upon by a redheaded spit-fire who quickly discovered just how ticklish Dani was.

-X-

Emma waited in Dani's black sedan while Dani ran in to get her change for the gas. Glancing at the dashboard clock, Emma realized they'd only been on the road for an hour. They'd gotten hungry and made a pit stop, filling the tank as well as their food reserves. Emma had been careful to pick out some fruit and a breakfast sandwich, while Dani had insisted on a donut and a candy bar. How Dani ever kept her figure was beyond Emma, it seemed all she ever ate was junk food and take out.

While Emma waited, she took a sip of her coffee, and then placed a straw in the chocolate milk she'd picked up for Dani. It wasn't exactly healthy either, but chocolate milk was at least more nutritious then soda. With the exception of orange juice, which Dani could barely tolerate, Emma found out quickly that Dani abhorred all types of fruit juice. So far, Emma had tried at least a dozen different varieties, having Dani refuse to take more than a single sip of each. Curiously, she'd also found that Dani didn't drink coffee or tea. That had been a huge surprise, considering how much caffeine she took in every day. The chocolate milk was at least some sort of compromise they could both agree on.

Emma was suddenly brought from her thoughts as the driver side door opened. Dani frowned seeing the chocolate milk in her cup holder. "Mind moving that?"

Emma narrowed her eyes seeing the giant cup in Dani's hand. "I thought we agreed no soda at breakfast."

"This isn't breakfast," Dani quickly dismissed the statement. "We're on a road trip. You're supposed to drink soda and eat junk food. It's like a rule or something."

"Oh is it?" Emma raised an eyebrow as Dani lowered her sunglasses to study the redhead while she took a sip. "Dump it, Danielle."

"No, it cost me almost four bucks."

"Is four dollars' worth sitting on a sore backside for the next three hours?"

"You wouldn't."

"Remember, Danielle. I choose when, where, and how." She then pointed to the far end of the parking lot, where a fast food restaurant had been abandoned some time ago. "Behind that old building, with the tinted windows in the back of your car, no one would hear or see a thing, but I guarantee you'd feel it."

Dani couldn't help but frown as she studied intense green eyes and debated how much of a bluff Emma was dealing her. Finally with a huff, she got back out of the car, and took a long sip before tossing the cup in the trash can. Thankful that she'd at least drank some of it before leaving the safety of the mini-mart, she got back into the car, eager to get back on the road.

"I saw that," Emma quietly commented. "We'll talk about it later."

Dani didn't reply. She could only grind her teeth as she merged onto traffic and back onto the freeway.

The next half hour passed slowly. Dani was beginning to get a headache. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and the lack of her usual amount of caffeine wasn't helping either. She'd managed a couple sips of her milk, but it just wasn't the same. Trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach she was almost startled when Emma handed her a banana.

"Where's my donut?" she grumbled, refusing to take the recently pealed fruit.

"In the bag, where it's going to stay until your tantrum is over."

"I'd rather be hungry," Dani snapped.

Emma shrugged. "Suit yourself," she replied, taking a bite of the banana herself.

Taking another sip of her milk, Dani grumbled something under her breath, before stepping on the pedal a little harder.

Watching the farmland race past her window, Emma wondered when Dani would give in and eat something. Her stomach could be heard grumbling from where she sat and knew it had been at it for at least thirty minutes. Hearing a sigh, she became puzzled when the car began to slow down before taking a sharp right turn into a fast food parking lot.

"Danielle, we don't need to stop here. It's not even lunchtime yet."

"I have to use the restroom, Emma. That okay with you?" Dani sniped.

"Sure it is, in fact, I could probably use the break myself, I'll come with you."

Noticing the scowl on Dani's face, Emma kept the smile off hers. She knew exactly what Danielle Ryan was up to and she wasn't about to let her get away with it.

A quick pit stop and the women were once again on their way. Not wanting to sit in silence for another two and a half hours, Emma decided to take the first step. "So, tell me more about the type of events you plan."

Dani rolled her eyes before answering, "The usual; corporate events, charity, some weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, and other personal celebrations. It just depends on the client and what they want."

"Did you always want to be an event planner?"

"No, in fact I didn't know what I wanted to do. I studied public relations in college and then was clueless about the rest of my life. It was actually Uncle Sean that reminded me about how much I had enjoyed the functions my grandparents used to have when I was young." Dani paused for a moment before continuing, "Not as a guest so much, but during the planning stages."

"You helped plan parties when you were young?" Emma asked surprised.

"Well, I planned my tenth birthday party almost all by myself, but my grandmother used to allow me to help her come up with ideas for some of her events. I decided to use that and founded Ryan's Events after college."

-X-

Dani smiled as she pulled into her parking spot. They had made good time and she was more than ready to make it to her condo and grab a diet soda and something to eat. She knew they'd be going out for lunch soon, but her stomach hadn't stopped grumbling since they'd driven through Valparaiso.

Grabbing their bags from the trunk, she watched as Emma stretched. Dani couldn't help but watch. Emma was compact, but she could tell by the way her clothes fit, she was well muscled. Lifting boxes of books must pay off. Sighing, she wished Emma wanted more than friendship. They'd gotten very close very fast, and although Dani was comfortable with the way things were going, she'd yet to take that step to see if Emma was interested in more. She was getting the right vibes, but was scared at the same time as she didn't want to lose what they'd already had.

Guiding Emma through the parking garage, Dani made her way to the private elevator and pushed the button for her floor. Feeling a sense of relief as the elevator door opened, Dani led Emma down the hall to her condo. "Here we are," Dani announced. "Home, sweet home."

Following Dani into the condo, Emma stopped short. Nothing was the way she'd imagined. The entrance foyer was large with hardwood floors, covered by a plush area rug. On one wall hung an ornate mirror, which was centered over an antique cherry buffet. The other wall was framed by paintings. Emma recognized a copy of a famous water lily painting as well as another impressionist painting of two women on horseback.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Dani teased pulling Emma from her thoughts.

Nodding, Emma followed Dani down the foyer and into a large sitting area. The view from the large windows was amazing. Walking to them, she looked out and noticed with surprise that she could see the water from Lake Michigan as well as the Navy Pier area. "It's a lovely view, Dani," she commented.

"Yeah, the view and the 1929 architecture is what sold me on the place when I bought it."

"So was that a Laura Tillman painting in your foyer?" Emma asked as she surveyed the room around her.

"Um, yeah, I didn't think many knew her work. She gave it to me when I planned her gallery show last fall."

"I love her work," Emma admitted. "Is that how you met her, planning her gallery opening?"

"Nah," Dani answered coming from the kitchen with an open diet soda in her hand. "I planned her joining ceremony about three years ago. Her wife and I went to school together."

Emma eyed the drink in Dani's hand and followed her back into the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Dani asked as she took another sip of her soda.

"Water would be great, Dani. I can't believe you're already into a soda."

Dani raised an eyebrow as she handed Emma a bottle of water. "Well, you don't have the little men in your head with hammers banging to get out. I need the caffeine."

"And the cookies?" Emma asked pointing at the bag with more than a few missing.

"A pre-lunch snack."

"Uh-huh."

Emma was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and heels on the hardwood.

Turning, she watched as a tall blonde came toward them with a scowl on her face. "It's about damn time you got home, Danielle. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get elephants in this city for a wedding?" the woman demanded in a harsh voice before breaking into a huge smile. "Welcome back, boss lady. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you as well, though I'm sure you gave Emma a good scare with your bitch act."

"You know as well as I do, that is not an act."

Laughing, Dani stepped from behind her breakfast bar and hugged the blonde. "Emma Gray, meet my assistant and right hand woman, Morgan Ashby. Morgan, this is my business partner at Ryan's Books, Emma Gray."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Gray,"

"Please it's Emma," Emma corrected.

"Alright then, please call me Morgan." The blonde's brown eyes looked at Emma intently before turning back to Dani.

"Seriously Danielle, did you have to tell the Patils that we could promise them elephants?"

Dani looked at her assistant hard, "I'm not discussing this, Morgan. Elephants can be found in Chicago. We've got three weeks, now make it happen. I am not going to be the one to tell Mrs. Patil that her only son can't arrive to his wedding in the traditional manner."

Morgan put her hands up in surrender at her boss's tone. "Okay, okay, I get the message. We will have the elephants booked and confirmed within the week. Now, what about the bank's annual fund raiser?"

Dani groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Later Morgan, I've just driven four hours on very little caffeine, and I haven't had lunch yet. Let me take Emma out, show her around a bit, and we'll have a dinner meeting tonight, 8:00 here at my place. Call Kris and have her cater. Make sure that Brynn, Cal, Olivia, and Logan come as well. And make sure they know it's just us, no need to be fancy."

Turning her attention once more to Emma, Dani smiled. "Let's get changed, then I'll take you to the best dinner the Windy City has to offer."

-X-

Emma and Dani were seated across each other in the neighborhood café. "This place makes the best tuna salad ever," Dani explained as the waitress acknowledged her from the counter. "I come here at least once a week."

"Hey Ms. Ryan, good to see you back," the waitress spoke putting Dani's customary diet soda in front of her and a water in front of Emma.

"Hi Wendy, miss me?" Dani teased.

"Don't you know it? Frank back there can't take a joke to save his life. So who's your friend?"

"This is Emma Gray. Emma, Wendy, the best waitress in Chicago."

Laughing, Wendy extended a caramel colored hand to study her nails before buffing them on her shirt. "Yep, still got it," she laughed.

"You two need a minute or do you want the usual?"

"I'll have the usual, Emma?"

Smiling at the waitress Emma motioned toward Dani, "Just what is her usual?"

"Tuna melt with a side of chili cheese fries," the waitress answered with a shrug.

Emma wrinkled her nose for a moment. "I think I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with the side salad."

"Great, I'll get these in for you right away." Taking the menus Wendy headed for the kitchen while Emma stared at Dani.

"What?"

"Tuna melt and chili cheese fries? How are you not as huge as a house?" Emma scolded slightly.

Dani shrugged. "I don't know, guess I never sit down."

Emma couldn't help suppress the laugh as Dani suddenly blushed, realizing what she had said. "You know what I mean," Dani grumbled.

"Yep, I sure do," Emma teased back.

-X-

Emma and Dani had just finished lunch and were walking back toward Dani's condo when Emma stopped, her eyes fixed on the window display in front of her.

"What?" Dani asked, as she turned toward the antique store that Emma had suddenly found so fascinating.

"Those," Emma said as she pointed to a display of wooden antique hairbrushes of various sizes and shapes. They were laid on an old vanity complete with silver jewelry boxes and perfume atomizers. Smirking a bit, Emma stood on her tip toes as she whispered sharply in Dani's ear.

"No way! I won't do it," Dani replied.

"Oh yes you will," Emma commanded evenly. "I didn't bring Uncle Sean's because I didn't think I'd _need_ it, but I was wrong. So now we are going to find an alternative. I want you to march into that shop and choose one of those hairbrushes for me to use on your backside."

Dani paled. "I don't want to," she argued in almost a whine.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Trust me, you do not want me escort you into that store to pick it out."

Dani groaned. She looked toward the display in the window, back to Emma, and then to the door of the store. "I'll be right back," she relented with a shudder.

Emma crossed her arms and watched as Dani entered the store. Dani was at the table display within moments and Emma turned her back hoping she would choose wisely. Dani returned from the shop a few minutes later with a small brown bag. Handing it over to Emma, she waited for her approval.

Pulling the hairbrush from the bag, Emma suppressed a grin. Dani had chosen the brush that closest resembled Uncle Sean's; a heavy oak, oval in shape, and with just the right amount of weight to drive home a valuable lesson.

"Turn around," Emma directed.

"Why?" Dani asked, watching nervously as Emma got a firm grip on the hairbrush handle.

Emma smirked, grabbed Dani's arm, and suddenly spun her around. In one smooth motion she laid a good swat on her backside.

Dani yelped half out of embarrassment and half out of pain. "Emma!" she pleaded.

"Hmmm, I think this one will do nicely. Come on, Danielle," Emma directed coolly as she returned the brush to the bag, "Time to head home."

Making a mental note to never return to this store and thanking her lucky stars that the street had been practically empty, Dani turned and followed Emma.

"Think we should hail a cab?"

"No," Dani answered. "It's a nice day to walk." Maybe by the time they got back to the condo Emma would have forgotten about their long overdue discussion over the soda and tantrum on the drive up. She was definitely not looking forward to being acquainted with her new purchase.

-X-

Entering the condo, Dani kicked off her shoes and threw them into the coat closet by the door. "Want something to drink?"

"No, Danielle, I want you to go get changed into your pajamas and wait for me in the corner of your bedroom."

Dani's eyes went wide with the sudden realization that Emma planned to follow through on her threat. "Oh come on, Emma. This is crazy. I mean there's no reason for you to do this. I had a bad morning, that's all," Dani desperately protested.

Emma locked eyes with Dani. "Now, Danielle," she commanded. "If I have to escort you, there will be an extra penalty."

"You are being totally unfair," Dani pouted as she stomped toward her bedroom.

Hearing the door slam, Emma smirked and shook her head. Deciding to change into sweats herself, she headed to the spare room where she'd dumped her bag earlier. She grabbed the new hairbrush, and then took the scenic route to Dani's bedroom, stopping to open a couple of drawers in the kitchen first. Smiling she retrieved an item, and then proceeded continue her chat with Dani.

Walking into the bedroom Emma ignored Dani standing in the corner, forehead leaning against the wall, as she moved to sit on the bed. Giving Dani a few more moments of contemplation, Emma decided it was time to break the silence. "Danielle, come here please."

"Are you going to use the hairbrush?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'm fine right here, thank you."

Taking a deep breath Emma rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Danielle Elizabeth Ryan, I'm going to give you until the count of three to get over here. One."

Dani groaned, as she heard the number two, but managed to drag herself in front of Emma as she uttered three. "Happy now?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Not yet," she answered sarcastically. "Now, Danielle, tell me why you're getting this spanking," she directed.

"Because you have something against my caffeine consumption and food choices," Dani answered, not ready to give in quite yet.

"Danielle Elizabeth, you are skating on very thin ice. I would watch the tone and attitude right now."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Not like it matters."

"Oh, no? Well how's this for mattering? You just earned yourself an additional ten with the hairbrush. How does that sound? Or would you like to try for twenty?"

Dani paled a little, but quickly averted her eyes. Now studying the ground she meekly shook her head no.

Emma nodded, pleased that Dani had decided to let go of the attitude. "Now care to try again? What is this spanking for, Danielle?"

Dani let out a sigh. "Because I had a soda first thing this morning, even though I knew I shouldn't have, and then gave you a hard time about it the whole trip up."

"Good girl, and why don't you need soda first thing in the morning?"

Dani shifted from foot to food. "I don't know," she finally admitted.

Emma furrowed her brow in frustration, but realized by Dani's tone she was serious and not merely being sarcastic. "Because it's not healthy, Danielle. I care about you and what you put into your body. I thought we agreed on that, but I guess I was wrong. I hope this spanking reminds you that you need to take better care of yourself."

Deciding not to prolong the punishment any longer, Emma reached over and pulled Dani's pajama bottoms down. Ignoring Dani's whimper, Emma grabbed the younger women's wrist, and guided her over her lap. Emma then adjusted Dani's position slightly, letting the bed below her support Dani's weight, before she turned her full attention to Dani's backside. Not uttering a word, Emma raised her hand, and using it as a sort of metronome, began to bring it down repeatedly and evenly across Dani's backside.

As usual Dani managed to stay stoic for the first dozen or so until the growing sting caused her to squirm and moan. Seeing the change, Emma paused for a second, to readjust her grip before beginning anew. The second wave was harder and faster than the first. It only caused Dani's squirms to become more pronounced, as she verbally started to protest with louder groans, gasps, and the occasional promise.

Emma remained unfazed, as Dani continued to squirm under the attack her attack. She was unrelenting in her pace until she was satisfied with the pink hue peeking out from just below Dani's panty line. Knowing that Dani was efficiently warmed up, Emma paused long enough to gently peal Dani's panties down to her knees.

"Come on Emma, not bare, please!" Dani pleaded, bucking and almost successfully twisting off of Emma's lap.

"Danielle," Emma warned, as she tightened her grip. Feeling Dani respond to her tone and calm, she relaxed her grip and rubbed the now bare backside. "We still have quite a ways to go. I suggest you settle down." Dani whimpered as Emma picked up the treasure she'd found in the kitchen, before gently tapping it twice. "Now I realize this is going to hurt, and I don't expect you to stay silent, or even still, but if you twist off my lap, there will be additional consequences. Do you understand?"

Looking over her shoulder, Dani's eyes went wide as she saw what Emma has somehow procured a thin plastic spatula from the kitchen. "Come on, Emma, I've had enough, I swear."

Emma pulled back and let Dani have a good swat with the spatula. "That's not what I asked you, Danielle."

Dani whimpered. "Okay, okay. Yes, I understand."

"Good girl," Emma answered, tapping the spatula against Dani's bare backside again, before she pulled back and resumed her lesson with vigor.

Dani squeaked, and the squirming began anew. For something so innocent looking, the spatula stung like a dickens. Unlike the hairbrush, it was thin and flexible, and the pain it caused was unlike anything Dani had ever felt. Never would she look at a simple kitchen tool the same way again.

Emma let Dani struggle, until she felt a release. Dani's protests slowly turned to incoherent sobs, and the kicks and squirms settled into softer movements. Emma put the spatula down and put her hand back on Dani's bottom. Wincing at the heat it was radiating, Emma carefully rubbed her hand across, allowing Dani to cry for a moment before moving to the next stage.

"Danielle, are you listening to me?" Emma asked once Dani's sobs had quieted sufficiently.

"Yes," Dani managed to sniffle, after a moment of gathering herself.

"Good. Now I want to make something clear. I wasn't planning on using the hairbrush on you this afternoon, Danielle. I'd usually save it for major infractions. However, since you wouldn't give up your attitude, I promised you ten additional swats," Emma explained, as she picked up and rubbed the back of the hairbrush gently cross Dani's still flaming bottom.

Dani stiffened at the touch and managed another sniffle. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"I know, and I'm sorry too, but I want you to remember this next time you try to argue with me about a punishment."

Emma tapped Dani's backside with the brush gently, before pulling it back and giving her a hard swat. Dani jumped at the sound, and a split second later, as the pain hit her, began to sob. Nine more swats followed, each one slow and steady and as precise as the first.

"Alright, honey, we're done," Emma spoke softly into Dani's ear. She allowed Dani to lay across her lap a little while longer so that she could gather herself before encouraging her up and pulling her into her lap. Dani instantly curled up, tucking herself into a small ball and clung to Emma as she cried out the rest of her tears. Emma allowed her the time, enjoying the closeness that the moment permitted.

When Dani finally ran out of tears, Emma tapped her gently on the end of the nose. "Alright, time for a nap, Dani."

For once Dani didn't argue, and allowed Emma to pull back the covers for her and tuck her in. "Emma?" blue eyes looked up, pleading with green, "Stay, please."

Emma gave Dani a small smile, "of course," she agreed as Dani scooted over so that Emma could join her under the covers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

Authors' notes: We've heard the concerns that some of you think Emma's treatment of Dani is abusive, however in this world… the world of domestic discipline, it's not. Emma does not do anything to Dani without her consent and as you will find, over time, this world will be explained more. We understand that this is a different type of story, and somewhat controversial, but what in the Xenaverse isn't? We ask that you keep an open mind, and please review. We know you've been reading (we can see the hits) and would like to know what you all think.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 7**

-X-

Dani's eyes slowly opened in the darkened bedroom. Looking at the clock, she groaned. She couldn't believe she'd actually taken a nap. Just once she'd like it if Emma wasn't right about something. Slowly sitting up, her hands reached back to rub her bottom, it was still warm, and quite tender. She now wished now she hadn't invited everyone over for the evening.

Wondering where Emma was, she got out of bed and slowly left her room. "Emma?" she called.

"In here, Dani," came the reply from her kitchen.

Following Emma's voice Dani's stopped short, her eyes opening in horror. Emma obviously had spent her naptime cleaning out the kitchen. There was a large trash can in the center of the room, and her beloved cookies, along with most of her favorite junk food was now in the can. "What are you doing?"

"A little spring cleaning."

Practically sprinting to the refrigerator, Dani sighed with relief upon seeing it still full of diet soda and not much else. "Thank God you didn't get rid of my soda."

"Oh, I let you keep those, but the cases in the pantry are gone. This is my second bag of trash."

Rushing to the large walk-in pantry, Dani wanted to cry. It was almost empty. Her cases of soda and all of her junk food were gone. The few items that had escaped Emma's wrath were a can of soup, a box of pasta, and an unopened jar of pickles.

Moving back into the kitchen she looked at Emma with disbelief. "You threw all my food out?"

Emma glanced at Dani before returning to her task. "Of course not, the usable, unopened items will be donated to the food bank, everything else I threw away."

Not knowing what to say, Dani turned from the kitchen and quickly retreated back to her bedroom, before slamming the door as hard as she could. All her comforts were gone. How could Emma have done that without talking to her first? Throwing herself onto her bed, Dani pulled a pillow to her and squeezed it. Wishing again that she hadn't set up the dinner party, she started to cry.

Hearing a light knock on her door, Dani ignored it, hugging the pillow tighter. A few moments later, she heard the door open and close before a familiar presence sat on the bed next to her.

"Dani?"

"Go away," the younger woman mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Emma patted Dani on the hip, "Scoot over, sweetie."

"No."

Emma put her hand on Dani's back, and began to make small circular patterns. Dani sniffled, but didn't pull away. After a minute, Emma brushed the hair away from Dani's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Want to tell me what this is all about?" Emma's soft voice invited.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, she couldn't help being pulled toward the little redhead. Her voice was warm and comforting, and that was something that she was desperately missing right now. Dani couldn't resist as she rolled back over and put her head on Emma's thigh.

"You threw out all my stuff," she mumbled before the tears came again. "You didn't ask. You just threw my stuff out."

Emma leaned down to Dani a kiss on the top of the head. Sitting back up she continued to stroke Dani's head as she took a deep breath. "Yes, I did, Danielle. I care about you and the way you eat isn't healthy. Cookies and chips and gallons of diet soda isn't good for you, sweetie."

"But it was mine, and I liked it."

"I know, Dani, but this isn't about the food is it?"

"Yes it is, you threw everything out," Dani accused as she pulled away from Emma and sat up. "All the stuff I like. All of it. You just threw it out!" Dani wailed, her eyes once again blurring with tears.

"Dani?" Emma gave Dani a moment to respond, but Dani turned her head away. She reached up and gently tilted Dani's chin with her fingers so she could see her eyes. "That was all your comfort food wasn't it?"

Dani pulled her chin out of Emma's fingers and gave a slight nod.

"Oh Dani, it's okay. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere and we'll work through this, alright?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Dani?"

"Why would you still want to be friends with damaged good like me?"

"You listen to me Danielle Elizabeth Ryan," Emma's tone suddenly became stern. "You are not damaged goods. You are an intelligent, caring, and lovely young woman. You just need a little bit of guidance in the right direction."

"And that's your job?" Dani asked bitterly. "To give me guidance, like a charity project?"

"No, Danielle, it's not a job, it's a privilege. It's a privilege to be allowed to be part of your life. As a friend, and maybe someday…."

"What?"

"Maybe someday as something more."

"What do you mean by something more?"

"Well…" Emma's reply was cut off when Dani's bedroom door flew open.

"Danielle, why aren't you answering you phone? I need your signature…"

"For crying out loud, Morgan, don't you know how to knock?" Dani was immediately composed and off the bed. "This is my bedroom, Morgan, not some damn bus stop."

"I am so sorry. Danielle, Emma, I didn't…"

"Out Morgan, just get the hell out! Leave the papers in my office and I'll get to them later. I don't want to see you again until tonight," Dani's icy voice demanded. "Go!"

"Fine, Ms. Ryan. The papers will be on your desk. I'll see you in a few hours," Morgan answered coolly before leaving the room.

"I'm going to shower. The caterer should be here in about an hour to set up," Dani announced before disappearing into her bathroom and locking the door.

Emma knocked on the bathroom door, but her only answer was the sound of the shower running. Shaking her head, Emma decided to let Dani have some time to calm down, and left to give her some privacy.

-X-

Emma entered the kitchen in search of Dani. She hadn't seen her since the blowup in the bedroom and though that room was now empty, she couldn't seem to find Dani anywhere else either.

"May I help you, Ms…" a short woman with cropped, light-brown hair trailed off as she gave Emma a warm smile.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Emma Gray, a friend of Dani's. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Kris Fields, caterer extraordinaire," Kris trailed off again, distracted by one of her employees. "Luke, the sweets go on the buffet in the butler's pantry. You remember what happened last time Ms. Ryan saw them before service." Turning back to Emma, she added, "and no, I haven't seen Danielle, sorry."

"It's okay and I'm sorry about leaving the mess in the middle of the kitchen," Emma apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Gray. I had one of my guys dump it, about time she has someone looking out for her. How she keeps that figure is beyond me with what I've seen in her pantry."

"Please, call me Emma and if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure will," Kris answer before turning her attention back to her staff. "No, damn it, Luke. How many times do I have to tell you, put the sweets in the butler's pantry!"

Heading toward the living area, Emma heard the front door quietly close. Walking down the hallway to the foyer, she saw Dani come in, a bag in her hand.

"I missed you," Emma said greeting Dani at the door.

"I had to pick a few things up," Dani flatly replied.

"Oh, like what?" Emma asked, keeping her tone light as she walked next to Dani.

"Just stuff," Dani answered as they reached the kitchen. Handing the bag to a small dark skinned man, Dani smiled. "Hey Luke, put this in my pantry would you?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Ryan, not a problem." He winked at her as he removed a large bag of chips and cookies from the plastic sack.

"So where are those great deserts your boss makes?" Dani asked ignoring Emma.

"Can't tell you, she'll have my hide," the man winked at her again before returning to his previous job.

Feeling a tug on her elbow, Dani tried to ignore her, but Emma placed one hand on Dani's still tender backside, giving it a little squeeze for emphasis. "Your bedroom, now," she hissed.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Closing the bedroom door, Emma turned the lock and crossed her arms. "Sit down, Danielle."

"I prefer to stand."

Sighing, Emma, quickly turned Dani around and laid one heavy swat to her backside. "Now, we do this the easy way or the hard way," Emma announced as Dani quickly moved to sit on the bed. "Good, you chose the easy way." Emma stood in front of Dani tapping her foot, hands on her hips. "Care to tell me what the sudden attitude is for? I realize that Morgan's timing stinks, but we can talk about it later. I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you want from me, Emma?" Dani challenged, as she jumped up and started to pace. "I went out and bought junk food. What are you going to do spank me for it?"

"No Danielle, but I may spank you for your attitude in a moment," Emma returned evenly, but with slightly narrowed eyes.

Dani stopped and looked at Emma, "Why the hell do you care, Emma?"

"Uncle Sean saw something special in you, Danielle Ryan, and so do I. Yes, he asked me to look out for you, but I wouldn't be wasting my time or energy if I didn't think you were worth it."

"And you know this because you know me so well, right?" Dani spat, crossing the room to the window.

"I know because I've watched you, Danielle. I've was there when you protected me from my father, held me through my nightmares, and let me fall asleep in your arms. Do I want to get to know you better? Hell yes! But don't you dare tell me I don't know what I'm talking about when it comes to how special you are."

Emma stood and made her way to the window. Placing her hand on the taller woman's shoulder, she waited until Dani turned around. Opening her arms, she enveloped Dani in a hug as Dani broke down into tears. Allowing Dani to cry for a few moments, Emma then moved back to the bed. Sitting down, she pulled Dani next to her and rocked her in her arms.

Hearing a light knock on the bedroom door, Emma grumbled before answering. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt you two doing God knows what, but I'm having a few technical glitches out here and need to know what Ms. Ryan wants me to do about them."

"I'll be right there, Kris," Emma answered. "Give me a few minutes."

Hearing footsteps walk away from the door, Emma gave Dani a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Okay you, I'll go and put out the fires while you get cleaned up and ready for tonight. We'll talk later, about everything."

"You mean talk with words or talk as in your hand does all the talking?" Dani asked seriously.

Chuckling Emma gave Dani a kiss on the cheek. "As in talk using words, and don't worry about the junk food, sweetie. I should have realized making you go cold turkey wouldn't be good for any of us."

Dani looked up hopefully. "So I can have my soda tonight?"

"Tell you what; you may have two sodas tonight. After that, water," Emma decided.

"Emma…"

"Go get dressed, Dani. I'll be in the kitchen," Emma cut off Dani argument before helping her to stand, and giving her a gentle swat towards the bathroom. "Two sodas, Danielle, no more," she intoned once again before unlocking the bedroom door to see what crisis awaited her on the other side.

Striding into the kitchen Emma was immediately engulfed in the chaos. "Ruben, move that tray to the next counter. Gwen how many appetizers do we have? Luke, for the last time, get those damned sweets into the butler's pantry before I kick you out of here."

"Kris?"

"What?" Turning, Kris's hazel eyes were flashing. Seeing the redhead in front of her she calmed immediately. "Sorry Emma, sometimes I wonder why I hired these folks."

Smiling she pointed to the almost empty tray of what looked like miniature hamburgers. "We have a problem."

"With?"

"Danielle's favorite appetizer," Kris sighed. "Seems the rest of them are on their way to a party in Lincoln Park tonight."

"How many do you have?"

"Counting the ones on that tray? Six."

Emma laughed. "Wrap them up and put them in the refrigerator, Dani can eat them later. What do you have that we can substitute?"

"You're serious?" Kris's eyes opened wide.

"I'm serious, oh and Kris, it doesn't have to be junk food or a variation of junk food."

"Danielle will stop using my services if I don't deliver, she's very particular."

"I promise you, if there's any flak from Dani, I'll take it. Now, get busy, the guests will be here in an hour."

Giving a salute, Kris smiled. "Right away ma'am," she said before winking at Emma and turning to command her troops.

The next hour seemed to fly by as Emma not only got herself ready, but also made sure Dani's condo was appropriately prepared to receive guests. Not that the place was messy, in fact it was almost as pristine as a museum. Everything seemed to be strategically placed, to maximize look, but the whole house seemed strangely without heart. Save for a couple of small framed photos she saw nothing that showcased Dani's person much less her personality. Straightening up the pillows on the sofa Emma almost jumped as the clock struck and the doorbell rang at the same instant.

Well, at least Dani's staff was punctual, Emma thought as she opened the door. Smiling at the guests, she welcomed and invited them in. None of them seems particularly thrilled to there, especially Morgan, who seemed a bit embarrassed by Emma's presence.

"Hi, I'm Emma, Dani will be right out. Make yourselves at home in the living room and I'll go see what's keeping her," Emma explained, walking the guests to the sitting area before heading in the direction of Dani's bedroom.

"Did you hear that?" Cal, the tall red-haired man asked. "She called her Dani? It sounds like our boss got herself a girlfriend."

"Give a rest, Cal, we don't know anything about this Emma, other than she worked at her uncle's bookstore," Olivia, Dani's blonde, curly haired, officer managed replied, on her way to the bar. "Who else wants a drink?" she asked.

Entering the bedroom Emma went straight to the bathroom and threw open the door. Dani was still in her towel, but her hair was dry and makeup was on. "Okay Danielle, you have exactly five minutes to get dressed and get your butt out of this bedroom. You invited these people over tonight and we are going to be wonderful hostesses."

"I don't feel like it. Tell them I'm not feeling well, they'll have a better time without me anyway," Dani whined.

Muttering under her breath Emma approached, causing Dani to physically take a step back. "I don't think so. You invited all these people over here, and you are going to deal with them. Get dressed, now." Emma directed with a single finger before walking toward the bedroom door again.

Returning to the group of strangers in the living area Emma steeled herself before entering. "Sorry about that, she just lost track of the time." Accepting the glass of wine offered to her by the curly blonde, she smiled. "How about introductions, it seems I'm at a loss. You all know who I am, but with the exception of Morgan, I don't know who any of you are."

"I'm Olivia, Danielle's office manager," the barkeep started. "That tall red-head is Cal, Prince Charming," she indicated toward the tall blond with blue eyes, "Is Logan, and Brynn, our secret weapon, is hiding over there in her glass of scotch."

"Secret weapon?" Emma asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

Brynn looked up her brown eyes twinkling. "Best negotiator in Chicago."

"And she has business cards to prove it," Cal teased, as the rest of the group broke out in laughter.

Emma smiled, obviously left out of some joke, but was interrupted by Dani, who finally managed to tear herself out of her bedroom.

"Sorry guys, I lost track of the time."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not like it's the first time, Danielle," he said in a bored tone. "So we've all introduced ourselves to Emma here. Tell us more about your little adventure south of Chicagoland."

Accepting the diet soda from the blonde barkeep, Dani smiled. "Thanks, Olivia."

"Sure thing, I know how fond you are of your virgin rum and Diet Cokes," she winked as the group laughed.

Moving closer to Emma, Dani didn't miss the finger being held up to count one. Sighing, she sat on the couch to catch up with her employees and show Emma just what she might be getting herself into.

-X-

Emma was silently watching the debate as the group settled around the dining room table. So far she'd been impressed by Dani's employees. They seemed to be a friendly, intelligent group, whose easy banter reminded her of the relationship she had with the other employees at the store. They kidded and joked with each other, but it was clear that Dani was in charge. She noticed more than once that they'd pause to gauge Dani's reaction before proceeding.

The one exception to this seemed to be Logan. He was good looking, and perhaps that was part of his problem. She'd met individuals like that before; those that used their physical charms to try to manipulate people. Logan flirted with everyone in the room, including herself, and she could tell by Dani's reaction she didn't like it. To be honest neither did Emma. The way that Logan kept looking at her, almost like he was studying her was making her uneasy. She didn't want to be rude, but was secretly glad when Dani sat her between herself and Brynn, leaving the two boys and Morgan on the other side of the table.

"So you're telling me that you managed to find two elephants for the Patil wedding?"

"Yes Logan, I managed to book elephants. The rest is up to you."

The tall blond shook his head. "I never thought you'd manage, Morgan. I must say you are spectacular."

"Yeah, well Danielle knew that when she hired her," Brynn teased. "Isn't that right, Danielle?"

Dani grinned. "Yeah, Brynn, I always knew Morgan was one of a kind." Dani looked at her assistant briefly before looking at the plate in front of her. "Kris, what is this?"

"It's called a salad, Danielle."

"Salad, where are the mini-burgers?"

Emma gently placed her hand on Dani's arm. "There was a mix up with the burgers, I told Kris to make something else, and that it didn't have to resemble a hamburger."

"Oh," Dani muttered putting her fork down next to her plate.

Looking at the caterer Emma shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It looks delicious Kris, I'm sure we'll all love it."

"Yeah, we'll see," Kris laughed before heading back to the kitchen.

"You mean I fasted all day for salad?" Cal asked sadly.

"What do you mean fasted?" Emma asked as she squeezed Dani's knee and motioned her head toward her fork and plate.

"I mean I know what one of Danielle's dinners usually entails, I try not to eat all day so I can enjoy the junk all night."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen something green and leafy in this condo before," Olivia joked, her curls bouncing.

Emma nodded coolly at the teasing and began to eat her salad. Looking pointedly at Dani's plate she was relieved when Dani slowly tried a bite of it before putting down her fork.

"Oh now, this is more like it," Brynn nodded to the plate that Kris's staff had just laid down in front of her. "Look at this; honey corndogs, French fries, and milkshakes."

Cal grinned, "Now this was worth fasting over," he commented at the caterer's version of the beloved foods were placed in front of them.

Dani's eyes lit up as she saw the food on her plate. "I knew you'd have great comeback from that salad, Kris," she commented before taking a large drink of soda, and the frowning slightly as Emma held up two fingers.

The main course seemed to break some of the tension. Emma found herself relaxing and feeling more at ease with Dani's employees. She noticed as she settled in, Dani seemed to do the same.

Kris had just announced that she would be bringing dessert out, when the conversation was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the kitchen. "Damn it, Luke, didn't I tell you to put those sweets in the butler's pantry about fifty times tonight?" Kris yelled.

Looking at Dani, Emma noticed the mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. "What? I have no idea what happened to the brownies."

Emma smiled, shaking her head. "How did you know she was planning on serving brownies if you don't know what happened to them?" she asked as all heads turned toward them. "Kris has been calling them sweets all night."

Laughing, Logan's blue eyes glimmered, "It's alright, Danielle, we know what a temptation chocolate is for you. Besides it wouldn't be one of your parties if the dessert didn't come up missing."

Kris stormed into the dining area waving a wooden spoon over her head. "I declare, Danielle Ryan, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you do this because you enjoy watching me suffer."

Dani giggled, "Nope, I just love your brownies."

Kris stopped, glaring at Dani for a minute before breaking out in a large smile. "I know. That's why I hid some from you," she grinned as the servers brought in plates of brownies topped with vanilla ice cream.  
"Where's my brownie?" Dani pouted staring at the bowl of plain ice cream in front of her.

Kris smirked, "You ate it already." Winking at Emma, she then marched back into the kitchen as laughter erupted behind her.

-X-

"Okay Emma, you must tell us what you do for fun in Fort Strymon," Cal asked after being handed his after dinner drink by Olivia, who was happily manning the bar again.

The guests had moved from the dining room back to the sitting room and Emma was glad the night was drawing to a close. She had enjoyed meeting Dani's employees and hearing more about her business, but she wanted nothing more than to talk to Dani alone right now.

"Oh we have a lot of things to do to keep us occupied," Emma responded. "The symphony, the art museum, the parks, running trails, there's even a nice theatre group that puts on some wonderful shows every year. Not to mention the annual festivals."

"Who knew they had culture outside Chicago," Brynn commented dryly. "Blows your whole Chicago is the center of the universe theory out of the water doesn't it Cal?" she teased.

"Please," Cal grinned, "Chicago is the center of the universe; science just hasn't caught up yet."

Grinning as the friends bantered back and forth Emma gently squeezed Dani's knee and gave her a comforting smile. Dani looked tired and Emma frowned noticing that Dani was once again drinking a soda. Deciding not to say anything she refocused her attention as Olivia handed her bottled water before refreshing Dani's diet soda once more.

"Something wrong tonight, Danielle?" Olivia asked, her curls bouncing. "You've only had four of these; usually I can't keep up with you."

Dani smiled and glanced briefly at Emma as she blushed, "No, I'm fine, just pacing myself, don't want to feel the effects too early in the evening," she joked as everyone chuckled knowingly.

"Yeah, those virgin rum and coke hangovers are the worst," Logan jibed as Olivia began handing out bottles of water to the rest of the group.

"Hey, what's with the water?" Logan asked looking at the bar longingly.

"Need to get yourself rehydrated, we have the Peterson meeting first thing in the morning and you need to be prepared. Mrs. Peterson wants the perfect wedding for her daughter."

"Oh yeah, I was there for the intake," Brynn agreed. "Mrs. Peterson figures if her daughter doesn't have the decency to marry a man, that she's going to make sure her future daughter-in-law is welcomed into the family with a bang."

Logan groaned, "She's the one who wants the fireworks?"

"Yep, literally," Olivia joked.

"Well, that could be fun," Cal laughed. "Maybe the couple will make their own fireworks at the wedding." Turning his attention to Emma, he then smirked. "So, you and Danielle planning any big events yet?"

Emma leaned closer to him, raising one eyebrow. "When we do, you'll be the first to know." She then pushed him back as she leaned back on the couch, putting her hand on Dani's knee and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Isn't that right, Dani?" she asked coyly.

Dani blushed and put her now empty glass on the coffee table. "Well, actually, I'm thinking you'll be the first to know," she said as the room erupted in laughter once again.

-X-

The guests had left and Dani was once again in her pajamas. She was sitting on her bed waiting for Emma. Dani sighed and leaned back. Staring at the ceiling, she allowed her long legs to dangle off the side. It seemed that she was in this position way too much lately and she couldn't help wondering how much trouble she was in for buying the junk food and drinking the extra soda.

Never hearing her door open or the soft footfalls, Dani jumped when Emma threw herself down on the bed mimicking Dani's pose. "It was quite an evening wasn't it?" she asked lacing her fingers with Dani's.

"Yeah," Dani agreed before allowing a long pause to fill the room. "Am I in trouble?"

Emma chuckled. "Oh yeah, but don't worry about that right now. First I want to talk with you."

"Okay," Dani sat up reluctantly bringing Emma with her. Turning, the women moved to the center of the bed until they faced each other with their legs crossed in front of them. "What do you want to talk about?" Dani quietly asked.

"Well, first I'd like to know where can I take this amazing brunette I know on our first date?"

Dani's eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't help looking up as she was caught by twinkling green eyes. "Well, there's this great little Italian place a few blocks down. Makes the best stuffed shells in miles."

"I guess I'll have to try it then, if you think she'll enjoy it."

"Oh yeah, she'll love it," Dani agreed. She looked at Emma once again, this time reaching out for her hands. "You mean, you're a …"

Emma laughed, "Yes, Dani, there are two lesbians in the room." She pulled Dani's hand to hers and kissed it gently. "And I've already made reservations for Antonio's, tomorrow night at 8:00."

Dani shook her head, "I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me? And how did you know about my favorite restaurant?"

Emma shrugged. "I've been feeling something special about you for a while now, but with everything going on, I wanted the time to be right. And as far as the restaurant, I asked Kris. She asked me if we'd been out yet, and when I told her no she suggested I do the honors."

Dani smiled shyly at Emma. "Leave it to Kris. She's been a really good friend –long before the business."

"So she said," Emma squeezed Dani's hands gently. "So, I think we need to talk about how to help you with your soda and junk food problem."

"I don't have a problem, Emma. I like what I drink and eat," Dani protested.

"It's a problem when you don't eat or drink anything else. However, seeing how upset you were today, I think we can come up with something other than cold turkey."

"I still don't see why I have to stop," Dani huffed.

Letting go of Dani's hands Emma put her fingers gently under Dani's chin until their eyes were locked. "Because I care about you a great deal, Danielle Ryan, and I want you to care about yourself too."

Allowing Dani to drop her gaze once again, Emma reclaimed Dani's hands. "I think three sodas a day are fair."

Dani looked up, "One at breakfast or first thing in the morning, please? I need my caffeine."

Emma smirked, "Alright Dani, one in the morning, but you have to drink more water. You can choose when to drink the other two, but its water with meals."

Dani stuck her lip out in a pout but reluctantly agreed. "Okay, only three?"

"Three is more than enough Danielle, as for the rest," Emma paused for effect. "We're adding some healthier options to your diet. I only ask that you try the food before turning your nose up at it."

"Oh come on, Emma, that salad was awful," Dani groaned,

Emma giggled. "But you tried it, and I was proud of you for that."

"You were?" Blue eyes quickly glanced from their intertwined hands.

"Yes, I was." Emma looked once more into Dani face. "This isn't going to be easy, Dani, but we'll do it together. Okay?"

"Okay," Dani shifted and rubbed her bottom a bit. "So, bedtime?" she asked, hoping that Emma would agree.

"Almost," Emma's answered; her tone became stern in an instant. "How many diet sodas did you have tonight, Danielle?"

"Six," Danielle answered quietly.

"Six?"

"Yes, I had one before I came out for the party, the four at the party, and another while you were getting ready for bed." Dani released Emma's hands and leaned over the side of the bed pulling up an empty soda can.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Danielle, that means a lot."

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Dani blurted out causing Emma to chuckle once more.

"Oh no, I said no more than two and I meant that, Danielle. In fact…" Emma broke off as she scooted against the headboard and straightened her legs. "I think this is the perfect time to remind you that when I say something, I follow through. Over my lap, young lady."

Groaning Dani shook her head before slowly doing as asked. She groaned a second time when she felt Emma bare her bottom. She was still tender from earlier, and once again wondered why she needed to test Emma. Dani's thoughts, however, were cut short as Emma's palm made contact.

Emma said nothing as she relit the fire in Dani's backside. She knew no words were needed as Dani began to squirm. She continued just long enough to make her point, stopping only when Dani's body language told her she's had enough. Now done, Emma began to rub Dani's bottom gently before replacing her panties and pajama bottoms.

"I don't want to have to do this again for a while, Danielle," she commented as she helped Dani get comfortable under the covers. Not waiting for an invitation, Emma crawled in next to her and gave the still sniffling Dani a kiss on the temple. "Goodnight, Dani," she whispered.

"Night, Emma," Dani echoed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 8**

-X-

"I don't want to," Dani's face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Go on, do it," Emma encouraged.

"I don't want to."

"Danielle, now."

"Fine," Dani huffed taking a small bite of the scrambled egg. Trying not to gag, she looked back at Emma. "There, I tried it, now can I have my toast?"

Emma grumbled, removing the plate of eggs and handing Dani her toast.

"What did you do to my toast?"

"I put peanut butter on it, you need the protein. And don't give me that look," Emma announced. "I know for a fact that you like peanut butter."

Dani sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll eat it, but that was a dirty trick."

Emma chuckled as she began to eat the scrambled eggs Dani had rejected. "Yep, that's me, a sneaky one."

Dani took a bite of toast before murmuring, "I'll say."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Dani returned, quickly finishing her breakfast before grabbing a diet soda from the fridge. "I have that meeting with my attorney first thing this morning, then my financial advisor is going to meet me at the bank. I should be in my office by 10:30 or 11:00. I'm sorry I have to leave you all day."

"Don't worry about me, Dani. I thought I'd have a leisurely morning, before heading over to Navy Pier and sight see. Do the tourist thing for a while before lunch."

"You know where my office is if you need me?"

"Yes Dani, and I know your cell number and you know mine. Don't worry." She brushed a piece of hair behind Dani's ear. The brunette was in a gray striped business suit with a skirt, royal blue blouse, and blue heels. Emma briefly wondered if she could get her to bring that suit back to Fort Strymon. "I think you're ready for the day. I'll see you this evening."

Smiling, Dani threw her empty can away and bent to kiss Emma on the cheek. "Yeah, this evening," she repeated before grabbing her briefcase and rushing out the door.

The rest of Dani's morning was a blur. Her meetings with her lawyer and financial advisor had gone as planned and she decided to grab another diet soda before heading to the office. Stepping out of the store, Dani smiled at her drink. Emma never said she couldn't have the 64oz size. This three a day limit might not be so bad after all.

-X-

Emma enjoyed seeing the sights at Navy Pier, and had even picked up a souvenir that she knew would come in handy later. Smiling, at the words _Cheezeborger, Cheezeborger_ on her new t-shirt, she grabbed the bag of sandwiches and quickly made her way to the waiting cab. She'd decided to surprise Dani with lunch, and figured now was as good a time as any.

Stepping out of the cab, close to ten minutes later, Emma spotted the building that housed Dani's office. Smiling, she entered the building and managed to find Ryan's Events with no problem.

Waiting for the elevator, she was surprised when Logan stepped out, almost bumping into her as he was busy talking on his cell. He seemed just as surprised, for he abruptly stopped his phone call and hung up. Glaring at her, he mumbled a weak apology, before scooting past and out the front door.

Shivering involuntarily, she tried to shake off the creepy feeling that the encounter gave her. There was something off about him, and for whatever reason he was rubbing her the wrong way. Stepping into the still open elevator, she tried to forget the run-in as she pushed the button for Dani's floor.

"Hi Olivia, is Dani busy?" Emma asked as she entered Dani's reception area.

"For you, of course she's not busy. Oh that's so sweet, you brought her lunch," the office manager winked at her. "Go on in and surprise her."

Hearing the door open Dani looked up, the straw to her diet soda still in her mouth. Eyes opening in surprise, she quickly put the soda down and smiled as Emma entered. Standing, she discretely dropped the container of soda into her empty trash can and greeted Emma with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked releasing Emma from the hug.

Emma grinned, holding up the bag. "I brought you a cheeseburger for lunch. I bet it will go really well with your soda," she continued as she fished the still upright cup from the trash can and placing it back onto Dani's desk.

Dani blushed slightly before clearing the papers off her desk and opening the bag of cheeseburgers as they were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Dani called as Emma watched her.

"I thought you could use another soda to go with your food, Danielle," Olivia took the almost empty cup from the desk and replaced it with another of the same size.

"Another?" a red eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, this is only number three. Danielle can go through a lot more than that, easily," Olivia confirmed.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got you a soda and a bottle of water." Olivia placed both in front of Emma before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind her.

Quietly taking Dani's new soda, Emma put the water bottle in its place. "Come on, let's eat our food before it gets cold," she directed, knowing that Dani's stomach was probably in knots waiting for her reaction. She could already see the younger women squirm, and couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be to the little souvenir she'd picked up earlier.

They ate quietly for a while before Dani got up the courage to speak. "I, um… I wasn't going to drink it, Emma. Olivia doesn't know about my limit."  
"You need to let Olivia know only to bring you water from now on, unless you request otherwise."  
"They'll think something's wrong. I mean they're used to seeing me drink at least…" Dani broke off quickly.  
An eyebrow rose again, as Emma asked, "How many, Dani?"

Emma then watched Dani shuffle nervously in her chair before admitting, "A lot."  
"How many is a lot?"  
"I don't know, at least ten a day." Dani looked down at her half eaten hamburger. Suddenly she had no appetite. "I can't help it. I like my soda."  
"I know you do. Tell me, Dani, just how much soda have you had today?"

Dani shifted in her chair knowing that although she wanted to, she couldn't lie to Emma. Doing the quick tally in her head though, she shocked even herself before admitting, "Including the can at home, five."

"It's barely noon," Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"I know. I guess I didn't really think about it."

"Obviously," Emma said evenly. "Did you misunderstand last night when we discussed the limit?"

"No, I just…"  
"Just what, Danielle?"

"Just didn't think you'd catch me."

"Ah," Emma frowned. "So later, if I asked you how many sodas you had today, you were planning on lying about it?"

"No, I… I guess I just didn't think about it."

"I see. And then when I came in earlier and you discreetly tried to slip the soda into the trash?"

Dani dropped her eyes, not sure what she could say. Emma had caught her red handed, and not only that but made her see exactly what she'd been doing to herself. She was drinking too much. She would have never noticed until Emma asked. Who knows how many more she would have had if Emma hadn't shown up like she did. Suddenly her cheeks blushed as she felt embarrassed by her own behavior.

"Danielle," Emma probed, waiting until she saw blue eyes. "I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but you broke the rules today, so I think you need a reminder to help you follow them until you get home."  
"But… you can't! Emma, Olivia will hear us!" Dani suddenly shot back her face paling at the thought.  
"Play some music on your computer and tell Olivia to go for a break," Emma directed coolly.

Dani shook her head in panic, "I can't. Not here, not now."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Danielle, remember I choose, when, where, and how. The only choice you have is to not make things more difficult by disobeying me now."

Dani chewed her lip for a moment before she stood and stuck her head out the door, directing Olivia to take a long break. Her assistant chuckled and gave her a thumbs-up in encouragement. Obviously she thought something much different was going to be happening in the next few minutes. Trying to keep the illusion that her assistant's impulse was correct, Dani only wiped the plastic grin off her face when she turned back into the room, locking the door behind her.

She noticed that Emma had moved. She'd managed to put on a radio station through the computer and then take up position, leaning against the edge of her desk, arms crossed, with that damn eyebrow raised in a serious manner.

"Please, Emma. I'll do anything. You can spank me tonight. I promise I won't argue with you or anything," Dani pleaded.

The only answer to her plea was a single finger which beckoned her closer. Knowing Emma had made up her mind and to argue would only make it worse, Dani let her eyes drop to the ground as she shuffled within arm's reach.

"Emma, please…" Dani trailed off as Emma began to tap her foot.

"I want to show you something, Danielle. I found it souvenir shopping." Emma picked up her purse off the chair, and nearly causing Dani's eyes to pop out of her head, produced a small plastic hairbrush. She handed it to Dani to examine. It was purple, lightweight, but about a quarter inch thick. The top was about six inches long, half as wide, and was attached to a stout, but sturdy, handle. Along the back, in bright gold letters, was printed, 'Navy Pier.'  
Dani's hand shook as she resisted the urge to throw the thing across the room and use the distraction to make a break for it. "Emma," she pleaded the tears already forming in her eyes. "Please, I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for sorry, Danielle. Now, bend over your desk."

For a long moment, Dani didn't move.

"Do I need to count?" Emma threatened.

Dani shook her head, accepting her fate. She closed her eyes and did as she was told. Putting her hands flat on her desk, she bent over and waited for Emma next move.

Emma didn't disappoint, as Dani felt her pat her bottom gently before quietly ordering, "Shoes off."

Dani obeyed without question, but suddenly opened her eyes wide again when she felt Emma roll up her skirt. "God, Emma. Not that. Please," Dani started to protest again.

Emma didn't answer, and only smirked as she patted a nylon covered bottom, before rolling them down to Dani's knees.

Dani danced a little from foot to foot, feeling the panic well up inside her again. It only got worse as she felt something cool brush along her hip. Hearing a snip she spun her head around, to see Emma cut one side of her panties, and then move to cut the other with the scissors off her desk. Giving the panties a slight tug, Emma expertly removed them.

"Emma!" Dani protested, but was silenced as Emma tapped her now bare bottom.

"Don't worry, honey. You won't be needing them anymore today."

Dani let out a whimper. She then started to squirm as she felt the cool plastic of the brush rub against her backside.

"Tell me, Danielle. Why are you here?"

Dani sniffled. "I disobeyed you and went past my daily limit of soda."

"Very good," Emma whispered in her ear. "And tell me, what am I going to do to your backside?"

"You're gonna spank it. You're gonna spank me with that plastic hairbrush until I cry," Dani whispered back. She couldn't shake off an involuntary shudder, realizing with some surprise that goose-bumps had risen on her arms. "Please, Emma. I'm sorry."

Emma didn't answering verbally, but rather tapped the brush gently three times before pulling back and giving Dani a solid swat. Dani jumped at the sound and then cringed as the ritual was repeated on the other cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling a sting resonate from each impact. She then tensed waiting for the third strike, but was surprised when she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder. Looking up into firm green-eyes, she swallowed hard.

"This better be the last time you ever try to pull a fast one on me, Danielle. If I tell you there is a limit, I expect you to follow it. Do I make myself clear?"

Dani's eyes went wide, but she nodded vigorously. "Yes, ma'am. Crystal clear."

"Good," Emma agreed. She walked back around Dani and replaced her nylons, and then smoothed down her skirt. Tapping her bottom again gently, she helped Dani to stand. "We will be talking about this later tonight."

"I know," Dani answered in a whisper.

"Dani?" Emma asked as blue turned from the floor into a sea of emerald green. "C'mere."

Relief washed over Dani as she practically flew into Emma's arms. Giving her a chance to recover, Emma pulled back and made eye contact again. "No more soda today."

Dani sighed in agreement.

Emma smiled. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"About six, if nothing comes up."

"Alright, I'll see if I can change our dinner reservations for 8:30."

Dani frowned, a little pout forming on her lip. The last thing she wanted to do is squirm all night long on a hot bottom. Antonio's was the best Italian restaurant in town, but it also had a unique ambiance which included using refurbished pew benches from an old Gothic style cathedral instead of chairs. And if she remembered right, they didn't have any pads on them either.

"Couldn't we just skip dinner? Order in?" Dani asked hopefully.

"Oh no, you promised me the best stuffed shells in town, and I expect you to pay up," Emma teased. "I'll see you at six, okay?"

Dani scowled, but agreed, "I'll try my best."

"You do that," Emma returned, kissing Dani on the cheek. "Now, I think I'll keep these," Emma continued, putting Dani's panties into her purse. "You can keep this. Make sure you bring it home with you," she laid the purple brush in the middle of Dani's desk. "And, I think I'll let you get back to work."

After saying their goodbyes, Dani moved back to the other side of her desk. Sitting in her leather chair, she squirmed as the nylons itched against her backside. For some strange reason she was both dreading and looking forward to six o'clock. Either way though, she knew it wouldn't come soon enough. Turning the music off, she looked longingly at the empty cup now in the trash. Sighing, she unscrewed the lid to water and took a long drink.

-X-

Later that night Dani shifted from one side to her other, briefly wincing as her backside came in contact with the sheet. Dinner had been spectacular, even as she squirmed through it. Emma had made good on her promise and thoroughly made her displeasure with Dani's behavior known through the quick repeated use of her palm against Dani's backside.

The procedure was then repeated when Emma insisted on picking out Dani's outfit for the evening. Dani wasn't fond of the tight black jeans, silk shirt, and lack of undergarments that Emma had produced. Dani had only made the situation worse when upon arriving at Antonio's, Emma had discovered she had somehow procured a pair of black, padded, bicycle shorts underneath her jeans. Dani never would have guessed that Emma would put her hand in the small of her back to guide her to the table. When her hand made contact with the extra waistband, Emma quickly changed directions, escorting Dani to the restroom to remove them. The fact that Emma removed them herself made Dani vow never to try that stunt again.

The third spanking though, that was the worse one, and perhaps Dani had pushed Emma a little too far. She'd almost forgotten how much a prolonged attack from the hairbrush hurt, but Emma had made sure she wouldn't forget anytime soon. That third spanking had none of the flirtiness that the two previous ones had. Not that Emma hadn't been serious the first two times, but Dani got the feeling that she was almost enjoying it. To be honest, Dani was almost enjoying it too. The pain of course was real, but the way that Emma touched her, brushed her hand over her backside, hugged her and comforted her after it was over, it was almost worth getting in trouble in the first place.

Rolling over again, Dani suddenly froze as she realized that Emma was watching her. "I thought you were asleep."

"And I thought I told you to go to sleep," Emma returned.  
"I'm trying," Dani couldn't help the hint of a whine. "I can't get comfortable."  
Emma studied her for a moment before shifting and inviting her closer. "C'mere, Dani."

Dani couldn't help the smile as she scooted over and curled up next to Emma. Somehow they seemed to just fit, and Dani was once again glad that Emma had agreed to sleep next to her rather than in her spare room. With a sigh, Dani allowed herself to relax and drift off letting the steady rhythm of Emma's heart be her lullaby.

-X-

"Emma, can I get out of bed yet?" Dani called for the fourth time in as many minutes.

Poking her head into the bedroom, Emma grinned at her pouting partner, "Nope."

"But Emma, I need to finish packing," Dani whined.

"I'm sorry, but when I wake up and find you packing at 4:00 in the morning, I feel that you need to make up your sleep at some point. So, you are staying in bed for those two hours that you missed."

"But I'm not tired!" Dani huffed throwing a pillow off the bed and onto the floor.

Emma sighed and entered the room slowly. "Dani, what do you always have to do after I spank you?"

Dani folded her arms in a pout. "You make me take a nap."

"So, do I need to spank you _again _to convince you that it's nap time?"

"No," Dani huffed.

Emma gently sat down on the edge of the bed. "Then what should I do to convince you that you didn't get enough sleep?"

Dani blinked. "Lay down with me?" she asked hopefully.

Emma chuckled. "How about I'll sit with you and you can use my lap as a pillow?"

Dani smiled, that would do, for now.

-X-

Dani scowled finding herself alone in bed. She had hoped Emma would have fallen asleep and stayed with her during her imposed nap. Looking at the clock, she couldn't believe it read 10:00. She never slept this long. Hearing a noise from her closet, she slowly got out of bed and headed toward it.

Poking her head into the large walk-in closet she watched Emma rifle through her suits, pulling out a few and packing them for her. Grinning wickedly, she moved silently, positioning herself directly behind Emma.

"Find anything interesting?" she whispered, causing Emma to jump and squeal before turning and slapping Dani on the arm.

"Damn it! You scared me to death, Dani," Emma accused.

Dani grinned, rubbing her arm, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Packing," Emma returned the grin. "What do you think of this skirt?" she asked holding the item up for inspection.

Dani frown a bit. "It's a little tight…"

"Exactly," Emma grinned, causing Dani to roll her eyes.

"I don't need too many fancy things in Fort Strymon. Not like the bookstore has much of a dress code."

"That could change," Emma joked packing the skirt.

"Right, I could just see Will coming into the bookstore after class in a three piece suit and tie every day," Dani giggled.

Emma put her hands on her hips and feigned strictness, "You never know. It might happen."

Dani grinned and pulled the skirt out of the box. "Don't pack this, I never wear it."

Emma pulled the item from Dani's hands and tried to place it back into the box. "You will," she grinned.

"Will not." Dani grabbed for the item again just as Emma pulled back, and soon both women were playing tug of war for the skirt. Deciding to end it quickly, Dani reached out to tickle Emma.

Emma dropped the skirt as she laughed. Looking up, their eyes met and before Dani knew what was happening she had leaned towards Emma and gently placed a light kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, she looked at Emma's dazed expression. "Okay?" she whispered.

"More than okay," Emma replied pulling Dani's head towards her lips once more.

-X-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 9**

-X-

Grabbing Emma's hand, Dani pulled her toward the large Ferris wheel on the pier. "Come on Emma, you have to go on the Ferris wheel with me."

Emma looked up at the ride and shook her head, "I don't know Dani, I'm a little afraid of heights."

"Please," Dani begged, her blue eyes opened wide for emphasis. "I'll be with you the whole time. And," she leaned down to whisper in Emma's ear, "I've always wanted to kiss someone at the top of the Ferries wheel."

"Alright, let's do it," Emma decided as she squeezed Dani's hand just a little tighter.

Emma followed Dani's lead, still nervous, but tried to put on a brave face. She was fine until she actually seated on the bench. When it moved she found herself gripping Dani's knee, and the higher it got, the closer she melted into her tall protector.

"Come on, Emma, just look."

Emma shook her head vigorously refusing to lift it from Dani's shirt.

Dani hugged Emma closer to her, and when they got back to the bottom she signaled the operator to let them off. "Hey, you weren't kidding when you said you were scared of heights were you?" Dani joked as she helped Emma step off the ride.

Emma looked up into blue, "Not one bit."

"I never thought I'd get your face out of my shirt," Dani smirked. "Not that I minded, but you missed a great view up there." Bending down, she lightly kissed Emma on the lips. Seeing Emma smirk, she returned the look. "Well, I didn't get my kiss at the top of the Ferries wheel did I?" she teased.

"No you didn't," Emma grinned. "How about the carousel next?"

"Sure, but I get that golden-color horse," Dani agreed.

"Let's play some games," Dani suddenly declared, grabbing Emma's hand as they stepped off the carousel. "Hey look, I always wanted to try that one."

Almost twenty minutes later, Emma giggled as Dani presented her with her prize, a small stuffed cow with a purple t-shirt, embossed with 'Navy Pier' on it. "I can't believe you wasted thirty dollars to win me a two dollar stuffed animal." Holding her hand out to Dani, she continued. "It's getting late; I think we should be heading back to your condo."

"Well, you said he was cute and I wanted you to have him," Dani grinned.

"And you know it does match that other little souvenir I picked up," Emma teased, lightly tapping Dani's bottom.

"Yeah, well we could leave both of them here in Chicago."

"Oh, I wouldn't want this little guy to get lonely," Emma teased again, wagging the stuffed cow at Dani.

"He can keep Morgan company," Dani retorted making a face. "After all, I'm letting her rent the place from me while I'm in Indiana."

"So the two of you made up?"

"Yeah, I apologized for being such an ass and she told me she'd kick my ass if I ever did again. All in all, big win for her."

Chuckling, Emma squeezed Dani's hand. "Well, she did walk in at a very inconvenient moment."

"Yes, she did, lucky I didn't throw my shoe at her."

"Oh, you have experience throwing your shoes at people who entered your bedroom unannounced?"

"Only Uncle Sean," Dani grimaced, remembering his reaction and unconsciously rubbed her backside.

Laughing heartily, Emma rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Dani's cheek. "Come on, honey. Let's get back to the apartment. I was thinking you could help me make dinner tonight."

"I don't have much to cook."

"No, but we can stop by a store. I have an idea of what I want to make."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're up to that after what you witnessed in Fort Strymon? It would be easier just to go out."

"Maybe," Emma laughed. "And I want to cook for you. Besides, you're only going to be cutting up the potatoes. I think you can handle that."

Dani wrinkled her nose. "Potatoes, are we having French fries?"

Emma shook her head pulling Dani toward the door. "No Danielle, we are not having French fries, but they will have cheese on them."

A short time later, Dani found herself frowning at her plate. The baked chicken, parmesan potatoes, and fresh green beans looked pretty, but were uncharted territory for someone more used to chicken strips, French fries, and untouched parsley garnish. Eyeing the glass of water in front of her, her frown became a scowl. This was totally unfair.

Looking up, she noticed Emma watching her and swallowing hard, she managed another baby carrot with ranch dip. At least those were good, but she was hungry and knew she had to at least try what was on her plate. Feeling all of four years old, Dani picked up her fork and slowly stabbed a green bean.

"Dani, the beans aren't going to bite back, you can eat more than one at a time," Emma teased.

"I have to see if I like it first," Dani muttered, tasting the item. Looking at Emma in surprise, she shrugged. "I guess it won't kill me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Emma replied digging into her own plate.

"So, when did you start spending summers with Uncle Sean?" Emma asked as she watched Dani eat another green bean.

"The summer I turned six," Dani took a small bite of chicken before continuing, "My parents were killed in a small plane crashed earlier that year. Uncle Sean wanted me to live with him, but my grandparents –my mother's parents– refused. They compromised I guess. I spent summers and holidays with Uncle Sean and lived with them during the school year."

Emma waited a moment before saying, "What was living with your grandparents like?"

Dani shrugged. "Okay I guess. I mean I had everything I ever asked for or wanted, but they didn't really spend a lot of time with me. I guess they loved me, in their own way, but they were too busy with their parties and fundraisers and social other stuff," Dani explained quietly. "I'm not even sure why they wanted me. I think it was just because they'd never liked my father, and Uncle Sean reminded them of him."

"Oh Dani," Emma started.

Dani sat up and looked at Emma, "It's okay, I had Uncle Sean in the summer and on holidays, and I think for the most part that I turned out okay."

Emma reached out across the table and squeezed one of Dani's hands. "I think so too," she commented before leaning across the table to give Dani a gentle kiss.

-X-

Groaning, Dani reached over Emma's still sleeping body to answer Emma's cell, "Hello," she mumbled sleepily.

"_Emma Gray?"_ a male voice at the other end of the line asked.

"No, who is this?" Looking at the clock and the glowing red 4:13, Dani realized just how early it was.

"_This is Fire Marshal Drew Chambers. I really need to speak with Emma Gray."_

Immediately awake, Dani began to shake Emma, "Just a moment, I'll wake her for you. This is her business partner, Danielle Ryan, what happened?"

"_I'm sorry Ms. Ryan, but you aren't on our documents, I need to speak to Ms. Gray."_

"Fine," Danielle huffed, "Just a moment." Shaking Emma's shoulder harder, she managed to rouse the redhead. "Emma, wake up, the fire marshal is on the phone for you."

Taking the phone, Emma sat up groggily replying, "This is Emma Gray."

"_Ms. Grey, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's been a fire above Ryan's Books."_

"What?!" Emma was immediately awake. "What happened?"

"_It seems the fire originated in one of the apartment upstairs."_

"Which apartment?"

"_I'm afraid it was yours, Ms. Gray_," the fire chief paused for a moment._ "There is a lot of smoke and water damage to the apartment, but luckily we were able to get it out before it spread."_

"Do you know what caused it?" Emma demanded.

"_That's being investigated, Ms. Gray."_

"What about the bookstore?"

"_There doesn't seem to be any major water or smoke damage to the bookstore that we can see right now."_

"Okay, that's good. We're out of town in Chicago right now, but we'll be leaving as soon as we can. When can we meet with you?"

"_Give me a call when you get back into town and we can set that up then."_

"Fine, until we get there you have my authorization to speak to our employees about the fire. Their names are Stevie Taylor, Anna Benson, and Will Green. I also give you permission to talk to my business partner, Danielle Ryan." Pausing for a moment, Emma nodded before saying, "Thank you," and hanging up the phone. A moment later she found herself falling into Dani's open arms.

-X-

Dani and Emma were on the road by 5:15. They had called Stevie and Anna and filed them in and the women had promised to go over and see what the damage was and keep an eye on things after the fire department left.

Hanging up her cell, Emma threw it down on her lap. "Stevie says it looks like a lot of water and smoke damage, just like the fire marshal said. The bookstore and your place appear untouched."

"Any news on the cause of it yet?" Dani asked, reaching over to grab Emma's hand.

"No, just that the fire originated in my apartment." Emma placed her head back on the head rest. "I'll just be happier when I can see things for myself. Thank goodness Atticus was staying with Will."

"We'll figure it all out, Emma, I promise."

Emma gave Dani a soft smile, before bringing Dani's hand to her lips and giving it a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being here."

-X-

Emma and Dani had made good time from Chicago. Even with the hour time difference, Dani's dashboard clock read 9:45 when she pulled into her parking spot in the alley behind the bookstore. Giving Emma's hand a kiss, they slowly exited the car. Entering the building, Dani led Emma up the stairs to the now soaked landing. The only evidence of the fire, besides the wet floor, was yellow tape across Emma's door and a dark black soot mark on the ceiling in the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Emma broke the tape and pushed open her broken door. The firefighters had obviously kicked it in. Entering, she reached back and grasped Dani's hand. Dani followed, pausing to pull Emma into her arms before they separated to survey the damage.

It appeared that the fire started in Emma's bedroom, and most of the room was a lost. There was very little in regards to clothing or furniture that could be savaged. The scene made Dani even more thankful that Emma hadn't been home. She'd probably been asleep, and by the looks of the melted and burnt out mattress, who knows what would happen. Turning away from the bedroom, Dani noticed that Emma was more focused on the living room. At least that room had stayed mostly intact.

Going to her bookshelf, Emma pulled a favorite book from it and checked for Uncle Sean's letter. Sighing in relief she handed it to Dani. "Just a little water damage, but I think it'll be fine," she smiled at Dani through her tears, "They're just things, right?"

"Right," Dani confirmed, leaning in for a hug. Pulling out of the hug, Dani used her thumb to wipe the tears from Emma's cheek before kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "Okay sweetie, let's see what we can salvage and get you moved into my place."

Nodding, Emma moved first to her bookshelf, "You think the books will be okay if I leave them until we can pack them up."

"Yeah, and I'll see what we can do about getting them packed up as soon as possible," Dani reasoned.

Turning, Emma headed back to her bedroom, followed closely by Dani. The next two hours were spent sorting and shuffling through Emma's things, transferring the salvageable items to Dani's apartment and accepting the assistance Will, Anna, and Stevie offered. The three employees turned friends had been a great help, especially with the numerous books that needed to be laid flat to dry.

Looking at the tables covered with her books, Emma smiled ruefully. She never thought Ryan's Books would be doubling as a sanctuary for fire victims.

Hearing the familiar tinkle of the bell, Emma was about to tell the people they were closed when Dani stepped forward. "I have this, Emma," she explained, approaching the man who entered. Dani greeted him, shaking his hand before turning to Emma making the introduction. "This is Ben Hall, he and his company specialize in clean up after a fire, and Ben, this is Emma Gray, the apartment's owner."

Emma shook the man's hand and looked at Dani puzzled, "I don't understand…"

Dani smiled. "Ben's the best in the business; I used him two years ago when a venue caught fire. He and his crew had us up and running in no time. You just take it easy, and let me do this, okay?"

Emma, too tired to argue and thankful that she didn't have to make any more decisions at the moment, found herself flopping down in one of the plush chairs as Dani and Ben made their way up to her apartment. Smiling at Anna who plopped down in the chair next to her, she shook her head, "Someday, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Anna returned.

Emma realized she must have dosed off, for it seemed only a moment ago she was sitting across from Anna, and suddenly Dani was back. Hearing the voices, her eyes fluttered open. She glanced at her watch, stunned to see that 45 minutes had passed. Standing she greeted Ben and Dani as they approached.

Ben smiled. "My crew and I will be down here on Wednesday. Don't worry Ms. Gray, we'll have you ship shape in no time. I'll call you Tuesday, Danielle, to let you know what time we'll be here."

Watching as Dani walked him to the door, Emma waited for her to return. "I don't know what to say."

"It needs to be done and the fire investigation should be finished by then, don't worry about anything, Emma. Like I said, we'll get through this." Bending down, she gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't know about you, but I could use a break, what say we go out for lunch and do a bit of shopping?"

"Shopping?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, you need some new things and I'm treating."

"Well," Emma looked up, as Stevie approached and winked. "I guess I could be persuaded."

Stevie laughed, "That was hard." Turning to Dani she gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend, this one loves to shop."

"I'll take my chances," Dani joked.

Stevie grinned, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Emma pushed Stevie, "Hey now, you're going to scare her."

Dani smiled and put her arm around Emma's shoulders, "Nothing could scare me when it comes to you."

"And on that note, we're going to head home. You two have fun." Stevie winked at Dani again. "And don't forget, you were warned."

-X-

"Please Emma," Dani begged as they sat at an empty table in the mall's food court. "Please, my head hurts and I've been up since 4:13 and I just had that one driving here," she whined.

Emma rolled her eyes at the pitiful expression. "Alright," she relented, "just this once."

"Yes!" Dani jumped up and gave Emma a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

Dani returned shortly carrying a tray containing their lunch, complete with bottled water for Emma and a medium sized diet soda for herself. Placing the food on the table, she sat down and stared at her plate. "I love sesame chicken," she commented stabbing a piece of meat.

Emma grinned, "Good to know because you'll be eating at least one of the pieces of broccoli that come with it."

Dani put her fork down slowly and stared at Emma, "Oh come on Emma, that's just mean."

Emma chuckled taking a bite of her garlic shrimp. "Nope, it's more than fair. Go on, try one."

"What if I gag or something?"

"You won't," Emma put her own fork down. "Go on," she encouraged. "Just try it."

Sighing Dani put a piece of the green vegetable on her fork before slowly bringing it to her mouth. Sniffing it, she wrinkled her nose before giving it a small lick.

Putting it down Dani shook her head, "I can't."

"You can, Danielle," Emma encouraged.

Dani muttered once more staring at the broccoli. "Do I have to, Emma?"

"Yes, Danielle. One piece."

"But it smells awful," she protested.

"I didn't ask you to smell it, I asked you to eat it."

"No you didn't, you told me to eat it. There's a big difference between asking and telling."

Emma calmly looked at Dani. "Danielle, please, just try it. If you hate it you don't have to try it again."

"Just one piece?"

"Just one piece," Emma confirmed.

Taking a big breath, Dani stabbed the smallest piece of the vile vegetable she could find, quickly chewing and swallowing it, she took a large sip of her diet soda.

"Ick," she wrinkled up her nose. "That was gross."

Emma reached across the table to rub the back of Dani's hand. "Thank you for trying it, Dani."

Dani frowned, but satisfied herself with sipping her soda as they finished their lunch in peace. Both were quiet until Emma excused herself to use the restroom. Suddenly seeing a golden opportunity, Dani decided to get a free refill and managed to drink a bit of it before Emma returned.

Emptying their trays, Dani held onto her soda cup. "You don't need to throw that away?"

"No, I still have some left," Dani smiled. "I'm going to draw this out as long as possible."

Shaking her head Emma threw the tray away and began heading toward the stores. "Okay then, let the shopping begin."

-X-

Hearing a slurp come from Dani, Emma pointed to a nearby trash can. Sighing, Dani threw her now empty cup away, but was secretly delighted that she managed to procure the second drink. Smiling, she made her way back to Emma as they entered the next store.

Shopping was never a popular sport for Dani. She remembered endless hours with her grandmother, as she was dragged from store to store, and had come to regard it more as a chore then a fun experience. As an adult she'd occasionally visit for select items, but did most of her shopping either on-line or used the services of a personal shopper. The experience with Emma however, proved to be very different.

Emma was like a whirlwind. She flew in and out of the aisles without caution, pulling off anything that even remotely gathered her interest. Before Dani knew it they were both over laden with so many outfits, she began to wonder if they were carrying more than Emma left on the racks. When Dani thought she couldn't possibly hold one more thing, Emma directed them to the changing room. Dumping both piles inside, Emma disappeared, leaving Dani to sit on the bench outside and wait. Shifting a little on the bench, Dani was happy to note that it was at least padded.

The next 45 minutes consisted of Emma busing herself with sorting through her treasures. Occasionally she'd step out and ask for Dani's opinion, or send her on a mission to find a different size or color of a particular item. Dani did these things willingly, getting a kick out of seeing Emma so happy. If this was all it took to see the petite redhead smile, she'd gladly do it every day.

When Emma remerged with her original clothes again, however, Dani was relieved. Even though Emma's errands had kept her busy, the padded bench turned out to be not as comfortable as it originally looked, and she was getting tired of waiting. Dani's smile of relief though was turned into a frown she saw how many of the items Emma had ended up selecting. Out of everything she tried on, she came out holding a single pair of jeans and two tops.

"That's it? After all that time…." Dani's voice trailed off in disbelief.

"What?" Emma asked.

"What about that green dress, or the red one, or the blue one?" Dani asked, remembering the two extra trips she's made to find the identical dress in three different colors and two different sizes.

"I can't afford those. I was just having fun."

Dani groaned. "I told you it's my treat. Pick up anything you want, really, no limits."

"Don't be silly, honey. I can manage just fine."

"But, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Dani. Let's go pay."

Dani tightened her jaw, annoyed, and a little hurt at Emma's rejection of her gift. "Fine, let's make a deal. You can get this store. I get to get the next one."

Emma smiled, her green eyes suddenly sparkling with a hint of mischief. "Alright, if you insist. I've been meaning to pick up some new pajamas for you anyways, half the ones you have are falling apart. The Pajama Barn is right across the way."

"What? You're not talking about my red flannel ones. I told you those are my favorites. I don't need any new…"

Emma silenced Dani with a quick peck on the cheek. "I thought you wanted to make me happy?"

Dani sighed. "Alright. Go ahead and check out. I'm going to run to the restroom. I'll meet up with you in the Pajama Barn, okay?"

Emma looked at her cautiously. "You're not going to sneak off to the food court and get another soda are you?"

It took all of Dani's will power to suppress her look of surprise. The way that Emma worded her question though, Dani wasn't sure if Emma was referring to earlier, or just in general. "No, of course not, honestly I just have to use the restroom."

"Okay then, meet up with you in a few," Emma agreed, narrowing her eyes slightly at Dani. She was up to something, and Emma didn't trust that innocent look she was trying to pass off.

Turning to 'look' for the restroom, Dani made a bee-line for the first sales associate she saw. Nearly tackling the poor women, she pulled out her platinum card and quickly explained her situation. Dressing room three was cleared out in record time, as Dani quickly sorted through the piles and selected everything she thought Emma even remotely liked. Smiling at her own cleverness, she even arranged for the bags to be delivered to her apartment. Checking the time with her phone, Dani then quickly headed to meet up with Emma, knowing if she was gone too much longer she would grow suspicious.

Quickly crossing the way, Dani smiled when she caught up with Emma. "Find anything you like?"

"Yes, what do you think of these?" Emma asked holding up a pink t-shirt with matching pajama pants featuring a cartoon cat.

"I think you'd look adorable in that," Dani smiled.

"They are not for me," Emma smiled back.

"No," Dani grabbed the pajamas from Emma's hand and put them back on the shelf. "I don't do pink."

"You have a pink shirt you wear with that dark gray suit," Emma argued.

"That's different," Dani argued, trying to distract Emma with an alternative. Finally finding a black set with a rock and roll band featured on the tee, she tried, "How about these?"

"Alright, we'll get both of them," Emma compromised, "Besides they are having a BOGO sale, we need to get at least two anyways.

"Why don't you pick out one for yourself then," Dani almost whined.

"I plan to," Emma grinned, as she began to move through the shop and hunt with a vengeance.

Almost an half out later, each woman was now the proud owner of exactly two new sets of pajamas, which Emma did allow Dani to purchase. Emma was now in the process of dragging Dani to another store when Dani realized that she had to use the restroom, for real this time. She tried her best to ignore it, but couldn't resist giving in to the demands of that second soda.

"Ah, Emma, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back okay?"

"Again?" Emma asked, concerned. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just gotta go," Dani practically yelled as she dashed into the nearest large department store.

Emma stopped short, narrowing her eyes again at Dani's odd behavior. Deciding to wait, Emma turned toward the nearest bench. Pulling at her phone she was browsing through her e-mail when she felt a shadow fall over her, partially blocking the light.

"That was fast, Dani…" she said, but trailed off as she looked up and saw who was there.

"Aren't you going to say hello to you own father?" Patrick Sampson sneered. "I thought I raised you with better manners that that."

Emma jumped to her feet. "You have nothing to do with the way I was raised. Leave me alone before I call the police."

"Big words, from a little girl," Sampson replied. He grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her closer. Emma coughed, being gaged by the overpowering smell of cigarette smoke, as her father hissed in her ear. "I heard the old man bit it and left you his store. You owe me Emma, and I aim to collect."

"I don't owe you a thing…" Emma started to argue, but yelped off as her tightened his grip on her arm.

"Yes you do, I helped bring you into this world. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. I know you're rolling in it now, and I want my payday too."

"How much?" Emma squeaked, hoping if she cooperated he'd loosen his grip.

"Just fifty thousand."

"Fifty! I don't have that much," Emma pleaded.

"Maybe not right now, but you can get it. I'll be back, my dear. I want you to work on it, quickly."

Emma whimpered as Sampson released her. Stunned Emma fell back onto the bench as he turned and disappeared into one of the bigger stores. Pale and visually shaking Emma fought back the tears, praying that Dani would soon return. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. Almost as if an answer to her prayers, Dani returned less than five minutes later.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. You wouldn't believe the line…" Dani trailed off seeing Emma's condition. Dani sat down, putting a protective arm around her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head. "He was here."

Dani paled. "Where? Which way did he go? Did you call the police?"

Emma shook her head again. "No, I didn't even thinking about calling. He was just here, and now he's gone."

Dani turned Emma toward her, placing a hand on each arm, "Emma, did you see which way he went?"

Emma didn't want to say but her eyes betrayed her as the flicked to the nearby department store. Dani looked over her shoulder before she started to get up. "Call the police."

"No Dani, stay here. Please don't."

"Emma, call the police. I'm not going to let this bastard get away."

"Danielle," Emma voice suddenly switched, getting the deeper tone. "Don't you dare. He's gone now anyway. Take me home, please."

Dani gave in, pulling Emma close for a hug. "If that is what you want, of course I'll take you home." Encouraging Emma to stand, Dani took her by the arm and started to escort her out when she noticed Emma wince. "What?"

"Nothing, just my arm..." Emma didn't finish as Dani grabbed her arm and yanked up the sleeve, gasping as she saw red marks which were already darkening into bruises.

"I'll kill him," Dani muttered, her tone as dark as her threat.

Emma shook off Dani's hold, and put at hand on each side of her cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "No, Danielle. Promise me you won't confront him. I won't let you."

Dani bit her lip, but couldn't resist Emma's plea, "Alright. This time," she warned. She then pulled out her phone and started to dial.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police. I told you I wouldn't go after him, doesn't mean they can't. If nothing else we can at least document this."

-X-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 10**

-X-

Entering Dani's apartment, both women let their purses drop and kicked off their shoes. Dani led Emma to the couch and gently sat down next to her before drawing her into a hug. "Want to talk about it?"

Getting comfortable, Emma laid her head on Dani's chest and tucked her feet up under her. "I still can't believe that I had to file assault charges in order to get a restraining order."

"Well, at least the paper work is in motion now," Dani began to rub Emma's back. "If he shows up we can call police and have him arrested."

"Yeah, doesn't really change the fact though. I can't believe he thinks that I have access to fifty thousand dollars," Emma said as she absently traced circles on Dani's leg,

Dani took a deep breath making a fast decision, "You do."

"I do what?"

"Have access to fifty thousand dollars," she answered pulling Emma into her lap. "I can give you the money if you think it would get him to go away."

Emma looked up into glacier blue pools. "I can't let you borrow against your business, and I won't borrow against the bookstore."

Dani shook her head. "No Emma, I would have to shift some funds, but I could have it to you when the bank opens in the morning."

Emma shifted a bit before looking back into Dani's face. "Thank you for the offer." She placed her hand on the side of Dani's face, "but I won't be paying off his bribe in any shape or form."

Leaning into Emma's caress, Dani reiterated, "I just wanted you to know the offer was there."

"Thank you," Emma replied giving Dani a lingering kiss before snuggling into her once again.

The women relaxed for a while longer before a knock at the door caused Emma to tense. Giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, Dani slowly moved her before standing. Looking out the peephole, she smiled and opened the door.

"Delivery for Danielle Ryan," a wiry teen stated bringing in four overstuffed bags from the clothing store they had visited earlier in the day.

"Thank you," Dani handed him a tip before closing the door behind him and locking it. Turning back to Emma, she gave her a shy smile. "I thought you might enjoy having a few more items to pad your wardrobe."

Emma slowly stood and walked toward the sacks, "You bought me everything I tried on?"

Dani shook her head, "No, I left that green top and brown skirt there, as well as few other things. I tried to get the stuff you seemed to like, and a couple of things that I liked," she added with a twinkle.

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wanted to do it."

Emma looked up at Dani and shook her head again. "It's too much. I want you to return it."

"It's not too much, you need the clothes and I'm giving them to you."

"Dani, I'll just have to wait for the insurance check to come, then I can buy more."

"And what are you supposed to do in the meantime, walk around naked or in the same outfits all the time?" Dani shook her head again. "No, the clothes are yours." Picking up the sacks, she headed to the bedroom. "In fact, it's about time we cleared out the closets anyways. I've been meaning to donate Uncle Sean's things, and this gives me the excuse."

"Danielle," Emma tried.

Dani ignored her and kept walking to the bedroom. Putting the sacks down on the bed, she opened the closet and began pulling out handfuls of her Uncle's clothing. She hadn't given it much thought, having just pushed them to the side, but in a strange way it felt good. It was time.

"Danielle Elizabeth Ryan," Emma entered the room, hands on hips.

Dani turned and looked at her hard, "No, that isn't going to work this time. You are keeping the clothes, even if I can't sit for a month of Sundays."

Emma couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips. "A month of Sundays, huh?"

Dani pausing as she pulled out a well-worn blue shirt, and smiling slightly at the memories it held. "Yep, Uncle Sean once told me if I did anything as stupid as trying to jump off the old water tower again, he'd paddle me so hard I wouldn't be able to sit for a month of Sundays."

"You jumped off the old water tower?"

"We had a bungee cord," Dani protested.

Emma began laughing as she walked toward Dani, taking the pile of clothes out her hand and laying them with the rest on the bed. She then pulled Dani into a hug, before quickly turning her and gave her a hard swat.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dani asked, rubbing her backside and sticking her lip out in a little pout.

"For being your wonderful self, Danielle Ryan," Emma replied as she reached up and gently nipped the lip with her teeth. Then, with a smirk she began to help organize the closet.

-X-

"I still can't believe you told the waitress you'd rather have water than the soda I ordered you," Emma commented as she looked over her menu.

"I just don't want one," Dani replied in a hiss of a whisper.

"Since when do you turn down soda, Dani?" Emma asked looking over her menu at her dining companion.

"Since now," Dani explained burying her nose in her own menu.

"I thought you always had soda with dinner," Emma pressed.

"I did, until you told me I had to have water with my meals. I'm just trying to be a good little girl and do what you've told me," Dani said sarcastically.

"Danielle."

"What?" Dani put down her menu and glared at Emma. "I get bitched at if I want the soda and bitched at if I don't. What do you want from me?"

Emma leaned back in her chair, lowering her menu as well. Crossing her arms in front of her she merely started at Dani.

The waitress chose that moment to reappear, order pad in hand, but then slowly moved away when she realized that the diners weren't quite ready to order yet.

"I want to know what is going on, Danielle," Emma asked.

Dani refused to meet Emma's eyes, merely shrugging her answer.

"Danielle," Emma's warned.

"Ican'tdrinkanotherdidetsodabeacuseI'vealreadyhadt hreetoday," Dani said in a rush.

"Wait, slow down and tell me again."

Dani took a deep breath, "I said that I can't have a soda because I've already had three today."

"Is that all? Dani, I'm proud of you for sticking to our agreement, it's nothing to get upset about."

"But I snuck the other one at the mall. When you went to the bathroom, I refilled my cup."

"I know."

Dani's eyebrows shot up. "You knew?"

"Yes. I told you, Dani, it's up to you when you choose to drink the sodas, not me. You choose to have the two at the mall; it's not a big deal."

"But I let you think I'd only had one," Dani stammered.

Emma grinned, "Yes, you did, and perhaps we can discuss later. Now though, we need to decide what to order so we don't scare the waitress off a second time."

Giving Emma a small nod, Dani looked once more at her menu. "Emma?"

"Can I have French fries?"

Laughing Emma agreed, "Yes, Danielle, you may have French fries tonight, as long as you promise to try some type of vegetable too.

Grumbling Dani nodded before returning to her menu.

The rest of the meal was pleasant. They made small talk, avoiding the topic of Sampson like the plague, and tried to just enjoy each other's company.

-X-

"I'm very proud of you tonight, Dani," Emma began. "Not only did you drink water, you ate half an order of cooked carrots without complaint."

Dani shrugged. "They weren't that bad, but the fries were better."

Laughing, Emma stopped walking before reaching up to give Dani a kiss. "I'm still proud of you."

"Thanks," Dani mumbled shyly as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Kicking off her shoes, she bent down to kiss Emma. "Nightcap?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I'm too tired, besides you and I need to have that chat."

Dani froze mid stride. "Chat?"

"Uh-huh, go put on one of your new pairs of pajamas and wait for me in the corner."

"Emma," Dani whined.

"Right now, Danielle," Emma commanded, pleased when Dani didn't argue further and slowly dragged herself down the hall.

Walking into the bedroom, Emma removed a pair of her own pajamas from the dresser, before disappearing into the bathroom, and re-emerging a few moments later much more comfortable. Sitting on the bed, she watched as Dani fidgeted in the corner.

Standing, she walked over to Dani and gently patted her bottom. "So why are you standing in the corner tonight, Danielle?

Dani shifted and sniffled. "Because I made you believe I had only had two sodas today and that's like lying, and because if I hadn't had the second soda, you wouldn't have been left alone and Sampson couldn't have hurt you."

"Oh Dani," Emma breathed, turning her from the corner. "That's not true. There is no way you could have predicted that."

Dani sniffled once more. "It was my fault. I left you alone and I shouldn't have."

Emma sighed, both relieved and disturbed by Dani's confession. "Come on, let's sit down." Taking Dani's hand and leading her to the bed, Emma couldn't help the small smile as Dani instantly curled into her, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. "Dani, I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened with Sampson today."

"But if I hadn't snuck that second soda, I wouldn't have had to go to the bathroom and would have been there with you."

"Maybe, maybe not, the point is, you can't control Patrick Sampson or his actions. You didn't do anything to hurt me today, Dani, he did."

"But I lied to you," Dani slowly drew a pattern on Emma's leg. "I told you I was going to the bathroom the first time, but I didn't. I bought your clothes instead and then met up with you."

"I see," Emma's voice was suddenly serious. "So is this why you think you're to blame for what happened to me today?"

Dani winced, "I shouldn't have lied, Emma."

"You're right, you shouldn't have, but you were lying for a good reason, Dani. You wanted to do something nice for me and did it the only way you could."

Dani shook her head stubbornly, "I shouldn't have lied and I shouldn't have had that second soda."

Sighing, Emma shifted and tapped Dani's leg, "I can see we need to take care of this now. Stand up."

Tears already falling down her face, Dani stood and waited. Emma quickly pulled down her pajama bottoms before escorting Dani over her lap.

"Okay Danielle, why are you in this position again?"

"Because I lied and tried to trick you about the soda."

Smiling, Emma raised her hand. "Good girl," she said before allowing it to fall with no force.

Dani looked up in confusion as Emma winked at her. Patting Dani's bottom gently, she helped her up and righted her pajama bottoms before patting the bed next to her. "Sit down, sweetie."

Scooting back on the bed, Emma crossed her legs and waited for Dani to do the same. Taking Dani's hands into her own Emma smiled. "I will never spank you for being honest with me, Danielle Ryan. I told you that I was proud of you today and I meant that." She looked into blue eyes, "I will also not spank you for something that is not your fault."

"But I tried to trick you," Dani protested. "I lied to you."

"Danielle," Emma's voice was stern once again. "Remember it's my decision to decide when, where, and how you are punished. This time, I decided that you've done nothing wrong."

"But..."

"Did you really, or did you just not tell me that you'd gotten a refill?" Emma interrupted.

Dani shrugged, purposely avoiding green eyes.

"Tricking me would have been going ahead and having that soda at the restaurant and trying to convince me that it was your third soda. Did you do that?"

"No, but if you knew I already had my limit why did tell the waitress to bring me one?"

"We both had a long day. I just thought you could use a little treat. Dani, you don't have to hide your drinking or eating from me. I only ask that you're honest with me when we make a plan about something, okay?"

Letting go of Dani's hand she reached up and placed her fingers under Dani's chin, forcing the woman to look at her. "Do you understand, Danielle?"

"I guess so. So I don't have to tell you every time I drink a soda or have some chips?"

Emma shook her head, "No, but I expect you to not drink more than three a day and not eat an entire bag of chips as a meal."

Dani grinned. "I've done that before. Eaten a whole bag of chips for dinner and washed it down with a side of cookies."

Emma shook her head, "You must have a cast iron stomach."

Dani shrugged, "Maybe I do."

Grinning Emma kissed the back of Dani's hand. "Feeling better now?"

"I guess. Emma, we can discuss this more right?"

"Anytime you need to, honey."

Dani smiled, "Thanks, Emma."

-X-

**Chapter 10**

-X-

Emma woke in confusion. She was sweaty and had that horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd been waking up too much like this lately. Worst though, was that she was alone in bed and it was still dark outside. Hearing noises from the living area, Emma looked at the clock; 3:47 a.m. Wondering what was going on, Emma left the bed and padded to the living room. Hearing voices, she saw the glow of the T.V. and Dani sitting on the couch watching an old black and white movie.

"Why aren't you in bed, Dani?" she asked causing Dani to jump.

"Couldn't sleep, I guess," Dani shrugged and turned back to the T.V.

Emma crossed the room and sat down. "You have another nightmare?" she asked, rubbing Dani's leg.  
Dani tensed, not answering and pretending to be interested in the show she was watching.

"I know it's hard, honey, but you can't let them get to you. You still need to sleep."

"I'm not tired," Dani whined.

Emma grabbed the remote and turned off the television. "Come on, you need your sleep," she offered, extending her hand.

"You can go back to bed, I'm fine right here," Dani refused, trying to pick up the remote again.

Moving it out of Dani's reach, Emma asked, "Do you want to spend all morning in bed tomorrow?"

"No."

"Then come back to bed with me," Emma almost pleaded.

Sighing, Dani took the outstretched hand, and allowed herself to be led back to the bedroom.

Getting comfortable, and spooning herself behind Dani, Emma put her arm around Dani's waist. "How often do you get up in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know."

"Guess," Emma prodded.

"Three or four times a week," Dani replied.

"Hmm, maybe we can find a way to keep you in bed longer," Emma teased.

"Maybe," Dani confirmed.

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy once again, Emma yawned. "We'll talk about this more later. Sleep now."

"Sleep now," Dani agreed allowing Emma's embrace to help guide her back to happier dreams.

Once Dani quieted, Emma felt better. It was nice not to be alone. She could sympathize with Dani's sleeping problems, but it was a lot easier for her to sleep if Dani was next to her. She wasn't used to needing anyone, but for some reason Dani made her feel safe. Letting herself relax, she could only hope her own dreams stayed as warm and pleasant as she felt here holding Dani.

-X-

It had been a little over a week since the fire and upon further inspection; Emma had discovered several items missing from her apartment. Of these included a small jewelry box and several electronic devices. This information, along with the inspector's report, which ruled the fire arson due the remnants of a cigarette being discovered, was disturbing. This news was especially hard on Emma and Dani, for although they had no proof, they both suspected Emma's father of having something to do with it.

Since the day at the mall, the only place that Patrick Sampson had reappeared was in Emma's dreams. She would wake in a cold sweat, and then have trouble falling back asleep. Between her nightmares and Dani's, which were also on the rise, no one seemed to be sleeping very well. Afternoon naps, and sleeping later had become more of the norm then the exception, and the upset to the schedule was helping no one.

While Dani was used to the nightmares, for Emma they were new. Dani tried her best to comfort her, but it seemed no matter what she tried, the dreams continued to haunt her. Instead, Dani focused on distracting Emma, hoping that with time she'd be able to forget about Patrick Sampson. They'd officially started dating, and were exploring not only the finer points of Fort Strymon, but also of each other. They'd gone to a concert at the park, the movies, and even spent an afternoon at the local museum, but the time they both seem to enjoy the most was the quiet moments where they could be together curled up on the sofa watching a movie or in bed where they could talk.

Since the fire, Dani had managed to stay out of trouble, going over and beyond to make Emma happy. Her new found distraction with Emma made this easy. This desire, coupled with Emma's constant presence, had not only successfully curtailed her soda habit but Emma's cooking and encouragement to try new foods was also increasing Dani's food repertoire. Dani couldn't remember when she'd been happier.

Dani had also used the apartment itself as a distraction. Her clean-up crew had done wonders, and now that the apartment had been dried, it was in the process of being gutted so that it could be remodeled. Emma had originally argued the point with Dani, preferring instead to just try to repair the damage, but Dani had insisted, and eventually proved to be just a little bit more stubborn then the redhead. They were going to meet with an architect soon to discuss options, but Dani wasn't really in a hurry. She was happy with Emma next to her every night, and the idea of Emma returning to her own bed was not one that she wanted to entertain.

Now that the immediate problems and police and fire investigations were over, they had been given the clear to reopen the store. It had been a long and busy day when Dani finally moved to the door to turn the sign to closed. She was just about to lock the door when it was suddenly shoved open. Staring into the face of Patrick Sampson, Dani snarled and took a step back.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sampson?"  
"That's none of your business, where's my daughter?"

"You don't have a daughter here," Dani spat as she quickly returned to behind the counter, careful to keep it between herself and the threat. "You need to leave, now," she directed as he laughed and flicked his cigarette butt towards her.

"You're not always going to be here to protect her, Ms. Ryan," he threatened.

Dani growled, stomping the butt out with her heel before it could do any damage, and resisting the urge to fly across the counter and strangle him. "Why don't you just leave her alone?" she spat, thinking if she could keep him talking that Emma would discover them and call the police.

"That's between me and her. Now where is she?"

"You won't get anything out of her."

"Oh no?" Patrick replied, narrowing his eyes. "Then perhaps I can get something out of you." In a sudden motion Patrick pulled a switch blade out of his pocket. Pointing it at Dani, he demanded. "Empty the drawer."

Dani took a step back, putting her hands up defensively as she debated her options. Realizing that Sampson might have just presented them with a golden opportunity, she mentally tried to send the message to her partner. She could only hope that Emma would be calling the police. If she could only keep him there a little bit longer, this nightmare might finally end. "Alright, alright," Dani started calmly. "Let me just open the drawer. I need to get my key, it's in my pocket."

"Don't try anything stupid," Patrick replied.

Dani reached in her pocket, slowly and showing him her keys before moving to put them in the register. Fortunately she never got that far. Suddenly there was a blur of motion from the side as a hard back book came soaring through the air, hitting Patrick Sampson squarely. Shocked he turned, only to get pelted a second and third time.

"Get out!" Emma yelled. "Get out, and never come back," she emphasized throwing another book turned missile.

Patrick took a step back, trying to shield himself from the attack, as she was struck again and again. Dani took the opportunity to lunge across the counter. Grabbing the hand that was holding the knife, she managed to just twist his wrist, getting him to drop it just as Emma came forward. She hit Patrick again with a book and forcing him back even further. Being outnumbered and outmatched, Patrick did the only thing he could, and fled.

Dani tried to follow, but Emma grabbed her arm. "Danielle, no," she implored. "Let him go."

"But, he's getting away," Dani argued.

"Stay here," Emma commanded her voice both firm and shaky at the same time.

Dani looked longingly at the door. She wanted nothing more than to hunt the bastard down and make him pay for hurting Emma. "Alright, alright," she finally relented as she pulled Emma into a hug. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay."

No sooner had Dani's words left her mouth when Emma started to cry; her nerves breaking as the adrenaline began to seep away. Dani continue to hold her, as she flipped out her cell and dialed the police. Hanging up the phone and watching Emma collapse, she silently vowed that she'd find a way to keep Emma safe, no matter the cost.

The minutes ticked by, and by the time the police arrived, Dani knew that Sampson had escaped again. Reluctantly they gave yet another report, turning over the knife, as the list of attempted robbery and assault were added to Sampson's ever growing list of crimes.

By the time Emma and Dani returned to the apartment, they were both physically and emotionally drained. Dani insisted that Emma relax on the sofa, while she reheated some left over Chinese.

Reaching into the microwave, she smirked as she felt a hand wrap around her hip. "Thought I told you to relax," Dani scolded, turning to meet green eyes.

"I missed you," Emma returned, standing on her tip toes to give Dani a sweet kiss.

"I know I certainly miss that," Dani teased.

"Brat," Emma teased back, giving Dani a gentle swat. She then reached up into the cupboard grabbing a couple of plates, setting the table while Dani finished with the food. Noticing Emma hadn't placed glasses of water on the table yet, Dani moved to the cupboard, only to notice Emma pulling out two cans of diet soda from the fridge. "I've already have my limit today, Emma," she commented.

"I know," Emma replied. "A treat. I'm gonna have one too." Dani frowned, slightly confused, causing Emma to giggle. "Don't worry, honey, it's okay to cheat once in a while."

"Does that mean that I don't have to eat any vegetables?"

Emma shook a mocking finger at Dani, "Oh, you're still gonna eat the veggies; carrots, and I want you to try the snow peas."

Dani frowned, sitting in her chair as Emma scooped up a large serving of cashew chicken, including a handful of the dreaded green snow peas. Looking back up at Emma, she pleaded with her eyes, only to get a raised eyebrow in return. Sighing she picked up her fork and experimentally poked at the pea pod, before stabbing it and quickly shoving it in her mouth. Trying to chew as little as possible she swallowed and then took a long drink of soda.

"There, now was that so bad?" Emma asked.

"Only for me," Dani mumbled, causing Emma to smile.

-X-

Emma suppressed a yawn. It had been a long day. She, Dani, and Anna had just closed the store down. She was more then was ready to head upstairs when she heard a phone ringing. Looking under the counter she shook her head. She'd told Dani more than once that under the counter was no place for her purse. Maybe they needed to have a small chat Emma mused before reaching into the purse to find Dani's phone.

Her hand, however, stopped as it felt something quite different. Opening the purse, she looked inside and took a deep breath before yelling. "Danielle, come over here please."

Dani turned from where she was cleaning a table. Her face confused until she saw her purse on the counter. "Did I leave that under the counter again? I'm sorry, Emma. I promise I'll lock it in the office next time." Noticing how upset Emma seemed to be, Dani approached ready to take her purse. "I'll just take it now. No need to be so upset."

Emma looked at Dani, her eyes blazing. "Go upstairs and wait for me, Danielle," she instructed.

"But Emma, it's just my purse, it's not…." she was cut off as Emma tilted the purse showing its contents. Dani suddenly found her throat going dry, "Oh."

"Upstairs now, Danielle," Emma instructed thrusting the purse at her.

Dani chewed her lip for a moment before stepping forward and taking the purse from Emma. Not being able to stand the look Emma was giving her, she panicked, bolting up the stairs before Emma could say anything else.

"Man, what did she do? She looks like her dog just died and you look as if you're ready to kill her," Anna commented. She'd just come out of Emma's office after fetching her own purse and had caught the tail end of Emma and Dani's encounter

Emma turned to Anna and forced a small smile, "Oh you know, Dani being Dani."

Anna laughed, "Yeah, that's what Stevie always says before she busts my ass. See you tomorrow, boss," Anna winked as she left the store.

Locking the door behind her, Emma took another deep breath and slowly made her way up the stairs.

-X-

Entering the apartment, Emma shook her head in disbelief. Dani had caught her off guard and the idea that she's felt so unsafe that she felt the need to arm herself was difficult to understand. Her whole life, her father had caused her to hide, to run, and to be scared. It was too much to comprehend that felling had now translated to Dani. She was tired of him interfering, and this time it had gone too far.

Not finding Dani in the main room, or the kitchen, Emma headed to the bedroom. Confused at not finding her there either, she realized that the door to the study was closed. Opening the door gently, Emma found her prey curled up on the leather wingback, an empty can of soda on the table next to her.

"Dani?" Emma called softly.

"Gonna yell at me some more?" Dani huffed, turning to stare out the window.

"I'm sorry," Emma replied. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Finding that... thing in your purse. It just caught me off guard."

Dani didn't reply, but managed to pull herself into a tighter ball, as she continued to stare out the window.

Emma frowned, taking another step into the room. "Dani, has it always been in there?"

Dani shook her head, "I got it yesterday."

"Why?"

Dani shrugged. "Cuz that is when my permit finally cleared."

"You got it because of him, didn't you?"

"No, I got it because of you. I want, I need to protect you."

"I want you to get rid of it, Dani," Emma said quietly.

"I won't, and think we should get one for the store too. Stevie agrees with me."  
"Stevie? You talked to her before me?"

"I asked her brother to help me with the permit," Dani explained. "We got to talking about it."

"Uncle Sean was very clear about having weapons in the store. I won't allow it, and I don't think you need it either. I want you to take it back."

"What do you mean you won't allow it?" Dani asked, turning to face Emma. Her blue eyes narrowed. "Last I checked I'm an adult, and perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"Just like you can control your soda intake? I do believe that's number four," Emma shot back, indicating the empty can on the table.

"Five actually, you'll find another in the kitchen," Dani shrugged.

"Are you trying to get in trouble?"

Dani shrugged again.

"Fine if that is the way you want it, bedroom now!" Emma commanded.

Dani stood, and glaring at Emma, she coldly brushed past her. Once at the door though, instead of turning left into the bedroom, she went right. Emma's eyes went wide and she moved to follow, but was suddenly stopped by the slamming of a door; the front door. Emma's jaw dropped as she traveled the rest of the way to the living room, confirming what she feared, that Dani was indeed gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

-X-

**Chapter 11**

-X-

Dani was in a full-fledged panic by the time she hit the ground floor. Her world was suddenly spiraling out of control, and not knowing how else to deal with it she ran. Running as hard and as fast as she could, she didn't think anything other than getting away. She ran past the Chinese take-out place and the pizza parlor. She ran past the diner that she can Emma often visited, the movie theater, and even past the park which she'd used as a hide out when she'd played hooky from work. She ran until she couldn't run any more.

Sputtering to a stop, she was forced to bend over, hands on knees, as she struggled to regain her breath. Looking for a familiar landmark, she noticed she'd reached the intersection of 10th and Olympic, one of the main intersections of town, and almost five miles away from the bookstore.

Reaching for her cell to check the time, she suddenly realized it wasn't there. With a little of a shock, she also realized that she'd left it along with her keys, purse, and wallet back at the apartment as well. Penniless and annoyed at herself for being so carless she sat down on a step to contemplate her options. She didn't want to go home. She knew that Emma would be ticked at her and no doubt her backside would suffer for her carelessness. She didn't want to worry Emma, but also couldn't bring herself to call her. She couldn't bear to hear Emma's voice right now.

Standing back up, Dani started to walk down the street. She couldn't help but shiver, as a cool breeze blew through. She was still dressed in slacks and silk tank, as she'd taken off the over-shirt when she'd returned to the apartment earlier. It wasn't exactly the idea outfit for roaming the streets at night. Turning the corner she discovered the old mini-golf place that she and Uncle Sean would sometimes visit. With a turning in her stomach, she was going to continue past it when she noticed a payphone.

Putting a hand on her stomach as it suddenly rumbled, she frowned and got an idea. She didn't like it, but at the moment it was better than calling Emma. Picking up the receiver, she hit the operator button, and requested to make a collect call to either Stevie Taylor or Anna Benson.

-X-

"Thanks," Dani replied, sipping on the diet soda before taking another bite of peperoni pizza. "I really appreciate this, and don't worry I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, Dani," Anna replied. "We're always happy to help out a friend."

"Or family," Stevie agreed, reaching across the table and patting Dani's hand.

"So what happened? You an Emma have a fight?" Anna asked.

Dani looked down at her drink, "Something like that."

"Emma was pretty upset with her," Anna explained to Stevie. The two seemed to exchange a look, which made Dani suddenly uncomfortable. Turning back to Dani, Anna added, "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Dani shifted uneasily. "No, of course not. We just got into a disagreement. She found out about my, purchase," she directed to Stevie.

"I told you she wouldn't like it," Stevie scolded.

"Yeah, didn't like the idea of getting one for the store either," Dani added sarcastically.

"A hand gun," Stevie clarified for Anna, who was looking at her in confusion.

"Oh, wow. I'm surprised you can sit on that bench at all," Anna almost giggled, causing Dani to narrow her eyes. "Oh come on, Dani, it's not like it's a secret. We both saw you standing that day after you played hooky. Just last week, when you came home from Chicago, you didn't seem you too eager to sit down then either. We know what kind of relationship you and Emma have."

"What are you talking about?" Dani snapped.

Anna leaned closer to Dani, unconsciously causing Dani to do the same. "That she spanks you," she said in almost a whisper.

Dani reeled back. "What? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing, honest," Anna replied, "but we know Emma. We know what kind of women she likes."

"What is that supposed to mean, kind of women she likes?"

"Anna, do you think she doesn't know?" Stevie suddenly asked.

Anna looked up at her partner. "I thought Emma would have explained things to her by now."

"I'm sitting right here," Dani reminded them both.

Both women looked at her. "Emma is a top, a Domme, a spanko, we have many names," Stevie explained. "We thought you were too."

"We?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Anna agreed. "Stevie is my top, I'm her bottom. When I'm naughty she spanks me. When I'm good she spanks me, and sometimes she just spanks me for the heck of spanking me."

"And that's okay with you?" Dani asked shocked by Anna's admission.

"More than okay with it. I need her, like I need air. And I need to know that's she there to catch me when I fall, as much as reward me when I'm good."

Dani bit her lip for a moment, Anna words rolling in her head, before she turned to Stevie. "What's in it for you?"

"I love Anna, with all my heart," Stevie said without hesitation. "It's my goal to help her become the best person that she can be, and in helping her do that she helps me too."

"How, does she spank you too?"

Stevie chuckled, "Not usually. We've experimented with that a bit, but I think I'm a lot happier being the top. It's complicated, but it's also a lot more than just spanking. It's about discipline, and order, and respect, and those things go both ways. Basically, in order for me to meet Anna expectations, I am in turn held to the highest standards."

"I'm not sure I understand. How does Emma fit into this?"

Stevie and Anna again looked at each other before Stevie started to explain, "I think you and Emma need to talk about it. We've probably already said too much."

Dani scowled. She wasn't sure what Stevie meant by her comment, but the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Emma right now.

"Come on," Anna encouraged. "Think it's time for you to go home and face the music."

"But I don't want to," Dani returned, almost in a pout.

"Trust me, honey, I've been there, but you'll feel better after you talk with Emma," Anna reassured her.

Dani grumbled, but stood, following the two women to their car. After everything they'd told her, her mind was reeling, and she couldn't help wondering if what they said about each other was similar to what she and Emma had. Dani knew that she was falling in love with Emma. She knew that making Emma happy was the most important thing to her, and yes, she knew, like air, that she needed Emma in her life.

-X-

"Come on guys, you really don't have to walk me up, I'll be fine," Dani whined as Stevie and Anna followed her up the stairs to the apartment.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine, at least until Emma gets done with you," Anna teased causing Dani to turn around glare at her.

"Anna," Stevie warned.

"Oh come on, I was just teasing."

"Well, it's not your backside on the line," Dani mumbled.

"Yet," Stevie added, giving Anna a pointed look.

Reaching the apartment door, Dani waited as Stevie knocked. It only took a moment for Emma to open the door and allow them all to enter. Stepping inside Dani tried her best to avoid looking Emma in the eye. Her stomach dropped though, when she noticed that Emma had lined up her phone, keys, and wallet, on the coffee table.

Receiving a gentle shove from Stevie, Dani walked toward Emma, and Emma gave Dani a hug before releasing her with a soft smile. "I'm glad you're home, Dani. Now, I want you to go shower and put on your pajamas, they're on the bed for you already. When you're finished, I'll be waiting for you out here."

Nodding, Dani took one final look towards Anna, who gave her a thumbs-up of encouragement, before slowly dragging herself off down the hallway.

"Thanks for bringing her home guys," Emma commented.

"No problem," Stevie said as she sat down in the large chair while Anna folded herself onto Stevie's lap.

"We may have opened a can of worms for you though, Emma," Anna began.

"What do you mean?" Emma responded, her eyebrows wrinkling with concern.

"Well, we were talking about things and we kind of mentioned the spanking stuff. Tops, bottoms; our relationship," Stevie paused and shrugged. "We figured the two of you had talked about it already."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of the days she's been standing after some of her stunts," Anna added with a smug grin. "Like the day she played hooky, and when you came back from Chicago."

Stevie looked hard at Emma, "How could you not have discussed this with her? I mean you've spanked her right?"

Emma raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Draw your own conclusions, Stevie. I promised Dani I wouldn't discuss that with anyone."

Stevie nodded and scooted Anna off her lap before standing. "Talk to her, Emma. It's past time."

Emma stood and walked her friends to the door. "Thanks guys, for everything," she bade as she locked the door before returning to her seat on the couch.

While she waited she reflected on what Stevie and Anna had said. Dani had taken to the spanking so easily, she just assumed that Dani was okay with it. Dani had never Mockingbirded her, or seemed to have honest trouble submitting. Sure she'd give the usual brat responses, but Emma had to wonder what Dani was really thinking.

When Sean left her the store, and asked her to watch over Dani she'd taking that responsibility seriously. Sean knew about Dani's sexual preferences, and she knew by the note that Sean was expecting Emma to take a heavy hand with Dani. She'd only tried to fulfill his wishes, but then she'd seen something else in Dani. Dani was far removed from the spoiled brat-niece that Sean had portrayed her to be. Dani was more. Dani was amazing.

Thinking about Dani and if she'd somehow pushed her too hard physically made Emma's chest hurt. These kinds of relationships were complex, and the last thing she wanted to do was drive Dani away. Stevie was right, they needed to talk. She needed to know more about what Dani was thinking and feeling. She could no longer just assume, and silently vowed that from this point forward she'd be more open with Dani, that is assuming that Dani would even want her around after they talked about this.

That was another can of worms that she didn't even want to think about. Frowning, Emma chewed her lip in thought. Tonight would be different. They would talk, and then she'd see what happened next. It was scary, but necessary.

As Emma was contemplating in the living room, Dani was emerging from the shower. She was regretting her decisions, but couldn't help herself as her body obeyed on its own and headed to the bedroom. Looking on the bed, she noticed her new pair of pajamas with the cartoon cat laid out for her. Frowning she pulled the top over her head before lifting up the bottoms looking for her panties. Finding none, she sighed heavily before pulling the cotton bottoms on. She wasn't taking any chances this time.

Towel drying her hair she quickly braided it before making her way out the living area and Emma. Entering the room, she saw Emma reading on the couch. "Uh, Emma?"

Emma looked up and smiled at her, "Come over and sit by me, we need to talk, honey."

Sitting down, Dani leaned her head onto Emma's shoulder getting comfortable, "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

"That depends."

Surprised, Dani sat up. "What do you mean 'that depends'?"

Emma smiled again and motioning for Dani to settle back into her, waited until Dani had done so down before answering, "It means, I think we need to talk about us and the spanking in our relationship."

"Oh," Dani laid her head back on Emma's shoulder.

"Tell me Dani, what do you feel when I spank you?"

"Pain," Dani deadpanned.

Emma couldn't help the slight chuckle. "I know, but I mean beyond that. What else, besides the pain on your backside? How do you feel inside?"

Dani was quiet for a long moment. "At first, I was just angry, but then," she paused, letting out a long controlled breath. "It made me feel like I did when Uncle Sean was here."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Now, even though it hurts, when it's over, I feel like you really care about me."

"I do, Dani, I care for you very much." Emma gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I have a feeling there is more to it though, am I right?"

Dani shrugged. "It's like Anna said, I guess. I need you there to show me the error of my ways when I screw up, and let me know when I've done something right. I'm not sure how, but somewhere in the last few weeks it became very important to me what you think."

Emma was quiet for a long moment before she asked, "Dani, do you resent me spanking you?"

Dani was silent as she sat up and looked at Emma, "I don't resent the spankings and I could never resent you. I think I'm falling in love with you, Emma Gray," she added in a whisper.

"And I think I'm falling in love with you, Danielle Ryan," Emma confirmed in a similar tone.

Smiling widely, Dani once more became comfortable with her head on Emma's shoulder. "Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you do it? Spank me I mean. You didn't have to, yet…" Dani trailed off not sure how to finish the thought.

"I do it because I care about you and I want you to be the best person you can be. You just need a little guidance and I feel privileged that you've allowed me to be the one to give it to you."

"Are you a top, like Stevie?"

Emma chuckled, "Not exactly. I'm more of what is called a switch, but I lean heavily into being a top."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It means, Dani, that I'm okay with receiving a spanking sometimes, but in relationships, I prefer to be the one giving them." Emma paused searching for the words, "When Sean was alive, he spanked me when I felt I needed it, or when he felt I needed it. It helped me focus and center myself. Whenever I was in a relationship though, it was different."

"Oh," Dani commented. "So will you want me to ever spank you?"

Emma shook her head, "Not likely. I've always found it difficult to switch roles. There are clear cut rules for a reason. They don't always go both ways."

"But what if you think you need to be spanked? I don't want you to neglect yourself," Dani's asked, her voice sincere.

"Then I'll find someone we trust to take care of it, if that's okay with you."

Dani sighed heavily, "Can we talk about this more later? This is a lot to take in."

"Of course, sweetie, any more questions?"

"Actually, yes. Anna said sometimes Stevie spanks her when she's good, what did she mean?"

Emma cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "Well, sometimes people find spankings to be a type of foreplay. They can be very sensual if done properly."

Dani sat up again and blinked. "You mean you can spank me and I'd like it?" Emma responded with a raised an eyebrow and a small smile. Dani blushed and looked down at her hands, "Okay, maybe sometimes, well, it's not all bad, even when I feel like my butt is too big for my body."

Emma took Dani's hands in hers and smiled at her, "So, does that mean we continue how we have been in this relationship, spankings and all?"

Dani slowly nodded. "Yes, I need it, Emma. I need you to do it for me."

Emma hugged Dani until they pulled back and once more fell into a kiss. Finally breaking the kiss, Emma stood and held out her hand, "Well then, young lady I think it's time you and I had another type of chat."

"Another type of chat?" Dani echoed quietly.

"Yes, about you running off and leaving everything here, your attitude, not to mention worrying me to death," Emma trailed off, her hand still extended.

"Oh, that type of chat." Dani blushed again but stood and took Emma's hand, allowing her to lead her down the hallway and into the bedroom. Once there, though, Emma pointed Dani toward the corner.

"Do I hafta?" Dani asked in a whine.

"Yes, Danielle, you have to."

"I hate standing in the corner," Dani complained.

"If you liked it then it wouldn't be much of a punishment would it?" Emma asked as Dani gave in and headed to the corner before placing her nose in it.

Going to the closet Emma removed a large box and put it on top of the dresser. Opening it, she rifled through it until she found exactly what she was looking for. Removing the item, she laid it next to the hairbrush that was now on the end of the bed. Sitting back down on the bed, she watched as Dani shifted in the corner. "Okay Danielle, come over here."

Turning around Dani started walking toward the bed, stopping just shy of Emma and the items on the bed. Her eyes focused not only on the hairbrush, but on the ping pong paddle with a cartoon dog on it.

Motioning for Dani to come closer, Emma stretched and pulled her between her legs by the wrist. "Danielle, do you know why you're getting a spanking tonight?"

Dani nodded, sighing and looking at her toes before answering quietly. "Yes, because I drank eight diet sodas today, I had a bad attitude with you, and I left the house without my stuff and worried you because you didn't know where I was."

"Eight?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Yeah. After I called Stevie and Anna, I got a pizza and soda, and refilled the cup two times."

Emma shook her head. "I can't say that I'm not disappointed, Danielle. But that's just an aside. What really bothered me is that you put yourself in danger." Emma tugged on Dani's hand, causing blue to meet green. "You left, without your keys, your phone, or even any ID. You had no way of contacting me and I had no way to get to you. You had me worried sick, Danielle. I will not tolerate you putting yourself in danger. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Emma," Dani replied, her eyes already starting to tear up.

"I know, Danielle," Emma remarked as she removed Dani's pajama bottoms and in one fluid motion and eased her over her lap. The time for words now over, she began a steady cadence of spanks to Dani's now bare bottom. It seemed in no time at all, Dani was wiggling as the once pale globes had been turned a light shade of pink.

Deciding the next step of the punishment was in order; Emma tightened her grip on Dani's waist and picked up the ping pong paddle. She tapped it gently twice, to alert Dani that she'd transitioned. Again wasting no words, she felt Dani tense, but resumed her steady rhythm. The new volley of attack caused Dani to squirm and cry out, making it difficult for Emma to keep ahold of her, but the petite redhead was unwavering. Determined to get through to Dani, Emma continued with the paddle until she had succeeded in making every part of Dani's bottom a deep crimson, including her sit spot and the tops of her thighs.

When she was satisfied, Emma put the paddle down, and rubbed Dani's now hot bottom gently. "I am going to finish up this spanking with the hairbrush, Danielle. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger just because you want to have an attitude with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Emma," Dani squeaked.

"Good because I love you, Danielle Ryan, and I'm not going to allow you to not take care of yourself." With that pronouncement, Emma began to give Dani a lesson with the hairbrush that she would not soon forget. Laying on twelve heavy swats, she paused as Dani lay sobbing over her lap. "Almost done," she announced as she gave a final four strokes to Dani's sit spots.

Deciding it was enough, Emma threw the brush on the bed and gently rubbed Dani's fevered bottom until she calmed down enough to sit up. Helping Dani up, she pulled her onto her lap, began to rock her, and allowed Dani to cry earnest tears. She knew she needed this, and Dani seemed to as well. She clung to Emma as if her very life depended on it, and Emma understood that need all too much.

Once the cries had subdued into quiet sniffing, Emma knew that Dani had was ready to move on. Tapping Dani's thigh gently, she scooted off of Emma lap and into a standing position.

Dani reached back to rub her still throbbing backside. "It's still hot," she commented quietly.

"And will be for a while. I imagine breakfast won't be very pleasant to sit through either," Emma reminded her with a smile.

Dani groaned, she hadn't even considered that she'd eventually have to sit down again.

Emma also stood, pulling up Dani's pants, before pulling down the covers on the bed. "Bedtime," she announced. Watching Dani crawl in she asked, "Need anything, drink of water, last trip to the bathroom?"

Dani shook her head. "Actually…"

"Yes?"

"Is this all?"

"What do you mean, Dani?"

"I mean, I'm not grounded or anything?"

"Dani, are you telling me that you don't feel like you've been punished enough?"

Dani chewed on her lip for a moment, but couldn't seem to gather enough courage to speak.

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Dani's back for a moment. "Part of this, part of our relationship, is about being open and honest with our needs, our wants, and eventually our desires," Emma added with a twinkle in her eye. "I don't want you ever to be afraid to tell me if you think you need something, okay?"

Dani nodded. "I just… well, I had a lot of soda today. I did it on purpose. I knew it would upset you," she confessed.

Emma was quiet for a long moment as she studied blue eyes. "I figured as much. I'm proud of you for confessing to me, Dani. I know that wasn't easy."

"And?" Dani prompted her.

"And, you don't get to make the decisions about punishments. I'm the one that decides, when, where, how... and IF, you will be punished." Emma watched Dani's face drop in disappointment. "I'm half tempted to take away the soda for tomorrow, or even the rest of the week, but I'm not going to do that."

"Why?"

"I'm not trying to make your life miserable, Dani. If you go without the caffeine, you'll just get a headache. I don't want to you suffer. I'd also rather you not take any aspirin or other pain killers tomorrow, "she added with a wink. "So you can _fully_ enjoy my lesson."

"Oh," Dani answered, not quite appreciating the humor in the joke.

"So, I'll ask you instead, to remember this lesson. Next time you try to use food, or something like soda to hurt me. Other than disappointing me, it doesn't really hurt me, it only hurts you. "

"I think I understand," Dani said with the slight frown. She definitely had some thinking to do.

"Good," Emma encouraged, leaning over to kiss Dani's temple. "Now, it's time for sleep."

"Emma?"

"Yes, I'll lie with you until you fall asleep."

Dani smiled, scooting over to allow Emma enough space to join her. "Emma?" she asked again.

"Yes, Dani?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

-X-

**Chapter 12**

-X-

It was a typical Friday morning, and over the past few weeks they'd worked out a tentative schedule. Dani would work the store in the morning, leaving Emma to close, while Dani worked with her event planning in the afternoons. It had been a stretch, especially on Emma who seemed determined to pick up the slack. Dani felt terrible about the added pressure, but she had just found it too difficult to try to work both jobs at once. There was no way she could do conference calls, concentrate on details, and still keep up with e-mail and her office when she kept being interrupted by customers. She tried to make up for it by coming back in the later afternoons, but that just depended on how busy she was. The pressure was getting to her, and the decision that she made this morning was not making anything easier.

She's woken up sore and stiff, and it wasn't just in her backside. She could already feel the pressure of a headache building. Thinking about how much she had to do was only making things worse. She was currently in the middle of two large weddings and a corporate fundraiser for a children's charity, and that was in addition to her normal delegating between her employees. Dani was used to giving her company at least sixty hours a week, and cutting back to less than half that was really starting to wear on her. She knew that the pressure was not only getting to her, but to Emma, and the rest of the employees as well.

Pacing behind the counter like a trapped panther in a cage, Dani checked the time on her cell, noting that she still had fifteen minutes before the store opened. Emma was still upstairs, while Will was working in the back. Anna was due in any minute, and waiting for her was starting to wear on Dani's nerves.

The plans today were slightly different. Emma and Dani were going to go return the gun that had caused all the strife yesterday. In fact, Dani was still a little upset about the whole thing. She didn't want to return it, and had half considered keeping it, regardless of Emma's wishes, but her little redheaded girlfriend was persistent. Dani paused to rub her backside, thinking that maybe she was a little too persistent, but at least she'd gained something from the whole event, other than the inability to sit. She's agreed to return it under two conditions; one that Emma would allow her to install security cameras in the store as well as at the back entrance, and two, that she'd join Dani in taking a self-defense class. They weren't perfect solutions, but at least, once in place, Dani would feel better about Emma's situation.

Hearing the rattle of keys, Dani looked up and smiled as Anna let herself in before turning and re-locking the door.

"Morning," Anna greeted.

"Morning," Dani returned, almost looking past Anna as a wide grin appeared on her lips. "Hey, do me a favor and cover me for minute? I need to run across the street and get something."

Anna looked at Dani, blinking in confusion, before she turned to follow Dani's gaze to the coffee house on the corner. Turning back around, she asked, "Is Will in the back?" Getting a nod, Anna also grinned. "In that case, pick me up one of those dark-roast lattes and get Will one of those iced caramel blends too."

"You are evil," Dani teased before grabbing her purse and practically flying out the door.

True to her word, Dani returned a few minutes later with one steaming coffee, one ice coffee, and one very large soda cup. Anna simply grinned when Dani handed her her coffee on her way to give Will his. Returning to the store proper, Dani paused at the counter to grab her laptop. She then proceeded to one of the tables near the front of the store to try to start her e-mails before they got too busy.

Wincing as her backside made contact with the chair, she opened her computer and began to get to work. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Anna watching her.

"What?"

Anna closed the distance between them, and took a seat opposite of Dani. Shifting a bit herself as she sat, she grinned at Dani. "I think we should insist on padded chairs in here."

"Emma would never go for it," Dani joked, feeling somehow closer to the short woman who was wincing across from her.

"Too bad, because I'm thinking sitting on a throw pillow might cause others to ask questions."

"Stevie lets you sit on a pillow?" Dani asked quietly.

"Emma doesn't?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "It's part of the punishment."

Anna let out a low whistle. "Man, and I thought Stevie was tough," she laughed.

Dani shifted again, taking a long drink from her cup, before giving up and closing her laptop. "So why are you so against hard chairs today?"

"The same reason you are, I expect," Anna winced and stood up. "Stevie decided I needed some special attention last night."

Dani stood up as well, fighting the urge to rub her still sore bottom. "Yeah, I had more attention last night that I care to remember."

"She was pretty mad huh?"

Dani grimaced. "More like disappointed."

"Ah," Anna answered. "Been there, done that. Sometimes my inner brat gets a little out of control."

"Inner brat? What do you mean by that?" Dani shook her head in frustration. "There is so much I don't know."

"Oh, I bet you know more then you realize. Being a brat. You know when you act up to get attention. Like, waiting to see what happens when they get to three, or doing the exact opposite of what you were told, or," Anna's eyes sparkled, "the practical jokes."

Dani groaned sarcastically "Why do I get the feeling that life just got more complicated?"

Anna stepped closer to Dani and winked, "Well at least we know we're loved, right?"

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that," Dani adamantly agreed. She then looked around the store before quickly rubbing her backside. "I just don't think I need to go looking for trouble. It seems to find me just fine without any extra effort on my part. But I guess what they then mean when they say 'love hurts,' right?"

Anna laughed. "That's true, and sometimes it hurts a lot," she agreed, rubbing her own backside in support.

-X-

"Morning Emma," Dani heard Anna greet from close to the back entrance. Looking up, she knew they would chat for a moment before Emma came to the counter. Taking another sip of her drink, Dani frowned slightly as she realized the cup was empty.

"Hey, Dani, are you ready?" Emma asked, bringing Dani out of her thoughts.

"Ah, sure. Stevie here?" Dani returned, noticing the slight frown when Emma saw how big her drink was. Shrugging it off, Dani tossed the cup into the trash can under the counter. Normally something this size would meet her daily allowance, but today she wasn't in the mood to compromise on size. She needed the caffeine, and she wasn't sorry about preventing the migraine she felt coming on.

"She's on her way, just called, but Anna says it's been slow I think we can go," Emma answered a little tersely.

"Alright then, let me run upstairs and get it," Dani returned, glad to escape Emma's gaze.

Watching Dani go, Emma noticed a customer and made her way to the other side of the counter to check her out. Ringing up the sale, she happened to glance down at the trash can, frowning as she saw not only the cup that Dani had just deposited, but two other identical cups below it.

-X-

Dani shifted on the bench in the deli that Emma had selected for lunch. It was a place they frequented often, but Dani didn't remember the benches ever being this uncomfortable before. Emma seemed to be enjoying watching her squirm, but then Emma seemed to be out of sorts ever since she'd come down from the apartment. She'd insisted on driving, and then had been uncharacteristically quiet in the car. When Dani picked up another drink at the gas station, Emma's mood only seemed to worsen.

The gun shop wasn't any better, as Emma hadn't said a word as Dani returned her purchase. And then at the deli, Emma had asked for a booth in the back, where she had Dani sit on the bench, rather than the padded chair that Emma was taking advantage of. If Dani didn't know any better, she'd swear that Emma was still upset with her.

Hoping to gain a little favor, Dani ordered the healthiest thing she could currently tolerate; a turkey sandwich, minus the tomato and lettuce, on wheat, with a side of fresh fruit. Emma gave her a slight nod of approval when she ordered, but hadn't commented more than that. The lack of encouragement only caused Dani's stomach to knot. Maybe she'd misunderstood. She thought Emma had forgiven her last night, but obviously something was still bothering her.

"Dani, are you okay?" Emma suddenly asked.

Blue met green, as Dani blinked. It seemed a little too bright inside the deli, and Dani could feel the headache she already had getting worse. She really needed a soda, but with Emma already on edge, she couldn't risk asking. Instead she slipped her water and answered as truthfully as she dared, "Just getting a little headache."

"You want something for it?"

Dani wanted to scream yes, but shook her head. "I'm probably just hungry."

Emma nodded. "Me too. You think the camera thing will take too long? I need to get back to the store."

"Shouldn't. I talked to the salesman already. Told him what we are looking for and he should have the options already laid out. We just need to pick, and then we set up installation."

Emma's response interrupted by the waitress who returned with their lunch. Knowing both women were in a hurry, they ate in silence, although despite Dani's claims that she was hungry, she managed to choke down only half her sandwich.

Emma frowned, watching Dani pick at her food. It wasn't her usual cheeseburger and fries, but she had hoped, after Dani said that she was hungry, she'd make a better attempt at it. She'd been surprised at Dani's choice, but then again, maybe Dani was just trying too hard today. She wanted the best for Dani, but maybe she was asking too much, too fast.

Dani shifted again on her bench. She was uncomfortable and the headache was getting worse. Her stomach too, was in knots, and was aching rather unpleasantly. She needed more caffeine, but had to wait until she got away from Emma's ever watching scrutiny. Living up to Emma's expectations wasn't easy, but as Uncle Sean loved to say, 'If it was worth having, it was worth working for.'

After lunch, Emma and Dani headed to the local home improvement store to meet with the salesman. Dani found herself suddenly glad that Emma was driving, because her head was pounding. Her stomach had also worsened, and began cramping, making her practically bolt for the restroom the moment they arrived at the store. By the time she found Emma again, she had already engaged the salesman and narrowed down the choices to two packages.

Dani approved the more expensive of the two, adding an extra monitor so they could watch the cameras from both Emma's office and Dani's living room, before bolting for the restroom once again. When Dani didn't return promptly, Emma became concerned. Excusing herself from the salesman, she left to check on her.

"You don't look so good," Emma commented as she found Dani at the sink, splashing cool water on her face.

"I'm fine. Stomach is just a little uncooperative at the moment," Dani answered trying to shrug her off, but suddenly shivered as an involuntary chill cross over her. "Probably something I ate."

"Except the fact that you barely ate anything," Emma gently chastised as she placed the back of her hand on Dani's cheek. "Honey, you're burning up."

Dani echoed Emma's test, feeling her own forehead with her hand. "I guess that could explain the headache."

"You still have the headache, it get worse?"

Dani nodded, not wanting to admit that she could barely see strait.

"That's it. I'm taking you straight home and putting you to bed."

"I have a conference call at four, I can't," Dani protested.

Emma raised an eyebrow, a look that Dani had learned well in the last few weeks. "You can reschedule, or have one of your employees do it."

"But…" Dani started, but the eyebrow didn't budge. Groaning, she agreed with a nod. Bed did sound like a good idea.

"Good." Emma grabbed Dani's arm for support at she suddenly wavered. "Let's get you home."

Dani let Emma escort her halfway out of the store when she suddenly stopped. "You set up the installation yet?"

"No, we can finish this another day. I want to get you home."

Dani stopped short. "No, we're this far, we should just set it up."

"They haven't even rung me up yet…"

"Emma…"

"Danielle…"

Dani crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not leaving unless we finish this."

Emma bristled. "Danielle, this is not negotiable," she hissed.

This time it was Dani's turn to raise one of her eyebrows as she repeated, "I'm not leaving unless we finish this."

Frustrated, Emma ran a hand through her hair. "There is a bench by the check out. I want you to wait for me there until I finish. And this isn't over," she threatened. "We are going to talk later."

Dani managed a half smile. "I know, but your safety is worth it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Talking sweet isn't gonna help you now," she half threatened.

"Be nice or I'll give you a big, wet, sloppy kiss. Then we can spend the next few days in bed together." Dani then immediately blushed when she realized how what she said sounded.

"Yeah, but it won't be much fun, sleeping on your tummy and all," Emma teased back, patting Dani's cheek with her hand. "Now, do you need help finding that bench?"

"Think I'll be okay, go ahead and finish with the cameras so we can get home."

-X-

Dani blinked back the tears as she rolled over from one side to the other. Emma had just tucked her in, after delivering a dozen swift swats to her pajama clad bottom. It wasn't so much that it hurt, although she couldn't deny the sting of her already tender backside, but at the moment she felt so loved her heart could almost burst. Dani was a little sad that Emma couldn't hold her this time, but Emma had to get back to the store. It was just Emma and Stevie this afternoon, and Dani knew she wouldn't see her again until after closing. With a sigh of regret and a little contentment, she rubbed her backside for a moment before allowing herself to drift off.

It seemed like only minutes later when Dani was awoken by the phone. Blinking the sleep away she looked at the clock, which read 4:05. She'd been asleep for almost two hours. Picking up the land line, she muttered a "Hello."

"Danielle, thank goodness, you're not answering your phone. The Johnson's are here, wanting to start the conference.

"Morgan?" Dani sputtered, and then did a face palm. She's been so focused on Emma, and her backside, she'd completely forgotten about the conference call.

"Yes it's me. You haven't been drinking or something, have you?"

"You know me better than that," Dani scolded. "I wasn't feeling well, and must have drifted off. Give me ten minutes and I'll call in."

"Right, I'll tell them you'll be with them shortly," Morgan replied a little curtly before hanging up.

Dani looked at the receiver, muttering a few choice curses at it before she slammed it back on to its base. Practically flying out of bed she had to suddenly grab the side table to keep herself from falling. Giving herself a moment for the room to stop spinning, she swallowed the bile back down her throat before forcing herself to head to the study to boot up the laptop.

When she returned to the bedroom, she realized that she'd only be visible from the chest up, so she didn't bother changing out of her pajama bottoms and just put on a pressed shirt and suit jacket. She quickly brushed out her hair, pulling it back into a simple, but neat, pony tail before touching up her make up.

Heading back to the study, she suddenly paused and returned back toward the bed. With a small smirk, she grabbed a pillow; after all it wouldn't do for her client to see her wincing every time she moved. Using the door frame and wall as a crutch she make it back to the study and over to her desk, she carefully placed the pillow on her chair before taking a seat. Taking just another moment to let the room once again stop spinning, she dialed into her conference.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson," Dani greeted. "I apologize for the wait. I've been told you've settled on a date for Ashley's sweet sixteen. I've been researching venues, and I think I found the perfect place for Ashley and her 300 closest friends…

"… Yes, yes, we've worked with her before, and I agree she's a wonderful signer, all the kids love her," Dani continued. She managed to get a list of possible performers, most of them way out of the price range, even for the Johnson's, but she'd found someone who might work. "We will contact her agent and get back to you as soon as we know if she's available."

Dani listened to Mr. Johnson babble on for a few moments before she saw her opportunity to end the call, "Yes, Mr. Johnson. We will make sure this is the best sweet sixteen Chicago's ever seen, you have my word on that… Great, yes… Yes, please see Morgan on your way out. She has some papers for you to sign, and can certainly take care of the down payment as well…. Yes, it was a pleasure. We will be in contact soon, goodbye."

Sighing as the screen went blank, Dani took of her headset. She massaged her temples for a moment. The headache was back with a vengeance and all she wanted to do is go back to bed. Pushing away from the desk she slowly stood and turned toward the door, only to almost fall back down as she saw Emma, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Dani tried unsuccessfully to hide the surprise in her voice.

"I could ask you the same question. Coulda swore you were supposed to be in bed," Emma returned, her eyes flashing.

Dani grimaced at the tone, before grabbing on to her chair to keep herself from falling over. "Can you yell at me later, please?"

"Dani," Emma's tone instantly softened as she quickly crossed over to her side. "You're burning up."

"Head is killing me too. Wish I had a soda."

"Don't you think you already had enough today? Come on, let's get you back to bed," Emma insisted, letting Dani use her to steady the dizziness as she walked.

"Emma, I haven't had any soda today."

"Great, now you're delirious. I know you had at least three giant cups this morning, plus the one at the gas station," Emma chastised, as she helped Dani back into the bedroom and encouraged her sit on the edge of the bed. Leaving her for a moment to grab some aspirin from the bathroom cabinet she, handed it and a small glass of water to Dani before helping her out of her jacket. Upon meeting her eyes though Emma couldn't help but notice the tears that had suddenly appeared. "Hey now, why the tears?

"You don't believe me," Dani suddenly blubbered.

Emma sighed, helping Dani with her shirt and her bra before slipping her pajama top back over her head. "Tell me then, Dani, what don't I believe? I saw you drinking those with my own eyes."

"It wasn't soda. It was iced tea."

"Dani, you don't even like tea," Emma gently scolded as she pulled down the covers to the bed and encouraged Dani to scoot under them.

Settling down into the pillow, Dani shook her head. "I don't like hot tea. Not a huge fan of iced tea, but I'll drink it. I mean it's not soda…"

"Dani. Why were you drinking iced tea instead of soda?" Emma cut to the chase as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Dani frowned. "Promise not spank me?"

"For what?" Emma suddenly snapped. "Pushing yourself too far when you are sick, or maybe for directly disobeying me when I told you to reschedule that conference call? Or maybe the defiance in the store, not to mention the pillow I saw on your chair. And now you're telling me that you purposely misled me into believing that you were drinking soda, when you actually weren't. So what is it Dani? What shouldn't I spank you for, cuz I have a whole list of things that I could."

Dani quickly looked down at her comforter, chewing on her lip nervously. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

Emma reached out and captured Dani's chin, forcing blue to meet green again. "I'm not going to spank you, honey, at least not tonight. You're not feeling well, and that wouldn't be fair to either of us, or our relationship." Watching Dani visually relax, Emma rubbed her hand against her cheek. "I do want to know though, why you suddenly have taken up an interest in iced tea."

"Last night," Dani started in almost a whisper. "You told me you weren't going to punish me for drinking too much soda, so I decided that I'd ground myself, and not drink any soda today."

Emma tightened her jaw, but allowed Dani to finish her explanation before she reacted.

"I tried to go without it, but then the headache started, and I knew I had to have some caffeine. I thought the tea would help, but the headache wouldn't go away. I guess the caffeine wasn't the only reason for the headache though."

"No and I suspect wondering around in the chilly air and no jacket last night didn't help either, but it's not all your fault. I should have been more aware of how your body was reacting. I should have seen this coming on."

"Emma, how are you supposed to know when I'm sick? You've never seen me sick before."

Emma could help a small smile. "True. Okay, I'll give on that point, this time," Emma's voice dropped a bit. "But I have to ask, didn't I explain why I didn't ground you last night? I didn't want you to suffer with headaches and that's exactly what happened. I shouldn't have to keep saying this Dani, but you're not in charge. I dictate when, where, how, and IF you are going to be punished. You have to learn to trust me, and it hurts that you can't seem to do that."

"But… I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean…"

Emma sighed. "I know. We still have a lot to learn... especially about each other. Now, I want you to rest for a little while. I'll come get you when it's time to eat."

Dani frowned, the hopes of Emma staying with her dashed. Turning on her side, she realized that the clock only read 4:56. "Going back to the store?"

"No, I closed down for the night. It's been slow anyway. I'll probably stay closed tomorrow as well."

"No you can't do that. Saturday is our busiest day. I'm sure I'll be feeling better tomorrow," Dani tried.

"We'll see," Emma returned. "Now, get some rest, I'll check on you in a bit," she continuing leaning down and kissing Dani's forehead.

Seeing Emma stand, Dani couldn't help but ask, "Emma? Will you stay with me, please?'

"Not right now, honey. Get some rest, I'll be back soon."

Dani turned away from the door, not wanting to watch Emma leave. She suddenly felt alone and empty inside. Reaching up she wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm sorry, Emma," she whispered into the darkened room.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

**-X-**

**Chapter 13**

**-X-**

Emma added a fresh primrose, that she handpicked from the small green area in the back of the store, to a mini vase on the tray, and then stood back to admire it. Mentally checking the tray once more, she was satisfied with its contents; two bowls of chicken noodle soup, spoons, napkins, and a large glass of water for each of them. Picking up the tray she walked toward the bedroom, where she hoped that Dani was actually resting.

Dani had thrown her for a loop earlier with her confession about the iced tea. In a way she was proud of Dani for trying to correct her own behavior, but as a top, it went against how things were done. At a loss, she'd called Stevie for advice, but didn't exactly agree what her employee turned friend, had suggested. She agreed that Dani should have some sort of consequence, but to crack down that hard would only cause Dani to rebel. Dani wasn't as submissive as Anna, and Emma knew if she didn't give her some freedom she might lose her.

Pushing the conversation from her mind, Emma continued into the bedroom, where she noticed Dani still had her back to the door. Placing the tray on the dresser, she sat on the edge of bed. Reaching over to brush the hair off Dani's face, she frowned seeing her tear stained cheeks.

Bending slightly she kissed Dani's forehead, noticing that she was still quite warm. "Sweetie, wake up. I brought you some soup."

"Not hungry," Dani groaned, trying to pull the covers over her head. "Just leave me alone. I'm sure you have better things to do anyways."

"Don't be silly, Dani. Why would I want to leave? I brought dinner in here to eat with you," Emma said before gently rolling Dani onto her back. "Come on, time to sit up and eat."

"I told you I'm not hungry!" Dani snapped before trying to turn back over away from Emma.

"Danielle, I know you are not feeling well, but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful. Now sit up," Emma commanded.

Glaring, but deciding not to push her luck, Dani reluctantly sat up. She propped up her back against the headboard and watched as Emma retrieved a T.V. tray and placed it between them. Noticing the flower she almost smiled, but caught herself just in time, forcing her expression to sour. Letting a pout form on her lips, Dani crossed her arms. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

Emma frowned and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with a thermometer. Before Dani could protest, she found the device firmly pressed against her ear, and Emma's flashing green eyes demanding that she hold still.

"One hundred and two," Emma quietly commented. "The aspirin isn't helping. After dinner, we'll draw a nice warm bath for you."

"Like hell," Dani responded, "I don't feel like moving and there's no way I'm getting into a tub."

"We'll see," Emma responded, handing Dani the spoon for her soup. "You need to eat."

"Don't do that!" Dani exploded, grabbing the spoon and throwing it across the room. "Don't patronize me, Emma. I am not a child and I can take care of myself. I've been doing it my whole life. Now, just take your tray and go."

Raising her eyebrow, Emma said nothing, but slowly removed the tray and placed it a safe distance from her irate patient. Turning back to Dani, she put her finger and thumb on Dani's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "That's twice, Danielle. Sick or not, if there is a third time, you will regret it."

Dani rolled her eyes and tried to jerk her head from Emma's hand, "Yeah, right. Suddenly you care, when it's convenient for you."

"What does that mean, Danielle?" Emma asked releasing Dani's chin, but holding her gaze with her eyes.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand anyway. Just spank me and get it over with," Dani suddenly turned over, lying on her stomach. "There that should be easy for you," she muttered into the pillow.

Sighing, Emma watched Dani for a moment as she ran the conversation back in her head. Frowning as she realized there was some much more going on with Dani then just being sick, she decided to probe a little deeper. "Turn over and sit up, Danielle, we need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking," Dani muttered.

"And I don't really feel like getting the hairbrush, but if you'd rather…" Emma trailed off, seeing blue eyes look over Dani's shoulder. "Please, Dani. I just want to talk to you about this. I don't want to fight with you."

Dani rolled back over, crossing her arms once again, and quickly averting her eyes back to the bedspread.

Emma crawled up on the bed, kneeling next to Dani. "Look at me, Danielle," she commanded.

Slowly looking up, Dani bit her lower lip in nervousness for a moment before feeling Emma take her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, understand?"

Dani nodded, not trusting her voice.

"When you were little and got sick, who took care of you?"

Dani shrugged and looked back at her hands, now intertwined with Emma's.

"Danielle, answer me, please," Emma's pleaded with a gentle but firm voice.

"My nanny, or another member of the staff, or myself," Dani admitted. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "My grandparents would check on me occasionally, if I was sick enough to stay in bed. Maybe bring me a toy, but they never stayed when I asked them to. They were always too busy with other things."

"What about Uncle Sean?"

Dani shrugged again, "He was better than my grandparents, he'd stay with me sometimes, but he wasn't the type to cuddle."

Emma bent over and kissed Dani's forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't stay with you earlier. I didn't know it meant so much to you." She paused. "I needed to make a phone call, and thought you could use the time to sleep."

"I didn't sleep at all," Dani whined. "I thought you didn't want to be bothered with me." The tears came and Emma released Dani's hands and held her arms open gladly accepting Dani into them. "Let it out Dani, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Sniffing, Dani pulled out of Emma's embrace. "I got you all wet," she commented as she saw the state of Emma's shirt.

Emma smiled. "I think I'll live, you however," she winked as Dani cringed. "May not," she teased. "And since you're not hungry, might as well get into that bath. Maybe your appetite will be better afterwards."

Dani stiffened again. "I don't wanna take a bath," she whined and kicked a leg in protest.

"Two and a half," Emma half-kidded. "But you don't have a choice. You are going to take a bath." Pausing for a moment, she tapped Dani's leg. "Let me start the water, I'll be right back."

Hearing the water run, Dani's lip slipped into a small pout. She knew she'd get the bath whether she wanted it or not. Laying her head back on the pillow, she closed her eyes and waited for Emma to come and get her. Feeling Emma above her, Dani opened one eye and quickly closed it again. "Can't I just sleep?"

"Nope, come on, young lady, bath time for you," Emma instructed as she helped Dani out of the bed and to the bathroom.

Feeling a bit dizzy, Dani steadied herself on the towel bar before standing upright again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Emma," Dani growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I can do this myself."

"Alright," Emma conceded, "If you're sure? If you need anything just holler, I'll be changing the sheets on the bed."

Dani watched Emma close the door, and then smiled to herself; same trick the nanny use to fall for. Dani sat on the toilet lid and threw a washcloth into the tub. Making sure to occasionally make splashing noises, she was just about to drop the towel in the tub to wet it when she heard the bathroom door open. "Emma! What are you doing?" she demanded as Emma opened the door with a set of clean pajamas in her hand.

"Apparently I'm interrupting your bath," Emma answered as she fully entered the bathroom and threw the pajamas on the counter.

Dani gulped. "I was just about to get in?" she tried.

"Nice try. Now how about you strip before I skip three and go straight to five."

Looking up in shock, Dani shook her head. "Come on, Emma."

"Let's go," Emma commanded, pulling Dani to her feet. "Time to get undressed." Taking charge, Emma helped a now blushing Dani undress and step into the tub. Kneeling beside it, she picked up a clean washcloth and gently began washing Dani's back.

Both women were quiet for a long moment until Emma started quietly, "I'm sorry that I didn't know how much you wanted me to stay with you earlier, Dani. I should have picked up on the signals."

Not replying right away, Dani continued to let Emma wash her. It felt good, and it had been a long time since Dani had been this open with anyone. Working up the courage, Dani sought out green eyes. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"I know," Emma returned with a soft smile.

"Emma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you really at a five?"

"About two and seven eighths," Emma replied with a wink. "How you feeling?"

"Better, you were right, the water does feel good," Dani admitted. "And I'm getting a little hungry."

"Time to get out then, I think," Emma decided as she stood and held open a fluffy towel for Dani to step into. "I'll go heat up the soup again," she then excused herself, leaving Dani some privacy to get dressed.

By the time that Dani had redressed herself, Emma had returned with the reheated dinner. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emma replaced the tray, and again handed a spoon to Dani. "Not gonna throw this one are you?" she half-joked.

"No," Dani smiled, as she took the spoon and then attacked her soup. She didn't realize just how hungry she was.

Emma watched her for a moment, slowly eating her own soup. The appetite was a good sign, and she hoped that Dani would be feeling better soon. "You know, Dani, it's not gonna work."

Dani stopped her spoon in midair. "What?"

"The harder you push me away, the harder I'm going to push back. I love you, Danielle Ryan, and nothing is going to change that." Pausing for a moment, Emma smiled, "Not even your attempts to get my attention, which by the way, you have in spades."

Dani gulped, "I do?"

"Uh-huh," Emma smiled. "As soon as you are done with dinner, you and I are going to discuss your punishments."

"Punishments?" Dani looked at Emma, her eyes wide, "As in more than one?" Putting the spoon back in the bowl, she frowned. "I think I'm done now."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Finish it, Danielle."

Dani grumbled, but picked the spoon back up again. She'd learned quickly it was a bad idea to argue with the eyebrow.

The next few minutes ticked by slowly, but eventually Dani was able to choke down the rest of her meal. When she put down her spoon a second time, Emma was satisfied enough to take the bowl from her. "Had enough?"

"Yeah, thanks. It was really good."

"Thank you," Emma replied before brushing a piece of hair from Dani's face. "Now, I think it's time I let you in on your punishments."

Dani swallowed hard and suddenly found her hands very interesting.

"Look at me Danielle," Emma commanded gently.

Looking up, Dani focused on emerald eyes.

"First, I promised that I wouldn't spank you tonight and I'm not going to." Emma began, noticing Dani visibly relax, "However, as soon as you are feeling better, you will be getting a spanking. And before you ask, I don't know yet. I'll judge your behavior until then and that will set the tone on just how hard of a lesson it needs to be."

Dani groaned, allowing her eyes to once again drop to study her fingers.

"Secondly, you're grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yes, one week. Basically if you're not working, you'll be here in the apartment. No electronics, no eating out, and you will be going to bed early every night. Also, I'm cancelling movie night with Stevie and Anna this week."

"But what about my work? I need my phone and my laptop…"

Emma held up her hand stopping Dani's argument. "As soon as you are feeling better, you can work your normal shift in the morning at the store, then if you need to do anything for Ryan's Events, you may use your laptop or your phone in my office."

"Where you can keep an eye on me," Dani mumbled.

"Exactly," Emma agreed. "And I hope that I wouldn't have to stress that there will be serious consequences if I catch you doing anything other than business."

Dani crossed her arms across her chest. She was not liking this idea at all. "What about my morning run? You gonna babysit me during that too?"

"I don't think skipping a few days of running is going to hurt you, especially when you are sick," Emma returned evenly.

Dani scowled. If she couldn't go on her morning run she couldn't get her large diet soda. And what about not eating out? They would starve. No diet soda, no food, no T.V.; this week was going to kill her. Looking back at Emma, she asked. "When do I have to go to bed?"

Emma glanced at the clock. "Now sounds good."

Dani also looked at the clock. "It's only 7:15."

"Yes and you are sick, you need to sleep."

"But I don't wanna," Dani protested in a very clear whine.

"Two and eleven twelfths," Emma emphasized, tapping Dani affectingly on the nose. "But if you think you can manage to be good, and lay down, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Dani sighed. "I'd like that."

"Me too," Emma returned, pulling down the sheet and encouraging Dani to snuggle up below them, before scooting over and allowing Dani to use her lap as a pillow. Emma tucked a piece of hair behind Dani's ear. "I love you, Dani,"

"Love you too, Emma," Dani easily returned.

-X-

Dani opened her eyes and stretched. She was feeling much better and wondered if she could slip out and go for her morning run before Emma even woke up. Slowly moving, she slid out of the bed, almost jumping out of her skin when confronted by a sleepy voice

"Where are you going, Dani?"

"The bathroom," Dani answered quietly.

"Okay," Emma slowly sat up. "Then back into bed with you, I want you to sleep for a while longer."

"But it's already 6:00," Dani complained.

"And sleeping in until 7:00 or 8:00 won't hurt you," Emma countered.

"Fine," Dani huffed as she padded to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Chuckling, Emma lay back down, wondering if Dani would ever learn to control her temper.

It was almost an hour exactly when Emma finally relented and let Dani wake up for good as she realized that now that Dani was awake she had to be as well. Padding off to the bathroom, Emma returned with the thermometer. "One hundred point five, sorry Dani, you're still in bed today," Emma announced turning the thermometer off.

"Come on, Emma, it's not that high and I feel a lot better," Dani whined.

"You aren't getting out of that bed until your fever is under 100 degrees," Emma's eyebrow raised as she stared at Dani.

"Fine, just what am I supposed to do all day?" Dani crossed her arms in front of her chest and put her lower lip out into a pout.

"Rest," Emma replied with a smirk. "I'm going to go make us breakfast, be back shortly.

"Can I at least check my work e-mails?" Dani asked in a last ditch effort to not die of boredom.

"I guess that would be okay," Emma left the room for a moment and returned with Dani's laptop. "Work e-mail and work related things only, Danielle," Emma reminded her.

"Okay, I get it," Dani replied trying not to roll her eyes as she turned on the beloved electronic device.

The day passed slowly. Finding nothing urgent enough to allow her to keep her laptop, Emma had spirited it away, replacing it with a stack of books from Uncle Sean's study. Normally Dani would have relished the opportunity to stay in bed and do nothing but read, but given that was her only option, at the moment she'd rather be doing anything but.

Emma had closed the store down and would come in periodically to check on her. The attention was nice, but also difficult. She could do nothing with Emma babysitting her all day. Looking at the clock she groaned, it wasn't even lunch time yet. In desperation she called out to Emma.

Appearing almost immediately, Dani pitched her plea. "I'm feeling a lot better, Emma, can you please check my temperature again?"

Shaking her head, Emma rolled her eyes and much to the delight of Dani, complied.

"Well?" Dani's eyebrow rose expectantly. "Can I get up?"

Emma looked at the thermometer as it beeped. "I guess you can. It's at 99.0 now, but if it goes back up, you are right back in bed."

"Yes!" Dani pumped her fist into the air and immediately left the bed. "I'm just glad it didn't last past lunch." Walking down the hallway, Dani flopped on the couch and grabbed for the television remote.

Feeling the remote removed from her hand, Dani moaned as she looked up into green eyes. "Please?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope, you're still grounded, young lady. That means no television."

"Emma," Dani whined as she flopped back onto the couch. "I wanna watch T.V."

Emma grinned, "Well, you can't. But you could read a book, or do something else."

"Fine," Dani sat up and grabbed a magazine from the table next to the couch. Flipping through it, she muttered under her breath while looking at it. A few minutes later she tossed it back onto the table. "Boring."

Emma looked up from the book she was reading. "Danielle, if you don't want to read, find something else to do. Of course, if you prefer, I'm sure I can find something to occupy you with if you insist on continuing with the attitude."

Swallowing hard Dani stood up, "No, that's okay, think I'll go read in the study for a bit."

Emma nodded, "Good choice."

-X-

Dani moved her green beans around her plate with her fork. "Are you sure we can't order pizza?"

Emma leaned back in her chair and sighed. "There is nothing wrong with your dinner, Dani. Now, eat it."

"Baked chicken is so blah," she protested.

"But easy on your stomach, so eat it anyway," Emma directed.

"Could I at least have a diet soda?"

"No, you know the rules, water with meals. Besides you've had your limit of soda today."

"But they were just cans." Dani's eyes went wide as Emma's eyebrow raised.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, never mind," Dani tried putting a bite of green bean in her mouth, "you know, green beans aren't that bad."

"Danielle," Emma put her fork down and waited for Dani to speak.

Dani looked at her plate and put a piece of chicken in her mouth, making an effort to slowly chew it.

"Have you been having more than three sodas a day?"

Dani's head shot up, "No Emma, I've only been drinking three."

"Then why the trouble today?"

"Because I usually get a large one from the convenience store after my morning run, then run across the street for my other two."

"Ah, I see. And what size have you been getting?"

"The caffeine explosion size," Dani responded quietly.

Emma let out a long slow breath, picking up her fork again, "So when you say you've been drinking three sodas a day, what you mean is that you've been drinking three sixty-eight ounces of soda."

Dani nodded.

"I guess we're going to have to figure out how much three a day means then," Emma responded returning to her meal.

"I'm not in trouble?"

Emma shook her head, "No, although you've been exploiting the situation, it's partly my fault for not explaining what I meant by three a day."

"So I can have my caffeine explosions?" Dani asked hopefully.

"No," Emma smirked. "However, you may continue with your large soda after your morning run, after that you may have two cans of or the equivalent of two 12 ounce cans. In a few weeks, we'll adjust it from there. I don't want you to have horrible headaches, so we'll take it slow."

Sighing, Dani relented. Putting her fork down she sighed heavily again and took a drink of water. "I think I'm done."

Reaching across the table, Emma clasped Dani's hand in her own. "Okay sweetie, time for you to get ready for bed then."

"Bed? Emma it's only 7:00!"

"Have you forgotten that you're grounded?" Emma responded calmly finishing her own meal and starting to clear the table.

"How could I with you as my prison guard?" Dani asked before storming to the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Shaking her head, Emma couldn't help but wonder what kind of child Dani was, for she certainly had a flare for pushing limits now.

-X-

Dani smiled as she handed the customer his bag. "Thank you and come again," she intoned watching him leave. The moment he was out of the door, she moaned and leaned against the counter.

"What's up, Dani?" Anna asked as she entered the store handing a medium diet soda to Dani and opening her own coffee.

"Nothing," Dani pouted.

"Still feeling sick?"

"No, bored out of my mind."

Anna grinned, "Grounded huh?"

Dani's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know?"

"You aren't the only brat to ever get grounded." Anna smirked, "So let me guess, no TV, electronics, and an early bedtime."

"Oh yeah. Not to mention no eating out."

"Ouch, that must be like torture for you. Are you guys starving?"

Dani chuckled, "No actually Emma is a pretty good cook, but don't tell her I said that."

Anna made the motion of locking her lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, so how do you get through it?" Dani asked taking a long sip of her drink.

"What, being grounded?"

Dani nodded watching as a customer entered the store and headed toward the biography section.

"I find creative ways to keep myself occupied," Anna answered with a wink. "I'm sure you'll think of something," she added before heading off to help the newest customer.


	14. Chapter 14

**-X-**

**Chapter 14**

-X- Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

**-X-**

**Chapter 14**

**-X-**

"I am not eating that," Dani protest putting her fork down next to her plate.

"I'm only asking that you take one bite, Dani," Emma replied picking her fork up and taking a bit herself.

"No, they look like they're bleeding."

"Danielle, they're red beets, they're supposed to look that way. Now try a bite."

"No," Dani repeated eating around them until nothing remained on her plate except the dreaded vegetable.

"Danielle, one bite," Emma tried again.

"No." Dani crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you." Emma stood and began clearing the table. "Since you're done, I want you to go put on your pajamas and wait in the corner for me."

"What?" Dani stood up quickly, "Okay, I'll eat the damned beets."

Emma looked at Dani and shook her head, "This isn't about the beets, Danielle. We need to talk about the other night."

Dani looked down at her bare feet, "Emma, please…"

"Pajamas and in the corner, Danielle, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Fine," Dani turned and stomped to their room, slamming the door in her wake.

"I'm really going to have to talk to her about slamming doors," Emma muttered as she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Opening the bedroom door, Emma frowned. Dani was sitting in the corner, her hands around a puzzle cube.

"Come on damn it, just one more…" Dani mumbled before giving the cube another twist. "Yes, I knew I could get two colors solved," she said as Emma quietly came up behind her.

"Need some help with that?" Emma asked causing Dani to jump.

"Sheesh Emma, you scared me," Dani said returning to her cube.

Bending down, Emma grabbed Dani's ear and slowly tugged until she stood. Once upright again, Emma released her.

"Ow, Emma, what was that for?" Dani demanded as she rubbed her throbbing ear.

"Exactly what part of pajamas and in the corner wasn't clear to you?"

"But I'm in my pajamas," Dani protested. "And I was in the corner!"

Emma rubbed her face with her hands, "Okay, technically you're correct. However, when have you ever waited sitting in the corner for me?"

Dani shrugged, "Never, but I didn't think of it until tonight."

"Alright, fair enough," Emma took a deep breath. "Let's try this again, when you wait in the corner for me, I expect you to be standing, facing the corner, and doing nothing else. Since you didn't do that the first time, you can have ten extra minutes practicing now."

"Emma, that's not fair."

Emma's raised eyebrow met Dani's protest.

"Fine," huffing Dani turned back to the corner. "The least you could do is let me solve my puzzle."

"Not tonight, Danielle, besides I think you'll need to mix it up again." Emma stated putting the now solved cube onto Dani's dresser.

"How did you…"

"Corner, Danielle, now," Emma pointed and Dani turned with a heavy sigh.

"This is so unfair," she muttered.

Opening the closet, Emma removed the box near the door and opened it on the bed. Looking carefully through all the items she chose what she wanted and returned the box to the closet.

"Okay Danielle, come here."

"Is my time up so soon?" Dani asked slowly turning, her eyes down.

Stopping the smile from forming, Emma repeated, "Yes, Danielle, come on."

Walking as slowly as possible, Dani stopped in front of Emma's knees.

Emma gave Dani a half smile and padded the bed beside her. "We need to discuss a few things before we get to the fun part," she teased.

Dani paled, but sat as she was told.

"Alright," Emma began. "I want you to tell me why we need to have this chat."

Dani groaned. "Does it really matter? You're gonna turn my backside into hamburger meat no matter what I say."

"Yes it does, and I expect honest answers from you, Danielle Ryan."

"Fine. I guess it started with the gun."

"Okay, and?"

"Too much soda, too much attitude, having to disobey you to do my job, oh and you're probably pissed about the pillow too."

Emma shook her head, and before Dani knew it, the petite redhead had somehow managed to grab her arm and twist her over her lap. Dani suddenly found herself studying the carpet as Emma laid a dozen fast swats to her backside. Releasing Dani to her seat again, Dani blinked back the tears as green eyes bore into her.

"Perhaps I should clarify. Not only do I want honest answers, but I would prefer them with much less attitude." Getting a nod, Emma straightened. "Okay, let's try again. Why do we need to have this chat, Danielle?"

Dani groaned. "Sorry. I guess I've been giving you a lot of attitude. I know it's not an excuse, but when I get sick, I tend to get a little whiny."

"Really, I didn't notice," Emma replied dryly.

"I guess you're really upset because I've been doing a crappy job at listening. You want at honest answer? Honestly I don't know. I just feel… well I feel like…"

"Like what, Danielle?"

"Like you're gonna leave, just like everyone else," Dani almost whispered, as she tucked her chin into her chest.

Emma sighed. "I told you, Danielle, I'm not going anywhere. I've fallen in love with you."

Dani closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. She wanted so much to believe Emma's words, but she knew deep down that the words meant nothing.

"Danielle, look at me," Emma gently coaxed, waiting until Dani was able to raise her head again. "Tell me more about when you were a child. I want to know more about you, more about how you were raised."

Dani shrugged. "I told you, I spent summers and holidays here with Uncle Sean, and…"

"No, that's not what I mean. Okay, let's just talk about your grandparents. You said you had a nanny? What was she like?"

"Which one?"

Emma wrinkled her brow in confusion. "How many did you have?"

Dani shrugged, "Dozen, maybe thirteen or fourteen, I'm not really sure. After a while I stopped counting."

"Didn't anyone stick around?"

Dani let a small smile slip. "One. I was eight. Jessica was her name. Little tiny thing, but strong. I guess you could say I was a little bit of a trouble maker. We'd been together for about a year, and I decided to play a prank on her."

Emma couldn't help letting her own smile slip, it was nice to see Dani remember a good childhood moment. "What did you do?"

"Ah, well I found a frog out by the pond, and it sort of found its way into one of her slippers," Dani chuckled. "She was so mad she chased me down and swatted me good with the slipper."

"Sounded like you deserved it," Emma agreed.

"Oh I did, probably deserved a lot more. I went crying to my grandfather." Dani then got quiet, and Emma waited patiently for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she did. "Instead of getting mad at me, or backing her, he fired her. I cried for weeks. He bought me a new bike. I never rode it."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Dani shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Not like she was my mother, just hired help. My grandfather was right. I should have never gotten attached to her."

"You're wrong, and he was wrong. You were a child. You needed to have those attachments. He certainly wasn't going to give it to you, so you reached out to others. I think I understand why Uncle Sean meant so much to you, he was you're only rock."

Dani shrugged again.

"And now he's gone too," Emma trailed off. She watched Dani for a moment, as she shifted a bit from side to side. She'd averted her eyes again, and Emma felt bad for forcing the painful memories and feelings to the surface. "I think I understand now," Emma said quietly.

"What?" Dani asked.

Emma shook her head. "I think I understand why you keep pushing me away."

"I don't want to push you away," Dani whispered. "It hurts."

"I know, honey, but I know that sometimes hurting is good. It's means that we are alive, and that we are reacting, taking chances, and willing to deal with the consequences of those actions."

Dani suddenly looked up, "Does that mean that you are going to spank me now?"

Emma chuckled. "Yes, and I'm going to spank you again tomorrow night, and the next night as well."

Dani paled, "But…why?"

"You have an agenda. You are trying to push me away, trying to prove that you aren't lovable, or aren't worthy enough to be loved. Well, I have an agenda too; to prove that you are wrong."

"But how is spanking me three days in a row going to do that?" Dani argued. "I've gotten spanked three times in a day… and obviously that didn't work."

"Obviously," Emma echoed dryly. "But what you need, Danielle, is stability. I've tried to be consistent, tried to be fair, yet we keep hitting the same wall over and over again. In the past it's always been one for one. You do something, and I react. This time I'm reacting first."

"But how is that at all fair?" Dani whined. "What if I'm super good tomorrow? No matter what I'll still get spanked? Why even bother?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and twisted slightly, pulling out a small leather paddle that she had hidden next to her. Making sure Dani got a good look at it, she tapped it on the palm of her hand. "Remember, Danielle, there are degrees of how painful a spanking can be."

Dani recoiled at the sight. "You're gonna use that? I'm never gonna sit again," she groaned.

"Tonight, yes," Emma affirmed. "I hope though, if you can behave, it won't be necessary tomorrow or the next time.

Dani looked apprehensive, but nodded her understanding.

"Danielle, tonight, the spanking I'm going to give you will be a little longer and harder than the next two, because we do have discipline issues. You did outright disobey me when you didn't cancel that conference call. You also disobeyed me and then tried to trick me when I told you to take a bath. In addition to that, you have been defiant, willful, and disrespectful during the time that you have been sick. I cannot and I will not tolerate any of these things."

Dani shifted nervously. "What about the iced tea?" she whispered.

"Oh, that," Emma seemed to consider it for a moment. "What do you think, Danielle?"

Dani chewed her lip. "I think I shouldn't have tried to make it look like I was drinking soda."

"No you shouldn't have, and since you did it twice, before we finish this lesson I'll add five swats of this paddle for each time. Think that will be enough of a reminder for you?"

The question didn't really require an answer, but Dani nodded anyway.

"Good, anything else you'd like to clear up before we get started?" Emma asked.

Dani shook her head.

"Right, then up, bottoms down, and over you go," Emma narrated as she helped Dani to stand, pulled down said pajama bottoms, and then guided her over her lap.

Emma felt Dani tense, as she tapped her gently with the palm of her hand. "Remember, Danielle, I love you."

Dani sniffled. "I love you too, Emma."

-X-

Emma watched from the crow's nest while Anna and Dani shared a laugh as they were shelving books customers had left on the table. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and smiled.

"Is this seat taken or can anybody sit here?" Stevie asked handing Emma a cup of coffee and sitting next to her on the couch. Looking to where Emma's eyes were once again focused, Stevie chuckled. "You have it bad don't you?"

Emma turned to look at the blonde and smirked. "I don't know what you mean, Stefanie Taylor."

Groaning Stevie gave Emma a light punch on the arm, "Top or not, you call me Stefanie again and you'll be going over my lap."

Grinning, Emma took a sip of her coffee and returned her focus to Dani. "She's just so damned cute."

Laughing Stevie watched as Anna caused Dani to laugh about something before Dani quickly rubbed her backside.

"Ah, the universal, I've been spanked gesture." Stevie sat back and crossed her legs. "So how did she take her comeuppance for recent events?"

Emma leaned back and turned on the couch, pulling one leg under her. She took another sip of coffee before speaking. "So far, so good actually."

"You mean you aren't done?" Stevie whistled. "I figured she wouldn't be sitting for a week after those stunts she pulled.

Emma chuckled, "Oh believe me, the thought did cross my mind, but after talking with her, I decided a three day event would be much more effective than a large one time party."

Taking a large drink of her bottled water, Stevie shook her head, "And you grounded her too? I must say Emma, I might need to take lessons from you."

Smirking, Emma added, "Yep. You just might."

-X-

"And one erector set. Thank you, yes, all of it should be delivered tomorrow afternoon at 1:30. Right, the apartment above Ryan's books, addressed to Danielle Ryan. Thanks so much." Hanging up the phone, Dani sighed in relief as Emma entered the office unannounced.

Quickly turning to her laptop, Dani began to type instructions to Morgan about the Johnson sweet sixteen just as her cell phone rang. Checking the number, she answered it, "Yes, Olivia, go ahead and patch her through, I'm available."

Winking at Emma, Dani shifted in her seat, "Danielle Ryan speaking. Hello, Mrs. Johnson. No, Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry but Shelby Stix is on tour in Europe, so she won't be able to appear for Ashley's party, but we are in negations with both of Ashley's other two choices. As soon as we have more information we will contact you. Yes, I promise you the sky writer came through and the party favors will be just as you asked. Orange with brown stripes. Right, okay. Sure, bye Mrs. Johnson."

Rolling her eyes, Dani put down her phone and stretched, "Are you sure I can't have a pillow, Emma?" she asked before standing to stretch some more.

"Nope," Emma smirked. "Part of the punishment."

"Yeah, yeah, part of the punishment," Dani smiled before walking the few steps to where Emma stood. Leaning down, she gently pulled her into a kiss. "Are you sure I can't persuade you?" she grinned, pulling Emma into another kiss.

A single, stinging swat to her bottom answered the question for Emma. "No using your charms to try and persuade me, Danielle," Emma laughed.

Dani gave Emma her best pout, while rubbing her backside. She then let it fade back into a smile as she kissed Emma once more, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Or a brat," Emma teased. "Are you almost done here?"

"Yeah, I just need to finish up a few things for the Johnson Sweet Sixteen and the Patil Wedding."

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know that I set up an appointment for our first self-defense class. Monday morning."

"Ah, nothing like starting the week with a good workout," Dani grinned. You talk to Master Roth?"

"I did, and he remembered you by the way. Said if you break another of his mirrors again, he'll have you doing push-ups until your arms fall off."

Dani blushed. "That so wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that the pile of mats could fall over?"

Emma wrinkled her nose. "How did a mat break a mirror?"

"Well it wasn't the mat, exactly. See the mat fell, which knocked over a stack of chairs, which kinda knocked over a case full of trophies. One of the parents tried to catch the trophies as it was falling, but tripped, and his shoe went flying… well one thing led to another, and I ended up doing manual labor for the rest of the summer to pay for a new mirror."

Emma's chin dropped. "Seriously?"

Dani shrugged.

"Well I can see now why he remembered you," Emma shook her head.

"Yeah, that and how I helped him win a state championship when I was thirteen. Good times back then," Dani smiled.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm way over my head with this self-defense stuff? You seem to already have quite a history."

"It's been a long time, Emma. It's important to me, to help you stay safe."

"I know, which is why I agreed. Just promise me you'll take it easy on me," Emma chuckled.

Dani's blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Brat," Emma intoned again, giving Dani a gentle shove. "Okay. I need to get back to work. Let me know when you're finished and I'll walk you upstairs."

Dani gave a mock salute with her left hand, "Aye, aye captain!" she teased as Emma returned to the bookstore.

-X-

The afternoon and the next flew by incredible fast, and too slow at the same time. Dani wasn't at all happy with her limitations and the grounding, but no matter how much Dani fought Emma had held firm. As promised she'd spanked Dani the last two nights, and they were both anticipating the third one later as well. Emma hoped that maybe if Dani was miserable enough, it would cause her to think twice before repeating her mistakes. Even though Dani hadn't fought her about the spanking the night before, she knew that Dani was still pushing her, and hoped that this latest reaction would allow Dani to settle down.

Unlocking the door to the apartment, however Emma realized that Dani wasn't quite done with her testing yet, as she nearly tripped over a set of building blocks that were left by the front door. Coming fully into the apartment, Emma's chin dropped in shock. In the middle of the living room there was a large village made from snap blocks, a car made from metal building parts, and even a log cabin, complete with a barn and water tower adorning the coffee table. The kitchen table was covered with a half-completed puzzle on one side and a bead-kit on the other. Shaking her head as she noticed half the beads had rolled onto the floor.

Being careful not to step on any of the blocks, or various pieces of other toys, she noticed and slowly followed a long wooden train track down the hallway and into Uncle Sean's study. Stopping short when she crossed the threshold she took in a deep breath. Dani was sitting on the floor, an art easel in front of her, covered in finger paint. Tubs of colored clay were left open to one side of her, while the other side was covered by large roll of paper and a pile of crayons.

"Danielle," Emma's voice was low and Dani turned immediately grinning. She had a streak of bright green paint in her hair and a rainbow of colors graced her face, arms, and hands. Her t-shirt was covered in fingerprints and various splashes of color where Dani had let the paint touch her.

"Do you like my painting, Emma?" Dani asked moving aside so Emma could get a better look.

Emma crouched staring at the colorful lines on the page. It looked as if a drunken monkey had painted it, but Dani's excitement was a little contagious and she couldn't help but smile. "It's interesting, Dani," she said slowly. "But may I ask just what you're doing?" Standing again, she watched as Dani wiped her hands off on her long legs and stood.

"I'm painting," Dani pointed out the obvious.

"I see that, did you forget you're grounded?"

Dani shook her head, "Of course not, do you see any electronic games or toys here?" Smiling she brushed her hand across her forehead transferring more paint to her body.

"Danielle, I think it would be obvious that being grounded means no toys."

Dani shifted a moment noticing the bright orange paint on her bare feet, and letting her lip pop up in a little pout. "You never said no toys, and you didn't take away the puzzle cube I had last night."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Technically, no. But where did you get all this stuff? I'm pretty sure you didn't go anywhere, and I do believe I was clear enough that you aren't allowed to use the phone unless it's business related."

"But it is business related," Dani protested, thinking quickly. "I'm doing research for a birthday party for one of my clients."

"Research?" Emma put her hands on her hips, raising that eyebrow. "What type of research?"

"For what types of games and toys should be at a birthday party for six year old twins." Dani smirked. "The Maloy's have boy and girl twins and couldn't decide on a party theme, so I thought if we had a variety of toys and games, it'd be a hit for everyone."

Emma looked around the room once more as well as her paint covered girlfriend. "Do you always do research like this?"

"Well," Dani scrunched her own nose. "Maybe I got a little carried away."

"You think?" Emma teased. "Either way, I'd say you did enough research today. Now, it's time to get the apartment cleaned up, then I think you need bath."

Dani giggled. "I do?" she teased looking down at her sticky fingers. "You mean you don't want to paint with me?" she asked advancing on the redhead.

"Hey, now. Dani, what are you doing?" Emma eyes went wide as she backed up, bumping into the desk.

Seeing her prey trapped, Dani smirked, and reached out putting a dash of green paint right on the end of Emma's nose. "There, much better."

"Danielle," Emma threatened as Dani tried to move around her.

"Yes?" Dani responded adding another smear of paint to Emma's cheek.

Successfully, scooting around Dani, Emma was now backing away toward the center of the room. "Don't forget, I'm still owe you a spanking tonight," Emma threatened the still advancing.

"Yes, I remember, no matter if I'm good or not," Dani's eyes twinkled.

"You're asking for it," Emma threatened, shaking a mocking finger. "Besides, you should know better than to leave the paint sitting open like this," she said, looking down and then quickly snatching up a bottle of purple paint.

"Uh-oh," Dani teased, but then jumped back, as the now armed redhead switched roles and started advancing on her instead.

Sticking her fingers in the paint, Emma managed to pin Dani against the desk as she used a finger to draw a purple 'X' on each of Dani's cheeks. "There, I've marked you now."

"So you have," Dani smiled. "I suppose to should return the favor." Laughing, Dani put both hands on the side of Emma's face before bringing her in for a deep kiss. Stepping back, she giggled at the handprints on Emma's face. "Ah, sorry about that, guess I am a bit messy," she joked.

"Uh-huh, you certainly are, young lady," Emma agreed before leaning up and Dani down for another deep kiss. Finally breaking the kiss Emma's eyes sparkled, "I think, I might have to return the favor and leave a couple of handprints on you later."

"Is that a promise?"

"You know it is."

"No matter I'm good or not?" Dani's eyes were twinkling.

"Oh yeah."

"Then I guess I have nothing to lose," Dani smirked as she grabbed Emma's arm, spun her around and left a colorful swat on the seat of her pants.

"Danielle!" Emma sputtered in shock at a quickly retreating and giggling brunette. "You are so gonna get it!"

"You have to catch me first," Dani called from down the hall.

"Oh, you just wait, Danielle Ryan, I'm gonna catch you," Emma started off after the taunt. She managed to get to the threshold to the bedroom, when she paused, not seeing a sign of her partner anywhere. Stepping into the room cautiously, she called out, "Dani?"

"Yes?" a deep voice answered from behind her.

Emma spun around, catching Dani coming out from the space between the wall and the open door. Dani took a step closer, causing Emma to step deeper into to the room.

"So who is going to catch whom, Ms. Gray?" Dani teased.

Emma swallowed, her throat becoming dry. Suddenly she felt the back of her knees bump into the bed. She then felt a shiver as Dani bent and gently kissed her neck. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around Dani's neck and pulled her into a much deeper kiss. "We should get cleaned up," Emma muttered.

"I think it'll be more fun to stay dirty," Dani returned.

"We're gonna get paint all over…"

"Everything," Dani interrupted with a grin.

"You are so gonna get it," Emma threatened, kissing Dani's neck as Dani gently pushed her down on the bed.

The next few minutes were both a blur and an eternity at the same time. The next thing Emma knew she was panting, and lying completely naked on the bed. Dani, also naked, was lying next to her tracing the now dry streaks of green and purple paint that had affixed themselves to Emma's belly with her finger.

"What are you doing," Emma giggled as Dani happened upon a ticklish spot.

"Admiring fine art," Dani returned, looking up into green eyes. "You, Emma Gray, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Emma blushed. "And you are so still gonna get it," she moaned as Dani's fingers found a spot that wasn't so ticklish.

"I think I already did," Dani teased as she propped herself up and began to kiss Emma's belly, slowing following the trail her fingers had just blazed.

Emma couldn't help the squirm, and a little squeal as Dani continued to explore. Moaning she gave in, and allowed Dani to work her magic. She'd never look at finger painting the same way again.

Another moment of eternity led to a moment of stillness as Emma found herself wrapped around Dani, totally exhausted. The last thing she wanted to do was move, but she knew they both had to eat, and she still had a promise to keep. "Dani, are you awake?"

"No," came the muttered reply from the naked body that had happily curled itself around her.

Emma patted Dani's arm. "Come on honey, we haven't even had dinner yet."

"Don't care," Dani mumbled. "Don't wanna move."

Emma managed to twist around so that she was facing Dani. Tilting her head up a little she kissed her on the nose. "Come on, Dani. I need you to get up."

One blue eye opened. "Why?"

A single eyebrow rose. "Because we need to get cleaned up."

"No we don't." The blue eye closed again.

"Danielle Elizabeth!"

"What?" Blue eyes opened again, only to be caught by slightly narrowed green.

"I'm going to take a shower," Emma smiled as Dani stuck out her lip. "Thought you might want to join me."

Dani smirked. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

-X-

**Chapter 15**

-X-

Dani slowly came up behind Emma in the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around her, she dropped a kiss on her head before turning Emma around and kissing her properly. "That was the best shower I've ever had," she purred. "I never knew anyone could be that creative with soap."

Emma grinned before turning back around to finish putting dinner together. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I changed the sheets on the bed," Dani announced grabbing a chip from the open bag on the counter. "The old sheets and comforter were a total loss however, so I threw them away. I thought maybe we could pick something out together."

Emma placed the sandwich in the pan on the stove before turning to smile at Dani now seated at the kitchen table. "I would like that very much."

Letting out a long breath, Dani smiled before rising again and looking into the pan. "What are you making anyway?"

"Grilled cheese and chips, I thought something easy would be nice tonight."

"Is there anything I can do?" Dani asked before snagging another chip from the bag and narrowly missing having her hand swatted by the spatula Emma held.

"How about you get the water and set the table? Oh and a grab a couple of apples out of the fridge. We need some fruit."

"What? No broccoli, or turnips, or other strange alien food you want to torture me with tonight?" Dani teased as she reached into the cupboard.

"I think there are some green beans in there, if you really want them," Emma returned without missing a beat.

Dani made a face, "Ah, I think the apples are good."

Emma giggled. "Thought you might say that."

Dani retrieved the apples, plates, and water and managed to have the table ready by the time the sandwiches were done. Wincing slightly as she sat on the hard kitchen chair she dug in.

"This sandwich is good," Dani mumbled her mouth full. "So are the chips."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Emma responded automatically.

"Okay," Dani replied sheepishly, "It's just really good and I was so hungry."

Emma looked toward the living area of the apartment. "Yeah, I'd say you had a busy day."

Dani followed her gaze and had the decency to blush. "I told you I went overboard in my research."

"Uh-huh, so do you want to clean up your mess tonight or first thing in the morning?"

Dani swallowed and took a drink before answering, "Well, am I getting any help cleaning up?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope, it was your research right?"

Dani looked at her plate and quickly shoved another chip into her mouth. "Yeah, it was my research. I hope the Mathews appreciate all my hard work for the twin's party."

"The Mathews, I thought it was the Maloys?"

"Ah, yeah, you're right," Dani smiled easily. "The little boy's name is Mathew and the little girl is Mavis. I guess their parent's like M names."

"I guess," Emma watched Dani for a moment before continuing, "So how old are the twins again?"

"Um, six, why?"

"Just curious."

Dani looked towards her plate once more as she finished her meal. "Thanks for dinner, Emma."

"You're welcome, Dani, but you still haven't answered my question. Are you cleaning up now or in the morning?"

"In the morning I guess," Dani pouted.

"Okay then, I'll clean up here while you go wait in the corner for me."

"The corner?" Dani's voice rose a bit.

"Yes, the corner." Emma threw the now empty paper plates away and moved to put the glasses in the dishwasher, "I still owe you a spanking tonight."

"Ah, come on, Emma. You're not serious? After all that? Can't we forget it tonight?"

Emma turned and narrowed her eyes, "What happened between us doesn't affect my promise. Corner now, Danielle."

Glaring at Emma, Dani turned before stomping down the hallway and slamming the bedroom door.

Shaking her head as she finished wiping the table, Emma smirked. "Looks like I really need to have that conversation with her about slamming doors," she muttered to herself.

Emma let Dani stew for close to ten minutes before she followed her to the bedroom. Opening the door, Emma approved, noticing Dani in her usual position. Sitting on the end of the bed, she called, "Danielle, come here, please."

Dani shook her head, refusing to turn away from the wall.

Realizing from Dani's posture, something wasn't right. Emma stood and crossed over to the corner. Putting her hand on Dani's arm, she gently turned her away from the wall, and frowned as she realized that she'd been crying.

"Dani," she couldn't help but sigh. "Looks like we need to talk."

Dani pulled away. "I don't want to talk," she sniffled. "And I don't want another spanking."

Emma ran a finger down Dani's cheek, wiping away a tear. "I want to know why you are crying, and I want you to come sit with me and talk about it."

"Promise me you won't spank me?" Dani tried.

"I promise I won't spank you until I figure out why you are crying," Emma countered.

Dani set her jaw, but didn't resist, sniffling as she allowed Emma to pull her back across the room and on to the bed. Once there Emma sat down, pressing her back against the headboard, and invited Dani to join her.

Dani hesitated for a moment, but soon found herself cuddled up against the redhead, with Emma's arms wrapped tightly around her. She then chewed her lip for another that moment before blurting out, "I don't want another spanking."

"Ah," Emma responded. "But you knew it was coming. You knew yesterday, the day before that, and all day today. Earlier you were even joking about it, so why the tears now?"

Dani shrugged again. "I guess I didn't think you'd really do it."

"Have I ever told you that I was going to do something and then not followed through?" Emma asked as Dani shook her head. "So why do you think I'd start now?"

Dani remained silent, so Emma pressed on. "This may be hard for you to understand, Danielle, but I am going to spank you because you need it. You need the stability, you need to know that I will always follow though, and you need to know that I will always be there for you. You need this spanking, Danielle Ryan, because you crave it."

Dani's eyes went wide. "No I don't. I'd be perfectly happy to grab a soda and box of cookies and go watch T.V. until I can't keep my eyes open any longer instead."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And you think that would make you happy, to just chuck the rules, and do whatever you want?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Better question would be why?"

"Why what?"

"Exactly," Emma smiled.

Dani crossed her arms in a pout. "You are making no sense."

"Aren't I? Danielle, remember the story you told me, how your grandfather sent away the only nanny you were ever close with? How everyone you ever tried to bond with either pushed you away or left?" Emma gave Dani a moment to respond, and when she remained silent, she pressed, "Why did you like that nanny so much?"

Dani shrugged. "I don't know, I guess because she cared about me enough not to let me get away with stuff."

"You trusted her."

It wasn't a question, but Dani answered anyway, "Yeah, I did."

"Do you trust me, Dani?"

Blue met green as Dani studied Emma for a moment. "I want to."

"I want you to too," Emma paused. "Danielle, I know it's scary, but I want you to know that you can trust me. There is no one that is going to send me away, and I'm not going to let you push me away.

"Even if I do terrible things?"

Emma wrinkled her brow. "I don't expect you to be perfect, Danielle. I know you'll make mistakes, I will too."

Dani chewed her lip for a moment. "I have to tell you something. You know those toys?"

"Yes?"

"There is no party that I was doing research on. I lied to you, Emma."

"I know."

"How… how, did you know?"

"The delivery boy came to the store yesterday afternoon. I figured something was up so I gave Morgan a call and asked if there was any reason why you would have ordered a boat load of toys."

"But, why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to tell me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm glad you did, I'm proud of you for confessing, Danielle, even though it would have been nice if you did it earlier."

"We were busy earlier," Dani smirked.

"Yeah, we were," Emma returned the smirk.

"Guess that means I'm in pretty big trouble?"

"Yes, but you wanted to be, didn't you?"

"It sounded like a good idea at the time," Dani confessed as she shifted. "Not such a good idea now," she added with a frown. "You're going to spank me now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Right after you get the hairbrush off the dresser and bring it back to me."

Dani's jaw dropped. "But Emma…" A single eyebrow rose, cutting Dani off. "Alright, I'll get it."

By the time that Dani returned, Emma had repositioned herself on the edge of the bed. She took the hairbrush from Dani's hand and set it on the bed next to her. "Danielle, before I begin I want you to know that I was only planning to give you a dozen or so swats with my hand tonight. Obviously that plan has changed. I promised you three spankings, and I intend to keep that promise.

"I want you to remember that you brought this on yourself, and not only made your punishment tonight worse, I'm going to extend your grounding by a day."

Dani frowned, groaning in protest, but Emma cut her off with a raised eyebrow. "You think that I'm going to count today when you played the day away?"

"No," Dani looked down at the ground.

"Good, also, you have been slamming too many doors around here. Next time, there will be an automatic ten swat penalty, understand?"

Getting a nod, Emma continued.

"And finally, tomorrow, before you do anything else you will pick up every single toy, puzzle and game and box them up. We will find someone to donate them too. That goes for the paint too. I better not see a drop of paint anywhere. Understand?"

"Do we have to get rid of the finger paints?" Dani asked pleadingly.

"Hmmm, maybe we can keep the finger paints," Emma tried to keep a straight face. "Alright, Danielle, let's get this over with." Emma then reached out and pulled down Dani's pajama bottoms and panties, before helping her over her lap. Tapping Dani's bottom gently, she prompted, "Tell me why I am going to spank you tonight, Danielle."

Dani was quiet for a long moment. Emma heard a sniffle before Dani answered, "Because I trust you."

-X-

"Dani, stop that right this instant," Emma hissed as Dani's fingers once more tried to tickle her from behind as they walked through the bedding department at the mall.

"But I'm free, Emma. Aren't you excited? I once again am allowed to mingle with the outside world," Dani proclaimed, her blue eyes danced with delight as they stopped at an end cap.

"If you don't calm down, all you're going to be mingling with is that bench outside the store while I make this purchase alone," Emma responded continuing to walk the aisles for the perfect bedroom set.

"Come on Emma, you're no fun." Dani suddenly stopped and grinned. "Besides, I think I found our perfect set."

Emma turned and looked at the set Dani was smiling about, "Oh no, Dani, leather does not belong in the bedroom."

"Why not?"

"It chafes, keep looking."

"Come on Emma, it could be fun," Dani encouraged.

Emma turned and focused her green eyes into blue, "You're right, Dani, leather can be fun in the bedroom. In fact, I can always use that little leather paddle I have in the box in the closet…."

Dani backed up, putting her hands out and shaking her head, "No, no, that's alright. You're right; leather has no place in the bedroom. I'll keep looking."

Nodding smugly, Emma took Dani's hand and dragged her down another aisle, suddenly stopping once again. "What do you think of this one?" Emma asked pointing to a sage-green sheet set trimmed in tan along with the matching comforter that was backed with a soft brown.

Reaching down, Dani felt the comforter and the sheets and smiled. "They're really soft and I like the colors. I think we found our set."

"Great, now we just have to find it on the shelf," Emma seconded.

Dani scanned the shelf for a moment, using her height to her advantage, and pulled a set off the top shelf. Watching as Emma slipped another set of sheets in a pale yellow into the cart, Dani grinned. Finally they could head to dinner. She was starving.

Once they reached the cash register however, Dani grumbled at the length of the line. "You'd think they'd have more than one cashier for store this big."

Emma looked at her watch. "It's probably shift change and dinner break now."

Feeling her stomach grumble, Dani answered, "Yeah, probably." Opening her purse she removed a candy bar, quickly opening it and taking a large bite. "Want some?" she asked.

"No, and I don't want you eating it either. As soon as we are done here, we're going to get some dinner," Emma whispered.

"It's an appetizer, Emma," Dani protested. "I'll still eat my dinner."

"I know you will because that is going back into your purse, and I'd also like to know where you got this, Danielle, since you've been grounded for the past week."

"Fine," Dani's eyebrow raised and she took another large bite, effectively cutting the candy bar in half before trying to shove it back into her purse. "And I got it from my purse; it's been in there for a while. In case of emergencies, and this is certainly an emergency."

Emma grabbed Dani's wrist as Dani reluctantly pulled it back out of her purse before handing the candy bar to over.

"Come with me, Danielle." Taking Dani by the hand, Emma quickly escorted her to the bench in the front of the store. Taking a deep breath and surprising Dani, Emma also sat, turning to Dani and taking her hands before meeting blue. "Do you understand why I brought you out here?"

"Attitude?" Dani asked her voice wavering as she suddenly felt not so grown up.

"Yes, and I really want to know where you got the candy? Did you order candy with the toys too?"

"No," Dani shifted, wanting very much to break eye contact, but finding herself trapped in emerald green ice. "I had it, like I said, for emergencies."

"How many more candy bars do you have hidden?"

"Dani shrugged. "A few."

"I see," Emma frowned. "We talked about this in Chicago, but I can see we need to talk about this more later. For now though, I want you to sit here and think not only about the attitude, but why you are hiding candy as well. Understand?"

Dani's eyes were finally able to break free as she sought out the ground. "I understand."

"Good," Emma replied, before giving Dani a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I expect to find you right here when I do."

"Yes, Emma," Dani replied with a frown. In a way she was mortified –left in timeout like a child– but in another way she was just confused. She knew that Emma didn't like the fact that she'd had so much junk food in her condo. They'd been working on it, and she was supposed to be honest with Emma, but that was easier said than done.

Realizing that Emma hadn't given her much choice, Dani decided that she didn't want to think about it and sat back and watched the people around her instead. After a while she flipped open her cell and sighed. She'd been sitting for fifteen minutes and Emma had yet to return. She craned her neck, trying to get a peek at how far Emma had progressed in line, when suddenly she caught something peculiar out of the corner of her eye. Squinting, she could just make out a man standing behind a display of pillows. He seemed to be taking pictures with his phone. As the man turned toward her, her blood went cold as she recognized him. It was no other then Patrick Sampson.

She stood, and started in his direction, but he saw her coming and disappeared down an aisle. She followed, dodging through the crowded store until he managed to corner himself near the baking goods section.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sampson? And why are you taking pictures of Emma?" Dani demanded once she knew she had him.

"Can't a father have a few pictures of his little girl?" he smirked. "Besides, she's not the only one I have picture of. Seems you and my daughter are quite an item, Ms. Ryan. Who would have thought?"

"What do you want?" Dani seethed, curling her fists into a ball.

"I'm sure Emma told you. I just need my 50k, and I'll be out of your hair," Samson replied as she managed to slip around the other side of a display place mats.

Dodging around to the opposite side, Dani managed to stop him once again. "Give me the phone," she demanded.

"Move," he returned. "I don't want to hurt you, yet."

Blue eyes flashed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sampson didn't answer but lunged, managing to push Dani to the side long enough to scoot by her, but Dani reacted out of instinct and twisted. She grabbed his arm and forced him to fall into a rack of pots. The resounding crash was deafening, as was the string of curses that Sampson let out.

Undaunted by the noise, Dani's eyes traveled to the ground; somehow in the fall Sampson dropped his phone. She immediately made a grab for it. Sampson, also moved toward it, but was hindered by the pile of pots and lids. Dani got to it first and held up her prize with a victorious smirk.

"Give me that!" he demanded reaching for the phone, his green eyes flashing with danger.

"You want it? Go and get it," Dani announced before tossing the phone across the aisle and into a large garden fountain. "Aw…too bad phones aren't waterproof," she smirked as it sank into the base of the fountain.

"You bitch," he shrieked as he grabbed for her.

Dani ducked, but pulled back and managed to make a solid connection of her fist with his nose.

His hands immediately went to his face. "You… you broke my nose," he cried.

"You need to crawl back under the rock you came from, Sampson," she hissed advancing on him. "You need to leave Emma alone. There will be no money, and if I ever see your sorry ass again, I'll make sure you rot in prison for the rest of your life."

"Danielle!"

Dani suddenly froze at the sound of her name. Turning to flashing green eyes, Emma was just one of a large group of people who had gathered around them. Dani stammered for a moment, not sure what to say, but suddenly was pushed aside as Sampson made a break for it.

Making a move to follow, Emma caught her arm. "Danielle stop!" she ordered. "He's already gone."

Dani glared at her, but obeyed, as the store manager descended on the crowd, and tried to put some order to the chaos.

-X-

Dani shifted in the bedroom corner as Emma continued to pace behind her. "I can't believe you didn't just call the police, Danielle. He could have been caught and maybe be in jail by now."

"He would have been gone before they even got there, I had to do something."

Emma stopped pacing and turned Dani to face her, "You're right, you were supposed to keep your butt on that bench until I came out. That's the only thing you had to do." Emma began pacing again, "You should have called the police, not tried to play hero."

"I couldn't let him bother you again," Dani began. "He was taking pictures of you, for Christ's sake. I wanted him to know that Uncle Sean may not be here, but I am, it's my job to protect you, Emma."

Emma stopped pacing once more before grabbing Dani by the arm and giving her a swat hard enough to make her own hand sting. "And who gave you that job, Danielle Ryan? Just who decided that you needed to step up and do something so…so…"

Dani stepped up and took Emma into her arms, slowly sliding down the wall as Emma began to sob. Sitting on the floor, Dani pulled the smaller woman into her lap and began to rock her as Emma broke down.

"Damn it, Dani, you don't know… you just don't know. He's dangerous… he's he's…"

"He's what? Tell me Emma, let me help you."

"Just promise me. Promise me you won't ever confront him again," Emma continued to sob.

"Alright, I promise. Next time I'll call the police, I promise." Those words seemed to help Emma calm and Dani continued to rock her and kiss her the top of her head. "It'll be okay Emma, I promise," she whispered as Emma sniffled.

Looking up at Dani, Emma once again placed her head under Dani's chin, snuggling into the safety of her arms. "When I saw you standing over him like that…" Emma shuddered. "All I could think about was what if he pulls out a gun or a knife. I can't lose you, Dani."

Dani hugged Emma tighter, "I'm not going anywhere, Emma. I love you and I promise that I'm not going anywhere."

-X-

Dani was unsuccessfully trying to rub the sting out of her backside. It had been a long day, and Emma had reached her breaking point. The confrontation with Sampson had really upset her, and then discovering that Dani had been hording junk food was the just proverbial icing on the cake. When Dani decided to add the attitude to the mix, Emma declared that she had enough, and had made her point clear with a not-so-gentle reminder from the hairbrush. So now, Dani was making a pathetic attempt to get even by glaring at Emma as she went through all her drawers, bags, boxes, and other personal affects. So far, Emma had managed to find every secret stash of candy, chips, and junk food that she'd smuggled into the apartment.

Feeling a weight on the bed, Dani slowly raised herself up and leaned back on her elbows. "I can't believe you went through all my stuff."

Emma sat on the bed and glared at her, "And I can't believe you had candy and chips stuffed inside your suit pockets and briefcase. Not to mention the things I found in those otherwise empty shoe boxes."

"Those are emergency provisions," Dani protested.

"These are contraband, Danielle. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't hide things from me. It doesn't bother me that you have them, just that you're not being honest. That's wrong, and they have earned you yet another consequence for your actions."

"You're really getting on my nerves, Emma," Dani huffed.

Emma leaned over and came nose to nose with Dani, "And you, young lady, are about to see what happens when my nerves are stepped on."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Like I'm really scared."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps your backside isn't sore enough?"

Dani snorted. "Really, you're going to spank me again?"

Emma studied her for a moment, before suddenly pulling back. "You know, no I'm not. Not tonight, and not for this."

"Tomorrow?" Dani asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Emma sighed. She knew that Dani was in full brat mode, and right now spanking her would do no good. She needed to switch things up in order to make this lesson stick. Looking at the clock she stood up and grabbed the bags containing Dani's hidden food. "Come on, Dani, I'm hungry and I bet you are too. We can finish our conversation after dinner."

Feeling uneasy at Emma's sudden change in mood, Dani slowly stood and followed her to the kitchen. Sitting down gingerly, she waited while Emma pulled items out of the refrigerator, and then shifted nervously as Emma placed a glass of water in front of her along with a small plate.

Dani looked up at her in shock. "What is this?"

"Your dinner," Emma responded taking a bite of her pasta salad.

"But it's a candy bar and a bag of chips."

"It is. I figured if you felt the need to hide so many of them then you really must need them, _bon appetit_".

Dani looked at her plate again and then over to Emma's. "What are you having?"

"Leftover chicken and pasta salad," Emma answered holding back her smile.

"Oh," Dani still looked confused, but the candy bar on the plate was calling her name. She opened it and took a large bite, savoring the chocolately goodness in side. Her second bite was every bit as tasty, but her eyes wandered to Emma's plate. That pasta salad was good too. Emma had even put bits of peperoni in it for her. With the third bite, she put the remaining bar back onto her plate.

Maybe the chips would be better; after all they were extra cheddar, her favorite. Pulling the bag open, she popped one in her mouth. It tasted dull, and the nacho party her tongue was supposed to be having just wasn't happening tonight.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked.

"Ah, nothing, guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought. Can I be excused?"

Emma bit her lip trying to keep from smirking. Not only had Dani gotten her message, but had actually asked for permission to leave the table. That wasn't anything she'd ever asked or required of Dani before.

"Sure, honey. I think it's time you get ready for bed anyway, I'll be in shortly."

"Do you want me to wait in the corner?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I already told you I'm not going to spank you tonight, but I do want to talk to you. So, go ahead and get ready."

Dani's face fell and Emma almost felt sorry for her as she dragged herself down the hallway. She never seen Dani so disappointed as to not being sent to the corner before. Waiting until she knew Dani had reached the bedroom she grabbed her keys and quietly slipped out the front door. She had something specific in mind for Dani, but needed to go down to the store to get it.

A few minutes later, with a small paper bag in hand, Emma reentered the apartment. Dropping her keys, she headed straight to the bedroom, only to find Dani in pajamas curled up on the bed. She was facing away from her, and Emma couldn't help but smile at how cute she was in her pink cartoon-kitty outfit.

Crossing the room she laid the bag on the nightstand, and put her hand on Dani's shoulder. "Hey, you didn't fall asleep on me already, did you?" she teased.

Dani rolled over. "No," she sniffled. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"Hey now, why the tears?" Emma asked, running the back of her fingers down Dani's cheek.

"I heard the door, I thought you left," Dani sniffled again.

"I did, for a minute. I had to run down to the store. I have a present for you."

Dani wrinkled her brow in confusion. "But, I don't deserve a present."

"Well, that's too bad, cuz I got one for you anyway," Emma grinned as she handed the bag to Dani.

Dani shifted so that she was sitting up. Taking the bag she opened it and pulled out novel-sized leather-bound journal. Flipping through it she noted the pages were blank. "I don't understand. Are you going to spank me with it?"

Emma threw her head back and laughed. "No, where would you ever get that idea?" Fingering the journal, Emma shook her head, the thought would have never occurred to her, but perhaps there was a possibility there; after all it was made of leather.

"Stevie… Anna, never mind," Dani trailed off, blushing slightly. "It's very nice though, thank you, Emma."

"I don't know if you should be thanking me yet. There is a reason why I picked up that journal for you. I'm giving you a little assignment."

"Assignment?"

"Uh-huh. What I want you to do is create a food journal. What that means is I want to you write down everything you eat every day."

"But you know what I eat, you feed me…" Dani started to argue.

"Obviously I don't, Danielle."

Dani shifted, "Oh."

"Here is how it's going to work. As long as you are honest and record things accurately, you will not be punished for anything you write in this book. You will show me the book anytime I request it, and we will talk about it from time to time. Do you understand?"

"I think so, but what if I'm not honest? What if I don't write something down?"

"There are three ways this book can get you into trouble, Danielle. One, if you fail to write something down, two if you lie about something that you wrote down, and three if you fail to write anything down at all. Obviously if I see blank pages, I can assess that, but only you know if you are lying to yourself, and by extension to me. If that happens I expect you to tell me, and then ask me to punish you for it."

Dani blinked, her throat suddenly going dry. "You want me to ask for punishment, like ask you to spank me? I don't know if I can do that."

"Well then I suggest that you don't lie," Emma replied evenly.

"So, let me make sure I understand. Even if, say I eat six candy bars, as long as I write it down I can't be punished for it?"

"Nope," Emma smiled. "It's my hope, Dani, that this will help you so you don't need to hide food. I'm going to clear out a cupboard in the kitchen to put all your junk food in. I expect that you use that instead of your sock drawer from now on."

"You're not going to throw it away?"

"No, I'm not."

Dani smiled. "It is okay if I start tonight?"

Emma couldn't help but return the smile. "Sure, but then straight to bed. You still owe me the bedtime from earlier."

"Okay, Emma," Dani replied as she bent forward and kissed Emma on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'm going to give you a few minutes while I go clean up the kitchen, then I'll be back to tuck you in okay?"

Dani nodded, already digging through the nightstand drawer for a pen


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

**-X-**

**Chapter 16**

**-X-**

"God," Emma mumbled as she slid into the booth at their favorite diner. It was Monday, and both Emma and Dani were recuperating from their first self-defense class. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move tomorrow. I can barely move now," Emma continued.

Dani couldn't help the chuckle. "Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"Says the lady that can run five miles without breaking a sweat."

Dani snorted. "I'd break a sweat, well depending on how fast I was running."

"Brat," Emma teased. "Seriously though. I didn't realize there was so much to learn. You were a natural out there, Dani."

"Master Roth went easy on us. Wait until next time," Dani returned.

"Great," Emma drew out as the waitress approached. Taking a moment to give her their lunch order, she turned her attention back to Dani. "You know, Dani, I'm glad we are doing this. Even if it wasn't for… for my father. It's a good thing to know."

"That's good to hear, because regardless of what happens with _him_ I'd like to continue to do this. I'd like you to continue as well."

"I never thought I'd like something like Taekwando, but it's interesting. A good work out too."

Dani grinned. It felt good to be back on the mats. It was another reminder of her childhood, but one that was pleasant. Her grandmother had all but forbidden any sort of contact sport, insisting on ballet and piano lessons, but in the summer, her grandmother didn't have control over her extra-curricular activities. Uncle Sean not only whole hearted supported her interests but even got into it himself. She had very fond memories of sparing and practicing with him inside the same dojang she and Emma had visited earlier in the day.

"I'm glad we decided to do a private lesson though. I woulda embarrassed the hell outta myself falling on my backside like that," Emma continued with a chuckle.

"It wasn't that bad," Dani argued. "Plus its way worse to fall on an already tender backside," she winced.

"Yeah, I bet," Emma smirked as the waitress returned with their lunch. "So what do you want to do with the rest of our day off?"

Dani raised an eyebrow suggestively, causing Emma to blush.

"Quiet afternoon at home?"

"Something like that," Dani grinned.

-X-

It was early morning, the next day, when Emma called out to Dani from the bathroom. She had just stepped out of the shower and was getting ready. She and Dani were planning on going out for brunch, as they were both working a later shift at store today. Tonight they had plans to go to Stevie and Anna's for dinner and a movie, so their two employees had asked to work the earlier shifts, and open the store.

"You bellowed?" Dani smirked, as she peaked into the bathroom, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her girlfriend toweling herself off.

"Is your journal up to date? I want to see it before we go."

Dani's smirk melted into a frown, but she shook it off quickly. "Ah, almost. I'll go update it now."

Dani slipped back into the bedroom, where she retrieved her journal off the nightstand. It had been a little over a week since she'd started to keep it and so far it had been working nicely. Emma had checked it twice, and each time they'd discussed it, but true to Emma's word she hadn't been punished for anything she wrote down. Sitting on the edge of the bed she flipped to her entry from the night before. Last thing she recorded was dinner. Skipping down a bit she wrote the date, and then added the bagel she had with peanut butter after her run. Pausing for a moment in debate, she regretfully decided not to add the 3 A.M. candy bar she had.

She hated the idea of lying about it, but at the same time, Emma would question the entry, and she'd be forced to admit that she was up in the middle of the night, again. Emma knew exactly when she'd fallen asleep the night before, as they'd both been rather exhausted by the time they actually got to sleep. She also had been up unusually early this morning, surprising Dani when she'd returned from her run. Either way, Dani was screwed.

"Done?" Emma asked, appearing fully dressed from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Dani admitted, handing the journal over to Emma as she sat on the bed next to her.

Emma opened the journal, and turned back to look over the last three days. It had been a while since she checked it, and wanted to make sure that Dani was still doing okay with it. Approving, she nodded and then put her initials at the end of the list. "It looked good, sweetie. I'm proud of you. You've been doing really well."

Dani shifted a bit, managing a half smile. Why of all the mornings for Emma check, did she have to pick this one? "Thanks," she commented, accepting the journal back and returning it to the nightstand.

"Come on then, I think you'd be starving by now. I know I am, and I know of a little diner around the corner that has some French toast with your name on it," Emma teased, pulling Dani to her feet.

Opting to walk to the diner Emma found herself carrying most of the conversation. Dani was unusually quiet, and Emma was beginning to wonder if she wasn't feeling well again. Brunch wasn't much better, as Dani had done nothing but pick at her meal.

Growing more concerned, Emma reached across the table and squeezed Dani's hand.

"You okay, honey? If you're not feeling well, we can always cancel tonight."

Dani looked up, meeting worried green eyes. "I don't want to cancel; we've all been looking forward to it."

Emma frowned. "If you want to go back to bed, we have the new guy working today…"

"No, I'm not sick," Dani insisted, "I'm just not hungry."

"Dani, I'm worried about you. I've never known you to turn down French toast before."

Dani sat back in the booth, pushing her plate away. "Can't I just not be hungry?" she snipped.

"Danielle," Emma voice lowered. "You don't have to eat, but the attitude needs to go. I was hoping to spend some time with you this morning, but if you'd rather spend it standing in a corner that can be arranged."

"Sorry," Dani tried. "Maybe I'm just a little tired."

"Maybe," Emma agreed studying Dani carefully. "Anyway, if you're done we should head back. If you're tired, maybe you just need a nap."

"Oh come on, Emma," Dani protested, suddenly stopping as she saw a mischievous twinkle in Emma's eyes. "Oh," she suddenly blushed. "Maybe I could use a nap."

Emma grinned. "Me too."

-X-

"So, you guys have a movie already picked out for tonight?" Will asked as he came to the counter to bother Dani.

"Don't know, it's at your place tonight."

"Now, you know that's only kind of true, it's at Stevie and Anna's tonight," the young man smirked. "I will be busy with my study group in my garage apartment."

"Ah that's right, I'd forgotten they finished the construction and let you move in."

Will smiled, "Yep, its way better than my room in the house. And if I keep my grades up and don't have the cops called, I can even have friends over."

Dani laughed, "The cops called?"

The young man blushed. "Well, I was sixteen, they were out of town, let's just say I think I'm still grounded, not to mention all the chores they found for me to do. Those two can be very creative with punishments."

"I didn't know you lived with them at sixteen."

"Nobody bothered to fill you in?" Dani shook her head and he laughed. "It's a sad, sad story of a young waif, a disappearing mother, and two neighborhood women that wanted a free dog sitter."

Dani punched him playfully in the arm, "Come on, you're more than a dog sitter."

He grinned at her and ran his hand through his hair, "That's right; I'm a cat sitter when you guys are out of town."

"Very funny, Will," Dani smiled at him. "Seriously though, how long have you lived with Stevie and Anna?"

"I was twelve when my mom split. When they found out, I moved in with them and have been there ever since."

"Ah, and so then how did you come to work here?"

Will slumped against the counter and shrugged. "When I was thirteen I got in a little trouble playing hooky from school. The problem was I came here, to read."

Dani laughed, "Didn't anybody tell you that skipping school was supposed to be for fun things?"

The young man smirked and nodded. "Yep, Sean. He managed to get out of me what was going on and he called the dynamic duo. He started to hang out with me on weekends, doing guy stuff, one thing led to another and before I knew it we were all working for the old man."

Dani shook her head, "Leave it to Uncle Sean to turn a truant into a responsible kid."

Will laughed again, "Well, it didn't go quite that smoothly, but it was nice having him around. I really miss him, Dani."

Dani placed her hand on Will's giving it a gentle squeeze. "I miss him too, Will."

The moment was interrupted when a lanky man with chiseled good looks and dark brown hair came up to the counter. "Hey Dani, I have no idea where to put this book, it's by a chef, but looks like a how to book."

Dani laughed and took the book from him looking at it briefly before entering the information into the bookstore's computer, "It goes with the cookbooks, Jason."

"Thanks, Dani." He winked at her before acknowledging Will, "So Will, help me find the cookbooks again?"

Will grinned. "For an English grad student, you sure are having a hard time catching on," he teased.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to reading the books, not shelving them," he joked as Will led him to the right area of the store.

Watching the two go, Dani saw Emma coming out of her office. "Time for us to leave already?"

"Yes, Will and Jason are closing up tonight, and I thought we might chat for a few minutes upstairs before we go."

"Chat?" Dani asked, her face suddenly falling.

"Talk, you goofball. Unless there is something we need to chat about?" Emma asked, rising and eyebrow.

"Um, no," Dani shook her head.

Emma stood on her tip toes so that she could bend enough across the counter to give Dani a peck on the cheek. "Come on then," she winked. "Will, we're going. Call if you need anything."

"Sure thing, boss. Have a good time," Will responded as he stuck his head out of the cookbook section. "You too, other boss-lady," Will grinned, earning a chuckle from Dani.

-X-

The car ride over was quiet. Emma wasn't sure if something was going on with Dani, or if it was due to the conversation they had had before they left. Emma wanted to make sure that Dani was prepared for 'movie night.' She, Stevie, and Anna had been doing this for years, but this was the first time that Dani would be joining them. Knowing about Emma's preferences and attitudes, Anna and Stevie didn't hide anything from her. Anna would probably be in full brat mode tonight, and Emma wanted to make sure Dani wasn't shocked or frightened if Anna ended up with a sore bottom.

Dani seemed to be intrigued by the idea, and had told Emma she was okay with it, but Emma knew how intimidating that sort of situation could be. She'd decided that she'd be a little extra protective of Dani tonight, just to make sure Dani wasn't too uncomfortable.

When they arrived, Dani took in the modest, tan and brown, two-story house that belonged to Stevie and Anna. The yard was immaculate, and she could see from the other cars in front of the house and the lights on above the garage, that Will's study group was already in full swing. Emma parked and got out, waiting a moment before she came around to Dani's door and opened it.

"You sure you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Stevie and Anna, right?"

"Right," Emma agreed, offering her hand to Dani and helping her out of the car.

Holding Emma's hand as they reached the door, Dani's stomach turned again. What if Emma decided to play tonight too, or worse decided that Dani needed to join in. Her stomach had already been in knots all day over the journal, and this wasn't helping things. She knew that she'd have to confess soon, but at the same time she was terrified to do so.

"I won't and you can't make me!" they overheard, causing Emma to pause before ringing the bell. "I said no, Stevie!"

Dani squeezed Emma's hand harder as they both exchanged a look before hearing a loud crash which was quickly followed by a series of popping sounds.

"Sounds like they've started without us," Dani commented quietly.

They both waited in silence for a few moments, but when no other sounds were forthcoming Emma rang the bell. The door opened and a smiling Stevie welcomed them in with hugs. "Hey guys, how goes it?"

Looking confused, Dani returned the hug and looked hard at her friend. "It's fine. Is everything here okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Emma smirked as Stevie lead them into the living room, "Sounded like Anna already started the fun without us."

Stevie stopped and shrugged as they entered the room, all eyes going to Anna who was standing in the far corner. Sitting down on the sofa, Dani let herself melt into Emma, as she and Stevie carried on, ignoring Anna completely.

Soon dinner was decided, and not letting Anna have a vote, they settled on Chinese, rather than Pizza. Dani found herself pouting as not only she lost the vote, but it was further decided to order a vegetarian dish as one of the main entrees. Dani's pout was compounded as she lost out on her movie choice as well. She'd voted for the action flick, but was outnumbered three to one for the romantic comedy. Having nothing seeming to go her way, Dani decided it was best just to remain quiet as her three friends chatted.

To top it off, Anna was really playing things up tonight, and so Dani wasn't surprised, when just fifteen minutes later, Anna found herself over Stevie's knee, for a handful of swats before being sent back to the corner a second time. The scene, although not unexpected, was still shocking to Dani. It made her uncomfortable, and she found herself practically attached to Emma. No one seemed to notice though, as Emma merely put her hand around Dani's shoulder, encouraging her to melt as close as she wanted.

By the time that Anna was released the second time, dinner had arrived. Dani was hovering between being nervous and still sulking as she picked at the food on her plate. The large helping of the vegetarian dish Emma had dumped on her plate was not only not pretty, but wasn't helping her mood either. She couldn't even identify half of it, yet she knew she'd be expected to try at least one piece of each thing. Wishing she could just go home and be alone, she pushed the mixed vegetables around her plate before putting down her fork.

Emma's smiled turned into a frown when she noticed that Dani's dinner remained almost untouched. Reaching over, she placed a hand on Dani's forehead. "You feeling alright, sweetie?"

Dani pulled back. "I'm fine. Just not hungry."

"You weren't hungry this morning either." Dani shrugged, causing Emma to sigh. "I won't force you to eat, but you're not going to eat junk food all night either."

"Junk food?" Dani asked.

"It's movie night, duh," chimed in Anna. "What's a movie without junk food? I totally hit the mini-mart earlier."

"And I baked a cheesecake for intermission," Stevie added.

"From scratch," Anna added.

"Not that you'll be getting any," Stevie leveled at Anna.

Anna stuck her tongue out, and Stevie raised an eyebrow before pointing back toward the corner.

Watching her go, Dani turned back to Emma and Stevie. "Is she always like this on movie night?" Getting twin nods, Dani looked down at her plate before looking back up. "Why did she even get a vote on the movie then? She's not gonna get to watch much of it from that corner."

"Hey, I heard that," Anna yelled across the room, causing the three other women to laugh.

The night progressed, and just as Dani's predicted, Anna did end up spending more time in the corner then watching the movie. Dani found herself enjoying the evening much more then she thought she would, until Anna was released from the corner yet again. Freed, Anna decided to restock the supplies and brought out a bag of mini-chocolate bars. Seeing the chocolate, Dani couldn't help but frown, realizing that within the mix was the same candy bar that she'd eaten at 3 A.M. that morning.

"Dani," Emma asked. "Aren't these your favorites?" she added picking up a colorful red and blue wrapper.

"They're okay," Dani answered.

"Come on, Dani. Have some, if you don't eat them I will, and God knows I don't need them," Anna teased, tossing a piece of popcorn at her.

"Anna," Stevie warned, as her Anna stuck out her tongue and then tossed a piece of popcorn her direction. "Keep it up and you're gonna end up right back in the corner."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

Stevie gave her a look, but didn't stay anything more, as Emma turned her attention back to Dani. Putting one of the chocolates on Dani's leg, she commented, "Go ahead. I know you've been having a rough day."

"You said no junk if I didn't eat dinner," Dani argued.

"I think you ate enough, besides I want you to enjoy yourself."

Dani took the candy off her leg and threw it back in the bowl. "I said I don't want it," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine," Emma answered, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Hey!" she exclaimed, suddenly getting hit by a flying piece of popcorn.

Anna giggled, and then yelped as Stevie grabbed her arm and practically yanked her off her chair. Suddenly switching places, Stevie sat and pulled Anna across her lap. Anna yelped a second time as Stevie proceeded to thoroughly warm her backside with several dozen rapid-fire swats.

Anna was sniffling as she stood in the corner for the umpteenth time, and Dani, wide eyed had again melted into Emma. Emma wrapped an arm around her, and was seriously second guessing allowing her to witness Anna in her full brat mode.

Noticing the tension, Stevie paused the movie, announced that it was time intermission, and invited her guests into the kitchen for cheesecake. Emma stood, offering a hand to Dani, but Dani shook her head, slinking deeper into the sofa. "I don't want any."

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Danielle, you're being rude. At least you can come to the kitchen with us."

"I don't want to," Dani whispered.

Emma frowned and looked up at Stevie. "Could we have a moment, please?"

Stevie nodded. "Anna, come with me," she ordered simply.

Now alone with Dani, Emma sat down next to her, folding one of her legs under the other. "Are you okay? Is this too much for you?" she asked quietly.

"No," Dani replied. "I just want to go home."

"Ok, we'll go home, but I want to know why. You need to be honest with me, Dani. I can't help you if you shut me out."

Dani sniffled, and suddenly couldn't help it as her eyes watered up. Emma tried to pull Dani into a hug, but Dani pulled away. "I'm sorry, Emma. I lied to you."

"What?" Emma asked, suddenly sitting up straight.

Dani looked down at her hands. "This morning, I lied to you."

Emma put her fingers under Dani's chin and moved her head back up. "What did you lie about, Danielle?"

Seeing the spark of anger in her lover's eyes, Dani gulped. "Can we talk about it when we get home?"

"I don't think so. You can't just drop a bomb on me like that and not explain it. I want to know exactly what happened and why, right now," Emma demanded in a rushed hiss.

Dani shifted. "Early this morning, I had a candy bar, and then didn't put it in my journal."

Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "It that all?"

Dani nodded, looking back at her hands.

"But why, Dani? All you had to do is write it down and you know you wouldn't have gotten in trouble for it. I don't care about the candy. I care about you being honest."

"I know. Can we go home now?"

"Only after you tell me why."

Dani shifted again. "I don't want to."

"Danielle," Emma warned. "You are skating on very thin ice right now."

Dani narrowed her eyes. "Fine. You want to know why? I was hungry, and I couldn't sleep. So I got up at 3 A.M. and ate a king-sized candy bar. You happy now?"

Emma's eye flashed at the confession, but she managed to hold her tongue and not snap back. Still not saying a word she pushed herself off the sofa and crossed the room to her purse. Pulling out her keys, she handed them to Dani and instructed, "Go wait for me in the car."

Dani paled, but took the keys. Heading for the front door, she only looked over her shoulder once, but Emma had turned her back and she couldn't see her face. Sniffling and wondering if she'd ever be able to sit again, she slipped out the door and made a bee-line for the car.

It took Emma close to twenty minutes to join Dani in the car, and when she did, she didn't say a word. The immediate anger seemed to have left her, but Dani could tell that Emma was still irritated. Dani did her best to stay as quiet and inconspicuous as possible, even going to far as to sit in the backseat, so if nothing else, would be out of immediate swatting range.

The short drive home remained silent, the only communication was the occasional glace in the rearview mirror that caused Dani to squirm. Pulling into the parking space behind the store, Dani worked up the courage to speak. "Do you want me to put on my pajamas and wait for you in the corner?" she whispered.

Emma didn't speak for a long moment, and just when Dani was wondering if she ever would, she answered, "Just go to bed, Dani."

Her eyes immediately filling with tears, Dani opened the car door and making sure to slam it, headed up to the apartment. Thanking God that she had her own set of keys on her, she let herself in, and immediately fled to the study.

Emma followed a few minutes later, much calmer and already regretting being so cold with Dani. Gathering up her own courage, she made her way to the bedroom to make her apologies. Once there, though, she realized that Dani wasn't, and headed to the study instead.

Flipping on the light, she found Dani curled up on the leather chair, her face already stained with tears. Emma's heart almost breaking at the sight, she crossed the room, sitting on the ottoman front of her distraught partner, taking Dani's hand in her own.

"Oh, Dani, can you ever forgive me?"

Dani blinked, surprised by the words. "Why would I forgive you?"

Emma felt her own eyes fill with water. "I'm so sorry, Dani, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't deserve that."

"No," Dani frowned. "I deserve to be in the corner waiting for you to spank the daylights out of me."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the innocence in Dani's voice, as if a simple spanking was the solution to everything. "Probably," she agreed, "But things aren't always that simple. You know, I have half a mind not to spank you."

"But why? You know I deserve it. I lied to you, was in a mood all day because of it. I even slammed the car door, and the front door, and the door to the study," she argued, her voice getting smaller with each confession.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she lifted herself from the ottoman, and balanced herself on Dani's lap. Tapping the end of Dani's nose, she asked, "You slammed three doors?"

"Yes," Dani affirmed.

"Sounds like you are just begging for a spanking," Emma chided, shaking her head slightly as Dani once again averted her eyes. "Dani, look at me. What did I tell you you had to do if you weren't honest with your journal?" Emma waited, watching the panic flash across Dani's eyes.

"Please, Emma I can't."

"You can and you will," Emma commanded as green locked into blue.

Dani mouth suddenly went dry, but she recognized the determination in Emma's stare. The redhead was stubborn, and Dani knew that she wouldn't give up before Dani gave in. Finally, Dani managed to will the words to come. Tucking her chin into her chest, she mumbled, "I lied to you, and I need to be spanked."

Emma used two fingers to raise Dani's chin. "Try that again, so that I can understand you."

Dani sniffled. "Please Emma, I lied to you, and I need to be spanked."

"One more time, sweetheart."

"I lied to you, Emma. Please, I need you to spank me."

Emma smiled. "Good girl." She then stood and held out her hand to Dani. "Come, on, Danielle, it's time to put on some pajamas."

Dani gladly took the hand and let her lover escort her to the bedroom. She then let Emma help her into her pajamas before being led into the corner. Emma gave her one solid swat, to help her focus, and then went to retrieve her box from the closet.

As Dani shifted nervously, Emma selected her instrument, before crossing over to the bed. "Danielle, come here, please," she commanded.

Dani turned and moved to obey, but stopped short in the middle of the room when she saw a belt lying next to Emma on the bed. Suddenly she took a step back. "Emma, please. No, not that."

"Danielle, come here," Emma repeated.

Dani swallowed, but stood her ground. Sighing Emma, stood, reached out for Dani's hand and pulled her closer to the bed. "Danielle, I don't want to have to remind you what happens if you argue with me over a punishment."

Dani immediately started to cry, as Emma pulled down both her pajama bottoms and panties, before helping her over her lap.

"Danielle, tell me why you are about to be spanked."

Dani sniffed. "I lied to you about my journal."

"And?"

"I was up in the middle of the night, and I gave you a hard time all day."

"Hmmm, not quite what I was looking for."

Dani looked over her shoulder, not sure what Emma wanted her to answer.

Seeing the look, Emma gave it to her. "Yes, I'm upset that you were up in the middle of the night, again. We are going to need redefine bedtime, I think. And I'm also upset that you lied about your journal, but did it occur to you that you not only lied to me, but also lied to yourself? By not admitting that you ate that candy bar, you were in a sense hording it. Danielle, are you allowed to hide junk food?"

"No," Dani squeaked.

"No, you are not," Emma echoed, driving her point home with a swat, causing Dani to jump.

"In addition, you decided to push me even further by slamming doors, something you know carries an automatic penalty," Emma emphasized by a swift swat to her opposite cheek. "So Danielle, tell me, was it worth it?" The question was punctuated by two more swats.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Dani squirmed, blinking back more tears.

"Good," Emma said, as she brought her hand down again, and then started to build a steady rhythm and heat as she moved from cheek to cheek. Dani squirmed, and kicked, moaned, and pleaded, but the rhythm and pressure remained unchanged until Emma was satisfied with the desired healthy-pink hue.

Stopping for a short break, Emma rubbed the now toasty backside as she explained the next step. "That was just the warm up, Danielle. Now I'm going to deal with the door slamming. I promised you ten swats per slam, and that is exactly what you are going to get."

Before Dani could react, Emma once again brought her hand up and down quickly. Dani's protests however, became louder and more pronounced as Emma switched tactics and swatted one cheek three times, before switching to the other and repeating the process. After the tenth round, and thirtieth promised swat, Emma again rested, letting her hand gently glide over Dani's backside in gentle circles.

Giving Dani a minute to compose herself, she helped her to her feet, before pulling her into her lap and a tight embrace. "Do you even have any idea how much I love you?" Emma scolded gently.

Dani sniffled. "I love you too, Emma."

"I'm going to finish your punishment with the belt now, Danielle. I am going to have you stand, and then bend over the edge of the bed. I will put a pillow under your hips, and give you another to hold, but once you are there, you will not get up until I give you permission. If you do, you will earn extra swats. Do you understand me, Danielle?"

Dani wanted to plead, or beg, or just run away, but the edge on Emma's voice was firm and she knew that she would obey it. Nodding her head she was able to answer, "Yes, Emma, I understand."

"Good girl," Emma praised her. Then with a gentle tap, Dani scooted off Emma's lap.

Following Emma's lead, Dani got into position, and as promised was given one pillow under her hips, and another to hold. Dani tensed as she heard the small jingle from the buckle as Emma lifted the belt off the bed. She couldn't help but close her eyes tightly as Emma put the buckle in her hand, wrapping the leather around it before doubling it over.

Emma tapped her gently with the belt twice, before explaining, "Danielle, this part of your punishment is for the journal, and the lying." Without any further comment, she pulled back the belt and let if fall solidly right across the middle of Dani's backside.

Dani jumped and yelped in surprise, but managed not to break position. Nine more stripes appeared on her backside, each one from a solid strike of leather, and each one causing a few more tears then the last. Pausing, Emma rubbed her hand across each cheek, feeling the subtle welts that had formed from the edge of the strap. Dani was sobbing, but Emma wasn't quiet done with her point yet.

"I'm going to give you the final two now. These especially, I want you to remember, Danielle. These ones, these are from each of us; the first from me, and the second from yourself. I want you to remember that when you lie about what you eat, it not only hurts me, but you also hurt yourself."

Pulling back the belt once again, Emma let it fly, striking the meaty flesh just below the panty line at a slight angle. Not giving Dani time to react she let the second strike fly hitting the same spot, but adjusting the angle, effectively marking a "X" right across her sit spot.

Giving Dani a moment to cry, Emma dropped the belt, and crawled onto the bed next to her. Dani turned toward her, hugging her thigh, and soaking it with her tears. Emma rubbed her back and after a few more minutes, encouraged her to shift, so that she could curl up into the bed, and use Emma's lap as her pillow.

As Dani sobs settled into sniffles and gasps, Emma encouraged her to replace her pajama bottoms, and eventually slide under the covers. Emma left her just long enough to change into her own pajamas before she once again became a human pillow. With Dani's head safely tucked into Emma's shoulder, they both fell into a dreamless, but peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song**

_**The First Adventure of Dani and Emma**_

_By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19_

-X-

**Chapter 17**

-X-

Groaning, Emma looked at the bedside clock, noticing the bright red 3:23. Trying to figure out what had awoken her, the question was answered as she spied Dani lying on her stomach on the other side of the bed, mumbling incoherently to a computer tablet.

"Danielle Ryan, what on Earth are you doing, and where did you get that tablet?" Emma demanded, causing Dani to jump.

"Geez, Emma, you scared me," Dani chastised looking over her shoulder. "I just can't sleep so I'm playing a game."

"And just where and when did you get the tablet, Danielle?"

Dani shrugged, "I ordered it a couple of weeks ago. It finally came in."

"When you were supposed to be grounded, I bet," Emma grumbled. "We'll talk about this more in the morning," she said reaching over and taking the tablet from her lover.

"Hey!" Dani protested.

"Danielle," Emma warned as she placed the tablet on her nightstand, "Go back to sleep."

"But I can't sleep," Dani whined moving to snuggle up against Emma once again.

"You need to try," Emma encouraged as she kissed Dani gently on the forehead. "I just want you to relax, Dani. If you can't sleep, that's alright, but you are not to get out of bed for anything other than to use the bathroom."

"But I wasn't out of bed," Dani whined.

"Danielle," Emma warned once again causing Dani to sigh.

"Goodnight, Emma," Dani responded as she closed her eyes and suddenly felt her eyelids get heavy. Feeling Dani drift back to sleep, Emma yawned and holding Dani tightly soon joined her.

-X-

Dani slammed the books on the table and muttered once again to herself. Ignoring the people in the store, she reshelved a pile of books that customers had left out before picking up a stack of magazines and return them to their proper place as well.

"Seems like you and Dani must have had an interesting chat last night," Stevie commented. The blonde handed Emma a cup of coffee and sat down next to her as they watched the store from the crow's nest. Meeting like this was becoming a common activity and Emma had come to enjoy the time it gave her to collect her thoughts and bounce ideas off Stevie.

Emma chuckled and nodded her thanks for the coffee. "Oh, she's not upset about last night's discussion."

"No?" Stevie winced as Dani shoved a chair back into a table with more force than necessary. "You could have fooled me."

Turning, Emma grinned at the blonde. "She's upset because of the one we had this morning."

Snickering, Stevie shook her head. "Don't tell me she managed to get into trouble between last night and this morning?"

Taking a sip of her coffee, Emma explained, "She's not getting enough sleep, and we've been having issues with her staying in bed at night." She paused and watched as Dani began to wipe down a table with a vengeance. "Last night I caught her at 3:23 on a computer tablet, playing a game. So that little tantrum down there is due to some new bedtime rules, the absence of chocolate from her diet for the next two days, and the fact that her new tablet, which she bought last week while she was grounded, is now mine for the rest of this week."

Stevie's grin soon turned into a low laugh, "And I thought I had my hands full with Anna."

"You do," Emma chuckled. "But Dani is still pushing; needing to make sure I'm going to do what I say." She paused. "Even though it feels like we've been together a long time, I have to remember that we're still learning about each other. Not to mention that this is all new for Dani. "

Stevie took a sip of her coffee agreeing, "It's hard to find that peace sometimes." She looked down at Dani again, "I imagine she's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this is now part of her life, and that she wants it to be a part of her life. I know it's something that Anna and I sometimes still struggle with, even after all these years."

Throwing her now empty coffee away, Emma sighed. "I think you're right. She's been pushing a lot more lately…." Emma trailed off.

Stevie's cup soon joined Emma's in the trash. She then put her arm around Emma's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze of encouragement. "Well, they all have to do this. Brats test us, we tan their bottoms. All in all, I'd say it's a fair trade."

Emma chuckled lightly, "True, and thanks again, Stevie," she replied, thanking her for much more than just the coffee.

-X-

Dani watched as Jason happily checked out a customer. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she wondered what it was about the man. He seemed friendly enough, but there was something off about him. He seemed intelligent enough, but was still having problems with the simple tasks. He was still new though, maybe he just needed more time. Shrugging it off, she flipped open her phone and groaned. She still two hours before she could retreat upstairs and get away from everyone.

Jumping slightly as the phone suddenly vibrated, Dani moved to a quiet corner before answering, "Danielle Ryan."

"Ms. Ryan, my name is Frankie Zitti. You arranged my niece, Carmella Adinolfi's wedding last year."

Dani gave a slight frown, wondering how this man got her direct number instead of going through her office, but shook it off as she replied, "I remember Carmella, she's a sweet girl. What can I do for you Mr. Zitti?"

"I want you to plan my daughter's coming out party and I'd like to meet with you this week to discuss it."

"I'm not in Chicago right now, Mr. Zitti, but you could meet with my assistant…"

"No, Ms. Ryan," the man cut her off. "I want to meet with you. After all you are the Ryan in Ryan's Events."

Dani shook her head thinking quickly. "Okay, I guess I could get away later this week. I'm not currently near my calendar, but if you'll give me a call back number, I'll phone you with my available dates."

"I'll call you tonight at 7:00, Ms. Ryan, let me know then." The line went dead and Dani stood staring at her phone. Letting out a deep breath, she headed toward Emma's office wondering how her lover would feel about an impromptu trip to Chicago later that week.

Dani stood at Emma's door for a few moments before softly clearing her throat and drawing her attention.

"What's up, honey?" Emma asked, noticing Dani looking a bit apprehensive.

"I just got a call from a client and he wants to meet with me this week, in Chicago."

Emma let out a long breath. "It's really not a good time. You can't put him off?"

"You don't put off Frankie Zitti, Emma."

"Frankie Zitti? What the hell are you doing taking a job from him?"

"Calm down, I organized his niece's wedding last year and now he wants me to organize his daughter's coming out party. It's legitimate, honest work, Emma"

"I don't like it, Dani. You shouldn't be working with the mob in any capacity."

"I'm not. I'm working for his daughter to make this a great coming out party for her. It's not like it's the first time, I've worked with _the Family_. Relax, it will all work out."

Emma eyed Dani for a moment, before she slowly admitted, "I don't like it, but I can't tell you how to run your business. Just promise me, you'll be careful?" Getting a nod, Emma signed. "Okay then, since we've hired Jason, I think we can manage a day or two without you."

Dani frowned. "Aren't you coming with me? I thought maybe we could make a long weekend out of it."

Emma looked up seeing the uncertainty in Dani's face. "I don't know if that's a good idea. We'd have to get someone else to cover for us on Sunday, and the quarterly taxes are coming up. I really need to focus on them."

Dani bit her lip gently, hoping this just wasn't Emma's way to get away from her for a while. She'd been a lot of trouble lately, and maybe Emma wanted a break.

"I'm sorry, honey," Emma said as she stood. "I'd love to come, but I just don't think it's going to work this time." Standing and crossing to the other side of the desk, Emma kissed Dani on the cheek. "It's only a couple of days, right?"

"Yeah, right," Dani agreed with a frown. "I better get back out there, Will's in the back so Jason is out there alone."

"Sure, we'll talk more tonight, okay?" she emphasized, giving Dani a hug.

Dani released Emma and echoed, "Okay." She never looked back as she left the office and shut the door quietly behind her.

Grabbing her purse, Dani approached Jason. "Hey, I'm heading out for a bit. Emma's in her office, but is busy. Will is in the stock room if you need anything. I'll be back later."

Nodding, Jason grinned at her, "Sure thing boss-lady. I think I can handle it. He gave her a mock salute before turning back toward the stack of books he was reshelving.

Grinning slightly she waved and quickly headed out the door.

-X-

Sitting gingerly on the padded booth, Dani looked out the window while waiting for her ice cream sundae. Might as well go all out, she thought as the waitress delivered the chocolate sundae bathed in hot fudge, chocolate sprinkles, and whipped cream.

Picking up her spoon, Dani had taken only one bite when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up and then back to her sundae, Dani ignored the tapper and took another bite.

Sighing, Stevie slid in across the table from her, "Are you supposed to be having that, Dani?" she asked quietly.

Dani shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

Dani shrugged again, "It just doesn't." Taking another bite of her sundae, Dani put the spoon down. "I better go. I left before my shift was over."

Stevie whistled. "That must have been some fight."

"We didn't have a fight," Dani muttered. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Anna was craving butter pecan toffee crunch, so I thought I'd pick up a pint before heading home."

Dani nodded before taking another bite of her sundae, "Emma doesn't want to go to Chicago with me," she almost whispered.

"Didn't know you were going to Chicago," Stevie remarked.

"A client called today, it's a bit unexpected, but with Jason on board there's no reason we can't go."

"And Emma told you she didn't want to come along this time?"

"No," Dani affirmed. "She told me she'd rather work on the quarterly taxes than come with me." Taking another bite of her sundae she put the spoon down once again.

"So you decided to come drown your sorrows in all the chocolate this place has to offer, huh?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Dani muttered.

Stevie reached across the table and moved the sundae out of her reach, "I think you and I need to have a chat."

Looking up, Dani shifted uncomfortably as Stevie held her gaze. "I want to know exactly what Emma said today because I can't imagine she'd ever choose taxes over you."

"Well she did," Dani snapped. "Told me she had to stay here and work instead of going to Chicago with me."

"Danielle," Stevie's voice dropped causing Dani to shift again. "I may not be your girlfriend, but I'm not about to let you sit here feeling sorry for yourself when I know that Emma is head over heels for you. I think we need to go talk to Emma."

Dani shook her head, "I don't want to, and she's probably too busy to talk anyway." Stevie shook her head and stood up. Throwing a few bills on the table, she put her hand out to Dani, "Come on, Danielle, it's time to get back to the bookstore."

"I'm not done with my sundae," Dani pouted.

"Yes, you are." Stevie's voice hardened a bit, "Let's go."

Grumbling, Dani grabbed her purse and slowly slid out of the seat before pushing past Stevie toward the door. Catching up to her, the blonde took her by the elbow and stopped her. "Drop the attitude right now, Danielle. I may not be your top, but I do know how to deal with pouting little girls."

Gulping, Dani allowed Stevie to steer her from the ice cream store and back towards her doom.

-X-

"Come in," Emma's voice was tired as she looked up from her accounting schedules. Turning in her chair, her eyes opened in surprise to find Stevie trying to push Dani into her office.

"Danielle, move."

Dani shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, I don't want to be here and you can't make me."

Looking at Emma for guidance, Stevie caught Emma's permission, and her hand quickly made contact with Dani's already sore backside.

Jumping Dani ran into the room, rubbing her bottom. "What the hell was that?" she demanded moving next to Emma. "Who said you could swat me?"

Standing, Emma pushed Dani, none-to-gently, into her chair. "I did. Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Dani shook her head.

"Danielle," Emma warned.

Looking up, Dani glared, "Fine, she brought me here because she decided to get into my business and be a miss goody-two-shoes top."

Turning Emma looked toward the doorway, "Stevie?"

The blonde shrugged, "I found her drowning her sorrows in a chocolate sundae at Penny's Perfections. Let's just say she wasn't too happy with my suggestion that it was time she came back to the store."

Shaking her head, Emma turned to Dani, "Why on Earth would you leave in the middle of your shift to eat chocolate?"

"Like you don't know," Dani spat.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked, Danielle," Emma replied evenly.

Huffing, Dani crossed her arms across her chest, and proceeded to try to burn a hole through Emma's desk with her eyes.

"So, you're just going to ignore me now?" Emma's eyes flashed. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, upstairs. Now!"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Emma turned and found herself staring into Stevie's brown eyes. "Emma, before you do anything rash…"

"This isn't your concern, Stevie," Emma rounded on her friend. "Thank you for bringing her home, but she left in the middle of a shift to eat chocolate which she knew she wasn't supposed to eat."

Stevie's eyes narrowed. "Did you think about why she left?"

"I'm in the room you know," Dani interrupted.

"I thought I told you to get upstairs, Danielle," Emma snapped. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh, now I'm in trouble, like you even care."

"You know I care about you."

"Yeah right," Dani huffed.

Emma grabbed Dani's arm. "I've had about enough of this attitude."

Stevie stepped in between them, "Find out why she did it, Emma, before you do something you'll regret."

Emma's eyes blazed as she looked into Steve's eyes. "Something I'll regret? She's the one that broke the rules."

Turning away from Stevie again, Emma yelped when she felt a palm meet her backside. "You will talk with her, Emma Renee Gray, otherwise she will not be the only one in this room with a sore backside."

Emma gaped at her friend, as Stevie turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Dani smirked as she watched Emma's face. "I can't believe she just threated to spank you," she teased.

Emma rolled her eyes as she slowly moved toward Dani. "Well it wouldn't be my first sore bottom," Emma whispered in her ear before giggling a bit while rubbing her backside, "and it probably won't be my last."

Dani's eyebrows rose in confusion as Emma giggled and made herself comfortable in the younger woman's lap. Emma then gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back, "Okay Danielle, what gives with today?"

Still confused, Dani shook her head. "You want Stevie to spank you?"

Tapping Dani on the end of her nose, Emma shook her head, grinning, "Not talking about that right now, young lady. Right now, you tell me what caused you to go on a chocolate binge in the middle of your shift." Dani tried to look down but was stopped by gentle fingers under her chin, "Danielle, talk to me."

"It's stupid."

"Nothing you could ever say could be stupid."

"My feelings got hurt," Dani sniffed a bit before continuing. "You'd rather work on the stupid taxes than be with me."

Emma sighed and brushed a piece of hair back from Dani's face. "Oh sweetie, don't you know there's no place I'd rather be than with you?"

"Then why won't you come to Chicago with me?" Dani whined, tears threatening to come to the surface.

"I told you, Dani, I have work to do."

Dani shook her head, "No Emma, you said you wanted to get an early start on the taxes. You'd rather do that than be with me."

The tears broke and Emma found herself wrapping her arms around Dani, holding her close until she was able to settle down again. "You and I have a lot to talk about, Danielle," Emma began. "But first, let's get you upstairs for a nap."

"I don't want a nap!" Dani protested as Emma stood and pulled her out of the chair.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

Dani blinked. "Four or five hours, maybe."

Emma shook her head, "Nap first, talk later. Let's go." Taking the now pouting Dani by the hand, she led her from the office and up to bed.

-X-

"What took you so long?" Anna asked pulling the carton of ice cream from Stevie's hands.

"I ran into Dani at Penny's and had to make sure she made it back to the bookstore alright."

Pulling out bowls and spoons, Anna set them on the table before grabbing the ice cream scoop and sitting down. "Everything okay?"

Stevie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I'm sure they'll work it out." Stevie chuckled as Anna handed her a bowl of ice cream.

"What's so funny?"

"You should have seen the look on Emma's face when I threatened to spank her if they didn't."

"Still the diplomat, I see," Anna smirked as she dug into her ice cream. "Although maybe that's just what Emma needs."

"You could be right. She's been a little lost since Sean passed. She's been under a lot of stress, and no one to help her manage it."

"Well, I'm fine with it if you want to offer your services, goodness knows I wouldn't mind if that hard hand of yours had someone else to wallop for once."

Stevie laughed and picked up her spoon, "Maybe I will, but I'm thinking it's better if Emma comes to me."

Anna smirked, "As if that would happen." Taking another bite of her ice cream she smiled at her wife, "However, just remember, sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands."

Stevie shook her head and simply watched as Anna enjoyed her treat.

-X-

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up," Emma coaxed gently as she kissed Dani's temple. Yawning, Dani slowly turned onto her side before opening her eyes. "I wanna sleep," she mumbled.

"Sorry, sweetie, if you sleep anymore then you'll never get to sleep tonight." Tapping Dani on her hip, Emma motioned for her to sit up.

Sitting with her back to the headboard, Emma allowed Dani to get comfortable, snuggling up against her. She then gave Dani a kiss on the top of her head as she put her hands around Dani's shoulders, taking a moment to just enjoying the closeness. "So, we need to talk," Emma began.

"Do we have to?" Dani asked with a little bit too much whine in her voice.

"Yes, Danielle, we do," Emma answered seriously, while resisting the urge to smile. "I want to talk about what you said in the office and the reason you left in the middle of your shift for a chocolate fix."

Dani shifted her voice getting softer. "I told you, my feelings got hurt."

"Look at me, Dani," Emma instructed and waited until she was looking into deep-blue pools. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I want you to know that it's okay for you to tell me that. I'm not going anywhere."

Dani looked down once again. "It's stupid. I know you love me, but it felt like you didn't want to be with me. You were okay with me being away from you, and that hurt."

"There is nothing more I would like to do than be with you, honey, but sometimes my responsibilities here have to be taken into consideration. You have to understand that. You have responsibilities to your business too."

Dani looked up once more. "I make concessions with my business all the time, but you make it sound like the store is more important than me, then us…"

"I did not say that, Danielle," Emma protested.

"Maybe not in so many words, but that's what you meant." Dani pulled away from Emma and scooted off the bed. "I don't think I can do this. I'll head back to Chicago in the morning. Don't worry about the store. You can keep your money…"

"Dani? What are you talking about?" Emma interrupted, watching as Dani headed toward the closet and pulled out a suitcase." Emma's chin dropped as she realized what she was doing, "Alright, Danielle, you made your point."

Dani shook her head and pulled a handful of hanging garments out of the closet.

"That's enough," Emma's voice dropped as she jumped off the bed. "Will you get your butt back over here and listen to me?"

"You've already made your feelings known," Dani commented trying to shove the clothes into the suitcase.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Emma exclaimed. She quickly closed the distance between the two of them, and before Dani could react, grabbed her arm with one hand, and swatted her rear with the other. "Get back on that bed right now, young lady, before you find yourself in the corner again."

Emma's voice was like steel and Dani found herself obeying before she realized what happened. Perching on the edge of the bed, Dani watched wide eyed, as Emma began to pace in front of her.

"First, and you get this through your thick head of yours, I do not want to be without you. I love you, Danielle, and I am not going anywhere. I am also not going to allow you to feel sorry for yourself and run away from this feeling like a martyr."

Dani began to open her mouth but stopped when Emma glared at her. "As for going to Chicago with you, there is nothing I would like more than to go with you and after this little display, that's exactly what I'll be doing."

"But…" Dani started to argue, almost missing what Emma had said. Her face suddenly lit up with a wide smile. "You're going to go with me?"

"Yes, Danielle, I am. However," her eyes held Dani's firmly as her voice dropped dangerously low, "I do not appreciated being bullied by tantrums."

Dani lowered her eyes and nodded slightly. "I understand. I just wanted you to come with me so badly, but when you said no... it hurt."

Emma signed, and knelt in front of her lover, looking up into her face. "So instead telling me what you were thinking or feeling you chose to run away and bury yourself in a forbidden ice cream sundae?" Emma then changed positions, moving to sit on the bed. "Danielle, is that what happened?"

"Yes," Dani whispered laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Why do you always run?" Emma whispered back. Dani didn't answer, and Emma didn't force it. "Don't worry, honey, I won't leave you alone."

-X-

Emma had just put the last dish in the dishwasher when she heard Dani answer her cell phone. Wandering toward the study, she quietly entered and curled up on Dani's lap while she talked.

"Yes, Mr. Zitti, I'll be able to meet you Friday at 3:00. Okay, I'll see you at Carmina's on West Taylor. Sure thing, Mr. Zitti, see you then."

Putting her cell phone down on the table, Dani drew Emma into her arms. "Well, that meeting is now set up." She shifted a bit in her seat, "You know if hurts my backside when you sit on my lap."

"Well why should I be denied my favorite seat, just because you can't behave?" Emma smirked at Dani's indignant expression and leaned up to kiss her gently, "Now, you and I still need to discuss your punishment." Standing, she extended her hand and waited until Dani took it before leading her to the bedroom.

Emma motioned for Dani to sit on the bed before standing in front of her. "Okay young lady, this is what is going to happen. Until further notice you are grounded."

"Grounded?" Dani cut in, "But how is that going to work in Chicago?"

"Danielle, let me finish."

Dani stuck out her lower lip and huffed, "Fine."

"We're doing it a bit different this time, since you seem to want my attention, you are going to have it at all times. You will not go anywhere or stay anywhere alone. If I'm not with you, you will have a babysitter, most likely Stevie or Anna."

"What am I eight? I don't need a babysitter."

"You aren't in charge of this, Danielle, and this is part of your grounding. I will decide when you are no longer grounded or in need of a babysitter."

"This is totally unfair. What about Chicago? Nobody there knows about this and I'm not about to let them in on it."

"I know, but I don't think it'll be a problem. I'll just be going everywhere you do. After all, you are the boss right?"

Dani groaned. "Fine," Dani huffed crossing her arms. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Emma smiled briefly before sitting down next to her, "Okay, the next thing we need to talk about is me." Sitting back against the headboard, Emma motioned to Dani and smiled again when she lay down, using Emma's lap as a pillow. Stroking Dani's hair, Emma began, "Remember when I told you that I switch sometimes? That I'm a top with my girlfriends, but might bottom with someone else?"

"Like Uncle Sean?"

"Yes, like with Uncle Sean," Emma got quite a moment. "After that confrontation in my office today, I realized that I haven't been taking care of me too well lately. And if I'm not taking care of me, then I can't take care of you properly."

Dani slowly sat up and looked at Emma, caressing her face, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Taking Dani's hand into her own, Emma kissed it before nodding, "Tell me how you would feel if I asked Stevie to take Uncle Sean's place."

Dani lay back down and waited until her hair was once again being stroked by Emma, "Just spanking?"

"Yes, Dani, just spanking. There is nothing sexual for me as a bottom."

"And you need this a lot?"

"Not a lot," Emma reassured her. "It varies though. Sometimes I can go months, and sometimes more often."

Dani was quiet for a while, but eventually looked up into green eyes. "Do you trust Stevie?"

"Yes. We've been friends for a long time, and I know how she handles Anna."

"I think I trust her too," Dani answered, thoughtfully.

"You're okay with it then?"

Dani shifted a bit. "Where would I be?"

"You mean, when Stevie…"

"Yeah. I don't know if I could handle hearing or seeing…"

"Ah," Emma nodded. "You wouldn't anyway. It's not your place to be there. I love you, Dani, but you have to understand, for me to get into the right headspace, it would have to be just me and Stevie."

Dani chewed her lip for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I want you to be happy, Emma. So, if wishing you had a pillow to sit on makes you happy, then I'm okay with that."

Laughing Emma lay down next to Dani, pulled her into her arms, and began to show her just how much she loved her.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

**-X-**

**Chapter 18**

**-X-**

Emma took a deep breath and answered the knock at her door. "Hi Stevie, thanks for coming."

Stevie smiled, "Anything for you, Emma. I'm just glad that I can help. I want to sit down and talk for a few minutes, before we commit to anything though."

Nodding, Emma sat, tucking one leg under her, before addressing Stevie, "So, talk."

Stevie laughed before taking on a serious tone. "Are you sure about this, Emma? Because once we start, I'm in charge, and we don't stop unless I hear your safeword."

Emma took another deep breath. "I'm sure. I need this Stevie. It's like I told you earlier, between Uncle Sean's death, Dani, this thing with Patrick Sampson, everything has just been building and I need a little me time right now."

Stevie nodded and patted her friend's hand, "I don't quite understand how getting your ass tanned helps, but I'm willing to do it. So is this going to be a onetime or a regular thing?"

Emma blushed slightly. "I was thinking maybe once a month, at least for a while. I think something regular will help with the balance. That is, if you were okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that. Although, you need to talk to me; if you need it more or less often, we will adjust. For now, let's say the third Wednesday of every month?"

"I think that can be arranged," Emma agreed.

"Great," running her hands through her curls, Stevie looked around the apartment, "So the brats are busy for the next hour or so downstairs right?"

Emma chuckled, "Yes, I put them both on shift with Jason and let them all know that I was not to be disturbed unless the place was on fire."

"What's your safeword, Emma?"

"Avalon."

"Toys?"

"There is a box on the dresser, and a few other things I laid out on the bed. All at your discretion, of course."

"Of course," Stevie shook her head and smirked, "Alright, young lady, you need to go to your bedroom, get into your pajamas and settle into the corner. When you're ready to begin, you are to come and get me."

Emma gulped, "Come on, Stevie…"

Stevie's brown eyes cut Emma off quickly, "This is not up for debate, Emma Renee. Move it," she commanded, punctuating the last two words with firm swats before watching Emma slowly drag herself down the hallway.

-X-

"For the last time Dani, you can't go upstairs and you know it," Anna hissed in Dani's ear, pulling her off the stairs. "Trust me, you don't want to bother Emma right now."

Dani ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, my brain is telling me that, but my emotions are another matter altogether."

Anna led Dani to an empty area of the store and waited until she sat in an overstuffed chair before sitting herself, "Look, it's not like she's being hurt, really."

Dani smirked, "Well, no more than she wants to be I guess."

"Exactly," Anna affirmed. "Say, I can use a coffee. What do you say we send Jason across the street for a couple of beverages and we can then have him do the checkout routine while we chat."

Dani shook her head, "No thanks. I've already hit my soda limit for the day, and I've been in enough trouble this week. Besides I really don't want to upset Emma after her chat with Stevie."

"And I've already hit my coffee limit too. You are so no fun," Anna winked. "But I guess, I'll let you get away with it, just this once."

Laughing Dani relaxed a bit more, "Glad to hear it, Anna."

"Yeah, besides, I don't need to make Stevie work that arm at home tonight, wouldn't want her to get spanker's elbow."

Dani smirked and shook her head, "You are a total brat, you know that Anna?"

"Oh I strive to be, so it's so nice of you to notice," Anna responded with a smile.

Dani was just getting ready to respond when she felt her cell phone vibrating, answering it, her face clouded. "Logan, how hard is it to let the hotel know that you're reserving the hall?"

She began to tap her foot as she listened, "Listen Logan, you better be able to tell me that we have a venue for the Whitman's anniversary by the time I get there tomorrow, or I swear I will be kicking your ass up and down Michigan Avenue myself. Yeah, right. Good. Better be."

Growling slightly as she hit the release button, she looked at Anna, "What?"

"I've never seen you like that," Anna confessed. "You are totally different in Chicago aren't you?"

Dani thought for a moment. "I guess I am. I'm always in control in Chicago. At my work, I have to be. There it's my reputation on the line."

"So which Dani is the real Dani?" Anna questioned.

Putting her phone back in her pocket Dani looked out the window for a few moments, "I think they're both me, I just need to figure out how to make them meld into one."

"I thought that's what you had Emma for."

"Maybe it is," Dani responded standing to help a customer that looked lost.

-X-

Dani had just finished ringing up a customer when she noticed Stevie standing in front of her, "You can go on up, Dani."

Dani paled, but practically flew to the stairs taking them two at a time to get to the apartment.

Chuckling at Jason's expression, Stevie turned to him, "So did your co-workers behave this afternoon?"

Looking at Stevie with confusion the young man nodded, "I guess so."

"Glad to hear it," Stevie responded before moving behind the cash register to wait on the next person.

Entering the apartment Dani ran to the bedroom and stopped. Noticing Emma laying on her tummy, she kicked off her shoes, and climbed onto the bed. Sitting next to Emma, she bent down next to her and gently kissed her on the temple.

Emma opened her eyes, giving Dani a slight smile. "Hi, honey."

"Are you ok?"

Emma nodded, her smile betrayed by a small wince. "I will be, in a day or two."

Dani frowned. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Want to lay down with me?"

"Did Stevie tell you that you had to take a nap?" Dani returned in all seriousness.

Emma chuckled. "No, Dani. It doesn't quite work like that between Stevie and me."

Dani laid down, her head on the pillow next to Emma's. "Will you tell me about it?"

"Not sure that's a good idea…"

"Please Emma? I don't understand. Why is it different?"

"Stevie was just helping me, as a friend. She's not my full-time top. She'll never dictate any of my life choices, only occasionally help me focus on my path."

"Oh," Dani responded. She ran her finger across Emma's cheek, tracing a stain left by a recent tear. "You were crying."

"Crying usually accompanies spankings, Danielle," Emma responded evenly.

Dani smiled. "I know that, but she didn't hurt you did she? I mean… well…"

"No, sweetie, she didn't hurt me."

"Can I see? I mean I want to make sure…"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You're curious aren't you?"

Dani couldn't hide the blush as she nodded her head.

"Go ahead, these bottoms are making me itch anyways," she winked.

Dani smiled and moving to Emma side, she helped her slowly ease of out her pajama bottoms and panties. She then let of a gasp as she saw the condition of her lover's backside; bright red, with darker splotches that would certainly turn to bruises. Not being able to resist, she brushed her palm over each cheek, not surprised, yet still shocked to feel how warm it was.

"Stevie certainly is thorough," Dani commented, rubbing her hand over it again, as Emma let out a soft moan. "What made these marks?" Dani continued, tracing her finger along one of the darker splotches.

"Probably the sorority paddle," Emma answered.

Dani's eyes suddenly got big. "Like you see on the movies?"

Emma chucked. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Is it in the box?" Dani shifted nervously.

"No," Emma looked over her shoulder, smiling as Dani's panicked expression softened. "Too big for the box. It's under the bed."

"What?"

Emma laughed. "Don't worry, Dani, that's an advanced toy. You aren't ready for that, yet."

"Not funny," Dani huffed.

Emma smiled and patted the pillow next to her. "Come back up here, so I don't get lonely."

Dani grumbled, but couldn't resist. Lying back down on the pillow, she suddenly yawned.

"Looks like someone could use a nap," Emma teased.

"How come you're the one that got spanked and I need the nap?" Dani whined.

"I'll lay down here with you," Emma bargained.

"I think you need a nap too," Dani mumbled, already feeling her eyes get heavy.

"Maybe you're right," Emma returned, leaning over to kiss Dani's cheek before returning her head to the pillow and closing her own eyes.

-X-

Emma squirmed in her seat. They still had an hour left before reaching Chicago and her backside was certainly paying the price. Looking out the window, she heard another snicker from Dani and sighed.

"Dani, enough with the snickering," Emma's voice was cool. "I'm quite over the teasing."

"Sure Emma, whatever you say," Dani answered before chuckling.

"Danielle!"

"What? I'm chuckling, you definitely said no snickering," Dani protested as they left the remnants of the city of Valparaiso behind them.

Squirming again, Emma groaned. She knew the last hour was going to feel like twenty. "Pull off at the next exit, Dani. I need to stretch."

"More like you need to get off your bottom for a bit," Dani smirked making sure to keep her eyes on the road. "Gee, I don't know if I should do that, how else are you ever going to remember the spanking and what you needed it for?" she teased as Emma took a deep breath.

Emma's reply was cut off by Dani's cell phone ringing, "Hello, no Morgan, it's Emma. Sorry, Dani is driving right now, do you want me to put you on speaker or take a message? Okay, sure, I'll let her know. Thanks for calling, bye."

Dani looked briefly at Emma before turning back to the road. "Well, what was that about?

"Morgan says to tell you that per your instructions, her ass is now out of the condo for the duration of our stay in Chicago. If you need to reach her, try her cell, or her boyfriend's place, since that's where she's staying."

"Oh, I'm sure that was the only reason," Dani joked. "If I know Morgan this is one of her relationship tests."

"Relationship tests?"

"Yes, she'll spend a long weekend or week with a guy to see if she could ever see herself living with him. If he passes, she keeps up the relationship. If he fails, she keeps it up until something better comes along."

"I can't believe anyone would do that."

"Ah, that's because you don't know Morgan very well."

"I suppose," Emma paused as the car slowed and took the exit, relieved that she'd be able to get off her backside, even if only for a few minutes.

-X-

Sighing in relief as Dani opened the door to her condo. She made a bee-line for her bedroom before gladly dropped their bags on her bed, "I am so glad that trip is over."

"Me too. What a long, uncomfortable trip," Emma commented as followed Dani into the room, unconsciously rubbing her backside.

Dani looked at Emma, her eyes wide, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Emma. We had a perfectly lovely drive this morning."

Emma smiled, "Yes, I suppose we did, especially if you count the stop near that park."

Dani rubbed her own bottom gently, "I still can't believe you left that purple-plastic hairbrush in my glove compartment."

Emma chuckled, "Must be my carryover from my Girl Scout days, 'Always be prepared.'"

"I thought that was the Boy Scout motto."

Emma shrugged, "Who knows, works though doesn't it?"

"I guess so," Dani shrugged.

Looking at the nightstand clock Emma decided, "We have just enough time to run by the office and finish that paperwork you promised Cal."

"You're tired, why don't I take care of it and then pick you up here after my meeting with Mr. Zitti?"

Emma shook her head, "Have you forgotten you're grounded, Danielle?"

"You were serious about doing it here too?"

Emma smiled and linked arms with her girlfriend, "Dead serious, young lady, let's get going."

-X-

"Long time no see, boss lady," Olivia grinned handing Dani a supersized diet soda.

"Thanks Olivia," Dani smiled taking the large cup. "You remember Emma, don't you?"

Olivia smiled and handed the redhead a bottle of water. "Sure do. I didn't expect to see you here though."

Emma accepted the water and gave a pointed look to Dani, "Well, I didn't feel like hanging out all day in an empty condo, so thought I'd come and see how Dani's business is run."

Olivia grinned and moved to sit down again, only to pause as Dani sighed. Placing the cup on Olivia's desk, Dani said, "Could you hand me a water instead?"

Olivia slowly turned and took a water from the small refrigerator behind her, "You feeling okay, Danielle?"

"Yeah, just felt like water," she answered quickly walking into her office before her office manager could ask any more questions. Sitting down, Dani frowned at the water now sitting on her desk. "I wanted the soda," she pouted.

Coming around the desk, Emma put her arms around Dani's neck and leaned around to kiss her cheek, "I'm proud of you, Dani," she stated before rising and moving toward the seating area to the side of the room.

Dani watched her for a moment before starting to clear off the clutter that had accumulated in her absence. Time flew and before she knew it, she realized that it was getting late. Dani yawned and stretched. Seeing Emma still involved on her new computer tablet she grumbled, "Emma, we'd better get going, it's almost 2:30 and I want to make sure we have plenty of time to get to Carmina's."

Nodding, Emma shut off the game she was playing and replaced the tablet in her oversized purse. "I never knew a game about throwing imaginary animals into objects could be so much fun."

"I wouldn't know," Dani commented dryly as she held the door open for Emma.

"I'll be at Carmina's for my 3:00 with Mr. Zitti, text me or leave a voice mail if you need to, otherwise divert any issues to Morgan or Cal.

"Right, keep up the status quo, got it, boss," Olivia quipped.

-X-

Dani put her hand in the small of Emma's back as they entered the restaurant. She'd never been here before, but the unassuming window front promised it to be a very local, very authentic, Italian restaurant.

Stopping to allow their eyes to adjust from the glare, Dani smiled as a distinguished looking man with jet black hair and a pin stripe suit waved to them. Standing, he smiled, and extended his hand before kissing first Dani, and then Emma on both cheeks.

"Thank you so much for coming Ms. Ryan," he motioned for the women to sit before doing so himself. Snapping his fingers, the waiter immediately appeared with a basket of homemade garlic rolls and a bottle of wine.

"Mr. Zitti, it's a pleasure to see you again, I hope you don't mind but I brought my business partner along today. Emma Gray, I'd like you to meet Mr. Frankie Zitti."

"Very nice to meet you, Ms. Gray," the man's dark-green eyes twinkled.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Emma returned as she took in the scenery. "This seems to be a very nice place."

The man beamed, "My son opened it three years ago. Four years of college, two in culinary school and now he's a chef, makes his old man proud."

Another waiter had quietly appeared and left a plate of anti-pasta at the table, "Please, mange, mange, eat ladies, I didn't ask you here to stare at the walls."

Dani smiled and slowly tried an olive from the platter, "Then why did you ask me here Mr. Zitti?"

"I told you, I want you to be in charge of my daughter's coming out party."

Emma watched as Dani tensed a bit, taking the Dani's hand under the table she gave it a quick squeeze before once again turning her attention to the conversation.

"And I'd believe that if your wife was here. If I remember correctly, all the planning for Carmella's wedding was done with your sister and mother. Both told me numerous times that men had no place in planning events for their daughters."

Taking a sip of wine, the man stared hard at Dani and then Emma before putting his glass down and sampled some of the anti-pasta, "You are just as smart as my sister said you were, Ms. Ryan."

Stopping the conversation as bowls of soup were placed in front of them, Frankie waited until the waiter had moved away before beginning again. "You're right, I do want you to plan Giuliana's coming out party, but my wife will be contacting you about it in a few of months."

"Then why are we here?" Emma asked quietly between bites of soup.

They ate in silence for a while before he answered, "First, you weren't supposed to be here, Ms. Gray, just Ms. Ryan. The fact that you are here complicates matters a bit, but since this also concerns you, I will allow it."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Dani asked as their soup bowls were removed and their water glasses refilled.

Leaning forward on the table, he ran a beefy hand through his hair. "Ms. Ryan, how well did you know your father or his family?"

Dani paused before getting another squeeze from Emma's hand. "My father and mother died when I was six. I was raised by my grandparents, but visited my father's brother on holidays. Somehow though, I think you already knew that."

"And how did your grandparents feel about your father's family?"

Dani shrugged, "They were civil to my uncle, for my sake, I guess."

He nodded and sat back as the waiter brought various dishes and empty plates from the kitchen. Holding the plates, the waiter allowed Frankie to put a small portion of each dish on them before setting them in front of Emma and Dani.

Frankie smiled at the selection on his plate. "You are going to love my son's eggplant parmigiana, just like his grandmother's," he commented allowing them to sample to dishes before continuing.

"Mr. Zitti, why are you asking so much about Dani's family?" Emma asked as she savored one of the best meatballs she'd had in her life. "I thought you said this concerns me too. And by the way, your son is very talented. This food is wonderful."

The older man beamed. "Wait until you taste his deserts, to die for, let me tell you." He frowned a bit looking at Dani's plate. "Come now Ms. Ryan, you have to try the eggplant. It's one of his signature dishes."

Dani looked at Emma and noticing the risen eyebrow, she suppressed the groan. Eying the odd dish she experimentally stabbed at it with her fork. Working up the courage, she took a bite of the unfamiliar food and was pleasantly surprised. "You're right, this is good, but you didn't answer Emma's question."

"In time," he reassured her before smiling once again. He reached across the table and tapped her hand gently, "I would never lead you wrong, Ms. Ryan. In fact, let me tell you a story about my youth and one of my best friends."

"What does that have to do with why you invited us here?" Dani asked taking another bite of the eggplant.

"It has everything to do with why I invited you here, other than to taste this wonderful cooking of course." Taking another sip of his wine, she sat back a bit before once more leaning forward and beginning.

"I grew up in the neighborhood here, Little Italy. When I was ten, a new family moved in next door to me, nothing unusual about that, except they weren't Italian. That's right, last name was Ryan and they were as Irish as they came.

"I became friends with their youngest son, a boy named Liam, who just happened to be my age. He also had an older brother, Sean, and the two couldn't be more different. Sean loved books and school while Liam loved to roam the streets looking for adventure. We were, more often than not, partners in crime."

"What do you mean, Mr. Zitti?" Dani asked, now curious.

"Please, call me Frankie, after you hear this, we'll be practically family anyway." He smiled at Dani and continued. "Liam and I often got into scrapes, little things, egging a house, spray painting a fence, putting a bra on the statue of Virgin Mary at our school." He chuckled at the memory. "But we didn't get into anything big until we were around fifteen.

"By this point your father and I were like brothers. Where one was, so was the other. One night, we ran into a low level enforcer named Pasquale. He was eighteen, had grown up in the neighborhood, and was making pretty good change at his job. His boss was looking for new blood and we jumped at the chance."

Frankie paused as Dani and Emma slowly sat back in their chairs. "Are you telling me that my father was a member of The Family?" Dani asked quietly.

"From the time he was fifteen until he died, yes."

Emma once again squeezed Dani's hand, "Maybe that's why your grandparents were so wary of Sean."

"Maybe," Dani acquiesced, "But according to them, Uncle Sean and my dad lived in different worlds."

Frankie nodded, "They did. Sean graduated high school, went to college, and joined the Corps. After he left the Corps he opened that bookstore you run now."

"And my dad, what did he do?"

Frankie took her hand in his and patted it gently, "It's better you not know the details. Let's just say that he was good at his job, and he and I had job security in spades. By the time you were born, he was happier than he'd ever been. I was best man in his wedding, and," he paused pulling a picture from his jacket pocket. "My wife and I were asked to stand up for his daughter at her baptism."

Taking the picture in shaking fingers Dani looked into the past. For the first time in her life, she saw herself as a small infant surrounded by a group of smiling people. A man with her eyes and a woman with her hair looking on as a much younger Frankie proudly held her in front of the church's alter. Passing the photo to Emma, Dani tried to steady her hands under the table.

"You're Dani's godfather?" Emma asked handing the picture back to her lover.

"Yes, I am, but besides my niece's wedding last year, the last time I really saw my little Danielle was just after her parents were murdered." He shook his head.

"My parents weren't murdered; they died in a plane crash."

"No, _bambina_. They were murdered." Seeing the confused look on Dani's face, he asked. "You really don't remember? You were there."

Dani shook her head, "My grandparents told me they'd died in a plane crash."

Slamming his hand down on the table, he spit out a string of unpleasant Italian as Emma Dani's held hands under the tablecloth. "I knew letting you go back to those people wasn't the right idea."

Dani's brain was whirling, but Emma asked the question for her, "What do you mean she was there, Frankie?"

He took a deep breath. "There will be time to discuss that that, later. I promise, in time, we will talk about it. I am so sorry, my _bambina_, Antonia and I were supposed to become your guardians. It was in Liam's will." He gently rubbed Dani's hand, "But your grandparents made such a mess of things, and we decided we couldn't put you through a custody battle that we might not win. My wife and I had to let you go, was one of the hardest things we ever did."

"I don't understand." Dani's voice was shaky as the new information assaulted her senses. "They never wanted me, surely you knew that."

Frankie sighed. "If I could change the past I would. We helped your Uncle Sean get you for holidays. It was all we could manage. The Family didn't want the publicity and the decision was taken from me."

"But how did you know where I was now, and that Uncle Sean left me part of the bookstore?"

"You think I'd let my little Danielle out of my sight? I've kept up with you over the years, Danielle. I was in the audience at your first dance recital, and saw you at your riding competitions. Antonia and I were present at your high school and college graduations."

"Then, why didn't you ever approach me?"

"It hurt too much. At first, we didn't want to cause you any more heartache, you screamed so loudly when your grandparents took you from us that we could hear you through the closed windows. After that, we weren't sure if you'd even remember us."

"So why are we here, certainly not for this very painful trip down memory lane," Emma demanded.

"That brings us back to your question. We're here because of you, Emma."

"What are you talking about Zio Frankie?" Dani's words slipped out without conscious thought, and then Dani was suddenly struck with a memory. "You're the reason I never let my grandparents call me Elle like they wanted. You were the only person to call me Danielle all the time. When I was little, I demanded to be called Danielle. Only…only Uncle Sean ever called me Dani," Dani paused, wiping a tear from her face, "I'm sorry, Emma, I just started to remember."

Emma smiled gently at her girlfriend, "It's okay, honey, I'm sure Frankie will still tell us how I play into this picture, but I can guess. Patrick Sampson, right?"

Frankie looked at her with appraising eyes, "So you know. You know what your father is up to?"

Emma shook her head, "Patrick Sampson hasn't been my father since I was three years old, and he's only been back a short time to harass me. I don't know anything about him other than he's a small fish in a big pond."

Frankie snorted, "That describes Sampson for sure. In short, he's a very bad guy and you need to stay away from him." He looked hard at Dani, "And if I get any more reports of you chasing him down and taking him on by yourself, I'll turn you over my knee so fast it'll make your head spin."

Emma choked on her water as Dani's water suddenly sprayed into her napkin. Laughing Emma smiled at the man, "I told her she should have called the police when she saw him."

"That's right, no reason to put yourself in danger, no matter the reason. _Capisce_, Danielle?"

Dani paled a bit, but nodded her understanding. Recovering quickly she asked, "So what has Sampson done that caused you to break over twenty years of silence with me?"

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna tell you. He's trying to put a hit out on Emma."

Emma's water glass fell from her hand and Frankie snapped his fingers. A waiter immediately cleaned up the mess and once again backed away from the table. Taking Emma's hands into hers Dani looked across the table.

"How serious is this threat?"

"Serious enough for me to let you know that your condo here is safe, as is the bookstore. You won't see them, but they've been there for a week now."

He reached across the table and squeezed Emma's hand, "Don't worry Emma, I won't let this _ciuccio_ hurt my Danielle's family." He smiled at the women as their dinner plates were cleared from the table. "Your Zia Toni and I are happy for you, Danielle. It's about time you found someone." He waited as a dessert platter was placed on the table with three forks.

"By the way, you both are coming to our house for Sunday dinner, like you used to. I want you to meet your cousins and your Zia Toni can't wait to see you again."

Dani's took a large bite of the chocolate cake in front of her, "This is heaven," she murmured.

"Danielle, did you hear me about Sunday?"

Dani merely nodded before looking up at him, "What?"

Emma laughed, "I'll fill her in, Frankie. Thank you."

"The car will pick you up at 11:30, dinner starts at 1:30," he informed them as he picked up a cannoli and moaned in contentment as he ate it.

"What about Sampson?" Dani asked in between bites of her dessert.

"That depends, Danielle," he turned his dark eyes to Emma. "What would you like done with Patrick Sampson?"

Emma put her fork down and swallowed, "As much as I'd just like him to disappear, I think things would be better served if he was put back into jail for a very long time. I mean, he may be a horrible person, but he is my father."

"Understood, _bambina_," Frankie agreed.

Emma smiled. "Now all we have to do is make sure the police find him before anything happens."

Frankie smiled gently at her and took both of her hands in his, "Nothing is going to happen to you, Emma. You have my word."

The deserts finished and the plates cleared, Dani found herself enveloped in a bone crushing hug as they stood. "We'll see you on Sunday, Danielle." He smiled at her and handed her the picture of her baptism. "Keep this, it's yours."

"Thanks, Zio Frankie," Dani replied hugging him once again. "I look forward to Sunday.

"Thank you for everything, Frankie," Emma extended her hand only to be crushed in a hug as well.

"That's Zio Frankie to you too, _bambina_." He winked at her, "You're family now."

-X-

Later that evening, Dani quietly entered the condo, kicking off her shoes and practically tiptoeing to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, she didn't see Emma and breathed a sigh of relief as she removed a six pack of diet soda and a bag of chips from the sack she carried.

"Have a nice walk?"

Jumping, Dani turned and saw Emma, her eyebrow raised, as she watched Dani unpack the bag. "Geesh, Emma, you scared me half to death."

"Where have you been, Danielle?" Emma asked quietly moving closer to Dani.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Dani countered taking a step backwards.

"It was wonderful. Now, please tell me that you had those delivered and were just downstairs picking them up."

Dani slowly shook her head, "No, I walked down to the all-night grocery and bought them." She took another step back as Emma advanced. "You know what a health food nut Morgan is, there isn't even any soda left in the house. I had to get these things."

Emma shook her head, "Tell me, Danielle, why are you about to be facing the corner in your bedroom?"

"Because you tell me to," Dani quipped, moving back again being sure to keep the kitchen island between her and Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she moved toward Dani once again. "And why am I going to tell you to stand in the corner?"

"Because I trust you," Dani moved around the island, still out of Emma's reach.

Smirking, Emma stopped and opened the drawer in front of her. Shifting a few items, she smiled and removed a particular one. "Nice answer and I'm glad you trust me, but I want to know the _reason_ that you'll be standing in the corner."

Dani once again moved as Emma quickly came around the counter, a plastic spatula now in her hand. "Because I went to the grocery and didn't tell you?"

"You're getting warmer," Emma commented as she waited to make her move. "Try one more time."

Dani stopped again. "Because I'm grounded," she said quietly before exiting the kitchen at a run.

Chasing her quarry, Emma managed to catch up with her outside the bedroom. Leading Dani inside, she gave her a few fast swats with the spatula. "Get your pajamas on and then get your nose in that corner," she pointed with the spatula.

"Do I have to?" Dani whined.

Seeing Emma's green-eyes flash, Dani held up her hands and took a careful step back. "Okay, okay, I was just asking. I'm moving."

The next thing Dani knew she was standing next to the bed rubbing her backside. "You know that thing really stings," she whined, pointing toward the spatula that was still lying on the bed. "Did you really have to spank me?"

Emma chuckled as she crawled into the bed, "Yes, I did. What did you think would happen when you left without me?"

Dani shrugged as she joined her partner. "I don't know."

"You don't?" Emma's eyebrow raised and Dani groaned.

Snuggling into Emma, Dani couldn't help but relax. "Okay, so I guess I had an idea of what would probably happen."

"You did, huh?" Emma's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, just can't believe you're so serious about me being grounded," Dani griped as reached one hand back to rub her still throbbing bottom. "And I can't believe there's still a spatula here, thought it was at home."

Emma giggled. "It is. You had a few of them here. I took one for Fort Strymon and left the others. Like I told you earlier, always be prepared."

Dani frowned and wondered what else she has lurking in her kitchen drawers


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

**-X-**

**Chapter 19**

**-X-**

Sunday morning came all too quickly. Emma and Dani had had a wonderful time the day before at the Patil's Wedding, where they were welcomed as guests rather than just the event coordinator. They had danced the night away, while enjoying ethnic foods and the splendor of a culture neither of them were particularly knowledgeable about. Emma had even given props to Dani for trying a number of the dishes, including a couple of things that she wasn't so sure on trying herself. Dani had come a long way in the short time Emma had known her, and although Dani would never been overly adventurous when it came to her food choices; at least she was willing to try.

"Do I look okay?" Dani asked for the millionth time that morning.

"You look wonderful, Dani," Emma answered. "I love the way the blue in the sweater brings out your eyes."

"Should I maybe wear a skirt or dress instead?"

Emma placed a firm hand on Dani's arm and led her to the couch. "You are just fine the way you are, sweetie, now try to relax."

Dani snuggled against Emma, learning her head on her shoulder, "I'm trying, but I can't figure out why I don't remember them. I mean, I was old enough not to forget them."

"Maybe you did it to protect yourself," Emma answered softly, as their cozy moment was interrupted by Dani's intercom buzzing.

Getting up, Dani walked to the door and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"There's a car here from Frankie Zitti to pick you up, Ms. Ryan."

"Thanks Jackson, we'll be right down." Taking a deep breath Dani turned and took Emma's hand, "Ready to go?"

Emma squeezed Dani's hand. "I am, let's not keep the driver waiting any longer," she said closing the door behind them and heading downstairs.

The ride out of the city and towards the North Shore was quiet. Emma spent the thirty minute drive to Winnetka watching the scenery pass while Dani spent the time holding Emma's hand and lost in her own thoughts. When the car finally slowed and pulled into a long gravel drive, both women were amazed at what they saw. The old wrought iron gates were open and the long driveway, surround on both sides by lush grass and imposing trees, almost looking like something out of a movie. The house itself wasn't any less impressive. It was an imposing French provincial, complete with a reflection fountain in the middle of large expanse of grass which balanced the center of the circular drive.

"It's beautiful, Dani," Emma stated as they carefully stepped out of the now open car door.

Thanking the driver, they clasped hands again and slowly walked toward the house. The front door was thrown open a few moments later and a tall woman with light brown hair, wearing jeans and a striking red sweater flew from the house. "My Dani, you're back!" she exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"And you must be Emma," she noted pulling Emma into a hug as well.

"Zia Toni?" Dani asked.

"_Si, bella_," Toni cried, her eyes misting over. "Frankie told me to let you come inside on your own, but I couldn't wait after seeing you. You remind me so much of your mama and papa."

Linking arms with Dani, she began to lead her toward the house, "Come on Dani, your cousins are dying to meet you."

"My cousins?"

Toni grinned, "Our children, Nick, Vinnie, and Giuliana Danielle."

Dani stopped just shy of the door, "You gave her my name?"

Toni released Dani's arm and turned to look at her, before putting her hands on either side of Dani's face. "Yes, _piccolina_, we did. Our hearts were broken when you left us and we wanted to honor you. Oh baby, don't you know how much we still love you?"

Feeling Emma's hand on her back, Dani smiled shyly and allowed Toni to lead her into the house.

Emma and Dani gave their coats to Toni, who added them to a hall closet, before leading them farther into the house. As they went, they couldn't help but gawk at the surroundings. The interior was just as splendid and daunting at the exterior, but still held a home-like feel, which was not only inviting but also comforting. The rich colors and plush furniture pulled them in and made the home a place of life rather than the showcase they'd both been expecting.

Being led into the kitchen, Emma squeezed Dani's hand as Frankie caught up with them and pulled them both into a one of his signature bone-crunching hugs.

"Danielle, Emma," Frankie smiled. "Look Giuliana, your namesake is finally here; Uncle Liam and Aunt Charlotte's girl, Danielle."

A lanky girl with dark eyes and dark hair smiled shyly at them. "Nice to meet you, Danielle, I've heard so much about you." She then turned extending her hand to Emma, "And you must be Emma, Pop told us you were going to be joining us for Sunday dinner as well."

"That's me, nice to meet you too, Giuliana," Emma replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Those vegetables chopped already, Giuliana?" Toni demanded as she re-entered the kitchen followed by her sons.

"Dani, Emma, these two knuckleheads are Vinnie and Nick. Boys, say hello to your cousin, Dani, and her friend, Emma."

The boys waved and grinned, moving away from their mother's wooden spoon quickly. "A proper hello boys, Frankie, have you taught these boys nothing?" she demanded playfully.

Grinning, Emma took the seat offered to her next to Dani at the kitchen bar. "So which one of you owns the restaurant?"

"Guilty as charged," the tall young man with bright green eyes and short brown hair answered as he stepped forward. "I'm Nick and that joker is Vinnie. He's still got two years left at Northwestern and Giuliana is a sophomore in high school."

"Providing she passes math," Vinnie teased as his sister stuck her tongue out at him.

"Boys, stop teasing your sister," Toni responded automatically. "Okay gentlemen, get outta my kitchen, it's time for us girls to get busy or you won't be eating today."

"Come on Ma, I'm starved already."

"Vinnie you heard your mother, out," Frankie directed as he herded his sons out of the kitchen.

Toni opened a drawer and pulled out two aprons. "Come on you two, time to earn your keep. Dani, you're in charge of the meatballs…"

"In charge how?" Dani interrupted. "I don't really cook."

A string of words flew from Toni's mouth and her daughter chuckled, "Such language, Ma. I can't believe what you expose me to."

"Keep chopping, Giuliana," Toni directed before turning back to Dani.

"All you need to do is put the pans in the oven when the buzzer sounds. Then time them for 30 minutes. Take them out and add them to the pot of gravy on the stove, okay?"

"Gravy, but it smells like spaghetti sauce in here," Dani protested.

Taking a deep breath, Toni led her to the stove and lifted the lid on a large pot of tomato sauce. "Dani, meet the gravy, gravy this is Dani."

Giggling, Emma walked over to the stove as well, "What do you want me to do, Toni?"

Toni turned and stared down at the redhead, "The first thing you do is call me Zia Toni, a little respect here, Emma," she smiled at her. "And secondly, I need your help making the eggplant. Think you can do that?"

"Sure, I'm the one who cooks."

Giuliana giggled, "Maybe we should ask Nick to help us and let Dani go play pool with Pop and Vinnie. She already looks confused."

Sticking her tongue out at the girl, Dani smirked, "I'll be just fine, Giuliana. I can run my own business, there's no reason I can't bake a few meatballs."

The kitchen fell into an easy silence, as each woman concentrated on the task at hand. It was an odd, yet comfortable feeling. Dani felt almost at home, yet something in the back of her mind kept reminding her that these were strangers. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed the smoke coming from the oven until it was too late.

"Dani!" Toni explained, grabbing an oven mitt and extracting the ruined meatballs.

Giuliana grabbed a carrot and took a bite before giggling again. "I told you we should have let her go play pool. How on Earth did she make them explode?"

"Hush, Giuliana," Toni scolded, turning toward Dani who seemed to be at a loss for words and on the verge of tears. "It's okay, _piccolina_, I have some meatballs in the freezer. We'll just thaw them and add them to the sauce."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened," Dani shook her head. "I told you I wasn't good in the kitchen."

"It's okay, Dani. You have skills in many other places," Emma smirked, causing Dani to blush. "Hey!" Emma yelped as Dani made a sudden grab for her.

"Now, none of that, Dani," Toni teased, getting in the middle of the two and waving her wooden spoon threateningly. "You leave her alone. I need her alive to help finish the eggplant."

Protected, Emma giggled as Dani scowled and moved to sit next to her teenage cousin. "Is it always like this around here?" she asked.

"On Sundays, yes," Giuliana explained, pointing to a picture on the wall behind them. "That's the whole family, wait until Christmas this year, talk about crazy."

"Christmas?"

Giuliana shook her head, "Yes, Christmas, you know the holiday where we all go to Mass, celebrate Jesus' birth, and then wake up to make sure Santa came?"

"I'm familiar with the holiday, but what did you mean by me waiting to see it?"

Giuliana knocked against Dani's forehead, "Seriously, anybody in there? You're family, and family gets together at Christmas." The teen paused and watched as her mother showed Emma how to add just the right amount of seasonings. "I haven't seen them this happy in a long time. They are thrilled to have you back."

"You knew about me?"

"Of course, every time they told me why they chose Danielle as my middle name I'd be reminded of you and your folks. I wish I had met them, they sound like great people."

Dani shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Nobody ever told you about them?"

Dani shook her head, "Up until Friday, I had never even seen a picture of me with them."

"What kind of monsters raised you?" the girl asked pulling Dani into a hug, "Not sharing her own parents with her." Pulling back she pointed to the family portrait again. "Well, you have a family now, Dani, and you're stuck with us."

-X-

Dani laughed again, digging once more into her eggplant. She had no idea she'd actually like such a strange vegetable, but it was quickly becoming a favorite. Looking around the table, Dani was amazed at how quickly she and Emma had been accepted into this family. She paused, briefly wondering what her life would have been like had her parents not died.

"So Dani, you dating anyone?" Vinnie's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Looking at him she shrugged, "What was the question?"

"I asked if you were seeing anyone."

"Yeah, a very special someone," Dani happily replied.

"Well, when do we get to meet him?" Giuliana piped up.

"Hey now, Dani will share in her own time," Frankie chimed in.

"It's okay, Zio Frankie," Dani put her fork down and took Emma's hand. "You have met her already. I'm dating Emma."

"What a waste," Vinnie jumped as his brother punched him in the shoulder. "What? Both of them are beautiful, but what are you gonna do?" He winked and shrugged as his mother glared at him.

Emma laughed, "Thanks for the compliment, Vinnie, I think."

Vinnie smiled. "It's what I do,"

"What? Annoy everyone around you?" Giuliana weighed in. "Geesh," rolling her eyes she took a bite of bread. "I can't believe you said that."

"I can," Nick laughed. "That's our Vinnie, moves his mouth before his brain catches up."

Shaking his head Frankie leaned over and squeezed Dani's hand. "No worries, _bambina,_ your Zia and I think you made a wise choice."

Dani smiled at him, "Thank you."

Shortly after lunch, Emma found herself giggling at the sight in front of her. Vinnie and Nick were in charge of the dishes and both were wearing the aprons their mother had insisted they use.

"Emma," Frankie said as he came up next to her and took her by the elbow, "Why don't you come with me, Toni and Danielle are waiting for us in the library. There are some things we want share with Danielle, and you should probably be there too."

Nodding Emma waved to the brothers as she followed Frankie down the long hallway and into an enormous library. The wood paneled walls gave it a feeling of warmth and the antique fireplace added an old-word charm. Large windows with padded bench-seats also added to the ambiance as they were framed by floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled with an extensive collection of books.

"What a lovely room," Emma muttered.

"Thank you," Toni answered as she invited Emma to sit next to Dani on the large, plush couch. She then seated herself in a light coral-colored ladies chair while Frankie made himself comfortable in the wingback chair near the fireplace.

There was a large box on the dark-walnut coffee table in front of the couch and Frankie motioned for Dani to open it. "We saved some of your things. Pictures, your favorite music box, Mr. Cuddles…" he trailed off as Dani opened the box.

"Mr. Cuddles?" Emma asked as Dani retrieved an obviously loved pink stuffed pig from the top of the box.

"He somehow got left behind when you left," Toni quietly explained. "He went everywhere with you when you were little, and you slept with him every night."

"We tried to send a box to you, but your grandparents sent it back, unopened. We hoped that someday we'd be able to give him back to you," Frank smiled. "Just didn't think it would take this long."

Holding the stuffed animal on her lap, Dani removed an ornate wooden music box and opened the lid. When nothing happened, she closed the lid and turned it over to wind it. Opening the lid again she heard a familiar tune and had it not been for Emma steadying her, would have dropped it.

"That song is real?" she muttered, placing the music box on the coffee table. Looking up she wiped a tear from her cheek, "I used to hear that song in my head, but could never find it. I thought I'd made it up."

Digging deeper into the storage box, Dani removed two boxes of photos, a large photo album, and a smaller album. "The big album is your parent's wedding album, we made sure to take it before you went to live with your grandparents. The rest of the pictures were either ours, or the pictures your parents left at our lake home. We thought you might want them one day."

Dani opened a small album. "It's me when I was just a baby," she showed the picture to Emma before closing the book and gently rubbing her hand over the cover.

"Thank you for keeping all of this. Growing up, I saw very few pictures of me under age six, and all of those were always just me. Uncle Sean had one picture of my parents on their wedding day, but most of his memories were of my dad when they were little."

"You okay, sweetie?" Emma asked brushing hair off of Dani's face.

"Yes," Dani once again addressed them, "It's just a little overwhelming."

Toni stood and moved to sit on the other side of Dani. Pulling her into a motherly embrace, she kissed the top of her head. "We're not going anywhere again, Dani, I promise you that."

Pulling back, Dani smiled at her through her tears, "I'm glad you found me."

"Emma," Frankie stood and extended his hand, "What say we give these two time to catch up while I show you my solarium."

Turning to Dani, Emma looked at her gently, "You okay if I go with Frankie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe Zia Toni can tell me some of the stories to go along with these pictures."

"I'd love to, now you two go on and see the flowers Frankie is always fawning over. We'll be just fine."

Smiling, Emma nodded to Dani as she stood to follow Frankie from the room.

Walking into the solarium, Emma once again was amazed by the home. Hearing the gurgle of water, she turned until she saw a small fountain in the middle of the room surround by padded wooden benches. She followed Frankie and sat down, turning sideways to look at him.

"So Emma, have you enjoyed your visit?"

"Very much, Zio Frankie," Emma responded. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to know that I know."

"Know?"

"About your past."

Emma shifted. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that I've looked into you, Emma. I know about your mother and step-father, and about the trouble that they have both gotten into. I also know that you have worked hard to keep your nose clean, and away from that life. I applaud you for that."

"Thanks, I think. But what does that mean?" Emma asked.

"Emma, what are your intentions with my goddaughter?"

Emma smirked before answering, "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. What are your intentions with my girlfriend?"

Frankie smiled, "I want to be a family for her. She needs it now that Sean is gone. I know she has you, but she needs us, and we need her."

Emma nodded, "It's been a lot for her to digest, but I think she does need you. You've given her a link to her past, and the knowledge that at one point she was wanted by someone." Emma paused as she watched the water flow in the fountain for a few moments, "Zio Frankie, I know about your past, your reputation, I mean, and I have to ask, how does Dani fit into that?"

Frankie sat up straight and looked at Emma sternly, "Now you listen to me, _bambina, _Danielle will have nothing to do with any of my business. I want her to succeed on her own, which she has done very well. She doesn't need any problems in her life. I want her to be happy and safe."

"So do I," Emma seconded. "I take care of her the best I can, Zio, and I think I do a pretty good job."

Frankie's face softened, "I think you have at that, Emma." He also turned to look at the water before turning once more to Emma, "About your father…"

Emma held up her hands and cut him off, "I want nothing to do with Patrick Sampson. Like I told you, he needs to be in jail for a long time. I know what he's capable of, and honestly, I hope he just decides to slink away."

Frankie took Emma's hands in his. "He's not going to do that, Emma. I'll do what I can, but you make sure the police are ready for him when he makes his next move, understand?"

"I understand."

"Good," pulling Emma into a hug, Frankie kissed her on the top of her head. "Be safe, _bambina_."

As Frankie released her, Emma blushed slightly, "I'll be careful, I promise."

"That's all I ask, now what are your intentions toward Danielle?"

Emma smiled. "I plan to spend my life with her, if she'll have me that long. I love her, Zio Frankie. There's just something about her that makes me complete, and I don't want to ruin that, ever."

Frankie stood, slowing running his fingers over a pink rose, "I'm glad she has you to take care of her. I'm afraid she didn't have enough of that growing up."

Feeling his phone vibrate, Frankie looked at it and shook his head before checking the messages, "Toni says we're now allowed to come back to the library." Chuckling Frankie then waited until Emma stood and then offering his arm, he escorted her out of the solarium. "That's my wife, always giving orders."

-X-

Dani snuggled comfortably against Toni as they continued to look through pictures. "Is this at the zoo?"

Taking the photo Toni studied it before handing it back to Dani. "You loved horses even then. Made your papa take you on that pony two times."

"How old was I?"

"About three I think," Toni grinned. "Already had all the men in your life wrapped around your little finger. Charlie would try to discipline you and you'd look at your father with those big blue eyes and bite that bottom lip…" she trailed off laughing. "You knew just what to do to get your way."

"I didn't know my mother was called Charlie," Dani commented pulling out another photo.

"Well, your grandparents never liked it. Always called her Charlotte, no matter the times she asked them to call her Charlie."

"What was she like?" Dani asked quietly still looking through the pictures.

Toni was quiet for a few moments before pulling Dani close with her arm, "Charlie was beautiful, both inside and out. She never met a stranger she didn't like, and despite her upbringing believed everyone deserved a chance. She loved your father more than anything, and when they had you, oh baby, I've never seen a more devoted mother. She adored you, Dani, more than anything in the world."

"Did they want me or was I a surprise?"

Toni tilted Dani's chin until she saw blue, smiling gently, Toni released her before beginning. "You were a surprise, but once they found out that you were coming, they were ecstatic. And when they found out you were a girl, well your father went through the roof with happiness. He wanted a daughter so much. I'd never seen anything like it. He planned to spoil his princess rotten."

Dani sighed, "I wish I could remember them."

"In time, maybe you can," pulling out her phone Toni wrote a brief message before putting the phone away again.

-X-

Frankie and Emma entered the library to find Dani and Toni still laughing. "What did we miss?" Emma asked sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"I was just telling Dani about the time she stole the horse, you remember Frankie?"

"Remember, how could I forget? Five years old and commits her first grand theft."

Emma started to chuckle, "Okay, somebody has to fill me in."

Frankie sat back down in the wingback. "Alright, let me see. Liam, Charlotte, Toni, and I were in Vegas for the weekend. Rather than get a sitter for Danielle, Liam and Charlotte decided to bring her along. One day, we all headed to a local ranch to ride. Danielle had been begging for lessons and Liam figured it was a good time to see if she'd really enjoy them."

"And did she enjoy it?" Emma asked.

Frankie smiled, "Oh, she loved it. In fact, when it was time to leave, she refused to get off the horse. The ranch owner was in love with her by this time and told her she could walk her mount into the barn without a lead." He looked at Dani and shook his finger her way, "However, our little Danielle spied an open gate and the minute the man's hand left the bridle she encouraged that horse with the biggest kick I'd seen and took off through the gate.

"By the time they caught up to her," Frankie continued with a belly laugh, "she was halfway down his two mile driveway insisting she could find her way back to the hotel on her own."

Emma laughed heartily. "I can so see you doing that," she commented. "So what happened to Dani when her folks caught up with her?"

Toni smiled and squeezed Dani in a one arm hug, "Don't think she could sit comfortably for a week. It was one of the few times those big eyes of hers did not stop Liam from handing out some very well deserved punishment."

Dani blushed and ducked her head. "I'm sure I could have found the hotel," she said before once more dissolving into laughter. She then leaned forward, hugging Toni tightly. "Thank you so much, for everything."

Pushing Dani back, Toni kissed her forehead. "No need for thanks, it's what family does." Turning to Emma she gave a mock glare, "And you young lady, need to make sure that both of you are here for Sunday dinner at least once a month."

"I think we'd like that," Emma answered, taking Dani's hand into hers and squeezing it gently.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is an adult-Uber story that contains a relationship between two women, spanking, light age play, and other various sexual undertones. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you give it a chance we think that you'll be surprised. That being said, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**The Mockingbird Song: **

_The First Adventure of Dani and Emma_

By Kikilia14 and Stardawn19

-X-

**Chapter 20**

-X-

"Stevie! Ow. Hey, let go. I need my ear!" Dani protested as Stevie led her through the door of the apartment.

"That corner now," Stevie commanded, pointing.

Stomping, Dani was about to protest, when Emma suddenly appeared in the hallway. One look of death from the still groggy redhead made Dani quickly change her tune as she practically flew to the corner.

Brushing her hand through her hair, Emma narrowed her eyes at Stevie. "What the hell is going on? It's not even 7:00 and you two are making enough noise to wake the dead."

Stevie pointed to the corner, "That one, tried to ditch me, twice. She succeeded the third time, but I found her and then brought her home."

"And you needed to wake me up to deal with that?" Emma pouted.

Stevie chuckled, "Well, I didn't want to overstep. Besides, you're cute this early in the morning."

"Hey, no making moves on my girlfriend," Dani announced from the corner.

"Danielle, be quiet," Emma commanded while grinning at Stevie, "But she's right, stop flirting with me and deal with her," she winked at Stevie as Dani reacted.

"No, Emma, you can't do that, she'll kill me," Dani spun around in protest.

Walking to the corner, Emma grabbed Dani's arm, and pulling her far enough away from the wall, she delivered a single stinging swat to her bottom. "I told you to be quiet, young lady." Not waiting for Dani's reaction Emma got a firm hold on her elbow, and escorted her to the sofa. "Sit down, Danielle."

Dani sat and looked at the floor.

"Look at us."

Looking up, Dani sighed. Emma was going to be grumpy all day and Stevie looked ready to kill her.

"First of all, I am not handing you over to Stevie, but that doesn't mean that I won't do it if you try to ditch her again. Understand?"

"Yes, Emma," Dani tried, keeping her voice respectful.

"Good," Emma replied, before looking at Stevie.

"That's good to know, Danielle, because next time I just might check to see if that sorority paddle is still under your bed."

Gulping Dani looked down at the carpet. "I understand," she whispered.

"Thanks Stevie, I'll take it from here," Emma quipped. "Do you mind running with her again tomorrow?"

Stevie chuckled, "Mind it? Nah, I'm enjoying it. I'll see you at 6:00 tomorrow, Dani."

Waiting until their friend left the apartment, Emma paced in front of Dani. "Okay, go shower, then you can wait for me in the corner of the bedroom."

Eyes already tearing, Dani turned and flew down the hallway.

Emma was sitting on the bed watching Dani fidget in the corner. She had discovered Dani had a low tolerance for corner time, and anything more than ten minutes was very unpleasant for her. By the time she called to Dani, she knew that although she'd only been there about fifteen minutes, she'd had enough.

"Danielle, come sit by me," Emma invited, waiting until Dani not only sat but also laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "Want to tell me why you decided to try and ditch Stevie today?"

Dani shook her head.

"Use words, Danielle," Emma encouraged.

"No, I don't want to tell you."

Emma smirked, "Then let me put it another way, you will tell me why you tried to ditch Stevie this morning."

"But I don't want to," Dani whined.

"Danielle," Emma warned. Her patience was beginning to wear thin after such an abrupt wake up call.

Dani began tracing a pattern on Emma's knee with her finger. "I wanted to see the kittens."

Emma pushed Dani back and looked into her face, "You what?"

"I wanted to see the kittens and Stevie said no," Dani whined again.

"What kittens, Danielle?"

"The kittens in the shelter, they had a sign that said they had too many kittens and not enough homes." Dani put her head back on Emma's shoulder. "I just wanted to stop our run to go look at them, but Stevie said we were out for a run, not to buy a pet."

"So you tried to lose Stevie to do that?"

Dani sniffed, "Yes."

"Tell me why that was wrong Danielle," Emma encouraged.

"Because I'm still grounded."

"You are, so what do you think should happen, Danielle?"

Dani shrugged.

"Use words, Danielle."

"I guess I should be punished," Dani grumbled loudly.

Emma smirked, and kissed the top of her lover's head, "Well it just so happens that I agree with you. So, tonight before an early bedtime, I plan on giving you a spanking. You will also apologize to Stevie today and you will not try to ditch her again." She tapped Dani's nose. "Because if you ditch her again, I will let her deal with you. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Dani slowly nodded her head, "But what about the kittens?"

Emma chuckled, "Get dressed brat, and we'll go look at the kittens. I think Atticus would enjoy a friend."

-X-

Dani was practically humming as she entered the apartment. Sitting on the couch, she released the young gray cat in her grasp and stared into her blue eyes. "You are too cute," she announced, before looking up as Emma entered.

Emma glared at Dani as she dumped the bags from the pet store in the middle of the living room. "Thank for all the help, Dani," she quipped.

Dani giggled. "You're welcome." Turning, she grinned noticing that Atticus had appeared. "There you are, boy. I'd like you to meet Matilda."

"Matilda, you are going to name her Matilda? Don't I get a say it her name?"

"Nope, besides loved that book as a kid, and I'm sure you did too."

Emma moaned in defeat, "Yeah, I did." She sat down on the couch next to Dani and opened her lap as Atticus jumped up to investigate the new arrival. "I hope they get along."

Atticus sniffed at the new kitten, before turning his nose up at it and promptly jumping back down off Emma's lap.

"Well I suppose it could be worse," Emma commented.

"They will be the best of friends, you'll see."

"Yeah, we'll lock her in the bedroom today, just to be on the safe side," Emma agreed.

"Why?"

"We have to go to work, silly," Emma said watching the pout form on Dani's lips. "And no, you can't bring her down with us. She'll be fine until our shifts are over." Emma then reached over and took the kitten from Dani's hands, giving it a playful scratch before putting it down in the floor. "Let her get acquainted with her new home for a bit while you help me set all this stuff up. We only have about twenty minutes before we need to be downstairs."

Sighing Dani nodded as Emma helped her to her feet.

-X-

Hearing the gentle wrapping of knuckles on her door, Emma looked up from her tax records to see Stevie. "What's up?" she asked.

"Hey," Stevie replied, coming into the office. "I just wanted to know how it went with Dani this morning. She's moping behind the register like a five year old that popped her balloon."

Emma laughed. "She's just a little upset that I made her come to work."

"Ah, Anna hates to work with a sore backside too…" Stevie trailed off noticing the look in Emma's eyes. Suddenly groaning, she shook her head. "What did you do? I know you didn't paddle her. She was sitting just fine on the register stool."

Emma smirked. "No, I didn't paddle her. I bought her a kitten."

"You what?" Stevie exclaimed. "Emma Renee, you can't let her get away with…"

Stevie again trailed off her lecture as Emma began to laugh.

"God, Stevie. You should see your face."

Stevie wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Please tell me you didn't reward her behavior by actually buying her a kitten."

"Don't worry about Dani. She and I will be having a long discussion tonight, before bed. I did however fold, and we did buy a kitten. She named it Matilda, after the book character."

Stevie groaned. "You're going to regret this."

"I don't think so. She once told me she always wanted a cat, but was never allowed to have one. Besides, since last weekend when we found out about her god-family, Dani has been a little down. I think surprising her, in this case, was a good choice."

"Maybe so, but I still say you'll regret this," Stevie shook her head. "In fact I'd be willing to bet on it."

"Oh?" Emma eyes twinkled. "And just what, my dear friend, would you be willing to part with."

Stevie raised an eyebrow. "You wanna play? Let's see, say if you can go one week and honestly say you didn't regret getting her a kitten, Anna and I will treat you and Dani to dinner."

"Alright, and if I can't we'll treat you."

"No," Stevie shook her head."

"No, that's fair isn't it?"

"No," Stevie repeated. "If you can't, during our next session, I'll add six strokes with the cane."

Emma paled a bit, her confidence all of a sudden not so sure. "I don't know…"

"So you admit that it wasn't the best idea," Stevie taunted.

"No, I stand by my decision," Emma insisted, not willing to let Stevie intimate her into submission. She held out her hand, inviting Stevie to shake. "It's a bet."

"A bet," Stevie repeated.

Emma then raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Dani out there alone?"

"Ah, yeah," Stevie answered.

"Then maybe you need to get back to work."

Stevie rolled her eyes, "Yes, boss," she chuckled before leaving Emma to return to her taxes.

-X-

Dani opened her cell, groaning as she checked the time. It was only three, she still had at least three hours before the store closed and she'd be allowed to go back upstairs. She didn't have anything pressing to work on, and even if she did her mind kept wandering to the kitten upstairs. Emma had been kind enough to give her five minutes, exactly, to check on the kitten an hour ago, but she hadn't really had time to play with it yet.

"Hey, Dani," Will interrupted her thoughts. "Ah, Emma must be in the back. I just wanted to let her know that I just relieved Stevie."

"She's up in the loft with the tax books. Too crowded for both of us to work in here at once and that way she can help if she's needed. I'm off duty," she added with a wink.

"Ah, great, I'll go find her."

Dani nodded to Will as he slipped back out of the office. Turning back to her laptop, she checked her mail for anything new before her thoughts again returned to the upstairs apartment. Getting up out of her chair, she peaked out the door, noticing that Will was dusting some shelves, and the store was empty at the moment. Knowing that Will probably wouldn't notice, much less care if she left, and Emma couldn't see the back of the store from the loft, she decided that if she was quick, she could check on the kitten and be back before she was noticed.

Taking the stairs two at once, she made it to the apartment in record time before making a bee-line for the bedroom. Opening the door she smiled at the puff of gray fur curled up on the foot of the bed. Not being able to resist picking it up, she kissed the top of Maltilda's head, and smiled at the kitten started to instantly purr.

Lying back down on the bed, she let the kitten curl up on her chest as it continued purr. "I should have named you fur-puff, cuz that's all you are," Dani cooed to it, scratching its head and making the kitten purr even louder. She let the kitten settle, as she continued to stoke it gently, and let herself get lost in thought.

A short time later, she reluctantly sat up, replacing the kitten back on the bed. With a sigh, she closed the bedroom door once again before heading back downstairs. At the back door, she paused, peaking around the corner stealthily. Last thing she wanted to do was accidently run into Emma or Will on her way back. Seeing that the coast was clear, she managed to get back into the store and Emma's office without being spotted. Giving a huge sigh of relief she sat and pulled out her cell. Checking the time, she smiled. Twenty minutes, and no one was the wiser. Putting her cell down, she just pushed the button to refresh her e-mail, when the cell buzzed. Looking at the screen her heart suddenly got stuck in her throat, it was a text message, which read simply, :_How's the kitten?:_

Panic suddenly set in, and she wasn't sure if she should reply, when she got a second message, :_You have 20 seconds to get up here.:_

Frowning Dani fought the urge to flee, and instead willed herself to answer the summons. Exiting the office she managed to drag herself up the stairs to the loft, only to be met with the eyebrow and a finger pointing to one of the overstuffed chairs. Flopping down with a huff, she crossed her arms across her chest.

Not getting a verbal affirmation, she started to squirm almost instantaneously. Not being able to stand it any longer, she whined, "Emma."

"Not a word, Danielle," Emma replied evenly, not bothering to look up from her records.

Dani frowned. "But you can't make me sit here all afternoon," Dani couldn't help returning.

Emma looked up. "I can, and I believe I told you not to talk."

Dani huffed again as Emma returned to her books. She managed to last another two minutes before interrupting again. "Come on Emma, I'm bored."

Emma grumbled and looked back up. "Do you have anything pressing that you need to do for Ryan's Events?"

Dani pressed her lips; half tempted to say yes, but wisely decided not to dig her hole any deeper with a lie, and shook her head.

"Fine, you can work the store until we close. But," Emma emphasized, pointing a pencil at Dani, "Unless you're with a customer, if I see you leave where I can't physically see you from up here, I will close the store, and we will go upstairs. Understand?"

Dani paled, but nodded. "I understand."

"Good, go on. And I better see you being productive."

Dani frowned, but was glad of the release, regardless of the conditions. Anything was better than being forced to sit still and be bored out of her mind all afternoon.

-X-

The rest of the afternoon dragged by, but Dani tried her best to appease Emma. Maybe if she worked extra hard, Emma might show her some mercy. Six o'clock came too soon, and before Dani knew it they were locking up, and then heading upstairs. As they crossed the threshold to the apartment, Dani hesitated for a moment, waiting for Emma to give her directions. When nothing was forthcoming, and Emma went about her normal routine, Dani became uneasy.

"Emma?" she asked, following her into the bedroom. "Do you want me to put on my pajamas?"

"You can change if you want to, Dani," Emma replied, slipping into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats herself. "I'm going to go see what I can rustle up for dinner."

Watching Emma leave, Dani shifted nervously. Trying to blink back the tears, she decided to go ahead and change. Not sure what else to do, she spied the gray ball of puff in the middle of the bed. With a small smile, she picked Matilda up, and scratched behind the kitten's ear.

Lying back on the bed, she continued to stroke the little ball of fluff. "Hey, Maltilda. I really screwed up today. Emma's really mad at me."

The kitten only answered by increasing her purr, and pushing her head into Dani's hand.

"I guess you don't care, huh?" Dani couldn't help but smile, before growing dark once again. "Sometimes I feel like that too. All lost in your only little world, only caring about what feels good at the moment. I envy you, little Tilly." Stroking the cat again, Dani noticed Emma standing in the door way.

"Thought you'd come out to help me with dinner."

"I didn't know I was invited," Dani returned.

"Dani," Emma started. Crossing the room, she sat on the edge of the bed, before reaching across Dani to stroke the kitten. "She is cute."

"Yeah," Dani agreed. "Just like you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sweet talking will not get you out of trouble, Danielle."

"I know, but at least it got you to talk to me again."

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just a little too upset to deal with your behavior."

"Was, does that mean that you aren't anymore?" Dani asked.

"Yes. I guess we need to talk. Sit up, Danielle."

Dani frowned, but did as she was asked.

"Why did you feel the need to sneak out today?"

"Honestly?"

"I always want you to be honest with me, Danielle."

"I didn't think I'd get caught."

"Ah, well I guess that's pretty frank."

"How did you find out?" Dani couldn't help but ask.

"Phone rang while Will was with a customer. I came down to get it, and then checked on you."

"Oh," Dani hung her head a little sheepishly.

"How long were you gone?"

Dani shifted. "About twenty minutes."

"All right then, I'm still planning on spanking you before bed, but I think we need to deal with this separately." She paused for a moment, watching as Dani shifted again. "Now," she continued, taking Dani by the wrist and adjusting both of them so that Dani was over her lap. "Why don't you tell me why I'm going to spank you, Danielle?"

Dani chewed her lip, before sniffling. "Because I'm still grounded, and snuck off without telling you."

"And?" Emma prompted, "How many times has this happened today?"

"Twice," Dani squeaked.

"Right," Emma accented her comment with a sharp smack. "Perhaps I should have just paddled you this morning like Stevie suggested." Dani whimpered, as Emma punctuated her statement with a half-dozen swats. "Maybe I made a mistake in letting you get that kitten?" Emma asked with two more hard spanks.

"Please, Emma, don't take it back," Dani suddenly pleaded.

The despair in her partner's voice was too hard to ignore, and it forced Emma to pause. "Dani," she said quietly, resting her palm on her backside. "I may regret the decision of getting the kitten, but I won't take it away from you. It's not a thing; it's alive and we've made an agreement to care for it." She tapped Dani's backside. "Besides, she is kinda cute. I always was a sucker for big blue eyes."

Dani looked over her shoulder, blinking the tears out of her own blue eyes. Sniffling she managed, "Thank you, Emma."

"Don't thank me yet," Emma smirked as she pulled back and gave Dani another solid strike. "I still plan on making sitting through dinner rather uncomfortable for you."

-X-

Dani sniffled from her spot in the corner. Even though the earlier spanking was done over her pajama bottoms, her backside was still stinging. She'd been in the corner, perhaps five minutes, and still had fifteen more to go. Emma thought it was a fair trade for the twenty minutes she'd gone missing earlier. She would have argued, but Emma had also stressed that any talking would result in her time restarting, and the last thing she wanted to do was have that happen.

Hearing the noise coming from the kitchen, Dani knew that Emma was busy making dinner, but she also knew that from the corner in the living room, she could check on her at any time. Forced to wait out her sentence, she rested her forehead against the wall, and tried to think of anything but her current predicament.

Suddenly stiffening, she felt something furry rub against her leg. Looking down she noticed Maltilda had found her and was making herself quite at home loving up her legs. Dani tried to stifle the giggle as the kitten tickled her bare feet with its whiskers. The kitten lay down and Dani moved slightly rubbing its belly with her toes.

"Danielle," Emma's voice cut through her happiness. "Stand still."

Dani groaned, and pushing the kitten gently away with her foot, returned her attention to the wall. The kitten however, was having none of it. She reacted to the foot, deciding that it was now a threat, and proceeded to attack Dani's big toe. Dani pushed her away again, trying to hide the toe behind her other foot, but the kitten was relentless. Now a game, Maltilda pounced on the leg, grabbing on with her claws and making Dani suddenly yelp.

"Danielle!" Emma snapped.

Dani gulped, and using the distraction to shake off the kitten, straightened once again. Now wary of sneak attack, Dani managed to catch the kitten out of the corner of her eye. At least if she could see it she could be prepared if Maltilda pounced again. Unfortunately for Dani, while she was concentrating on Tilly, she failed to see the attack coming from the other side. Suddenly out of nowhere, Atticus pounced. Maltilda hissed and in a panic, decided that Dani's head was the safest place in the room. Scaling Dani's body the kitten settled on her shoulder and hissed once again at Atticus.

Reacting to the pain, Dani spun, grabbing the kitten and dislodged its claws from her shoulder. Holding the kitten at arm's length, she stomped her foot, scaring off Atticus, and then spun around only to be captured by green eyes.

"Mockingbird!" Dani proclaimed. "It's not my fault, I was attacked."

Green eyes twinkled, before Emma broke down in a full belly laugh.

"It's so not funny!" Dani cried, putting the kitten down and watching as it took off back down the hall.

"God, yes it is," Emma replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You should have seen your face."

Dani crossed her arms over her chest, before allowing her lip to stick out in a pout.

Emma shook her head, turning the pouting brunette back to the wall, and giving Dani a little pat to her backside. "Dinner's almost done," she chuckled.

"Not funny," Dani mumbled.

"Danielle, do you want your time to start over?"

"No," Dani whined.

"Then no more talking."

Dani moaned and put her forehead back against the wall. This had to be the longest twenty minutes of her life.


End file.
